Addicted To Love
by keeperoliver
Summary: Luna has an illness that she doesn't call a bad thing. In fact it could be crucial to the continuation of the magical world. Now all she has to do is get Harry to understand. J K Rowling still maintains the rights to all that is Harry Potter and the rest of the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter One

A/N: Hello everyone. Just in case you missed my last one, this is a continuation of my one and done story called (Blue Moon). It is a Harry and Luna story, but for Luna it is much more. She has a disease that is out of control. It is the reason she left Harry when Hermione confronted him about her. She thought Hermione was going to tell him of it, but she didn't. She just told Harry she wasn't the right one for him as she would leave him if things went wrong. Hermione is the only one who knows of her affliction. Of course she only guesses at what it is, but knowing Hermione, she is most likely correct.

Even Ginny, who is Luna's best and closest friend doesn't know she has a problem. I didn't point to that in the opening story because it was just to set up this one.

The next portion of this needs to be heeded prior to reading this story. It will contain sexual situations that will be quite descriptive. It will contain lesbian relations and heterosexual situations of many individuals. Some will be descriptive, but most will not. If during the story you wish to hear a certain interlude just mention it in a review or PM me. I will do some of them, but to keep this from being entirely a smut story, I have to maintain a a storyline and that will take up quite a bit of the content.

If this is not what you are looking for, then please don't read it, or let underage children read this either. It will be an adult story and should not be allowed to children under the age 18.

I hope to hear from some new readers and some longtime followers with this. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ATL-}

Harry caught Ginny before she fell to the floor and put her on a reclining chair for support. He then tried to revive her and she soon responded to his calls. "Are you alright Gin?"

"Harry, it really is Luna. I can't believe we found her this easily."

"Ginny, sometimes things happen when you least expect it. I'm just glad it was us that found her. Did you see her face? She had her eyes open, but didn't see us. It's like she is looking beyond where she is."

"I'm sorry Harry, but all I saw was Luna and that was it for me. And what do you mean it was like she was looking beyond where she is?"

"You know how she got that far away look when you talked to her? Well it was like she was looking even further. It was like she saw something on a different plane of existence. It's hard to explain exactly what it looked like. Come here and take a look."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her of the recliner and took her back to Luna. Ginny saw what Harry was trying to explain and agreed to what he was saying though she couldn't describe it either. It was like she was looking for someone or something that was near, but far from what her or Harry could see, if they could ever see it.

"Harry, I have never seen Luna like this before. Sure, she gets that dreamy look when she thinks she sees nargles or wrackspurts, but this is farther away than that."

"I know Ginny. I wonder if she is being held in her mind by someone, sort of like a mind control?"

"With it being Luna, then I would say if she was, then she is a prisoner of her own mind control. Maybe she did it to protect someone or herself."

"Do you think we may be able to pull her out of it?"

"If you want the truth Harry, then if we can, it will be you and not me. You got closer to Luna than anyone ever has, including her own farther. Since her mother died she would go into these episodes, but they never lasted too long. This one has lasted almost two years and it will be hard to bring her back. It's almost like she doesn't wish to come back."

"Do you think it was what Hermione said and that she heard this that caused this?"

"She didn't say anything that should have caused Luna to do this to herself. UNLESS! Maybe Hermione knew something that she didn't tell us and Luna thought she was going to say."

Harry keyed on this, "You know, I'll bet that is it. Hermione was very strong against my continuing on with Luna but never said why she felt this way. What do you think it could be?"

"You're asking me? Hell, you've been closer to her than I have? Did you ever notice anything strange about her?"

"Not really, except for the times I couldn't find her for a couple of hours, but she always came back in good spirits so I never said anything or asked her about these disappearances. She did do them about three or four times a week."

"And you never asked her about them? Harry, that is strange even for Luna to do something like that. You know, now that you mention it, she has done it to me as well. As far back as before we started school.. We were playing, when all of a sudden she said she had to go, but she would be back. She left our grounds and I didn't see her again for about four hours. That was the longest she ever took though. Usually it was like you said, about two hours."

"Well, we could talk until we were purple in the face and we still wouldn't know where she went or what she did. I think it is time we try to get her back to us. I have missed her far too long and knowing she is right here, but just as far away, hurts."

Ginny went to the other side of the bed and her and Harry began their attempts. What ever it was that was wrong with her was very strong. Nothing they did got through to her. Finally Harry had enough and pulled Luna up to him and gave her a kiss full on the lips. He held it for a couple of minutes and then released her. Still nothing, but Harry felt better. Enough that he wanted to do it again. He pulled her back into his chest and kissed her once more, but this time more forcefully and with something he never felt before, lust.

It was this last kiss that got Luna's attention. She began to respond to the kiss with one of her own. She drover her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around to cover his entire inner lining. She then pulled hers out and sucked on his mouth to get him to do the same to her with his tongue. Harry responded to this by using his tongue to make love to hers. He then felt her arms go around him and pull him in closer to her so that he felt her breasts mash against his chest. Harry had to stop it there before things got embarrassing sitting there in front of Ginny. He broke off the kiss and pulled away from her slightly. "Luna, can you hear me now."

Ginny saw the entire episode and couldn't believe it. It was like Luna was ready to finish the act with Harry without even knowing who he was. When she saw Harry break it up, she was torn by wishing they continued and glad they stopped. "Harry, what just happened?"

"I don't know Ginny. It was like Luna took over our kiss and was showing me what she wanted to happen next. Luna, it's me, Harry. Ginny is here with me. Please wake up Luna. We both miss you very much, and want you back."

The distant look in her eyes began to lessen and was replaced with a normal look for her. Then she blinked and began to look around at who was talking. She tried to focus on Ginny first as she saw her sitting there. "Ginny, is that really you?"

Ginny smiled back, "It's me Luna. It's so good to have you back. And look who is here with me. It's Harry, Luna."

Luna turned to her other side and saw Harry sitting there. What she did was the strangest thing. After what they just shared, she pulled back from him and even tried to get away from him.

Harry questioned her about this, "Luna, what is the matter? It's me, Harry. Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do. It's just why are you here after the way Hermione expressed herself to you about me?"

"Since when have I ever listened to Hermione about things I feel so strongly about? I loved you Luna and nothing she could have said would have changed that."

"Nothing? You called that nothing."

"Of course I call it nothing. When I asked he to give me one good reason why, she just said you wouldn't stay with me for long. She didn't bother to explain what she meant. I didn't think it would happen so soon though. You were gone before you would have heard Ginny go off on the two. Why did you leave like that without telling me where you were going?"

Luna dropped down onto her pillow. "I didn't know where I was going Harry. Father was in Azkaban and our home was destroyed. I just knew I had to get away before Hermione told you."

"Told me what Luna? Like I said, there was nothing she could have told me that would have changed my mind."

"Believe me, this would have done it. Are you sure she never said anything against me that would have driven you away?"

"I'm here aren't I? Ginny doesn't know what it is. What is it that is so bad I would have asked you to leave?"

"I have a sickness Harry. It started after my mother died. It started out with me being lonely, looking for companionship. I started to spend more time with Ginny. You remember that don't you Ginny?"

"Ya. I remember how I had to comfort you when ever you came over. You would cry for hours on end. But that is not a sickness Luna. That is feeling lost."

"At that time it was, but for me, it was not enough. OH, I appreciated what you did for me and I'm just sorry I never thanked you for it properly."

"What are you talking about, you always thanked me for being there when you needed me?"

"Yes, I did thank you, but not properly, like I said. Look, I think we need to leave here before I explain what I mean. Too many ears to hear what I have to say to you."

Harry got back into the conversation, "Then I think we need to start the paper work to get you out of here. I'll go get a doctor to examine you." and he left to go find someone to begin the process.

Ginny stayed back to get Luna caught upon what she missed during her absence. It took several hours, but Harry and Ginny finally got to take Luna home with them. It was the first time for either girl seeing Harry's new home, and were amazed at how much he got done and the size of the home. They landed in what Harry called his mud room. It was sheltered room with a hole in the middle of the room and the floors were angled down towards the middle. This allowed him to clean off his boots when he worked in the garden and the mud would go down the covered whole. From there he took them into the kitchen which was about seven by seven meters. Not a big kitchen but for him it was enough. They sat there and Harry made them some tea to drink while they talked.

"OK let me start out by saying this. Harry, why did Tonks hate her first name?"

"What has this got to do with anything? I don't know. Maybe she didn't like the sound of it."

"You're right, she didn't. It sounded too much like what I have. I am what you call a nymphomaniac. It's a person who can't get enough sex. Have you ever heard of it before?"

Neither Harry or Ginny had ever heard of it.

"Well, it would have been strange if you had. I don't think it is very common with the magical community. It started while Ginny was comforting me. I felt like what she provided was just a tip of I needed for my loss. I looked for comfort from others, and it all started with your brother Fred, Ginny. I went to him by pretending to need to use the Loo. I found him in his room by himself. He was shocked by me being there at first, but it didn't take long for him to see what I was looking for. It was short, but it was just the first time for either of us as he was just thirteen and I was nine. The next time was longer and better."

"You had sex with Fred more than once? No wonder he was always asking when you were coming over. But why?"

"I don't know exactly. I just needed more than just comforting. I did it four times with Fred, once with both the twins and twice with George before we started school. I can't count how many times we did it while I was in school."

Harry sat that there is shock at what he was hearing. Luna had sex with the twins many times and no one ever knew except the twins and her. How could they hide something like this, especially in the Weasley home.

"But Harry, you haven't heard it all yet. It was more than just the twins. Much more."

Harry was still in shock about the twins when she gave him that last bit of information, "How much is much more?"

"Do you think I could have you listen to a song before I continue. It will tell you quite a story about my life for the past seven years."

"Is it important for me to hear?"

"No, not really, but it will give me time to remember all the names."

Harry's head dropped to his chest. The girl he loved is telling him she she slept with many male members over her school years. "Take your time Luna, but let's do it with out the musical background."

"OK but it is so much easier for me with the music. The people involved are your friends, enemies and family."

"Wait a minute, the only family I have are the Dursleys. Don't tell me you slept with Dudley?"

"Who's Dudley? No, I slept with Sirius."

"You had sex with my godfather?"

Ginny was sitting back enjoying the conversation immensely. Luna had poor Harry reeling. She wanted to laugh out loud, but was afraid of what it might do to Harry. She thought it was only fair that Luna sleep with Harry's family since she slept with hers. Then she thought, when did she have the time to sleep with Sirius. It must have been their fourth year when she visited Ginny in Black Manor.

"Yes I had sex with him. During the summer between my third and fourth year. Neither you nor Hermione had arrived yet and Ginny asked me to stay with her for a few nights. Well, one night I couldn't sleep so I crept downstairs for a glass of warm milk. When I walked by the library I heard someone talking in the room so I walked in to see who it was. Sirius was sitting in a chair with a book on his lap reading out loud from it's pages. He didn't hear me enter the room so when I tapped him on the shoulder he nearly passed out."

Luna took a sip of her tea, but it was cool so she heated it up magically. She took a deep breath and continued, "He dropped his book when I startled him and he left it there when he saw the look in my eyes. He asked if I was alright and I answered him with a smile and a wink. That was all it took before our clothes were ripped off and we were going at it. Of course he closed and locked the door and set up silencing spells before starting. Sirius may have been a boy in many ways Harry, but love making was not one of them. We went at it for two hours. I wished I was able to have a repeat performance with him, but it never took place, unfortunately."

Harry was still unable to believe Luna had sex with his godfather. He had no comment to what she said.

But Ginny did, "I can't believe I have known you all these years and I really didn't know you at all. You said you were with Harry's friends as well as his enemies. Can you please put a name on them."

Luna looked at Harry and sighed once again, "OK, there was Cedric, Anthony Goldstein, Micheal Corner, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lee Jordan, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and more."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MALFOY AND ZABINI?"

"Yes and more from Slytherin."

"No, not Crabbe and Goyle too?"

"You're right Harry, not Crabbe and Goyle. It was Greengrass and Davies."

Ginny was surprised at this answer. "You had sex with two girls?"

"No."

"But you just said you had sex with Daphne and Tracey."

"And I did. But that wasn't the end of the females. There was Cho, Su Li, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, the Patil twins, Lavender, Tonks and one other."

"Tonks Too?" Harry was astounded.

"And one other Harry. One that is why I ran that day Hermione tried to get you to leave me."

"Who was it that caused it, and how did Hermione know you did it?"

"Because Harry, it was Hermione herself."

Now both Harry and Ginny were struck dumb. Neither one of them were able to say anything.

This felt like the right moment for Luna to play that song she told Harry about. She went to a tape player on his mantle and opened it and slipped a tape in and started it up.

Addicted To Love (Robert Palmer)

Your lights are on, but your not home

Your mind is not your own

Your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes

You can't sleep, you can't eat

There's no doubt, your in too deep

Your throat is tight, you can't breathe

Another kiss is all you need

Whoa, you like to think your

immune to this stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth

to say you can't get enough

You know you have to face

it you're addicted to love.

You see the sings, but you can't read

You're runnin at, a different speed

Your heart beats, in double time

Another kiss and you'll be mine

A one track mind

You can't be saved

Oblivion is all you crave

If there is some left for you

You don't mind if you do.

Whoa, you like to think you're immune

To the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth

To say you can't get enough

You're going to have to face it,

You're addicted to love.

Might as well face it you're addicted to love.

Your lights are on, but you're not home

Your will is not your own

Your heart sweats and teeth grind

Another kiss and you'll be mine

Whoa, you like to think

You're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to say

You can't get enough

You're going to have to face it,

You're addicted to love.

Might as well face it

Your addicted to love

When the song ended, Luna looked to the two friends and saw that the look on their faces had not changed. If anything, they looked even more bewildered. The song told them what Luna was experiencing. What she must be going through.

Ginny was the first once again to get control of herself. She went to Luna and pulled her into a hug and felt Luna crying on her shoulder. Ginny felt her own tears begin to flow. Then she felt Harry join the hug as he threw his arms around the two girls and pulled their heads to his chest.

Harry then said, "Why don't we try to get some sleep and continue this in the morning."

The girls agreed and followed Harry upstairs to their rooms. Harry kissed each one on the cheek and went to his room. Ginny turned for her room when Luna stopped her, "Ginny will you sleep with me tonight?" Ginny didn't think there would be much sleeping, but agreed to Luna's request.

Ginny walked to the bed where she took off her shoes and socks. She took a deep breath and pulled her blouse over her head and placed it om the night stand next to the bed. She turned around to see what Luna was doing and saw her collapsed on the bed asleep. She laughed at herself for thinking what she did as she took off her slacks and crawled into bed. Soon she was asleep as well.

Two hours later she was awakened when she felt Luna's hand on her right breast, squeezing it softly. She still pretended to sleep as Luna continued to gently squeeze her breast. Then her hand moved up enough to allow her hand to slip beneath the bra and fondle her breast on her bare skin. Ginny felt the hand cup the breast and pinch the nipple between Luna's fingers. Ginny began to feel aroused by the action. She couldn't help the feeling spreading through her body by the soft feel of Luna's fingers working on her breast. She let out a low moan and it was loud enough for Luna to hear. It inspired her to work harder on Ginny's breasts and used her free hand to undo the clasp in the back and free the breasts from the restrictive garment. Ginny felt the cool air hit her nipples, causing them to harden.

"Luna, please, I'm not like that."

"I know that Ginny, but we all stray at one time or another. Just relax and let me thank you properly like I said. I owe it to you."

"Luna, you owe me nothing. What did was out of friendship. I don't expect anything for it. Ummmmm that does feel nice though."

"It will get better Ginny. Please turn on your side facing me so that I can see what I am creating. Oh yes, they are marvelous. My I kiss them Ginny?"

Ginny was never so nervous in her life. She didn't want to go through with this, but it felt so damn good. She nodded her head and felt Luna's lips take one of her nipples and suck on it gently. It was too late. Ginny was lost in the hands of her beautiful friend. She gave in to her feelings and needs.

Luna knew what just happened and proceeded to go the rest of the way. Her lips left Ginny's breasts and traveled down to her stomach. She licked her belly button and then went to the band of her knickers. She pulled it down and followed the path with more kisses.

Out of instinct, Ginny raised her hips and Luna removed the knickers and covered Ginny's pussy with her mouth. Her tongue began a path of it's own between her nether lips causing Ginny to shudder with expectation. It turned in to convulsions when Luna took her clit in her mouth and sucked on it like she did her nipples. In a matter of minutes Ginny was in the middle of a tremendous orgasm. It shook the very center of her soul. It brought her to heights she never reached on her own. It wasn't over as Luna continued to suck on her clit and was now fingering Ginny's pussy and her brown hole.

By the time the night was over, Ginny had five orgasms and three aftershocks. The two hours sleep at the start was all she got. She decided when she got up, she was going to leave and go back to Hollyhead for training. At least there she would get some sleep. However she would never forget this night she spent with her best friend. She also felt that it would not be the last time she would join Luna in bed.

The next morning, when she told Luna and Harry her plans, they were disappointed, but understood why she was doing it. They watched as Ginny went to the mud room and aparated to Hollyhead. It left Harry and Luna alone and wondering what was going to happen next.

It was decided that Harry would take Luna out for breakfast and introduce her to the people he knew.

Luna was about to enter Harry's new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted To love Keeperoliver Chapter Two

For a year, Kingsley Shacklebolt filled the post of Minister of Magic as a temporary post. When the year was over, he had fulfilled all objectives he set. Because of this, he was voted in by the Wisengamut as the permanent Minister. Since he became the Minister, he has again accomplished all of his goals, minus one.

The magical community had taken a devastating blow to its populace. From 100,000 down to 50,000. And to add insult to injury, the male population was hit the hardest. 30,000 Young men lost to the war had taken a toll on the birth rate. This past year saw no new births at all. Yes, there were a few born through the muggle population, but it wasn't enough to even dent what was lost. What hurt even more was that many of the young population still with them were found to be impotent. Why this was the case has not yet been found out.

Kingsley tried to use the people he trusted in the Ministry to come up with a solution and nothing has come about by it. So he did the only thing he thought would help. He went to the Care and Welfare of Magical Entities other than Human. This was where he would find the one person that could help. Hermione Weasley. Yes her and Ron finally married. It took two years, but they both finally committed.

What Kingsley didn't like was the fact that Hermione still refused to take the post she was most needed in. Kingsley had to fill the post himself which added to his responsibilities. There was no one else he trusted in the position of Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione still refused to take a position of responsibility because of what she caused. She was the reason Harry left the magical world. How could a person who did that hold any job of trust.

No matter how many times he tried, or what ever he used to entice her was rejected. She never even considered or thought about her response. Before he even finished she was saying no.

Then, recently he got word from Gwenog Jones that one of her players was in contact with Harry Potter. He didn't have to ask which one. He knew that Ginny was on the team. He was ready to leave when Gwen's told him to wait as she was on a temporary leave of three days. That was yesterday, and then this morning her received word that she was back early and in full spirits, like her and Harry became a couple. That was how Gwenog put it to the Minister. When Kingsley found out that Ginny became a member of the team, he went to Gwenog and asked her to contact him if Ginny ever made contact with Harry.

Now was the time to visit Ginny and ask if she would help him contact Harry. He knew the Weasleys were close to Harry, but Ginny and Ron were the closest. Since the end of the war, Harry and Ron didn't see eye to eye. Kingsley knew of the meeting Harry and Hermione had in the Cauldron, but was too late getting there to see Harry. He did find Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder after the confrontation. It didn't go well. He never knew that Bill and Fleur saw him as well.

Kingsley Floo'd to the Manager's Floo and found Gwenog sitting there waiting for him. "Minister, good to see you."

"Hello Gwenog. It's good to see you as well. You did say that Miss Weasley was back, didn't you?"

"Cherrier than I have ever seen her. I would swear Potter shagged her the entire time he was with her. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Harry surprises most people he meets. He is a remarkable young man. That is why I need to see him. I hope Miss Weasley will help me with this. Could you call her here please?"

"I can do that, but it's up to you to get her to coöperate. She is rather feisty and hard-headed. If she doesn't want to do anything, she won't do it, no matter how bad you threaten her."

"There will be no threats from me. She either does it willingly or I try to find another way to reach him. I don't know how he had avoided it, but he hasn't used his wand the entire time he has been missing. I'm surprised to find him doing so well."

A knock on the door told them that Ginny was here. Gwenog called her in and Ginny was surprised to see Kingsley there, "Minister, this is a surprise."

"Hello Miss Weasley. How have you been?"

"Up until now I was doing great. Now I'm not so sure. Why do you wish to see me?"

"I hear you have been in touch with Harry?"

Luna shot a glance at Gwenog that promised her she would find a way to get even and Gwenog didn't like the feel of it. "Harry does not wish to see anyone from the magical world, and especially the Ministry."

"But yet he saw you. Why is that?"

"That sir, is none of your business."

"WEASLEY! Show your respect for who it is you are talking to. Sorry Minister."

"No, she was right. It was none of my business. But Ginny, I need to see Harry with a most urgent matter. I need his help to get someone to listen to me."

"How could Harry help you with that? He hasn't had contact with the magical world in over 18 months."

"Yes, I know and we could sure use him. He doesn't realize how much influence he has. If he had gone to the Ministry after the war, he would be Minister now instead of me. Yes Ginny, he was that popular."

"You know he would have refused it. He is out of the spot light and wishes to keep out. But what kind of a problem is it that you need Harry so bad?"

"It's like I said. I need him to convince someone to take a post in the Ministry. I feel he is the only one that could do it."

"What post are we talking about?"

"Director of the MLE."

"Shite, I knew it. You are still trying to get Hermione to take that position, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it is much more than that now. I need her help on a matter of a serious nature."

"Please don't give me a sob story Minister. You know that Harry and Hermione aren't speaking. I don't know if he will see you, let alone Hermione."

"I can't force you Ginny, and I wouldn't if I could. But I do hope you will at least tell Harry I wish to see him."

"Alright, but I don't promise you anything. Harry will do what he wants and I will not try to convince him other wise."

"Thank you Ginny, for at least giving me a chance to see him. Please let me know as soon as you can. And please call me Kingsley when we are alone or with friends."

Kingsley left after that and Ginny found Gwenog outside waiting for her, "So, you're a spy working for the Ministry as well as coach of the Harpies. Do you draw double pay for it?"

"Watch your tone Weasley or I'll bench you. It just so happens that Kingsley came to me just after you joined the team and he asked me to contact him if you should ever meet up with Potter. You did, and I did. End of story, unless you wish to question my actions?"

"No, I suppose not, but why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"What was I to say? I couldn't very well tell you that your actions were being watched, because they weren't. I couldn't warn you that Potter was wanted, because he is not. I saw no harm in the request as no one had heard from him in over a year. How was I to know he was so hot for you he would come looking for you."

"I told you there is nothing between Harry and me. Now if you will excuse me. I will go talk with Harry and see what he wants to do about it." Ginny left for the Aparation point once again and left for Harry's home.

ATL-}

Harry and Luna finished breakfast and were walking around Port Wenn. He introduced her to several people he knew, but missed the one he really wanted her to meet. Louisa must have been in class with her students. It was cold out and Harry took Luna to the Corral Tavern. He led her to the table he always sat under and the first thing she noticed was the Neon Moon he sat under. A sudden tear made its way down her cheek. It touched her that Harry thought that much of her. She took his hand as they waited on the drinks Harry ordered. Two ginger ales were soon sitting before them.

"How sweet, Harry. You remembered what I like. Is this a special occasion or is it your normal drink?"

"Did you see how I ordered?"

"You mean the two fingers you raised?"

"That was it. It has been my preferred drink since I met you. Besides, they haven't heard of butter beer or fire whiskey."

"Pity, I could have used a fire whiskey right now. And no, I haven't taken that up as a new favorite. I just need some courage now."

"Why do you need courage?"

"Because like Ginny, I have to go. You don't need me around you with my history."

"Sorry, but you aren't leaving me again. We will find a way to either cure you or satisfy your needs."

Harry stopped Luna from making a comment by raising his hand for her to be silent. An alarm went off in his pocket telling him they had a visitor in his home. They left and when they were clear, they Aparated back to find Ginny writing a note at the kitchen table. She stopped when she Harry and Luna walk in. "Hey guys. I missed you so much I had to return."

Harry stated, "Some one must have made a good impression on you."

Both Ginny and Luna blushed. Harry laughed and pulled them both in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. So, why did you come back?"

"Because I had a visit from someone who is looking for you Harry. I didn't know Gwenog was a spy for the Ministry."

"It's Kingsley, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's funny. All he wants you to do is try to convince someone to take a position in the Ministry."

"Why does he want me to talk to this person? Do you know who it is?"

"He did tell me Harry, but the truth is, I think I know what your answer will be. It's Hermione."

Harry felt a smile form on his face. "Tell him I will see him Friday at 8 AM. If it is Hermione, then I need to talk to her anyway. No Ginny, not to yell at her. Do you think he will mind if I bring Luna with me?"

"If he wishes to talk to you, then you could bring a gorilla with you and he wouldn't care. Oh quit it Luna, I'm not comparing you to a gorilla." she said this when she saw the face that Luna made.

Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out one of the coins Harry used during his fifth year for Dumbledore's Army. Ginny squeezed the coin and the message was sent to Kingsley who also had one of the coins. Five minutes later Kingsley appeared in the mud room and asked if it was OK to enter.

Kingsley took a seat beside Ginny and saw the look on Harry's face. "Hello Harry, Luna. It's been a long time since we saw you. I can tell you're wondering about the coin, well George gave it to me after Fred passed on. He told me it may come in handy some day. He doesn't know how handy it became. I need your help Harry."

"Is it Hermione you want me to talk to, Kingsley?"

"Thank you Ginny, I wouldn't have known how to break it to him. Yes Harry, and I desperately need her help. Yours too probably before it is over. The times are worse than you could imagine Harry."

"You don't have to go into detail right now Kingsley. I will talk to Hermione, but Luna needs to come with me. Yes you do Luna. I see how scared you are, but since I know, she can't hurt you anymore. And maybe she will even ask for your forgiveness."

"Have you ever heard Hermione ask for anyone's forgiveness, Harry?"

"As a matter fact I have Luna. The incident about my Firebolt for one. Then there was the incident with Malfoy in my sixth year. There were others too. All I'm saying is she is human and if given the chance, she is a good person that means well enough. If she doesn't say sorry, then what difference does it make, because believe it or not, I still love you and do not want you to leave me again. Sooner or later you will have to face Hermione, so why not now."

"Alright Harry, you win. I will go with you to see her, but don't ask me to speak to her. I am there only for moral support. I might say something I will regret."

"Good, we'll set it up for tomorrow morning before she has enough time to gather some steam. She is slow to gather her wits early in the morning. It also gives us time to think of what to say to her before I rip her lips off her face."

"OH, that will help me with getting her to take the post Harry."

"Sorry Kingsley, I wasn't thinking right. We'll be OK tomorrow, I promise. I just hope Ron isn't there."

Ginny started to laugh, "Harry, Ron doesn't wake up until twelve in the afternoon. Believe me you're safe, or is it Ron's safe?"

Harry looked to Kingsley and saw he was doing his best to hold back the laugh. "It's Ron that is safe, alright. I tried being best friends with him Ginny, but he is impossible at times."

"It took seven years for you to figure that out Harry? Kind of slow on the friendship thing aren't you? Hell, Luna and I might have been better best friends with you in your second year."

"I think you were too busy being best friends with old Tommy Boy in the book, Gin Gin."

"Don't start with me Potter. You never felt my Bat Bogies. And I still owe you for that divorce remark."

"Ya, I did forget about that one. You have to admit, it was funny." Harry laughed.

Ginny joined him with it and it left Luna and Kingsley wondering what the hell they were talking about.

Then it was time for both Kingsley and Ginny to leave. Kingsley still had a pile of paper work on his desk, and Ginny had training that needed to be completed.

Harry and Luna were left alone once again. "Luna, I think it is time we got you a new wardrobe. What say we go back into town and find you some new clothes."

"Can I pick them out Harry?"

"That would probably be better as I have terrible taste in clothes. Besides I have never shopped for a woman before."

"You think of me as a woman, Harry?"

"I can't think of you as a little girl, Luna, and you fill woman's clothes rather nice I think."

Luna pushed her breasts up with her hands, "Why thank you Harry, I didn't think you noticed."

"Believe me, that was not all I noticed, Luna. And to tell you the truth, I like what I saw. And Still see."

"What, are my knickers showing?"

"No, sweetheart, just your legs, and your thin ankles, and tiny feet."

"OK, let's go Harry as I saw the nicest pair of heels in a shop and I just have to have them. And a few other pairs. Then we'll look at skirts and blouses and Knickers and housers."

"Don't you mean hosiery?"

"I don't wear nylon Harry, it makes me sweat."

"Then what are housers?"

"It's a flopper stopper."

"You're losing me Luna."

"A brassière then. How's that for a description."

"Will you be modeling all this stuff?"

"Where at, in the store or at home?"

"You wouldn't do it in the store?"

"Of course I would. You're the one paying for them, so you should know if you like it or not before you have to pay for it. Or is it you're ashamed of my looks?"

"Ashamed of the most beautiful girl in Port Wenn, I highly doubt it. I just don't want to share the show with anyone else."

"If that is the case, then think of all the men who will be envying you tonight when they go to bed with their wives."

"Yes, there is that. But no, I will trust your judgement and see it all later. You better find you a heavier coat that covers your legs as well, and some boots. We don't want you catching cold."

Even without her modeling the clothes, Harry and Luna got enough stares from the men in town to know what was going on in their minds and where their minds will be tonight. Harry was not joking. Luna was even better looking than Louisa. And not just a little. When Louisa finally got to meet Luna, you could almost see the jealousy in her eyes. Those green eyes that at one time looked only at her, were now watching someone else. Not just Harry's but every man who passed as they talked. The fact that Luna was ten years younger didn't help matters any.

By the time she was finished, Harry's arms were full of bags and boxes and Luna's arm as they headed home. Harry did remember to buy something for dinner. He wanted to fix something special for Luna's first night there alone with him.

While Luna was upstairs changing, Harry started dinner and placed some candles on the table. Dinner was done when Luna made her way down stairs. Harry went into the hall to call her when he saw her walking down the stairs in a lovely pink dress with matching heels. Her hair was down and framed her face beautifully.

"Harry, are nargles attacking your brain? You have a funny look on your face."

"There's no room for nargles Luna, only room for you. You look astounding."

"Ooooo, are you looking to get lucky tonight Harry?"

"I'm already lucky Luna. You being here with me is luck enough for me. But if you are talking about another type of lucky, then you might be right there as well."

Luna left the staircase and took Harry's arm, "There is no might about it Harry, you will get lucky tonight as I have looked forward to this for a long time."

"Can I ask you a question Luna?"

"Harry, I know what you are going to ask and the answer is, You had too much on your mind while we dated and I didn't want to disturb you with my problem. Believe me I thought about it often. Some of the boys I had I often wished it was you there instead."

"Then thank you for at least thinking of me. I would not have minded a bit of the love though. Yes, I did have a lot on my mind, but, to be honest, you were a lot of it."

"Now, can I ask you something Harry"

"Of course. I'm sorry I can't read minds like you though. That takes someone special."

"Shite Harry, you keep it up and we will fuck right through your appointment tomorrow morning."

"I love the way you talk now Luna. You're so manly in a female way"

They ate the meal filling the gap between bites with small talk. Harry would often reach out and take Luna's hand to make sure himself he wasn't dreaming and that she was really there with him. She loved the gesture and would squeeze his hand to let him know it was indeed her.

After dinner and clean up which Luna wanted to do, but Harry sent her to the sitting room to wait while he finished up. It took him ten minutes and then he joined her on the couch. Harry took out some butter beer he got from Diagon Alley and handed one to Luna after he opened it for her, and then opened his own. They drank it slow, to get in the right mood. The sun had already set and the moon shone through the window and lit up Luna's hair as if she had a halo. It was amazing what the moon could do to her hair that the sun couldn't. The sun was always too bright making the background too bright as well. The moon though bright, did not make the background much brighter. This gave the halo effect to Luna's hair. She was named correctly at birth. Her mother must have seen how special she was.

"I still haven't asked that question Harry. Have you ever seen a girl naked before?"

Harry answered without embarrassment, "Yup, it was during our hunt that I saw Hermione in all her glory a couple of times. Once after she had bathed in a creek and once when she was getting dressed for bed. I don't know if she saw me watching her. She saw me a few times either naked or while I drained my bladder. I hope she didn't see me as I emptied my bowels."

Luna chuckled at Harry's answer. "So, did you like what you saw with Hermione?"

He held up his hand and said, "I cannot tell a lie. I did indeed like what I saw, but I never acted on it. Hermione was still upset over Ron taking off like he did. If I did, then it would have been like taking advantage of her in her troubled state of mind. I would never do that to anyone, let alone someone I knew."

"Very noble of you Harry. Now, would you like to see someone else naked?"

"I sure would, too bad Ginny isn't here."

"Hmphh. You just lost points for that remark, Potter."

"Why? Don't you think after last night she wouldn't mind seeing you naked as well?"

"Didn't see that one coming. And how do you know what we may have done last night?"

"There was a glow about Ginny that told me what occurred. With you it was a look of satisfaction, but it didn't compare to Ginny's overall appearance."

"It was that obvious, was it?"

"Yes, very. But it was so beautiful to see you both looking so happy."

"Well, you could do the same for me, if you want Harry. Just follow me upstairs and to my room."

Harry didn't wait. He picked Luna up and carried her upstairs and to her room. Luna opened the door and he took her to her bed. He stood her up and pulled her in for a kiss. From there, things took off, like Luna's dress and Harry's shirt and pants. Still in their undies, Harry pushed Luna down onto the bed and followed her. He once again kissed her and this time he also fondled her breasts as he kissed her. His hands roamed all over her body as the kiss continued. They finally rested on her pussy and he felt how wet she was. With this being new to him he asked, "Luna did you have an accident?"

"No silly, I'm just excited. When I get excited, I leak love juices. Thus the dampness."

"Dampness? You're soaked."

"See what you do to me Harry. Now shut up and continue your journey and don't be quick about it."

Once again he was kissing her and this time he had his hand in her knickers, fingering her pussy. This got Luna moaning and squirming on the bed. For never having done this before, Harry was quite adept with his work. Luna soon had a good orgasm and couldn't wait any longer. She pulled off her Bra and Knickers and Harry's shorts. Now it was time for her to get Harry prepared. She turned around on the bed and took his member in her hands and placed it in her mouth where she began to suck on it and lick the sides and Harry's testicles. He never felt anything like it before in his life and wondered why he waited so long for it.

Luna continued it for ten minutes and then stopped before Harry shot off in her mouth. She didn't want that, it was too early. Once again she turned around in the bed and pulled Harry on top of her, "OK Harry, it is time for you to show me what you can do. Just take it slow and steady at first. The friction will stimulate you and from there you can go faster."

Harry took his member in his hand and placed it against Luna's entry. He pushed gently so as not to hurt her. Luna was surprised at how gentle he was, but she needed it a little rougher, so she quickly raised her hips and forced Harry deep into her Pussy. Harry could not believe how soft it felt, and warm and soothing. He held it there for a moment relishing in the feeling, then from the urging of Luna, he began stroking his member in and out. Slowly at first like Luna said, then faster as he started to get impatient. He wanted to feel her walls rub against his prick as he fucked her. The feeling was so sensational he couldn't get enough.

Luna felt the same way. In his enthusiasm Harry had created friction Luna never felt before. It was setting her on fire deep in her canal. The only thing that would put this fire out was Harry's semen. But she didn't want to put it out to fast. She was enjoying it too much, as was Harry. She had three huge orgasms during this ride, and Harry still wasn't finished.

His movements became faster and deeper. His prick bigger and longer. It pulsed with the semen ready to explode from the tip. Harry had never felt such a pressure build up in his prick before. It was like it was ready to explode, and he loved the feeling. Then all at once, it happened. Harry discharged his load deep in Luna's pussy causing her to have one last orgasm. The mess it made was heaven to Luna as she took her fingers and scooped it up and brought it to her mouth. Harry's taste mingled with her own was divine. She licked her fingers clean. She took another scoop and took it to Harry's mouth. He was at first unsure of this, but with Luna's urging, he finally took a taste and decided it was not too bad.

This was the way the evening ended as they were both soon asleep in each other's arms.

When they awoke the next morning, Luna was once again feeling nervous about what the day would lead to. Since that last day at Hogwarts, she didn't think she could ever face any of her class mates again. She still couldn't believe Harry and Ginny still want to see her. Now after two great nights, she began to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad seeing them again. Still, Hermione was not any another student. She was very critical about who her friends were. Ron was just one of those enigmas you couldn't explain. Why he was friends with Harry at the end, after all the times he turned his back on him and Hermione was just as strange. Harry's entire school experience was the weirdest anyone could imagine. That brought her back to her situation. She was one of those weird pieces encountered by Harry. Someone he met for the first time after she had been there for three years and ended up falling for her after being around her for 18 months. One thing she knew was it was the best thing that ever happened to her when Harry stood up for her in front of her housemates.


	3. Chapter 3

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Three

Harry saw the worry on Luna's face and tried his best to calm her down. It took a long kiss and a pat on her bottom to do it, plus a promise to expound on the love pat later. They both looked forward to that.

The two floo'd to the Ministry and were surprised to find Kingsley standing there waiting for them. "I couldn't take the chance you wouldn't show, so I waited here and if you were late, then I was going to chase you down. Good to see that won't be necessary. Now let's talk as we go back to my office."

"I thought you wanted me to talk to Hermione?"

"I do, but on my territory, not hers. If she is around the people she works with, it may give her strength to fight what you ask her. If there is no support, then she is less likely to argue. I know this may sound silly to you, Harry, but I think a good part of the reason you defeated Voldemort was because he chased you to Hogwarts. If he had waited for you to attack him at his Manor, he probably would have won."

"Sorry Kingsley, but I disagree. He would have lost no matter where I fought him. You see, he wasn't fighting for a reason, where I was. Think about it. We lost 51 good people, where he lost over 300 Death Eaters. If we had taken the fight to him, those 51 people would not have been present. Neither would those 300 Death Eaters. The battle would have been against me and a handful of fighters against him and another handful of fighters. They didn't stand a chance."

"Harry, what about the giants?" Luna asked.

"Excellent point Luna. They would not have been there either and they did the most damage."

They made it back to Kingsley's office and he had his secretary call for Hermione to join them as soon as possible.

Hermione had just settled down to start work when her Manager came in. "Miss Granger, the Minister has asked to see you in his office. When are you going to give in and take that position? If he keeps disturbing us like this, I'll have to let you go and fill that job just so that I could get someone to get this job done."

"I'm sorry Mr. Pembroke. I keep telling him I'm not interested, but he won't take no for an answer."

"Well, go see if this is what he wants and try to be back here in 30 minutes."

"Of course Mr. Pembroke." and Hermione grabbed her bag and left for the Minister's office.

She entered the secretary's office and Audrey said hello to her and had her to go on in. Kingsley sat facing her and two chairs sat there with their backs to her, but she saw where they were occupied.

"You wished to see me Minister?"

"Hermione, why do you continue to do that? I wasn't always the Minister, and you called me Kingsley then. Oh, never mind. It wasn't just me that wished to see you."

"Hello Hermione?" came the voice of the last person she ever expected to hear again.

"Luna? Why are you here?"

This hurt Luna. Not even a hello from her past lover. "A question I have asked myself a dozen times in the past 2 hours. I can see why I asked it though. I'm sorry Kingsley, I shouldn't have come here."

Hermione then heard another voice she didn't think she would ever hear again, but was pleased to hear it, "I think you're right Luna. This was a mistake."

"Harry? Oh my god, where have you been?"

"Somewhere no one could find me. Kingsley, I'm sorry but this was a mistake on both our parts."

"NO IT WASN'T. Sit down Hermione. Harry, you and Luna stay where you are. Now all three of you listen to me for a moment. What has gone on between you all is no concern of mine, but the welfare of the magic population is and it needs all your help. I'm going to leave this room so that you can talk things over, and when I return, hopefully things will be resolved. " and he got up and left.

Harry decided he needed to start things off, "Hermione, you need to know that I know why you tried to separate Luna and I. She told me all about her illness and do you know what? I accepted her back anyway. It is something she can't control as of now, but she is going to try. I also know you tried to break us up, but never gave a good reason. I am happy you didn't, because back then it may have hurt me more than it did now. What you did took a strong will to keep from telling me why."

"I didn't want to hurt Luna any more than I was doing by soiling her reputation. Luna, what I did was to protect Harry from what I thought might have been a big mistake. I have had to live with that for almost two years now and it hasn't got any easier to accept what I did. I had no right to get between you and Harry, and I made it worse by using Ginny as my excuse. Because of that, I lost all three of you as friends."

Luna stood up and held her arms open for a hug. Hermione hesitated before entering her arms. "You never lost me as a friend Hermione, but I though I lost you as one. Harry knows what went on between us and he accepted it without question. He only questioned me about why Malfoy and Zabini."

"I didn't know about those two. You did it with them as well?"

"Yes, but with Malfoy, it was more like a demand. I asked him if there was anything I could do to help him when I found him agitated about something by the Room of Requirement. He took me by the arms and told me to give him a Blowjob. One thing led to another, and before you knew it, we did it. With Zabini, he actually asked me if I would consider doing it with him. Since he was so nice about it, I agreed and once it was finished, that was the end of it."

"And you agreed to take her back even knowing she did this Harry? Why?"

"Because I still love her Hermione. Ginny knows what she has done also, and she accepted it with out question. Now, we want to know if you can?

"Harry, Luna, I want you both to know I have felt miserable because of what I did, and wished I had a time turner that could take me back two years to correct what I did. I have been punishing myself for it ever since."

"That's what Bill told me in Diagon Alley, just before I met you and Ron in the Cauldron."

"Bill never said anything to us about seeing you? Was Fleur with him?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why they didn't tell me and Ron about it."

"Because he knew I was going to see you in a few minutes anyway, and didn't want you to know he said anything to me."

"So, is this why you are here, to set me straight as to your relationship with each other?"

"It's only a part of it. Kingsley has a problem he thinks you are the best person to come up with a solution. He thinks Luna and I might be of help in some way."

They spent the rest of the time with themselves to strengthen the mending they had done. It was 15 minutes before Kingsley made it back, and when he saw the three of them sitting there talking, he knew progress was made.

He went to his seat and looked to the three and asked, "Since it seems you made up, can I tell you why I asked you all her?"

"That's what we were waiting for. I didn't ask Hermione the second part of your request though. That is all yours."

"Harry, why didn't you want to ask me anything?"

"It's not that I didn't want to ask you anything Hermione, it was the one thing Kingsley wanted me to ask you. I asked you quite a bit if you ask me."

Luna broke the tension in the room by telling Harry, "Harry, you are making as ask of yourself. Stop being such an ask."

Harry and Hermione smiled at her, while Kingsley laughed out loud. He looked at the two others and saw them smiling, "Didn't you think that was funny Harry?"

"I suppose, but not that funny."

"Didn't you get it?"

"Get what? All she did was tell me that I ask too many questions."

"You really didn't get it, did you?"

"Get what? Hermione, do you know what he is talking about?"

"Not really Harry?"

"OK, Hermione you know what an ass is?"

"It's a mule or a donkey isn't it?"

"Yes, but it also what Americans call your arse."

"Well, I knew that Kingsley." Hermione felt embarrassed about missing that, but it still didn't tell her what was so funny.

"Then why didn't you laugh?"

"At what?"

"Luna said that Harry was making an ask of himself. In the states they say a person is making an ass of himself if he tries to be the center of attention in a large group of people. It was a play on words Harry, Hermione."

Harry thought on it a second then he broke out with a laugh of his own. Hermione was still reserved about laughing, but she did smile wider.

"OK, now that Harry has made a complete ask of himself I think I can get on with my reason for asking you all here. The magical community has hit a low on its population because of the war. What use to be 100,000, is now 60,000 thousand. Of those 60,000, 40,000 are women. Of the 20,000 men, only 5,000 are at the age of reproduction. But, just because they are of age, does not mean they have the ability to reproduce. The Ministry believes that more than half of these are impotent, or not able to sire children. Where once we had 50 to 100 births a year, has now dropped to five to ten a year. At this rate, we will lose more each year than we reproduce. We also believe that most of those will come from muggle families and not from magic couples like pure blood or half blood marriages. There has to be something we can do to raise these numbers and that Hermione is what I want you to figure out. How do we do this?"

Hermione almost passed out at what she was asked to come up with. "You are kidding me right? What can I do to straighten this out?"

"I am not asking you to straighten it out, I want you to tell me how we can do it and I will impose a law that will do the straightening. Harry, you and Luna can help if you wish. I implore you both to take me up on this. If it wasn't so critical, I would never ask it."

No one spoke for about ten minutes, when Luna mad a statement. "Kingsley, you know what wild creatures do when they face extinction?"

"No, but if you do please tell me."

"When the predominant gender sees where there is a need, it is up to him or her to see that the species is saved by coupling with the weaker gender as many as the dominant members as he or she can handle. In other words, if say there are four men and twenty women, then each male will take on five mates to reproduce. If it is the other way around, there is less likely hood of saving the species as the birth rate will slower."

"So you are saying that each fertile male take as many mates as he can handle."

Hermione made her say in the matter, "It's not as easy as that with a human Kingsley. If the woman is married, then the husband would have a say in the matter if he is still alive but impotent, like you called it."

"I'm afraid he wouldn't have a say if we are to survive, Hermione. Unless you have a better suggestion?"

"I might. But it would mean setting up a system where donors are asked to step forward. The muggles have what they call a sperm bank, where fertile women go to become pregnant by having the sperm of a donor be implanted in the womb to create life."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed until his sides hurt. "You have got to be kidding me Hermione. A Sperm Bank. Do people go in and open an account with a teller?"

Hermione was hurt by the outburst, but when Luna spoke up for her, she felt much better.

"Harry Potter, you inconsiderate arse. Do you think Hermione made this up to give us a good laugh? I think I heard of something like this, where in the states they have facilities that help parents that are unable to reproduce for some reason or another. If I understand it correctly, the donor remains unknown un less the couple ask for someone in particular. I'm afraid Harry, that in this situation, you would be quite popular."

Harry collected himself after that. "Kingsley, you wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would Harry. But like Luna said, you would be one of the anonymous donors. Say three times a week."

"WHAT?"

Hermione saw the look in Luna's eyes and smiled. Luna was enjoying this immensely. She wanted to get in on Harry's discomfort as well. "Harry, nothing says you have to be alone to produce the sperm. You could be with anyone you wish, if she accepted the invitation."

Harry saw what was going on, and formed a smile of his own, "Like you for instance Hermione? If I asked you, would you accept?"

Kingsley was holding back his laughter, but Luna wasn't. She was rocking back and forth in her chair laughing at the exchange, then she added to it, "Of course she would Harry, just like you would with Pansy Parkinson."

"OK, let's not get too far into this. Really Luna, Pansy Parkinson. You know me better than that. She would just as soon kill me then fuck me."

"It's all in the spirit of saving the magical world Harry. You know give one up for the people."

"With Pansy it could be one of my family jewels."

"What family jewels Harry?" Hermione asked in jest as she knew what Harry was talking about.

"My testicles if you wish to get technical Hermione. Kingsley, do I have to take on many mates?"

Kingsley was still trying to hold back his laughter when Harry asked that, and it was too much. He broke out in a raucous laugh that shook the entire room. He could barely stop to catch his breath. Once he got it under control he answered Harry. "Harry, don't fear, you can choose who ever you wish to couple with, but I suggest you have more than two. The reason for this is because of the number of times you will be doing it, the more your choices, the better you will perform. I know Luna will be your number one, but who else would you consider?"

"Under the present circumstances Kingsley, I think Luna is more than enough for me to accomplish what you are asking for."

"You do realize that you could have over a thousand if you so wished it Harry."

"That's just it Kingsley, they would want me to couple with them and then lock me in so that they would get my sperm and have my child. I would have a thousand little Harry's running all over the place."

"Isn't that what we want Harry?" Luna asked.

"Well. Ya, but I shouldn't know who the mother is, and they shouldn't know who the father is. And another thing Kingsley, what if the family can't support a child?"

OK, it's now obvious that Kingsley hadn't thought this one out. How was the Ministry going to support families that could not afford a child because of the father being disabled and the mother caring for the child. He knew the cases would be in the hundreds or thousands. The Ministry was using everything they had to keep the government running.

"Hermione, can you help me with this one please?"

"ME? How?"

"To start with you can take the Director's post. Then you and I could sit down and find ways to finance everything."

"You have collected the money from the Death Eaters haven't you?"

"Yes, but that was little to nothing after Voldemort used it."

"Well, it had to go somewhere."

"And that is the first thing you could do when you take the post. You can ask for anyone you think could help you in the MLE."

Hermione smiled, "Harry and Luna."

"So sorry, but we are already spoken for. Aren't we Luna?"

"OH Yes, as a matter of fact Harry we were supposed to see Bert this afternoon about the contract."

"That's right, we are. We can't be missing that one or it will take weeks to reschedule."

Hermione got that look on her face that said 'I don't believe a single word of what you said.' "Look you two, I am not asking you to work full-time for me, but one or two days a week for about four hours a day isn't too much to ask is it?"

Harry was about to refuse when Luna spoke up, "We will do it Hermione, but only for a one month period. We will choose the days and the hours and where we will work, even if it is at home."

That was where Kingsley had to put a stop to it. "I'm sorry Luna, but I can't pay for hours I don't know what you did."

Harry looked confused, "Who said anything about pay? Hermione asked us for help and Luna accepted it with conditions. If we say we will be working during the hours she mentions, we will be working. But we do have things going on that we need to attend to. Now, Hermione, we will work Mondays and Wednesdays here and Tuesdays and Thursdays at home. The hours will be 9:00 AM to 1:00 PM each day. That's four days when you asked for two. It that agreeable."

"No, it is not. If you are going to put that much time in, then you need to be paid for it. Don't you agree Kingsley."

"I most certainly do Hermione, say 50 Galleons a week each."

"I think 100 is more like it. That will be about fifteen pounds an hour."

"OK, 100 galleons a week. Now part of that will be you turning in at least three-time a week to the sperm bank Hermione will be setting up."

"OH no I won't. That will be Luna's job. It was her idea after all."

"Oh goody, I get to run the best bank in England. I can take an active part in giving my clients a helping hand."

"Ummm, Luna, I think they should do this on their own. Maybe they could use a magazine for their help."

"A magazine? How could that help them?"

"With suggestive pictures of nude witches."

"Darn, that will probably work. Still, there is always Hope."

Kingsley stood up and told them all to continue their talk over dinner and expected Hermione back first thing in the morning in her new position. Harry took the ladies to dinner as Kingsley suggested to a very nice restaurant. While they waited for their food, Luna asked Hermione if she would join her and Harry at his place so they could talk. Unaware of Luna's hidden motives, she accepted since she wanted to know where Harry was staying.

It didn't slip past Harry though. He knew Luna had plans to get back with the lovely Hermione. He just didn't know he was going to be included.

After dinner was through, Harry and Luna took Hermione by the hand and took her to Harry's mud room. Hermione liked what Harry had done to his house, and saw all the work that was done to it. "Harry, this place is very nice. Where is it exactly though?"

"OK Hermione, you might as well know as you will most likely be coming back. We are on the outskirts of Port Wenn. It's about fifty Kilometers from Cornwall."

"This is where you have been all this time? And how did you locate Luna?"

"Yes I have been here all this time, and finding Luna was luck. I went to see Ginny play in her game in Cornwall, and we met after the game. I took her to dinner and overheard some interns talking about a patient in the hospital that lost her memory. It wasn't until one of them mentioned a bracelet with the Initials LL on it that it struck us. They called her Lois Lane and laughed like it was funny. Ginny found out where she was being watched so we went and sure enough, it was Luna."

"Then it was luck."

Luna broke in, "I would like to think of it as divine Providence, like they were meant to find me there. Hermione, would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice Luna, thanks."

"Harry?"

"No thanks Luna."

"So Harry, are you buying this place or just renting it?"

"I'm buying it. It was very reasonable and between what I paid, plus the cost of fixing it up, I stand to make a very good profit if I decide to sell."

"Thank you Luna. So what are you going to do, Stay here or move back to London?"

"I've made too many friends here to move. Besides I like it here. The people are a little crazy, but very likable. That is except for the local GP. He is terrible. Doesn't know what he is doing. He has been here so long that all the people don't see what he is doing to them. I have saved a couple of people since I've been here."

"Can we talk about something else, please." Luna asked. They did, and soon Hermione found herself getting comfortable with her old friends. It was then she realized that Luna was leading them toward something. She knew what it was, but she didn't know if she could argue about it. She enjoyed her last intimate encounter with Luna. She often wished she found time to try it a second time. Now that her and Ron were together, she didn't think of it as much.

Luna saw Hermione thinking and decided to ask, "What are you thinking about Hermione?"

"About our problem. I was thinking maybe this place would make you a better office."

"What about for you as well?"

"I couldn't Luna, not as the Director of the MLE. Unless."

"I know what you are thinking Hermione and we could set up the Floo system for you, couldn't we Harry?"

"I don't think Kingsley would like all three of us working here full time."

"If he wants Hermione as bad as he said, then he would make concessions. Hermione you look tense, are you alright?" Luna was hoping for the right answer.

"It's been a long day Luna, perhaps I should go home."

"Nonsense, you shouldn't travel in a less than perfect condition. Here, let me rub your shoulders. Harry, you rub her feet, OK?"

Hermione felt the two taking over and could not believe how comfortable she was getting. Then the comfort turned to heat, and then passion. Luna knew what she was doing and Hermione could not leave if she wanted to. But that didn't mean she did. In fact she gave in to Luna taking off her blouse and Harry's hands going further up her legs than needed. She was being made love to, and she wanted it more than she ever wanted anything in her life.

Harry's hands found the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down and slipped it off her legs. Luna had removed her bra and was kneading her breasts bringing Hermione flashes of heat coursing through her body. She loved Ron very much, but wished he could bring her feelings like the ones she was feeling now. With Luna working her upper half and Harry working her lower half, she was feeling good all over. Now Harry pulled her knickers off and she was naked in front of two of her best friends. The thing was she didn't feel embarrassed. If anything, she felt proud to think she could get this sort of a reaction. After Harry seeing her naked during the search she thought he may try something but it never happened. She thought he didn't find her attractive.

Luna knew Hermione was in need of relaxation and her and Harry would be her calming factor for at least this evening. It was important for her to get Hermione to the level of trust she had for Luna during Luna's fourth year. Luna hated what she had caused because of her lustful illness. She didn't hate her illness because it brought her pleasures beyond belief. Just like the one she was giving to Hermione right now. She was sucking on her right nipple and squeezing it gently. She could hear Hermione moan as Harry began to suck on her pussy and finger it. She could see Harry move up and take her clit in his mouth.

Harry wondered what it would be like to make love with Hermione while on the search, especially after seeing her naked. He was afraid to act on his feelings because of Ron's leaving. He didn't want Hermione to think he was taking advantage of her troubled state But now he was seeing Hermione in a different light. She was finally letting loose of her inhibitions and Harry was ready to take it to the next level. He lifted his head from her pussy and moved up her body to get in position. He felt his cock rub against her lips and the electricity caused by this made it jerk and Hermione push her body up for better contact. What it did was push Harry's cock in her pussy and it set her body in motion for Harry to work his magic. When he started it, the sensation it caused Hermione was too much and she had the strongest orgasm she ever had.

The rest of the evening was just one orgasm after another for all three of them. There wasn't much sleep that night, but Hermione was the most relaxed she ever felt when it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Four

It took four weeks to find the right location for the Sperm Bank. Since she would be in charge of it, Luna had to be sure it was perfect. It had to be the right size in the front for visitors and families. There had to be rooms for privacy for the donors. A large room to store the sperm, cups, latex gloves, magazines, and any other supplies that may be needed.

Now that she had the facility, she needed assistance. She asked Harry to help her with this as he had nothing else to do until it started up. Knowing the facility would service just magicals, the front was hidden similarly to the Leaky Cauldron. It looked like an abandoned shoe store.

Harry asked all hopefuls to respond to the job to meet him in the Ministry. He held near one hundred applications in his hand and dreaded to start what looked to be a long process. But he did, and soon found it was easier than he thought. When they asked about the job and Harry told them it was a sperm bank, not a money bank, they turned around and left. The hundred dwindled down to twenty applicants and Harry had still not hired anyone.

The next Application surprised Harry. He went to see if it was true, and sure enough, it was. "Romilda, how are you?"

"HARRY? I didn't know you were doing the interviews. Where have you been hiding, and how have you been. Oh I'm fine by the way."

"That's good. I'm sorry but where I have been hiding is a secret and I have been fine. Now, before I go any further, you need to know this is not a financial institution. It is a Sperm Bank."

"Even better. Counting money can be sore boring. Now, what's a sperm bank?"

Harry had to let out a laugh. He knew Romilda wasn't the smartest woman he knew, but this was priceless. "A sperm bank is an establishment that takes sperm from donors and uses it to impregnate woman who wish to give birth."

"Really? Sounds rather sticky. How many people do you still need?"

Now Harry couldn't laugh. "I haven't hired a single person Romilda, so I need twenty."

"Well, I will work for you if I can bring my friend in too. We have both looking for a job, but there isn't much out there right now. I can't believe you haven't hired anyone yet as bad as it is out there. I have heard that some are taking jobs working for muggles. Didn't you know any of the people you interviewed?"

"Not a one, and I don't think they knew me either. Of course I didn't give them my name so that may account for why no one knew me. I hope you don't feel the same way towards me Romilda? Who is your friend by the way?"

"OK, first, some things never change Harry. I still have a crush on you, and I guess I always will. You had a crush on Luna if I remember correctly. Why her and not Hermione? I can't tell you her name just yet, until I talk to her. She became really shy after the battle."

"We will have a long talk after I'm finished with these interviews. I wish you knew more than just one looking for a job."

"I didn't say I didn't. I said I would take the job only if my friend was hired. I know dozens more looking for work, and they all know you."

"Then why didn't they come here to apply?"

"Because like me, they thought it was a bank. They don't like sitting around counting money all day and they didn't know you were in charge here. Now that I know better, I can have them here in a matter of an hour."

"Well, I'm not really in charge here. I am doing the hiring and I only need 18, but call them all in. I will talk to them all. And thank you Romilda, you don't know how much this helps."

"No, I don't, but since it does, I'm not going to let you forget you owe me Potter." And she laughed as she left the building. Harry laughed as well, knowing she meant it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her just yet.

Romilda was back quickly and with her friend. She was wrapped in a hooded coat that was pulled down as far as it could go over her face. "She is shy, isn't she. Could you tell me your name please, I think I'm supposed to know you so it shouldn't be a surprise."

"You would be like this as well if it happened to you Harry."

Harry knew this voice, "Lavender, is that you?" Then he heard he crying. He tried to think why she would be crying, then it struck him. The attack on her by Greyback. It must have been worse than he thought. He did the only thing he could think of, He went to her and pulled her into a hug.

Romilda had been the only one to touch her since the battle and she didn't think she could stand anyone else touching her. She tried to push her way from Harry, but he wouldn't let go. Then she began to cry harder, and gave in to Harry and fell against his chest. She felt Harry rubbing her back as he hugged her and it calmed her down enough to get her crying under control. Then she began to talk through sobs, "I'm horrible Harry. I scare children I'm so bad. People I once knew ignore me. Romilda is the only one brave enough to be around me."

"That's a lie and you know it, Lav. It's not bravery, it's caring. If you don't know the difference then all my time has been wasted. You need to show Harry and let him be the judge."

"I can't Romy, I'm too hideous."

"Yes you can Lavender. No matter what, you are still the Lavender Brown I knew in school." and Harry let go of the hug and reached for her hood. She grabbed his hands and threw them down to his side.

"I can do this thank you." she said angrily. She took her hood and pulled it back to show Harry how disgusting she was.

Harry looked at his friend and knew why she was feeling the way she was. Greyback had done his worse to disfigure her neck and face. She had scars from her eye to her shoulder on her right side. It wasn't the pretty young lady he once knew. But it was still the same one he knew in her heart. She cared so much for people she avoided them to spare them the pain of looking at her.

Lavender saw the look on his face and decided, "OK. I see I'm doing the same to you Harry, so if you will please excuse me, I'll be leaving. Romy, please take the job if Harry offers it to you."

"Lavender, please wait a minute. I admit, it took me by surprise, but I did get over it. Now, when can you both start?"

Romilda was dancing around when Harry told her, but Lavender only shook her head. "I don't need your sympathy Harry. I'm not a charity case working her friends for favors."

"And I'm not into giving out jobs for the Ministry to just anybody. No, I can't pull that on you Lavender. I need twenty people by tomorrow morning and You're number two. Romilda said there were about two dozen more coming so I hope to fill them all. But, I really want you to work here, or if not here, then I know where there is an opening in the Ministry. It hasn't been officially opened yet, but I know who is leaving. However, I would rather see you working here. Luna would love to see you as well."

"You know where Luna is? I thought she was still missing?"

"No, We found her about a month ago, and she told me all about herself. I forgave her Lavender and right now we are living together. She is the one in charge of this project."

Lavender was about to ask a question, when Ramilda's friends began to file in. Harry saw faces of people he didn't think he would see again. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies, Padma and Parvatti Patil, Susan Bones, Su Li, and many more. "Why haven't any of you got positions in the Ministry? Especially you Susan?"

"I didn't feel right working in the same place my Aunt died. There was too much corruption back then, and I think there is still some of it there. Oh, I know the Minister is straight and Mr. Weasley, but beyond that, I'm not sure."

"What about Hermione, do you think she is corrupt?"

"No I don't, but she works as a negotiator for The Care And Well Being Of Magical Creatures. What can she do for me?"

"As that, probably nothing, but as Director of Magical Law Enforcement branch plenty."

"When did she accept the Position? I heard she refused to take the post."

"Just recently, after Luna and I persuaded her. We told her that she was the perfect fit for the position. Now, she could probably use a person like yourself to assist her."

Before Harry could say anything else, he was surrounded by the other girls asking if they got the job. Harry counted twenty six girls and decided that rather than try to chose, he hired them all. Kingsley will probably kill him, but he couldn't say no to any of them.

"Now all of you will have to fill out an application and return it to me or Luna. They have to be turned in to the Ministry by Friday so that gives you three days."

Padma asked, "When will we get to see Luna, Harry? I really miss her quirkiness. When ever I needed a laugh, Luna was always there for me."

From another room came, "How about now Padma? Sorry Harry, I have been here for about an hour listening to you and the applicants. You handled them all very well, but what you did for Lavender was the most touching thing I ever heard. Hello Lavender, you're looking well."

"You don't have to do that Luna. I look like shite and you know it. But, like Padma said, it is good to see you."

Luna walked up to Lavender and put her hand on her cheek and rubbed the scars like they needed soothing. "Well all bare our scars from that day Lavender. Here, have a look at mine." and Luna pulled her blouse up to show them all her scars on her back both from Hogwarts and the Malfoys. "Now Harry, you show her your scars." Harry did the same thing and the scars he displayed were greater in number and damage they made. The noise from the ladies told him they felt every thing he felt in pain.

Lavender shook her head, "You both paid for our freedom and it does show, but only when you lift your shirts. I have to carry mine around exposed to all to see."

Luna showed something she seldom ever displayed. Anger. "If parents avoid you because of this, then they are as bad as Tom ever was. Rather than avoid you, they should tell their children you earned these scars making sure their lives could go on without fear. Did these parents fight in the battle? I think not. Did they expose themselves to danger when the time came to fight for our freedom. No, they did not. If they had then the children would not be afraid of seeing the outcome. Do they avoid cemeteries because there are dead people in it? I don't think so. Do they even try to explain to them what the battle did to those who fought? Well, if they can't do it, I know someone who can. You will never hide in shame again Lavender, I promise."

Lavender was crying again, but this time with hope that she may never have to do it again. Luna may have been eccentric, but she was not a liar.

"Now Harry, how are you going to explain to Kingsley about going over budget?"

"OH, that. It will be easy. I'll tell him it's all or none, to include you and I. He will have to accept. Now, you all may not be working here, like you Susan and you too Daphne, but you will all, have jobs, that I promise."

As the ladies started to file out, Romilda and Lavender stayed behind to talk. Harry and Luna took them to a back room and told them their story. Then Harry tried to answer Romilda's question. "OK, now to answer your question about why I didn't get together with Hermione. First of all, you have to remember there were three of us in my adventures, until my fifth year. In our first year, Hermione was more like an irritant than a friend at the start. As time went on, she saw where things around me were going to be different and she had to adjust to it. Ron was a good friend, but he was jealous of me right from the start. He didn't show it right away, but I could feel it. Then in our fourth year it reared it's ugle head when my name was drawn out of that damn Goblet. Sure he apologized later, but I knew he could go over the edge again. Hermione did her best to try and control him by showing him more attention then she did me. It was usually as an argument, but Hermione began to have feelings toward him and it hurt her when Ron took to liking you Lavender. You have to realize that Ron was very insecure his entire life. When he showed his attention towards you it hurt Hermione deeply. But Ron never lost his feelings toward Hermione even when he was with you. That showed itself that day in the hospital after he was poisoned. While he was recovering, but still unconscious he called for Hermione instead of you. That strengthened Hermione's attraction to him even further. I'm sorry Lavender, but you were just a roadblock in the relationship between Ron and Hermione, just like I was. You were Hermione's and I was Ron's. Mine was just longer and quite a bit stronger. Ron still has his thoughts about Hermione and I having a fling during our hunt. It didn't happen, but I don't know if Ron will ever believe us."

This was the first time Luna had heard this, and it answered a lot of questions she had. To Romilda and Lavender it answered just the question of why. If Hermione and Ron had heard it, they would have denied most of what he said, but to him, it was they truth. Could he have loved Hermione if given the chance? Most definitely. Why didn't he try it? Because he loved them both too much and would never hurt either one of them.

Luna then spoke up, "Lavender, where are you two staying if it isn't too personal?"

"We have a flat in Piccadilly Square. It's not much, but it is all we can afford. Lav's parents abandoned her and My parents wouldn't understand. Like I said before, I could never leave her as she was the best friend I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for the time being, would you both like to share our flat. It is not in London though."

"Is it big enough for all of us?" Lavender asked.

"I think we could squeeze you in. What do you think Harry?"

Harry knew what she was getting at. Luna still had the urge to feed her lust and was trying to fill it with females to help Harry get use to her demands. Harry was already past any jealousy towards Luna's partners, male or female, but would not tell this to Luna as she was trying to control her illness and he wasn't about to give her an open invitation to quit trying. "If they want, that's fine with me. It's you house as well as mine Luna."

Luna pulled Harry in for a hug and a kiss, "I love you Harry Potter. Do you know that?"

"Of course. Who else could put up with me?"

Romilda jumped at the chance. "Me if Luna ever gets tired of you. You will let me know in advance, won't you Luna?"

It was the first laugh they heard from Lavender. "Get over it Romy, Luna has a good thing in Harry and doesn't want to lose it."

Luna looked at Romilda and added, "It's like Lavender said Romilda. Don't hold your breath. I have my problems and Harry has accepted them when others would have tossed me aside. I owe him more than my life, and all I have to give him is my love. He will always be my hero and my savior, and now he is my lover."

This got Romilda's attention, "Your lover? OH boy, I have to hear about this tonight."

"You probably will, first hand. What do you think Harry?"

"We'll just have to see how the cards play out. I think that was how Sirius described it. Now how about I take you all out to dinner. I'm starving."

"I'll pass Harry. I don't think I'll be too welcome in any place around here."

"Then we will just have to go to my town. If anyone says anything there, it will not be to tell you to leave. I promise that."and Luna and Harry guided Lavender and Romilda to the mud room and then the walk Port Wenn. Harry took them to Mrs. Anderson's diner. It wasn't elegant or even fancy, but when Lavender took her seat, the waitress handed her a menu and asked her, "Who does your hair sweety, it's very good."

Lavender looked up at her and let her get a good look. The waitress waited and then said, "You're the quiet type I guess. What would you all like to drink?"

"Don't I upset you?"

"A little, but there are lots of quiet people out there. If I let them all get to me, then I would quit this job. Now what do you want to drink."

"Not my quiet but my scars."

"Sweety, your scars don't upset me or scare me or anything like that. It must have hurt you terribly though. But that is none of my business. I'm here to serve."

Luna tugged on her sleeve and she looked at her, "Thank you Meg, for not saying anything. Lavender is very touchy about them."

"Look Luna, I am not one to ask questions or form an opinion without knowing the person. How she got those scars is her story and if she wishes to talk about it, then I'll listen, but only if she volunteers the information because I'll will not ask about it. Now, what do you want to drink?"

Once she got all the requests, Meg left to fill the order. Lavender watched her walk off and blessed her for being who she was. Lavender was not used to a person not asking a hundred questions. If it was like Harry said and the rest of the town was like Meg, she was going to love it here.

Meg kept quiet during her service to Harry and the ladies. She knew Harry and Luna, and if these girls with him were friends, then she would keep quiet. But it did bother her to know what kind of an animal marred her like it did. She watched the four walk off and wished them well.

Lavender opened up once they left the town, "Harry, are all the town people like Meg?"

"There are a few busy bodies Lavender, but I try to avoid them. Most of them do not judge people by appearance. I know you find this hard to believe Lavender, but it's true. These people are simple and easy going and don't care much about prejudice. They welcome new people to town with open arms and an understanding that if you treat them right, they will treat you the same way. When you asked Meg why you didn't scare her, you could have hurt her feelings, but she knew you were new to town and looked past it. Like I said, not all people are judgmental."

"I'm sorry Harry. Since that bastard did this to me, it created a monster both in appearance and in my heart. I think the worst of everyone. But now you show me where I was wrong."

They made it back to Harry's house and he took them on a tour to show them where their room was. Then they went back down stairs and talked for another hour when Luna took Lavender's hand and pulled her to her and began to touch her scars once again to calm her. Then she stood her up and took her upstairs to dom some better calming method. She would tell her that Romilda was in good hands and not to worry about her. Then Lavender got a feeling of Deja Vu as Luna reminded her of what they once shared.

Harry sat next to Romilda and began to show her what she missed when they were in school. Romilda felt like it was dream come true. Harry was gentle to the touch, but he knew what he wanted, and it was to have Romilda naked before him. Never one to keep a person waiting, Romilda assisted him as much as she could. She had her blouse and slacks off as soon as Harry had them unbuttoned. Her shoes came off with her slacks. Harry worked on her bra and placed kisses all over her breast as soon as they were exposed. The thrill this caused Romilda sent shivers down her spine. She felt his lips close on her nipples and bite down gently while sucking on them. She could feel the heat rising in her body as he continued his work. It would only be a matter of time before she had her first orgasm. She knew it would lead to more so she let it happen. It wasn't earth shattering, but it was still sensational. Harry continued working his way down her body until he reached her pussy. He found the nub at the top of her lips and pulled it into his mouth. He made love to her clit like he did her nipples. It caused Romilda unbelievable sensations in her stomach, like a thousand butterflies were fluttering all through it.

Harry soon had her at the doorstep of her second orgasm and it let loose with a stronger one this time. She could not believe she had two and was yet to be entered. Then she felt Harry move up her body once more, and it finally happened, Harry entered her pussy and began to stroke her slowly. He worked this way until she was well lubricated with her juices. Then he stroked faster and faster. Romilda began a series of orgasms that became intense. She went from one right to another and was in a state of euphoric bliss. She lost count of her orgasms as they kept piling up. Her body was responding to the orgasms like she she was a puppet on a string. Wild convulsions uncontrolled and stimulating took over and Romilda almost passed out from it. Everything she dreamed of in school was nothing compared to the real thing. Then, she felt Harry build for his orgasm and she wanted to match him and pushed harder to meet his thrusts. An explosion of colors were going off in her mind as it began. It was the most exquisite feeling she ever had. It took her higher than anything she ever imagined. It was so intense it did cause her to faint. She was out when Harry finally finished and collapsed off to the side of her. When he turned to look at her, he saw she was out and decided not to bother her. Her faint soon turned to sleep and Harry joined her.

His sleep didn't last long as at 4 AM Luna ran in to his room yelling for him to wake up. He turned over to see what she wanted and saw her naked in the doorway. "Harry I know what we can do for Lavender. It came to me while we were playing Exploding Snap."

"Exploding Snap? Really?"

"Wake up Harry and get your mind out from between Romilda's legs."

"Besides yours, I can't think of a better place for it. Now, what is it we can do for Lavender?"

"Well, this may sound strange, but the Death Eaters gave me the idea. You know how they used the masks to cover their faces and scare people. Suppose we do something like that for Lavender, but to take the attention from her, all of the workers at the bank wear half masks. Fancy half masks that would cause a person to wonder what she would look like uncovered."

Lavender didn't know why Luna went running from the room while she was paying attention to her pussy, but now that she knew, she became intrigued. She listened as Luna explained it to Harry and asked if he knew who could create such masks.

Harry thought on it for a minute, then broke out in a smile. "The only person I would trust with this project. George. If he has opened up the shop like I asked him to, maybe he would do it for us."

"Even if he hasn't, he owes me something for what we shared. I think he could do a brilliant job. I think Hermione needs to hear about this, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why wait a whole day?"

"What do you mean a whole day?"

"Luna, it's 4 o'clock in the morning, It will be dawn soon. Why can't we tell her this morning."

"Right. OK, first thing in the morning. Right now though, I need Romilda and you can play with Lavender."

"That's OK Harry, you don't have to listen to Luna."

"I do listen to Luna and most of the time a I agree with her. In this case I heartily agree with her. Now since you are already naked and appear quite stimulated, I suggest you listen to her and join me in bed. She is already gone with Romilda."

Lavender walked to the bed with hesitation. She didn't know if this was a mercy fuck or if Harry really wished to fuck her. He erased all doubt when he pulled her in for a kiss that curled her toes. He was also playing with her breasts and running his feet up and down her leg all the way up to her pussy. She felt his toe enter her and rubbing the inside of her pussy's entire length.

Like Romilda, Lavender had a wonderful evening.

Romilda joined Luna on her bed and didn't have to wait long for Luna to proceed. She had her in her arms and was kissing her the moment Romilda hit the bed. Luna's hands were everywhere squeezing, feeling, poking, rubbing and tweaking. Since she was already sexually charged, it didn't take too long to pick up where Harry left off. She responded to Luna's hands like she was being molded. She moved her body to increase contact and held it as long as Luna was there. When Luna moved, so did Romilda's body, following the movement of Luna's hand, wanting the contact once again.

It was a long night for the four of them with only about three hours sleep, but there were no complaints when it was time to get up. It would be a day that Lavender Brown would long remember as the best day she ever had. It started out with Romilda telling Harry his debt was paid in full as she leaned over him and gave him a kiss. Harry responded by returning the kiss with one of his own. Then he gave one to Lavender and finally to Luna, which lasted a bit longer than the last two. Harry took them all back to Mrs. Anderson's for breakfast and this time she asked Lavender, "When you feel ready, sweety, I would like to hear what kind of a monster did that to such a beautiful woman."

Lavender still had tears when they left for the Ministry. For two years no one ever called her beautiful. Now in the last twenty four hours she had been called beautiful by over two dozen people, including a muggle. If the rest of the day ended as well as it started then she would look to each new day with a different attitude. A healthy attitude. Romilda's insistence on her joining her for the job interview may have been the best move she ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Five

Hermione's first day started with a request to Kingsley, "Kingsley, do you think it would be possible to get you and Arthur to help me with something I don't know is legal?"

"What is it about your generation Hermione that keeps me laughing so much. You don't know if it's legal but you want the Minister and his under Secretary to help you with it. I must say, you really know how to start off with a bang. Now, what is is you want to do?"

"Use veritaserum on all the ministry employees and get rid of the followers and supporters of Voldemort."

"Do you know how expensive that is Miss Granger? And what if they don't wish to take it?"

"The cost to the Ministry is nothing. Professor Snape had a large supply of it in his storeroom that Professor McGonagall has allowed me to take. If the workers don't take the serum, then if the position they have in the ministry is a risk factor, he or she will be removed from it and placed in another position or asked to quit or retire if of age."

"Well, you did think on this prior to bringing it to me. I will permit it's use but only to those jobs you call risk factors. Managers, Directors, Aurors, and MLE workers. Also Muggle relations personnel. Other than that, even if they were followers or supporters, they are of little threat to us. That should cut the time spent considerably. I will ask Arthur to help you. The two of you should be able to complete this without my help. If there is any protest, send the person to my office and I will give him or her the options."

"Thank you Kingsley. If I knew my workers better, I would ask them to help me, but I don't know any of them. I wish I knew someone that could take up as my assistant."

"Give it time Hermione. Things will work out. It may be someone that isn't even working for you. Let me know how your program works out."

The list that Kingsley gave her had only six names on it. "Kingsley, is this all there are, six people?"

"That's all I can see that fill your description. The other supervisors, managers and directors are not in critical positions. Perhaps after you have done these six, and are still uncertain, we can look at more later. Right now, I can't have you spending all your time questioning people who already work here."

"I understand Kingsley. I just want a safe environment to work in for myself and everyone else."

Hermione left and went to Arthur and asked for his help which he gladly offered. It took two hours and it was done. There were no refusals and no supporters or followers in the six. Hermione thanked Arthur by taking him to lunch and they talked about the set up in the ministry and the other supervisors. Arthur had his feelings about some of them being supporters, but didn't think there were any followers left in the ministry.

When she returned to her office, she was surprised to find Harry, Luna, Romilda and Lavender waiting for her. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Luna spoke up first, "We missed you Hermione. Plus we have some brilliant news for you."

Hermione hoped it was what she needed to hear, "Please tell me you have all the positions filled and are ready to start up."

Since she was in charge of the facility, Luna continued. "OH, we have that and more. We have four people that wish to join you here at the ministry, and one of them to join you personally. Susan Bones wishes to be on your staff, and Daphne Greengrass, Su Li, and Miranda Sykes wish to work in the ministry as well. Tracy Davies didn't want to leave Daphne, but she also didn't want to work in the ministry so she is staying with us."

"I know Susan, Daphne and Su Li, but who Is Miranda Sykes?"

"She would have joined the school in your seventh year, but the risk was too great. She finished the following year in Hufflepuff. You probably met her but didn't catch her name. Without Harry and Ron being there, you didn't associate much with the others. I think Ginny was the only one you did associate with. I wasn't there so I can only speculate on that and what Ginny told me."

"You're right, I didn't. When Ron joined the Auror division, I decided to go ahead and finish school. It was the most boring year I spent at Hogwarts. Without Harry there, there was nothing to do."

Harry laughed at this, "I'm glad I was able to keep you from getting bored in your first six years Hermione. I knew I was good for something."

Hermione saw a chance to stick it to Harry and she took it. "That's about all you were good for as you and Ron were trolls with school work."

This got all five of them laughing. It was the first time she saw Lavender laugh in years. She had seen her on occasion, and she was always so down on herself. "Tell them all to be here tomorrow morning for work and tell Susan to be ready to start as my assistant. Su Li can fill my position in the Care branch. Daphne can either be in the Auror division or here in the MLE. What did Miranda score on her N.E.W.T.s?"

"You will have to ask her that. I don't know. Now, there is something else we need to talk about. Lavender, for some reason, doesn't feel confident about her looks. I have figured out a way to help her out, but it may cost us to do it."

"Do you know how much?"

"That depends on George. Oh, do you know if he ever started the store back up?"

"Thanks to Harry. It was brilliant what you did Harry. George had been tossing all his letters from his friends in a pile and not reading them. He threw yours there as well, but an hour later your voice began to shout at him from the pile. It got so loud he had to open the thing before Molly killed him. You should have seen him when he came downstairs after he read it. He went right to the floo and called Lee and Verity. The next day they were restocking the store and a week later it was opened. I don't know what the letter said, but it worked. The idea of using a time delay Howler was fantastic."

Harry laughed and answered, "I kind of figured he was doing something like that, maybe even burning them. If he tried that, he would have died when it jumped out from the fire and attacked him. I spelled it to activate when he touched it. I told him I didn't give them an investment only to see the store sit empty and vacant. I told him if he didn't open the shop back up soon I would come and collect the money I gave them."

"Well, it worked perfectly, like I said. Now why is George so important with your plan Luna?"

"Well, my idea was to cover half of Lavender's face with a stylish mask. You know, the decorative type used in balls. But to take the attention from Lavender, all the ladies, including myself will be wearing them."

"Masks that flatter the wearer. I like that idea. I may even wear one myself. Tell George to send the bill to the Ministry and we will cover it. No more than five galleons per mask though. If it is more then the wearer will have to cover the rest of the cost."

"Excellent. Harry will you take Lavender and Romilda home while I go see George?"

"No, please stay Harry. You too Lavender and Romilda. I would like to talk to you about something. Just come back here when you are done Luna. If they are gone then you can go home."

"OK, but no play time between the four of you. Not without me here."

Hermione smiled, "While the cats away, the mice will play, Luna."

"OK, let me go down to the Auror division and get Ron for you to join in then."

"Never mind Luna, we'll be nice. Ron would only get in the way. But you will owe me for this."

"I look forward to the payback, Hermione. Kissy Kissy." Luna threw her the two kisses at the end before she left.

They were still laughing when Hermione finally caught her breath, "Harry, You and the ladies have a difficult task ahead of you. I got the Minister to agree to test all men from the age of 17-55 for their sperm count. It is vital that all men ages 17-55 with a strong sperm count contribute to your bank and to keep a large stock for artificial insemination. That means all females able to bear children but do not have a mate and still wish to bear children will be treated with a specimen from your store. No names will be used in this transaction. Have you begun your deposits yet?"

"No, not yet. Not until we have all the ladies in place. They all have to know that no names will appear on the specimens we store. Romilda and Lavender have already signed paperwork agreeing to this procedure. The rest will sign before they begin work. How will the men be called in to be tested?"

"An article in the Prophet will announce it to the public. It will be an added statement to go along with the announcement of our findings. I hope there will not be any resentment coming from this. Thank goodness Kingsley waited a good deal of time before announcing it."

"OK, that will tell them the need, but will be in place to ensure they cooperate?"

"At the end of each week, you will turn in to me a copy of all the people who appeared before you for testing and donations. After thirty days we will go over the list and see who failed to respond. They will then have another thirty to fulfill this requirement."

"Well it does sound like we have a place to start." and they continued to chat while waiting for Luna.

When Luna arrived to the aparating point outside the Cauldron she went right to the entry and walked through to the back wall, only waiving to Tom as she passed. She entered the Alley and headed for the WWW.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was once again flourishing. The store was packed with customers when she tried to enter. Verity and Lee were working the counters and George was restocking when he saw his first lover. "Luna my love, what are you doing here. I hope it is to see me?"

"It is lover boy, but not in the manner you wish. At least I don't think it is." Luna laughed.

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we. Now do you need to see me in private?"

"Only because I can't hear myself think in here. I can't believe you waited this long before opening."

"I still wouldn't have opened if I didn't get a rude letter from our silent partner."

"That was pretty tricky from Harry, wasn't it. But it did wake you up, and I know Verity wanted you to open back up because she loved working here. Mr. Ollivander and I talked about all the businesses in the alley while we were locked in together. And it is good to see Lee working with you."

"That was Fred and my plan from the start. Lee was as close to us as any other except maybe Harry. The arse cost me twenty five Galleons to Fred. I told him Harry and Ginny would be together after the battle. He won, but I was never able to pay him." George said the last with a tear in his eye.

Trying to cheer him up she told him, "But imagine the laugh he got when he saw he won. It probably got better when Sirius and Remus laughed with him. Then if you add in Tonks who always loved a good laugh, the entire uptown was probably laughing at you."

It worked wonderfully, George was laughing hard at what Luna said. It painted a picture in his mind of all four of them laughing at George. Luna had always made Fred and him laugh at her wonderful sense of humor. "OK, enough of this, what is it you wish to see me about love?"

"First, can I get a kiss from my second lover?" and she held her arms out for George who entered them and planted a kiss on her lips that let her know how much she was missed. It was more than either of them could take, and George lifted the dress she was wearing and pulled her knickers down while she dropped his trousers and shorts. George didn't take the time for foreplay and went right to fucking her. Luna wept while they fucked, wishing it was a threesome. She missed Fred so much. If it had been the other way around and it was George that died, then she would be thinking of him in the same way she was with Fred. The twins meant that much to her, being her first and second lovers.

It was a short experience for the two as they both had things that needed to get done, but it didn't lessen the feeling of pleasure they both shared from the intimate contact.

Once it was finalized, they fixed their clothing and Luna got down to business. "George, I was hoping you could do something for me and the Ministry. I need glamor masks made for twenty five ladies. If you agree, they will be in five at a time for a fitting. They may have an idea for what they are looking for, but if not, then maybe you can use your artistic abilities to create one. I will tell you that all this is being done because of one person. You remember Lavender?"

"Of course I do. She was the poor girl attacked by Grayback. If it wasn't for Hermione she would probably be dead now."

"There have been times she wished Hermione let Grayback finish his job. She thinks she is hideous and the public doesn't give her any support. They teach their children to not go near her and the children think she is evil. I wish to give her a chance to walk through the crowd without drawing attention to her looks. I know that wearing a mask will not stop the staring, but at least this time they will not be backing off from her as they did before."

"I may have something even better, Luna. Fred and I made it after we left school and hadn't quite perfected it for sale. But I think I got it working properly now. We called it the Metamorphmask. Got the idea from Remus when he said he wished there were more girls like Tonks so she wouldn't keep getting hit on. If it worked, we were going to get Ginny to try it. Unfortunately we never got it to work. All you have to do is put it on and look at a picture of who you wish to look like and you change. If Lavender looks at a picture of herself, then that is what she will look like. Of course there has to be a spell cast by another person, which you should be able to accomplish"

"And you think it will work? If it does, then it will be worth every penny you charge me."

"There is no charge love. Lavender is worth the chance to look like herself once again. Just remember to send her here to let me see the final product. I just wish Fred were here to see this. It was going to be our best product. Our baby is about to bloom and its Mother won't be here to see it."

"It's mother? Is that the way Fred felt about it?"

"Well, maybe not, but he's not here to see it, so what's the difference."

"I guess. But thank you for caring enough to help Lavender. You don't know how much this will help her build her self esteem back up if it works. Now where is this Metamorphmask thing?"

George handed her a sheer plastic mask. It looked like a sheet of plastic wrap used to cover food. Before she left George pointed out, "Luna, what ever you do, don't crumble the plastic up or it will break the spell put on it. Keep it as straight as you possibly can."

"Do you have a box to put it in? That should protect it."

"Good idea. Let me see what I got. We just got a shipment in and we may have a box the mask will fit in." His search found one that the mask fit in perfectly and Luna kissed his cheek and left. She kissed Lee on the cheek as well and waved to Verity.

When she got back to the Ministry, Harry, Lavender and Romilda were still there. She pulled the mask out of the box and handed it to Lavender. She looked at it and wanted to cry or laugh. "Is this supposed to help me Luna?"

"I hope so Lavender. Have you got a picture of what you looked like before the attack?"

"Yes I do, but I hate to look at it. It is too much of a reminder of what I was once like. Looking at it will never bring it back."

"That's where I hope you are wrong Lavender. If George's new item works, you will have to look at your picture as it is the only way it will work. " Luna reached into the box and pulled the plastic from the box and handed it to Lavender. "Place it over your face and look at your picture, wishing you looked just like the picture. If it works, then you face will change. Hopefully enough to hide most of your scars."

Lavender pulled the picture from her bag and looked at it wishing she looked just like it. As she wished it, Luna cast the spell George told her to and waited for the results.

The area covered by the thin sheet began to heat up and it felt like something was melting but there was no mess to show for the feeling. Lavender watched her friends as their expressions began to change. First was shock, then wonder and then joy. Lavender knew it worked with that last expression. "Well, how do I look?"

Harry changed a book into a mirror, "Here, take a look for yourself." and he held it out for her to take.

Lavender held it upside down for a moment not wanting too much of a shock to herself. Then she slowly turned it so that her reflection would show and she lost the mirror when she saw herself looking back at her. Herself from three years ago. That is except for her shoulder, "Why didn't my shoulder clear as well?"

Hermione looked to where she showed her scarred shoulder, then at the picture. She took a double look and then smiled, "You did ask it for the looks in the picture didn't you?" Lavender nodded her head, "Then that is why you didn't get your scars removed. Your blouse covered your shoulder in the picture so that anything else was left the same. Don't feel bad about what you got, Lavender, feel good about what changed. Your shoulder can be covered in public. Luna, is this a permanent fix or just a temporary one?"

"Shoot, I knew I forgot to ask something. But if it is from the twins, then I would say only temporary. They wouldn't make anything permanent to sell to the public."

"But they didn't sell it to the public. If what you said is true, then it is just a test item. It could be everlasting, which would be great. But just in case, Lavender, perhaps you should visit George and ask for some more of this wrap."

"Good idea Hermione, and Luna, thank you for this wonderful gift. If I have to do this twice a day, then I will. However, I will try to find a picture that shows a bit more skin." causing them all to share a laugh.

Lavender and Romilda went to the Alley, while Harry and Luna went home. Hermione wished them all well and would see them all soon.

Harry and Luna walked back into the house and Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sitting room. "Harry, I have to tell you something and it may upset you."

Harry smiled at her and, "Let me guess, you and George had sex?"

Luna had a very sorry look on her face as if she knew she did wrong and was expecting to be punished for it. "How did you know?"

"It only seemed natural for you and George to reconnect. He was your second and you had done it a number of time with him and Fred. Luna, don't feel sorry about it. I knew you would do it when you said you were going. If I wanted to, I could have gone in your place, but I wanted this to happen. I think George needed it. Maybe even you, but more likely George. It was like a piece of Fred was with you, and he wanted to attach himself to that piece."

"That's a strange way to look at it Harry. Any piece of Fred in me would have been buried long ago by the others that had me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who can say. But if George looked at it that way, then he got what he was looking for, don't you think?"

"If you say so. You sure do have a weird attitude towards other people's problems. But I had to let you know we did it because I felt bad about it afterwards and told myself I would tell you."

"Thank you for being honest with me Luna. I appreciate it. It couldn't have lasted that long though as you were gone only 45 minutes."

"It only lasted 15 minutes. It was what you call a quickie. A real short quickie and no real big thrill came from it. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go shower and get changed for dinner." she got up and kissed Harry and left to do her duty. Harry watched her as she walked up the steps to her room. He loved to watch her hips sway as she walked. The steps added to the sway in a particular manner that emphasized it. It ended all too quick as she made the landing and was gone from sight.

While he waited, he went over all that has happened to him since he and Ginny found her in the hospital. All the people he ha come in contact with. All the things they had accomplished and were yet to accomplish. All the people he still wished to see. Especially a young boy who didn't know him yet. The son of two very dear friends.

It was thirty minutes later when Luna made her way back down the stairs and to Harry, it was the best thirty minutes he ever spent, because the results were spectacular. Luna was wearing a very short dress that flared to the sides and had many layers beneath to the outer skirt. She had on hosiery that ended just below the hem line of her skirt and they had little red ribbons on the outside of each leg. Her shoes were four inch high heels and were red in color as well. She had her hair done up in in two pony tails that she placed to her front rather than to her back. Harry knew she was going to draw a lot of attention in these clothes, which she loved to do, and he was going to be the envy of every man they met. Then he started to think about what was going to happen when they returned home. Harry grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door and down the street, wanting to get this part of the evening over with and get back home.

As he predicted, the moment they entered town and the menfolk saw Luna, there were whistles, rude remarks, Voiced wishes and ideas of what they would do if they had her for the night. Luna took it all in and blew kisses to them all as she passed on the way to dinner. It was early, so Mrs. Anderson's diner was empty and Harry liked that as they were served quickly and left alone to eat. However, the crowd outside the diner looking in at Luna was quite large.

Al Large was walking down the path and saw the group outside Agatha's and asked, "What is everyone so interested in looking at in Agatha's?"

"Harry and Luna are in there."

"So. Why is that so Interesting?"

"It's not the fact they are there, it's what Luna is wearing that gathers our interest. Oh my god is she ever gorgeous. An hour with her is worth 10 years of misery from my wife. How the hell does a guy get so lucky. I know one thing for sure, when he moved here a couple of years ago, it sure spiced up the neighborhood."

"I think you all should move along and let them eat in peace. You make it look like Luna is on the menu. What if Harry sees you glaring at her like she was a piece of meat in front of a starving crowd?"

"Don't you think he knows we are here? Luna has been watching us as we gathered. She is giving us quite a show."

"Look Artie, even if they know, I still don't think you should be staring at them. If gives the village a bad image. Like we are a town filled with peeping Toms."

OK Al, we will all move if you can look at her and turn around and leave?"

Al moved to the front of the crowd and looked in and saw Luna sitting there across from Harry wearing a short skirt that hid nothing. As she moved around in her chair, a different view was shown to him and he nearly passed out from the vision of loveliness that was exposing herself like she was. However, he forced himself to turn around and leave. When he did this, the others did the same and Harry and Luna were left in peace at last.

They finished their dinner and left the money on the table with a generous tip and walked out to head home.

Once they were home, the games began. Luna had it all planned out. She began the game by teasing Harry with a little show. She placed her bag on the table, but it fell off and she leaned over to pick it up. When she did this, she showed her arse that was covered by a pink pair of knickers that covered very little. Harry got hard seeing her arse like that and got up and began to grind his cock against her cloth covered behind. Luna stayed bent over and let Harry continue what he was doing. She felt him pull her knickers off to the side and kneel down to kiss and lick her pussy. His lips did their work as she got hot. He worked his tongue along her pussy lips and clit and then worked his way to her arse. He pushed his tongue into her anal passage and this caused Luna to have a good orgasm. She let herself calm down before she stood up and went to the couch. She took off her knickers and then crawled up on the couch offering her arse to Harry. Harry took off his trousers and shorts and walked up to the objective which was Luna's sweet arse. "Is this what you want Luna?"

"Please Harry, give it to me."

"Where do you want it?"

"Everywhere. Up my arse first. It's been so long since I got it there. OH SHITE, that's it. Oh fuck baby, I love it. Harder Harry, harder. Yes that's it. Now faster. Shite yes. Faster Harry, I'm getting close. OH yes, that's it. Harry put it in my pussy before I explode and you follow. I want you to come in my pussy. That's it Harry, yes, now give it to me faster and harder. Oh please Harry, faster, Harder. Harder. No Harry Harder. Please Harry give it to me. Fuck me Harry fuck me. Please faster, harder and deeper. I'm so close I could die. Harry please faster. YES! That's it, I there Harry. I'm there. OH yeah OH FUCK THAT'S IT."

Luna collapsed on the couch exhausted but fully satisfied. This made up what she missed this morning and the show she put on at the diner. She would rest for a bit and then pull Harry upstairs finish the evening off with another bang. Before the evening was over, Harry came two more times and Luna lost count of how many orgasms she had. There was not much sleep for either of them, but there were no complaints either. They were still able to be up at seven and to the clinic at eight. Harry stopped and ordered pastries for the entire staff. There was tea and coffee already in the clinic. The day would begin when everyone had eaten..


	6. Chapter 6

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Six

Hermione had done an extensive search in regards to the clinic and discovered there was no way to store the semen safely for more than seven hours. It also had to be stored at body temperature when a sample is given. When a woman asked for a treatment, she would have to come to the clinic, which meant a Med Witch would have to be available to the clinic. In the mean time, several of the workers could train to be one. It would take a few years, but it would save cost in the long run.

Then she had to find out about the sperm itself. What was considered normal and what was not. This was the most odd thing she read. In a mil. of semen there were over 2 million spermatozoa. Of the 2 Million, 75% were fertile. Of the 75%, 30 % made the journey to the egg. Of that, only 2% would be able to impregnate the egg.

An average amount of sperm per ejaculation was 2 mils. That meant 4,000,000 little devils would be produced. This number was essential in the reproduction system. If a person was found with a less than 2 Million count, the odds of impregnation drastically decreased.

There were many reasons why a man was impotent (sterile), but the one she worried the most about was drugs. She knew many students had potions absorbed through the skin because of spills. She witnessed it herself with Seamus and Dean. The fumes from the brews was another possible cause. Potions, one of the primary courses at Hogwarts may be the reason why the population was decreasing. When Kingsley read Hermione's findings, he asked Minerva to join him at the Ministry. There had to be a way to protect the students in potions from this potential hazard. Some sort of a hood system for ventilation and a shield in place to stop splatters, spills and explosions.

What started out to be a simple idea was turning into a massive undertaking. It pointed out more flaws to the system then they ever expected. Starting from year one in school to current jobs, all facets of life was affected by different things that added to impotency.

After this finding, the number of fertile men seemed to be smaller than even Kingsley thought. It all depended on the report they received from Luna at the end of the next week after they had checked the twenty five expected subjects.

ATL-}

Lavender and Romilda made the trip to Diagon Alley before reporting to the clinic. Luna allowed it to give Lavender the chance to thank George and if it was only temporary, get more of the masks.

The WWW was open and they walked in. Lee was the first to greet them. "Well, if it isn't Lavender and, wait a minute, I'll remember eventually."

Romilda laughed at him, "Forget it. It is not a name one forgets once he hears it, so you probably never heard it mentioned. The name is Romilda Vane."

Lee looked at her seriously, "You're right, I never heard of you." then he broke out laughing. "Of course I heard of you, but I never placed a face with the name. You're here to see George of course. Go on back to the third door on the right up the stairs Lavender. He should be working on some new prank. By the way, you look good darlin'."

Lavender smiled at the first real compliment she received in years. Yes, her friends did it all the time, but this was the first from an outsider. It made her feel real good. They came to the door where George was supposed to be and knocked. George called them in and when he looked up, his jaw dropped. "Lavender, you're still you?"

"Who else was I supposed to be George?"

"The you before this you."

"What the hell are you talking about George?"

"Your face is still perfect."

Now Lavender blushed, "I like the way you put that George. My face is still perfect."

George smiled at the reply, then got serious again. "The mask was supposed to last only six hours."

"But I have had it on for 16 hours."

"I know. What did Luna do?"

"She told me to look at my picture and wish it was once again me. The next thing knew, I was the old me again."

"What spell did she use on it?"

"None that I know of. How about you Romy?"

"Sorry Lav, I didn't hear anything."

"She was supposed to say, (Morpha Temporasis)."

"If she did, then I didn't hear it. Why is that important?"

"If she didn't use a spell, then it should not have worked at all. She had to say something."

"Look, I only came here to thank you and find out how long this would last. Any thing else I can't help you with. Just in case it does go back to my scarred face, do you have any more masks?"

"Sure, and I'll give you a few, but I don't think you'll need them. Just make sure you don't crumble them up or it will destroy the spell on them. I think I have another box like the one I gave Luna."

"Thank you George. You don't know how much I appreciate what you have done for me."

"Like I told Luna, you deserved a better fate then what was dealt you. I'm just glad it turned out so well."

"It turned out better then well, it turned out perfectly. Yours was the second compliment in the last five minutes. If it keeps it up, I may have to relent and give into someone."

"Give in how? If it is the way I think it means, you are the most gorgeous woman I have seen in years."

"OK, you're number one on my list of thanks. I'll give Lee number two. And no, you can't put yourself on the list again. At least not yet." and Lavender laughed as her and Romilda left the room. Her feeling of elation was rising as the day moved on.

Their next stop was the Ministry as she had to show Hermione that it still worked and would probably remain for good. She would have to find out what spell Luna used on her and then thank her for it.

Romilda watched her friend as they traveled and saw her self esteem grow to huge proportions. Two days ago, she wouldn't even look in a mirror. Now she is walking the streets with pride about how she looked and felt. Her head was high and her steps were confident. She was a totally new woman and Romilda liked what she saw. The compliments that Lee and George gave her built on more strength.

When they got to the Ministry, they had to wait as Hermione and Kingsley were in a conference. Audrey didn't know who all was in there as it began before she got to work. She did know that Professor McGonagall was in there as there was a floo call from Professor Flitwick requesting a call back from the Head Mistress.

After an hour of waiting. Lavender decided to go see their friends who started that morning. Susan was the first and they found her with Daphne who also took a job with the MLE. They jumped up when they saw Lavender and pulled her in for a hug. "Lav, you look great. What happened?" Susan continued the hug.

Daphne continued the compliments with, "Yes Lavender, I can't believe it's really you and looking so good. You're going to make a lot of families unhappy."

Now Lavender was confused, "Why will this make them unhappy Daph?"

"Well, they avoided you before because of how you looked, and now the will have to avoid you because of how you look."

"You lost me somewhere Daph?"

Daphne began laughing, "You went from frightening to bodacious. Now they have to keep away so their husbands don't see you, or they may lose them."

Now Lavender and Romilda were laughing and Susan shaking her head, "Daphne, you certainly have a way with words. Now, Lavender, what happened?"

Between Lavender and Romilda, they related the whole story to them to include the morning visit to Lee and George.

"Even though it was only supposed to last for 6 hours, Luna cast a spell that made it permanent. She is something else, I don't mind telling you. She probably didn't even know she did it."

Daphne laughed and said, "Luna knows what she is doing when ever she does something. Maybe George gave her a spell, and Luna found a way to improve it. What ever it was, you can bet your soul she knew she was doing it. She is one sneaky witch. Love her to death though."

Lavender agreed, "We all do Daph. I wish I knew why she took off like she did. I missed her those two years. If she had been with us, maybe my face would have been fixed long ago."

The four talked for another 90 minutes before Hermione, Luna and Harry entered the room. There were no chances to ask questions as Luna took control of the group. "Lav, Romy, we have a ton of work to do. The situation is worse than we thought, and the storage we had prepared to store everything is all wrong. We have to reconfigure our whole building to fit our new needs. It is going to take everyone to help out as Kingsley wants us up and running by Monday."

"So what kind of a storage system do we now need?" Romy asked.

"We have to install a system that will keep our sample at body temperature for seven hours maximum. That is all the time we can keep it. We cannot store samples for days like we first thought. We also have to test all men for virility and keep the list of virile men as opposed to those who are impotent. The second list is going to be much larger than the virile list. I can't explain it all to you right now, but I promise you will know soon. Monday the men will be coming in for their samples and I don't know who will be there first. Hermione spelled the parchment to give a time and date after the letter was sealed. That way no one knew who would show up when."

"What difference would it make if we knew or not?"

"If you knew who and when, then if he was a friend, you could set up a fake test and that would make our whole system fail."

"But the person will know and if we were friends, then he would come see us."

"I didn't say when the date would show on the letter, did I."

"What do you mean?"

"The person will not get the date until one hour prior to the appointment. They must carry the letter where ever they go to be ready to appear. Hermione will be giving the Prophet a letter to post advising all men to be ready when it begins. It is so critical that thirty days is no longer a valid time frame. If they fail to make the appointment, a fine will be levied on the man and then he will be taken to the clinic by force by Aurors. Kingsley made this proclamation and it will be adhered to. Hermione made a pamphlet with all the numbers on virility and impotency. I made copies for all of us to study and Harry volunteered to be the first test. His will be done tomorrow morning and You, Lavender, will test it for sperm count."

Lavender stepped back, "Why me?"

"Because Harry requested you. Don't you want to do it?"

"Sure, but why me when there are so many of us?"

Harry stepped forward, "I chose you Lavender, because you are the best suited for it. Think about it. Who among us knows rejection more than you, and help the person get through it. Like Luna said, there are going to be far more impotent men than virile men and the ladies are going to have to be there for them. I hope I'm not one of them, but if I am, then I will need you to help me get over it."

"Why would you even think you were impotent Harry? We know you have had intercourse with some of us, but we were protected so we wouldn't know if you were or not."

"I don't know, really, but I must be prepared for the worst. Luna will explain everything to you all soon, but right now we must begin our study. Let's go back to the clinic and get this over with. Hermione will be coming with us to report back to Kingsley the findings."

Once back to the clinic, Harry went to the room set aside for the man to procure his sample. He had just closed the door, when it opened again and seven ladies were there asking if he needed a hand. Harry laughed and had to lean on the table to keep upright. He looked around and decided to grab Cho. She blushed a brilliant red, but shut the door in the faces of the others. "Thank you Harry, for picking me. I know this sounds weird with me being married, but if you have to know, I always wanted to see what you had down there when it was aroused. You know as well as I we never saw each other in different stages of nakedness, but now I want to see you erect. Call it wishful thinking on my part if you will. Anthony is quite a handful, if you know what I mean, but I wish to comparative shop."

Harry smiled at her, "Cho, I don't care what you call it, but I like the idea of it being you to take matters into your own hands." and he started laughing all over again, this time with Cho. "OK, enough of the kidding around, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be Harry. I can't believe I'm saying this, but drop your drawers Harry." giggling as she said it.

Cho watched as he undid his belt and pants and let them drop to the floor. She saw where Harry was already getting big because his shorts were like a tent, sticking out in front. But when Harry lowered these, she took a deep breath as what she saw was Harry doubled over. Once it was released his prick became the full 3 decimeter monster it was. She kept staring at it until, "Are you just going to admire it Cho or are you going to give me a hand?"

"Give me a chance to catch my breath Harry, your member took it away."

"You don't have to put it in your mouth Cho, just your hands"

"Thank goodness for that, I think it would choke me if I did. So, what do I do next?"

"Haven't you done this for Anthony?"

"Well, sure, but he is my husband now isn't he? OK, let's see, I grab the base of it and start pulling up on it." which she did. Harry's cock grew even larger when she first touched it. He had her to go faster and hold it more firmly. It took ten minutes, but he finally let loose and Cho had the specimen cup ready to catch his sperm. She got most of it in the cup, but some of it landed on her hand. She turned around to put the cap on the cup, and brought her hand to her mouth and licked up what the cup missed. It was naughty and uncalled for but she had to know what it was like. The problem was, she liked it quite a bit. Harry didn't have to hold back for the sample so he let loose as soon as he felt the build up of pressure in his cock. If it had been for Cho, he could have held off for as long as took for her to be satisfied.

"OK, I'll take this to Lavender to test. We should have the results back in about an hour. You can get dressed now, Harry." but she waited until he was decent before she opened the door to see everyone standing there. Luna was the one in front.

"Everything come out alright Cho?" she smiled.

Cho smiled back, "It came out just fine, Luna. Here Lavender take this and run the test. I'll be waiting for your report with Hermione, Luna and Harry."

Lavender took the specimen and went to the lab, followed by the other ladies. Harry, Cho, Luna and Hermione went to the front and waited for Lavender and the rest.

They talked for about 20 minutes when Lavender led the parade back to them with a smile on her face. "Good news Harry, your sperm count was 3,000,000 per mil and there was three mils in the cup. It seems you are quite virile. I would say this was a very good start to the New Hope Clinic."

Luna looked up at this, "When did you come up with that name?"

Lavender looked embarrassed, "Just now. Don't you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It beats the hell out of the name I was going to give it."

No one said anything which killed any idea of Luna getting a laugh from them. She sulked for a few minutes until Harry gave in, "Well, we are all waiting here Luna. Are you going to tell us what you were going to call it or not?"

"I thought you all didn't want to know?"

"Why, because we didn't say anything? We thought you were giving it a pause for comical effect and then hit us with the title."

"OH, well then I was going to call it the Ministry's Mandatory Mating like I said, I like Lavender's name better."

"Thank goodness you do. Kingsley would have ripped that sign down himself if you put it up. It's not a mating Clinic, Luna. It's an insemination Clinic."

"But we have to fertilize her egg with someone's semen, don't we?"

"True."

"We have to bring someone in for the semen don't we?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to bring in the woman the same day and fertilize her egg don't we?

"Luna, where are you going with this?"

"Well Hermione, they had sex on the same day, and they both ejaculated the same day and she got impregnated by his sperm the same day, thus they were mated the same day."

"But not together. Him in the morning and her in the afternoon and they never met so neither of them knows who the mother or father were except us." Hermione theorized.

"We know who mated then don't we."

Hermione blew the hair out of her face. Once again Luna logic took over and she knew she would never win the argument. "Of course you are right Luna. I should have known better then to argue with you."

"It's alright Hermione, anyone can make a mistake. I still agree with Lavender on the name though, so New Hope Clinic it will be."

"Thank you Luna for being so generous with your agreement. Now Lavender if you would be so kind, could I have the report so that I can take it to Kingsley. He will want to set up Harry's schedule for sample giving. Even though the men don't start until Monday, he may wish to begin insemination with the widows on Monday as well."

"How many will he want to do this to, Hermione?" Harry looked worried.

"Maybe just two or three the first week until he has more virile men to work with Harry."

"OH well that should be OK."

"Harry, didn't you read the pamphlet? If you had, then you would see that a man has to have two days rest between samples for them to be the most potent."

"UM Hermione, I didn't have two days rest between my last sample and the one I just gave you."

"You Didn't? How long was it?"

"What time is it?"

"About 2PM."

"Then about eight hours."

"If that is the case then beware Harry as you may have a fuller week than we thought."

"Then keep this to your self Hermione, I don't want 100 little Harry Potter's running around the streets in four or five years."

The entire group of ladies called out together, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Luna added her little segment to go along with it. "Remember Harry, only we will know who the father was."

"Except if they all have green eyes and messy hair. I think they will know who to blame if that happens. No, I don't wish to flood the market with my stuff. Three will be the tops per week until we find more donors. And I hope we find them quickly as I don't like where this may go. Now Luna, what do we need to get rid of first?"

"The six big refrigerators. We won't need any of them. We will keep the normal size one for our personal use. Then we have to get rid of the trays and most of the labels we received. To replace the coolers we will need something called an incubation unit. It is used to keep the sample warm until it is used. It will be able to handle ten specimens. We have to make sure all the samples are labeled correctly. I know this sounds silly, but we can't let the wrong specimen go to the selected woman. We also don't want 100 Lily Potters running around."

"Whew, I forgot about that one. Thanks for reminding me Luna."

"Now, are there any questions before we begin?"

Lavender finally got the chance to ask, "Luna, my mask was only supposed to last six hours. This has lasted me twenty-four hours. George wants to know what spell you cast to finalize it's intended outcome?"

"You're not sorry are you Lavender?"

"Hell no. Are you kidding me? I hope it lasts forever."

"I believe it will Lavender. I cast Morphus Permentatis. I said it to last permanently."

A tear was in Lavender's eyes, "Thank you for being who you are Luna. Anyone else would have cast what George told them to."

"OK, now is there anything else anyone needs an answer to. No, Good, then I will see you all on Monday at 7AM. Be ready for anything. Kingsley may get a wild hair somewhere and think we need more work to get done. Oh, for those of you who are married, if you want, then bring in a sample of your husbands semen and we will check those first thing. Unless he would rather be there when everyone else is there. It's up to him really. Hermione, that goes for you too. I don't think Ron is exempt from this."

"He isn't exempt and he will have a sample here first thing Monday morning, just like the rest. I'll have to bring it though. Ginny said it right when she said Ron doesn't get up until noon or later."

Hermione was the first to leave, taking the report with her to give to Kingsley. Also to give him the news that he was not exempt either. In fact it should have been his done first instead of Harry. After all, the people will follow if the person in charge leads by example.

The rest left except for Lavender and Romilda. Cho was still smiling at Harry when she left. Poor Anthony was going to have a rough night. Or good for Anthony as he was going to have an exceptional night. Depends on how he looks at it.

The four remaining sat and talked for a bit to relax. Lavender told Harry and Luna about the compliments she received from George and Lee. How she felt that having Harry and Luna as friends helped almost as much as Romilda did. How she felt like after the war, she would never be normal again, but now she felt better than normal.

Romilda told them how Lavender walked around with her head held high and with a purpose to her step. She no longer avoided encounters with people she knew and instead she went right to them without hesitation.

Once again Harry asked them if they wished to go out for dinner and they all said yes. Lavender asked if he would take them back to Mrs. Anderson's and he agreed.

Luna added, "Should I dress up for it again Harry?"

Harry laughed at this and pointed out, "This is a come as you are party, Luna."

"Do I really get to come?"

"After the show last night, you could get any man in Port Wenn to help you with it."

"No, you're more than I need for that, but maybe Romilda and Lavender need companionship for the evening?"

"Let's wait and see, shall we Luna. After all, it is my first night as myself in two years. It might take some time getting use to it."

"Fine, you win. But if I see you turn your head towards a man a second time, I'm going in for the kill."

Once they were seated, Mrs. Anderson took their drink order, but before she left to get them she spoke to Lavender. "Was that a joke you pulled the other evening Sweety? Your face is perfect now."

"It was no joke, see." and Lavender pulled her shoulder strap down to show her the scars she still had. She took Mrs. Anderson's hand and had her touch the scar.

"It's real enough. How did you get it fixed so soon?"

"Luna did a little magic. She led me to the one person that could help me quickly. As you can see, it worked."

While they were talking, Al Large walked in and took a seat not far from Harry's table. Al looked over and almost had a heart attack. Harry now had three beautiful women sitting with him. But it was Harry calling him over that caused the near attack.

He walked over and Harry introduced Lav and Romy to him and then he asked Al to pull up a seat. He did and put it right beside Lavender and Romilda. The usually shy Al asked the stupidest question ever, "How do you do it Harry? You always beautiful women around you. How does one get so lucky?"

Luna was never one to be shy, "He isn't lucky yet, Al. He probably will be tonight though. However, Lavender and Romilda wish to get lucky as well."

"LUNA!"

Luna smiled as she asked, "What Lav? You don't wish to get lucky tonight?"

"Will you put a cork in it, please. I'm sorry Al, Luna isn't a bit shy about her sexuality, or anyone else either."

Al was a bright red from what was said, and he watched Harry go through a fit of laughter, as if he enjoyed the show. "I'm sorry too Lavender. For you that is, not me. I mean I'm not sorry for anything I said, but...?"

Lavender smiled, "Al, you didn't say anything at all, so why are you sorry."

"Well, because it was about you and me and Romilda."

"So, you don't like Romilda and I?" Lavender lowered her head as if embarrassed, when in fact she was acting on Luna's words.

"You have got to be kidding me. I may be shy, but I'm not stupid. You two are lovely and I would be honored if you would go out with me. I mean one of you and it doesn't matter which one."

"So you wouldn't go out with the two of us then?" Romilda got in the game they were playing.

"Now you two are pulling my leg, aren 't you?"

Luna couldn't help it, "Which leg are we talking about here?"

"LUNA!"

"What is it this time Lavender?"

"You're embarrassing everyone at the table."

Harry was laughing so hard, he fell off his seat. Romilda almost joined him and Al wanted to believe everything he was hearing. Luna took all this in, "The only one I see changing color is you Lavender. Lighten up and enjoy the evening."

Mrs. Anderson was standing back listening to this conversation and almost dropped her tray of drinks she laughed so hard. She knew Luna was a little loose, but what she heard tonight was beyond a little, and to see Al acting the way he was brought out more laughing. She finally got herself under control and brought the drinks to the table. The few other customers were laughing as well, enjoying the show.

Dinner was ordered and Harry made sure Al knew he was included when Harry paid the bill. Before the meal was delivered Al did ask Lavender and Romilda if they would go out with him and they both said, "How about tonight?"

Harry had to pick Al's jaw up off the table. The few customers all gave him a round of applause, and the news was spread around town, before they left the diner. The crowd of men were once again standing outside. Looking in, but his time it was at Al and the two women that agreed to go out with him. Now it was Bert's turn to ask what was going on. "You're not going to believe this Bert, but Al got himself a date with two beautiful women, and both for tonight."

"My Al? My son Al? With two beautiful women? What have you all been drinking?"

"Take a look for your self then if you don't believe us."

Bert saw Al sitting between two beautiful women and across from Harry and Luna. He turned to the crowd and said, "I always knew he had it in him. He gets it from his old man."

Al saw the gathering outside and made a show of it by putting his arm around both Lavender and Romilda. They knew what he was doing and leaned their heads on his shoulder which made Al feel faint once again. If it wasn't for his arms being around the two women, he would have dropped to the floor. He had been on two dates his entire life, and neither of them lasted a full evening. He hoped this would end the streak. Maybe even begin a new one.

Bert had enough, "OK, boys, the shows over. Let them eat in peace, will ya. Al is going to have a hard enough time of it as it is."

It was the wrong thing to say as the laughter that followed it told him so. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Now scat, all of you. Good luck son." he said as he turned back to the scene in the diner. He then left them to finish their meal.

Al saw them leave and tried to take his arms of their shoulders but both of them grabbed his hands and put them back where they were until the food arrived. They released them and they all ate.

Once the meal was finished, Harry paid the bill, plus a generous tip in cash. Mrs. Anderson took the money but said, "Harry, if you were the only one to eat here and ate everyday, I could retire in a year. Why are you so generous? In fact, I should be paying you for providing the entertainment."

"That's not me, it's Luna and any other lovely girl or girls I have with me."

"That's because all you see is the men. You aren't looking for the ladies. You have quite a following yourself. Ask Louisa, she tell you."

"Yes, Louisa. I never saw her jealous before. I've seen her embarrassed, scared, silly, smart and brave, but never jealous. You really got to her."

"That's ridiculous, she refused to date me."

"Let's just call that a moment of triumph. When she saw you with Luna, well, you might say she wasn't happy."

"When you see her again, please tell her I'm sorry, won't you?"

"Don't be sorry Harry. She was the one that set the boundaries. I'll tell her you wish her the best, and leave it at that."

They all left after that and Harry and Al escorted the lovely ladies to Harry's home. They got settled in the sitting room except for Luna who decided to go get comfortable. Harry pitied Al, as he was about to be given a show he will long remember. Unless Lavender and Romilda help him out, he was going to be hurting in the morning.

Lav and Romy also knew what was coming, and they looked to each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They would help Al when the time came. Harry saw this as well, and dropped his pity and changed it to good luck. He had been with the two of them, and it was a night he would long remember as well.

Luna made her way back down stairs wearing a nightgown that could pass as a blouse. It barely covered her knickers and she didn't do anything to keep it from rising up, showing them all her knickers. When Al saw this he turned his head to show respect to her and Harry. Luna smiled, "Do I embarrass you Al? Is my outfit a little to daring?"

"It's a little something. Very little something. You don't embarrass me, I'm just trying to respect you and Harry."

"I wear this for people to see me in it Al. I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. Aren't you a bit of a voyeur? Harry is."

"Two times I saw her naked and I wasn't looking for her on purpose Luna. I would not call myself a Voyeur."

"But you admit you like what you saw, don't you Harry?"

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't make me a voyeur."

"Will you two stop it. You're embarrassing me now. Romilda would you stop laughing at them. All you are doing is encouraging them."

"I'm sorry Lav, but they are so funny. Don't you think so Al?"

"OH they are funny. But if I look at Luna, then I can't hear anything but my heart beating faster."

"Do you like her better than us?" Romilda chided him.

"No, but you have to admit she is putting on a show that I can't watch and not be affected."

"Would you feel the same about Lav and I then?"

"If you did, then I would have to close my eyes because it would be all around me."

"Come on Lav, let's go get dressed for bed." and she grabbed Lav's hand and they both ran upstairs.

Al started to sweat when Romy said those words. Were they really going to dress like Luna?

Ten minutes later he got his answer. Lav and Romy came back downstairs dressed just like Luna but in different colors that were just as sheer. From there on, the evening got more interesting. The two took his hands and pulled him upstairs and that was the last Harry and Luna saw of them until morning.

"Mission accomplished, Harry. Al is going to get lucky tonight and you and I are once again alone."

"Shall we retreat to our bedroom then, my love?"

"Will you carry me please, I'm so tired."

"Too tired?"

"No, not that tired. I'm just trying to save my strength."

"Harry picked her up and kissed her before moving up the steps."

In the spare room, Lav and Romy had Al divested of all his clothes and theirs as well. All laid back in the bed and the girls joined him and began to kiss him all over. His member began to get hard and stood up to pay attention to the girls. It wasn't as big as Harry's, but they would put it to good use.

Al felt like he died and went to heaven. Two beautiful women were treating him like he was royalty and he wanted to return the favor. He didn't know where to start so he first went to Romy as she was the one who suggested it. He moved his lips between breasts and then turned and did the same with Lav. He did his best to keep them both hot by using his hands as well as his mouth. The girls used their legs to keep him hard.

All night long he switched between them to give them what they wanted. The girls couldn't believe he lasted that long, but since it was his first time, his energy level was high. The girls made sure to quit what they were doing before he shot off his load. This kept him going for as long as he did. They figured once he ejaculated he was finished. It wasn't quite true as he did come twice, once for each woman.

In the morning when they got up, even though he got no sleep, Al was as energetic as Harry and Luna had ever seen him. He was humming to himself as he walked around, and he even hugged Luna while she was helping Harry with breakfast. Luna leaned back into the hug and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve that, but if I ever need another one, I'll come looking for you if Harry isn't around."

"You do that Luna, and I will give you one. After last nights show, you started the best night I ever lived. For that, I will be forever grateful."

Lav and Romy finally made it down the steps dragging their feet like they needed more sleep. Luna saw this and laughed, causing Harry to turn around to she what caused it and began his own round of laughs. All went to them and helped them to their seats, pulling out their chairs and taking their arms to steady them while they sat down. He kissed them both on the cheeks and then took his own seat.

Al didn't know this would be the last time he would be with the two ladies. They could not take the chance of him becoming attached to either of them. He would see them again, but never would he date them or enjoy their company. However what they did for him was boost his confidence so that he would be able to ask the girls in the village out for would never forget Lav and Romy, but he would move on from them. He would never have known about these girls if it wasn't for Harry, and he would see more of the girls Harry knew as time moved on. He made quite an impression on Al and the rest of Port Wenn.

Harry and the ladies finished breakfast and said goodbye to Al as he left to find his dad and begin his work day. They then left for the clinic to begin their day as well. The work wasn't as hard as Luna made it out to be and they finished it by noon.


	7. Chapter 7

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Seven

Hermione had the story printed by the Prophet and now she was starting to get replies with mixed comments. Most were from the women who were the most affected by this. Some of them complained that they already had kids and didn't need anymore. Some complained that they were too young to be carrying a child. Quite a few were ready to take the injection as they were barren after years of marriage.

Hermione asked to see the Minister and she was admitted right away. "Kingsley, I can't figure out how to deal with this mess. The women are split on their feelings on this. Most of the ones against it already have children and don't wish for anymore. The ones ready to take it are single and are lying about their status. They say they are barren after years of being married and a good number of these are sixteen and have a specific donor in mind for the father. Of course you know it's Harry."

"We knew this was going to happen when we started this Hermione. Harry is the most popular man in the magical community. I would gain to say he has a following in the muggle world as well, what with squibs and muggle relatives of witches and wizards. As for the ones complaining about already having children, they can give birth and have the baby adopted out to a woman who can't bear children. We have to watch these excuses Hermione as our very existence depends on this."

"I know Kingsley, but poor Harry is going to be run ragged by trying to keep up with the demand. He said he would do just three samples a week, but unless we find another donor soon, he may have to commit more samples. And don't tell me about the two day waiting period. That is for normal men. Harry has never been normal as long as I have known him. You know what I am talking about generally, but Harry admitted that the sample he gave was given only eight hours after he and Luna had sex. If he is that potent after eight hours, what is he like after two days rest, and will Luna allow him to rest? You said yourself that it looks more and more like the impotency level will be quite high."

"And I still think that Hermione. Nothing tells me more that I am right than the birth rate for the past two years. Seven children in two years Hermione. Before that the number had been declining for over eight years. Classes at Hogwarts is nearing a record low once again this year. In ten years it may have to close because of the number of students. It would be embarrassing to have more professors than students attending school."

"I thought of that too. What if we ask the other schools to send some students here for their education?"

"That won't work, but it has given me an idea. Now take a seat and listen carefully to what I have to Say." and Kingsley told her of his idea and Hermione liked it enough to ask for help from the person she knew would be the best chance they had for it to succeed. Harry and Luna, because she wouldn't let Harry do it alone. She couldn't blame her either. It made her cringe to think it, but she had to admit Harry was a stud and she would miss him if he left her. No, that wasn't right, she would miss him because she loved Harry like a brother, not like a lover. But brother what a lover he was. Again she hit herself then hell were Harry and Luna doing to her. She had Ron tired all the time from trying to keep up with her. Between the news that Kingsley told her and what she shared with Harry and Luna that night got her all hot and bothered. Mostly hot though.

She left Kingsley's office to go to find Harry and Luna. She knew they were going to be at the clinic this morning, so she rushed on over to find them. She was glad she did too, as they were finished with the work to the clinic and were ready to leave. She missed Romilda and Lavender.

Luna saw Hermione enter and went to her and gave her a hug, "Hermione, we weren't expecting to see you today. It is Saturday after all."

"I had to go in because of the stir my story created. And now I have come to ask you both for a very big favor, but I doubt if you will be interested."

Harry gave her a hug as well then stepped back to ask, "What is it you wish of us Hermione. You know if we can, we will do it."

"I don't know about this though, Harry. Kingsley came up with an idea to bring more students to Hogwarts."

Luna looked concerned, "What has this to do with us though Hermione?"

"We both think you two are our biggest drawing attraction. Sorry to say this Luna, but really it's just Harry, but I know you come with the package. That's why I am asking you both."

"You still haven't told us the idea Hermione."

"Right, well Kingsley thinks we should approach the states and ask to send their magical children to Hogwarts for their training. Not only would it compliment the British numbers, but it will also create a new house, and maybe two."

"And you want us to go over and do the recruiting."

"Yes. But we are not forcing you to go."

"OK, suppose we go, but they refuse to allow their children to attend because of the distance they have to travel. It's not like London to Hogwarts."

"We know this Harry, but it may be faster for them. They will be using a Portkey for travel."

"Doesn't that sound like fun. You have Traveled by Portkey Hermione, How did you enjoy it?"

"That's beside the point Harry. It will be available to them if they chose to attend."

"Bull Shite Hermione, You hated it as much as I did and we only had to travel about two hundred Kilometers. They will have to travel Three thousand Kilometers.. Now tell me it's still available to them and say it with a smile."

She couldn't do it. She hated Portkey travel as much as Harry. "All right Harry, you win. I hate it worse than flying on a broom or dragon. But we have to do something to build attendance in Hogwarts."

"I think you should do it Harry. I want to see Hogwarts stay open." Luna held his arm as she said this.

"What do you mean I should do this, aren't you going?"

"No Harry, there is still too much to do here. We have to make this work as well if we want our people to survive."

"I'm not going alone Luna. If your not going, then I am not going."

"Be reasonable Harry. We put Hermione in the bind by asking her to take the Director's position and now she is asking us for help. Maybe we could find another to accompany you to the states. You don't know how long it will be for and I will be here when you return."

"Yes, but will you be with someone else when I do? What if I am gone for a year or more?"

Now luna looked sorry. "I can't promise you that Harry. You know how I am and if you are gone for that long the girls will not be enough."

"And yet you still want me to go. Is it that you don't really love me Luna"

"You know I love you Harry, but I never intended to marry you. I am not right for you. I may not be able to remain faithful to you. I can rely on the ladies that are with me for a short while, but not for a year or more. I will sacrifice you for the existence of the British magical population. So yes I want you to go and try very hard to bring students to Hogwarts."

"No, Hermione, I still refuse to go. I lost Luna once and got her back by luck, If I lose her this time, it may be to someone else which I will never try to interfere. Why is it me that is always being sacrificed? I know I'm not the only one Hermione, but I came back to finish what we started out to do, so I felt the affect of it while I still lived. Now Luna is asking me to do it again."

"I understand Harry. I told Kingsley you would decline. I think he knew as well, but to save the people, he had to try. If we could find someone to go with you though, and you agreed to who it was, would you do it?"

"There is no one besides Luna I wish to go with. Who would go that I already knew? I can't take any one from the clinic as they all need to be here to help Luna. I know Susan the best from the group who went to work in the Ministry but even that is very little. Would you go with me to the states to do this? No, because Ron would try to kill me. So you tell me who would go with me?"

"Would you give me a chance to try at least, Harry?"

"When does Kingsley want us to go?"

"Not real soon, maybe two or three months."

"Has he tried to contact the states to find out if we can do this?"

"He is waiting on an answer now. We know very little about the magical kingdom in the states. I think they have two schools in the states that cater to witches and wizards. Salem Massachusetts and Salem Oregon."

"Do you know the magical population in the states?"

"No. We don't even know if there are enough to even bother."

"Then why are you asking me now if you're not even sure if I will be going?"

"It has always been my top priority to be prepared for the worst. You know that Harry. Maybe you will never have to go, but at least you are prepared if you are asked to go. It gives me time to find a suitable companion for you."

"You better do some heavy talking to Luna then, because she is my top priority for companions."

"I'm sorry Harry, but there is no way I'm going whether it is today or three months from today. This is my baby, and I will not leave it in any one elses hands, even Lavender or Romilda." Luna was very strong in her conviction.

Harry stood up from his chair and left the clinic in a huff. Luna had told him she loved him but did not want to accompany him or even marry him. If she truly loved him then she should agree to go with him. So his guess was Luna's love was like that of Hermione's, only as a brother or a very close friend.

His walk took him to a small Inn where he entered and asked for a stout. It was placed before him and Harry threw a five pound note for the keep. Told him to keep the change. He slipped slowly on the brew as he thought about the latest twist in his life. Even after finding the love of his life after a two year loss, he finds out the love he had was not returned. The intensity was not there. Luna had never lied to Harry and he appreciated that most of the time. This was not one of those times.

He was expecting to hear the door open and Luna to take a seat next to him at the bar. It never happened. He finished the stout and left the Inn turning to go back to the Clinic. The door was locked when he tried to enter, so he went around to the alley and Aparated to his Mud Room. He called out to Luna, but there was no answer. His sigh was louder than any one he ever made. It was time to visit the Neon Moon again.

The Corral was empty except for one customer who was sitting under Harry's neon sign. He walked to his table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"Only if you fill it."

"Thank you, can I get you something?"

"What ever you're having is fine with me." Harry raised his hand with two fingers held up to see. Soon, two ginger ales were sitting before Harry and Luna.

"You left kind of abruptly Harry. Where did you go?"

"To an Inn down the street. I had a stout and thought about us. You were never in love with me, were you Luna?"

"Please Harry, I don't wish to talk about it."

"Why? Don't you even care about me or my feelings?"

"Harry, I packed my bags and I will be leaving tonight. I can't stay with you any more. I told you how I felt back at the clinic and I haven't changed my mind. You are asking me for more than I am willing to give you."

"I haven't asked anything of you Luna. It may have been on my mind and even though you are very intuitive, I don't think you can read my mind. I didn't give up when you left, and I am not giving up on us now. I though our finding you was providence. Ginny and I were lucky to over hear the talk about you and we reacted on it. I don't wish to think we wasted our time."

"Harry, I appreciate what you and Ginny did for me. I may still be there if you hadn't found me. But I can't let that disrupt my thinking about us. I am not right for you in my condition. People will talk. Stories will be told and most of them lies. Your name will be drug through the mud and tarnished. Do you think I want to be responsible for that?"

"You can't be held responsible for something I do Luna. If I wish to be with you, then fuck all the people who are so shallow minded that they can't see beyond the end of their nose. It is my life to live it as I wish without the consent of the public. I lived through all the crap I went through at school so I think I can survive the talk about something I want for myself."

"But why put yourself through all that Harry. Didn't my interlude with George tell you anything?"

"It tells me I need to keep you happier than I have. Why can't I just once get what I want. Am I doomed to live my life alone, because if you leave me, I will not look for anyone else."

"Why not ask Ginny out?"

"Ginny is trying to make a career playing Quidditch and doesn't have time to consider making a family. Besides I think she feels you and I are right for each other."

"Then she is wrong, because of anyone on the planet, I am the worst one for you. I have made a dirty name for myself. I have gone from Loony to Whore. The thing is, they are right. Sickness or not, it is what I am. I admit it, I love sex and I will not give it up for you or anyone. I am not proud of what I am, but I also don't wish to give it up."

"I have never asked you to, have I Luna? I already accepted what you are and I am willing to live with it. Can't you see that? Tell me in all honesty that you don't love me."

"I do love you Harry, but I am not in love with you. You have done more for me than anyone else, and I am lucky that you wanted me for a friend. But when you began to get close, I had to find a way out and Hermione gave me it when she tried to get you to forget me. She was right and I knew it. But I knew you wouldn't believe her so I left and never looked back. I wish you would understand that I cannot and will not consign myself to one person for a lifetime."

Harry tried to think of a way to convince her she was wrong. She told him it started right after her mother died. She was looking for comforting but needed more than Ginny could give her. Ginny said before that she was just a normal girl with the same ideals Ginny had. The sudden change baffled her and if she had been thinking right, she might have had her mum look at Luna. Talk to her to find out what the problem was. She should have guessed something was going on between her and the twins when they kept asking her if Luna was visiting that day.

Harry kept asking himself what could have gone on that caused this change in her. She hadn't started school yet so the Ravenclaw conspiracy was not it. Her father was a bit eccentric but not sick enough to give her a potion to cause this. He wanted to keep thinking, but Luna was standing up, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go. Don't ask me where, as I don't rightly know. Probably with my dad, even though his quarters are kind of cramped. Maybe his sofa or a pallet on the floor. Harry, you have to do this for Hermione and Kingsley. If we are to keep Hogwarts open, then we need these students from the states. We can work on our problem in the mean time. Hopefully Hermione can find someone that will be able to make the trip with you."

"I don't want anyone else. I want you. If you aren't going and I decide to go, it will be alone. Since you are so intent on leaving me, I will give you one hour to get your things and leave, before I return home. I will not say goodbye to you. I don't want you to leave, but you do, so you walk out of my life and when next we meet, it will be as strangers. I don't know how you could share with me what you did and then drop it as if it meant nothing to you."

The expression on Luna's face never changed as she turned and left to get her things. Once again Harry sat alone under the Neon Moon. He finished his Ginger Ale and then ordered a stout. Jaime, the keep, was surprised when he did this. It was the first time that he could remember that Harry ordered something that stood a chance to get him drunk. He had two more before he got up and left. It was an hour and a half after Luna left when he went home.

Harry walked in to an empty house. Everything that reminded him of Luna was gone. She even took her pictures with her. Harry went upstairs to her room and looked around to see if he could find anything, but it was cleaned out as well. His room was void of anything he had in there of her, or so she thought. Harry's search must have been more thorough that hers as he found a pair of her knickers under the bed. He found a plastic bag and put them in it to return them to her on Monday. He threw them in the air and then waved his hand and they were gone. He sent them to the first floor sitting room table.

He laid back in his bed and tears formed in his eyes. He had hoped his life would get better after the final battle, but like always, Harry Potter was once again cast out of someone's life only this time she didn't die like Remus, Tonks and Fred.

Sleep never came to Harry that night. He hoped Luna fared better than he did.

ATL-}

When Luna left, she knew very well where she was going and hoped it hadn't closed yet. The WWW was still open and she saw George and Lee standing with Verity, but the rest of the store was vacant. When she walked in the response was not what she expected. Both George and Lee said "Hi Luna." and Verity just waved her hand.

"What's up guys. Why are there no customers?"

"We have never had many customers Luna, but after the article Hermione wrote it seems to have gotten worse. Why are they all so afraid of the Ministry trying to make life better for them. If we are hurting as bad as she said, then finding ways to fix the problem shouldn't stop them from enjoying what they do have for their kids and themselves. So, Luna, why are you here, not that we mind?"

"Well, I came to ask you for a favor, George. It's not bad, but it's not easy to talk about."

"Can we talk about it over dinner. Lee and I are starving and Verity wishes to go home, so we will lock up and go get something to eat."

"Fine, but I'm not hungry. I'll just have something to drink."

They closed up and went to the Cauldron to eat. Luna took a seat at a booth in the corner and waited for George and Lee to get their drinks and order their food. They came back with three butterbeers an d a case to take with them for the evening. It was the alcoholic drink, not the children's drink.

"Now what can we do for you Luna? You know if we can help we will. But if it's money you need, I'm afraid we can't help you with that."

"No, I don't need money, but if you do, I can help you there. What I need is a place to stay until Monday."

George slapped his head and Lee started laughing. "You're not going to believe this Luna, but Lee and I planned to get you drunk and staying the evening. We bought all this butterbeer for nothing."

Luna smiled at this, "So, you were planning to take advantage of me while I was drunk. You didn't think I would accept your request for fucking me. When have I ever said no to you George."

"It wasn't just me though Luna. Lee liked we he got in your fourth year and wanted to repeat it."

"Didn't I let you and Fred take me in my fourth year as well?"

"That's different."

"Why is it different. I have done you both and liked what we did."

"So, your saying yes to my request?"

"What request? You haven't asked me anything yet?"

"What we have been talking about for the last 15 minutes. Will you have sex with us?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, then yes I will let you both fuck me. Just don't ask why I need a place to stay for the weekend, OK."

"If that's all it takes, then it's a deal. Where's that damn food, we are starving and are in a hurry now."

The food came including a bowl of pudding for Luna which she agreed to eat. The guys were finished with their meal before she finished her pudding and decided to help her by taking big bites of it from her bowl. When she was done, they left the Cauldron and made their way back to the shop.

Once they got her upstairs, Luna excused her sel from them to go to the Lav. She took her overnight bag with her and changed into her little dress she bought for Harry. Thinking he was out of her life for good, she would find a different use for it. However, it finally hit her, Harry was out of her life for good. She sat on the stool and cried. She hated to do what she did, but She wasn't right for him. Like Harry though, she wondered if there was a right person out there for her. Or was she going to continue to run around looking for lovers the rest of her life. For the first time that she knew about her problem, she felt bad about what she was. If she didn't have it, was she a good fit for Harry?

She was interrupted by George calling out to see if she was done. She answered back, "I'll be out in a few minutes George. I have to make myself presentable for you and Lee."

"Naked would have been alright with us, but however you see fit."

Luna wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then she stood up and fluffed her dress and walked out to George and Lee both standing there naked with hard ons. This got her to laughing, seeing them both saluting her the way they did. She saluted back with a hand salute and got George and Lee laughing, now that knew why she was laughing.

The two took her arms and led her to the sofa and placed her in the middle and they sat on either side of her. George began kissing her, while Lee went for her breasts and fondled them through the material of her small dress. Lee looked down at her legs as he felt her firm flesh, not believing how easy it was for them to get her like this. He stopped when he thought of something. He was ready to ask when he remembered her request to not ask why she needed a place to stay for the weekend. Her and Harry must have had a fight and she left him for a few days.

George was only thinking of the long night ahead of them with Luna and her wonderful body. He never questioned her why she chose him and Fred for her first lovers, but often wondered why she did it. It never bothered him that she took Fred first, and the night they both shared her was the best night he ever had with her, as between them, Fred and him had her screaming out what she needed from them. He had to silence the room to keep the rest of the family from hearing her.

George left her lips and took his hand and ran it up her slender legs. She spread her legs to give him easier access to his target. He took this and rushed his hand to her knickers and felt how et she was. He pushed the material off to the side and drove his fingers deep in her pussy, causing her to gasp at the pleasure it brought her. George began to move them in and out, with Luna following his moves by backing off when he did and pushing forward when he did.

Lee took his hand from her breast and went to the back of it to find the zipper to pull it down. He found snaps instead and began to undo them. Once they were all undone, he pulled the material from her shoulders and off her arms. It lay at her waist where the skirt was pushed up by George. Lee was now sucking on one nipple and pulling on the other. Luna was dripping into Georges fingers, which he pulled out and brought them to his mouth, sucking the fluids from his fingers. He then bent over and placed his head where his hand had been and began to lick, suck and nibble on her pussy lips and clit.

It was such a fabulous feeling that Luna soon had a strong orgasm, squirting come into George's mouth. George caught all she leaked and sucked hard to find more. Once he felt they were all done, he pulled his head up and got between her legs and entered her with his cock. Even after all these years, he found her still tight.

He wasn't in very long before she need a new position so she pushed George out and Lee off her and put George on the sofa laying down and she got on top of him. She lowered herself onto his cock and felt it entering her once again. She then got Lee behind her and had him fuck her up the arse, which Lee couldn't believe she wanted this. He had always wondered what it would be like to fuck a girl up her arse, and he was about to finally find out. He thought it would be hard because the hole was so small, but when he went to enter, Luna reached back and pulled her cheeks apart which opened her arse up for him. He put the lube on and spread it on her entry and then he took his position and entered this heavenly hole. It felt like he was fucking a virgin, it was so tight. The friction was unbelievable causing him to move faster. He felt George's cock on the other side of the thin wall between them and it added to the pleasure. He began to move faster and faster until he was ready to explode inside her arse. He felt George begin to pulse as well, and they both came in her at the same time which sent Luna over the edge as well.

They continued for another hour with George taking the back door this time. Then they decided to call it a night, with the two men pushing their beds together and turning the mattresses so they would not push apart causing Luna to fall as she was sleeping between the two. George felt something was wrong with Luna though as she tossed and turned all night. He came to the same conclusion Lee did. Her and Harry had a fight and she left him for the weekend to cool down. If they only knew the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Eight

Luna had a somewhat mixed weekend having some good times mixed with some bad ones. The good ones were with George and Lee. It was split between the two of them with her, or one or the other with her for her good times.

Her bad times were when she was alone and missed Harry so much. She did love him more than she told Harry, but to protect him she didn't admit to it. Hermione knew what would happen if her and Harry became more than boy and girlfriend. A marriage would condemn Harry as being a whore chaser. The wrong person being jealous of Harry could tell a story that would lead him down a path of self-destruction. Harry was too important to the magical world for her to be the one to be his downfall.

Instead, she did the only thing she thought right and gave up any hold she had on him. Her one true love was Harry and it hurt her to have to do it.

With the weekend being over, Luna made her way to the clinic, hoping to see Harry there so they could talk again. She didn't know if he would even let her say hello, but she had to try. Unfortunately it never took place as Harry didn't show up at the clinic. She was thinking of going to his home, then thought better of it. She should face him on a neutral field. Besides the other ladies began to show up, starting with Romilda and Lavender who looked like their weekend was one to remember. If she wasn't so worried about Harry, she would like to have heard from them what it was they so enjoyed.

Then she received word from Hermione that the first woman was scheduled for 2PM today and that Harry would be there to give his sample at 10AM. He had been at the Ministry since 7AM talking with the Minister. It seems he has agreed to take the assignment from him, and would leave as soon as they found three more donors. He also asked something of Hermione and because of it, she would need to see Hermione in her office at 10AM. Luna knew why the time matched that of Harry's. He still didn't wish to see her. Luna sort of expected this, but it was still a disappointment to her. She now felt that Harry was leaving because of her and she wouldn't get a chance to talk to him.

Luna was at Hermione's office at 10AM sharp, pushing it to try and see Harry. He must have thought the same thing as he wasn't there when she left.

She sat down across from Hermione, who had a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry I caused this between you and Harry, Luna. I didn't think you would say no to going with him. You know as well as I do that the clinic would run smoothly without you being there. Lavender was more than capable of watching over things. Harry knew this as well. He told me so this morning when I sat with him and Kingsley. He also asked me to do something for you. He wants me to take you to Madam Pomfrey to see if someone gave you something when you were younger or cast a spell on you to create this situation you are in. This nymphomania as you call it just doesn't begin like it did with you. I have read up on it and yes it does control your sexual inhibitions, but it doesn't strike as quick as yours. It builds up as the person becomes more active sexually."

"That's what mine did Hermione. It took control over time."

"NO Luna, it did not. You had never had sex, yet you went looking for it with Fred. That is not how nymphomania begins. You have to have sex in order to see you can't live without it. How could you live without something you never had?"

"So, you think someone caused this to happen? But I don't see how, as I never was alone with anyone after mother died, except for daddy. He wouldn't do anything like that to me, Hermione. I just know he wouldn't."

"I believe you Luna, but something or someone did it to you."

"What do you mean by something?"

"I don't want to say anything right now until I get some facts from Poppy and your father. I have a hunch about what happened though. Just please bear with me on this. It is kind of a stretch to be right."

"Can you tell me how you came up with the idea without telling me what the idea is?"

"Yes. I went over your mother's report on her death and it struck me as being off just a bit. Some things didn't add up quite right."

Luna was more receptive than Hermione thought, "So you think the device that killed mother was what did this to me?"

"You certainly deserved to be in Ravenclaw, Luna. Yes I do. I think the original idea for the box was to bring slaves to the Death Eaters for sexual satisfaction. However if the wrong people tampered with the box, it was spelled to explode to destroy the evidence and the person performing the scan."

"That seems too far fetched Hermione. They could just go out and kidnap people for that. Why would they use something so elaborate and possibly detrimental to their well being?"

"Who's to say where they picked up the box and from who they got it. Suppose they used legitimate stores to sell them as gifts for ladies?"

"When you put it that way, I can see where you might be right."

"Thank you Luna. You don't know what it means to me to be accepted by you. After the way I messed things up for you and Harry, I didn't think you would ever listen to me again."

"It had to happen sooner or later Hermione. I could see where Harry was getting serious about our lives and I couldn't afford to let that happen. Harry is too important to the community for me to screw it up."

"I understand your Logic Luna, but Harry is a big boy and can take care of himself. Besides, he will be forgiven for many things before the people don't trust him anymore. Sex is not something that will bring him down, even if the person in question has a history, like yours. Plus, if what I think is true, then what happened in the past will be forgotten. You will be vindicated."

"Maybe Hermione, but the history will still be there as well as the others I slept with. Who knows what they could cause."

"Absolutely nothing, Luna. Harry has that much of a following. If you should lose Harry, it is because you didn't have faith in him and the people who love him."

It was the first argument that Luna heard that made sense to her. Harry always used his strength as the argument and it wasn't enough. When Hermione said it was also the strength of the people that loved him, it took affect. Luna had always been afraid of what the people thought. It was the worst feeling she ever had about her and Harry's life together.

ATL-}

Gwenog just left the owners office and wasn't feeling good about what he said. It seems the teams from the Isles were in trouble and it all fell back to the article in the Profit. If the population had suffered as bad as the publication stated, then it would be quite some time before attendance would be back up.

The owners asked all their coaches to find a way to boost attendance from foreign locations. The coaches agreed to get together to come up with ideas to boost fan bases. Because of their situation, jobs were threatened. No one wanted to lose their job.

The meeting took place in the Ministry at the Sports and Games Division. Each coach had their thoughts on what needed to be done, and from them they would pick the best idea. Gwenog thought it best to use sex to bring visitors. Not sex itself, but the allure of the best looking women from each team to visit the different magical communities around the world. It was the one that was selected. Gwenog already knew who was going from the Harpies even though she would probably refuse to go.

However when the idea was selected, the Director of the Division asked Gwenog to report to the Minister's office and speak to him about the idea. This must be more severe then the Prophet announced.

Once she was seated, Kingsley began, "Gwen, I was told of your suggestion and I am impressed. It is a brilliant proposal and one that coincides with a suggestion of my own. Do you have a player in mind to send?"

"Yes King, I do. We do have a young team and they all have good looks, but there is one that stands out. You know who I'm talking about King, other wise I wouldn't be here."

Kingsley laughed his deep laugh and returned, "We know each other too well Gwen. So, Red will be asked to make this personal appearance. Well, I want to know when she will be ready to go, and if she will agree to go with a representative of the Ministry to try and persuade American students into attending Hogwarts. Gwen, Quidditch is not the only business failing because of lack of attendance. We are even short here in the Ministry. We are hoping if the parents agree to send their children there, they may even think about moving here."

"OK, I know why I am sending Ginny, so your thought must be to send Harry."

"Like I said Gwen, we know each other too well. However, your season is still in session. Can you afford to let Ginny go?"

"Every team will be sending one of their players, so we will all be short one player. Maybe Ginny is a few steps better than them, but as a team we are good enough to play without one of our stars."

"Good, because Harry will be leaving probably within a week to ten days. Will you be telling her about Harry?"

"Of course I will. It will probably be the deciding factor to get her to go."

"I just hope Harry will take to her like he did when they found Luna. It seems Luna broke up with Harry and it put him in a foul mood. That is why he took this assignment, to get away from England for a while. If he goes with someone he knows it may help to get him over her. With Ginny being as good looking as she is doesn't hurt matters any."

"When did you take on the chores of playing Cupid, King?"

"It's just a side job. It normally doesn't work out for the pair, but I hope it does for this one. I really suck at match making. I never thought Hermione and Ron would make it as a couple."

"You're not alone on that one. You should hear Ginny go on about the two. She was sure Harry and Hermione would come together. Of course she changed her mind when she saw Harry and Luna together. It seems she is as bad as you in match making. Personally I think Harry and Ginny would make a good pair."

"I hope you're right Gwen. Call me when you have it set up with Ginny and I will contact Harry to see how his first specimen went." and Gwenog left for Hollyhead and Kingsley floo'd the clinic.

ATL-}

Poppy had Luna to lay flat so that she could examine her. Her clothes were removed and she was wearing a sheet wrapped around her for her dignity. Luna almost laughed when Poppy told her that.

However after an hour of exams, Poppy was ready to kill someone. Whoever made that contraption should have been hung by his Willie. It was the toughest sexual hex she ever saw. What was worst was what it took for her to remove it. Luna had to get pregnant out of wedlock in order for her to lose the hex. If she was married, the bond it set up would nullify the cleansing agent of what the pregnancy provided. She hated to say this to her, but she had to know.

"Miss Lovegood, it was like Mrs. Weasley said, the box did infect you with a curse. The bad part is, in order for you to be rid of it, you have to become pregnant out of wedlock. Once you are pregnant, then you can get married to who ever you wish, after the child is born."

"It has to be after the child is born? Can you tell me how I was infected if the box was destroyed?"

"OK, let me see if I can unravel all this. Your mother was working in a closed room, correct?"

"Yes."

"The explosion did not destroy the door, did it?"

"No."

"You were the first person to open the door, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then even though the box was destroyed, the spell was not. When you opened the door, the spell hit you as the only living being available to settle in. As you know, a spell will exist as long as the caster is alive to keep it going or until it accomplishes what it was meant to do."

"But wouldn't it end when the caster died?"

"Not if you carried the curse for over three years. You see, if after three years the spell still affects you, then it becomes permanent or until the spell breaker is used, which is you becoming pregnant out of wedlock."

"Will it affect the child?"

"It shouldn't, since it was never struck by the spell. But I can't be positive."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. At least I have a starting point. Unfortunately, I gave up the one person I would like to have a child with."

"I'm so sorry dear. I hope you can find someone else to help you then." and that ended the test for Luna. She returned to the clinic to see how everything went with Harry and the first woman client. She also found out that five men had been tested, and only one could bear children. Blaise Zabini was very fertile, while Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner and two others were found to be impotent.

Blaise was added to the list with Harry as donors. The findings were sent to Kingsley and Hermione. It was not a very good day for Luna. The one good piece of news was that the woman who accepted Harry's sample was indeed pregnant. This gave Luna an idea for a cure and get her wish. She would somehow get a specimen from Harry and impregnate herself with it. She didn't think he would ever want anything to do with her again.

At the end of the day, Luna decided to try Harry one more time before he left. She Aparated to the mud room and entered the house knowing if Harry wasn't there, the alarm would go off. She searched the home but he couldn't be found. She just sat down in the sitting room to wait.

Harry was eating when the alarm sounded. He was in no rush as there was nothing there to steal that couldn't be replaced inexpensively. He finished eating and paid for the meal with a tip added to it, then he left for home to see who visited. He walked in and almost turned around to leave again when Luna asked him to please stay and talk.

"I think everything was said Saturday. You love me, but are not in love with me. You never intended to marry me. Did I leave anything out?"

"Quite a bit. How I owe you my life. How I can't be the one to ruin you. However, Hermione followed up on your suggestion and Madam Pomfrey did indeed find that the box that killed my mother also placed a spell on me which made me do what I did. She also told me how to end it."

Harry calmed down when he heard that, "So you are cured now?"

"NO, but I know what has to be done. I need to become pregnant without getting married. No, Harry, I didn't come here for sex. I came here to ask a favor of you. I was going to steal a sample of your sperm and impregnate myself, but if I can get it from you the correct way I will feel better about it. If you don't want to then I will not try to steal one since I now told you of my plans. I'm sorry for hurting you Harry and I know what we had between us is now over."

Nothing was said from Harry and Luna sat there waiting to see if he was thinking about what she asked. When ten minutes passed and still nothing was said, Luna got up to leave. She got to the door of the mud room and looked back. Harry was just sitting there quietly. "Bye Harry." and she left.

Harry finally looked up when he heard the pop of her leaving. "Goodbye Luna, I will leave the specimen on your desk in the morning. Good luck with your life. I still love you and will never forget you."

Harry continued to sit there and began to think about his upcoming trip to the states. It was a futile attempt as he had Luna still taking up much of his thoughts. He just sat there confused as to what he was going to do. He knew Luna still loved him and hoped he would maybe take her back, but his feelings had been hurt beyond repair. He didn't know if he could ever love again.

Being in the condition he was in, Harry wasn't thinking straight. Of course he could love again if he found the right girl to be with. However he was thinking of the girls he knew and the list was shortened because of their current status. Hermione was married to Ron. Lavender was finally feeling human again after two years of feeling less than human. She was shunned by everyone because of her scars. Romilda showed her loyalty to Lavender by staying at her side. Now that Lavender was better she joined in on her frivolous nature. It would be some time before they wished to settle down. From there the list was of the ones he knew very little about. Susan, Daphne, Su Li, and Traci.

He then thought of Ginny and her Quidditch career. She was one he could live the rest of his life with, but with her showing such a promising career he wouldn't interfere.

ATL-}

Harry did as he said he would and got to the clinic early enough to miss everyone and left the sample in a warmer with a note for Luna. The note told her what Harry should have told her the day before.

{Luna, here is the sample you asked for. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you, but I was hurt and did not wish to say something that may hurt you. After sitting and thinking about our parting, I should have talked to you about your plans. I do hope you find someone that will take care of you, and I also hope the baby will cure you and is healthy.

I will be leaving soon for the states and it appears I will be travelling alone as I have not heard from Hermione or Kingsley. Perhaps I will find someone there that will accept me for who I am and not what I am.

Please take care of yourself and the baby. Find a good father for him or her, but never let either know who the father is, please. If it pleases you, maybe you could name the child after me, but only if will not show who the father is.

I will end this now with my best wishes for your future with who ever is lucky enough to be chosen by you. Never forget I still love you and wish things could have worked out.

Love Harry}

When Luna arrived for work, she found the sample and the letter, but chose to have the sample used on her first, before she read anything from Harry. She wanted pleasant thoughts when receiving his gift.

It would take three months for her to find out that Harry's gift was that of twin girls and it would make her the happiest woman on the planet. She wanted a girl for her first child and hoped the spell would not affect her. It would be years before she knew if it did or not.

Once the insemination was complete, she went back and read the letter. When she was done, she held it to her heart, crying out her feelings. It was sweetest letter she ever read and it was for her. She was now pleased that Harry didn't say anything the day before, if it meant he had time to think about this letter.

The rest of her day was a good one after the last three days that had their ups and downs.

ATL-}

Lee noticed a change in George when Luna left. He was listless and lost. His vitality was not there like it use to be. He would mope around for hours and when he did do something, Lee had to follow behind to make sure it was alright. He had to sit him down and talk to him. "Verity, do you mind watching things while I have a talk with our lethargic friend over there. I need to do something before he kills himself."

"Sure Lee and be hard enough to get his attention. If you are to easy on him, it will just pass over his head. You know what it took from Harry to get him out of his mood over Fred. You need to be just as tough."

Lee kissed Verity on the cheek and was ready to turn around when she grabbed his arm and pulled back in for a more proper kiss. Lee wanted to leave, but he wanted the kiss to last forever. Verity settled it for him after she broke off the kiss a minute later.

Lee smile at her, "Remind me later to continue where we left off. I swear that dumb bastard you were engaged to had to be crazy. Why the hell would he want to give up a sweetheart like you."

"Although I agree, I am happy he did. It meant coming back here to work and getting back with George. Although Fred is gone, and I miss that arse hole, it also meant me meeting you. I think I got the better of that deal."

"Fuck continuing, I think we need to take it to the next level. Shite, I wish George was in a proper frame of mind so that he could watch the store and we could take off for however long we needed."

"Well go help him out and get back here. Maybe between customers we could work our way forward to the next level."

Lee ran to George and pulled him into their testing room. He sat him down and tried getting his attention, but it was no use. George was too far gone. Lee did the only thing he could think of. He slapped George in the face. George jumped out of his chair, ready to punch Lee. "What the hell was that for, Lee?"

"To get your bloody attention. You have been walking around lost for the last two days and something had to get you back to us. Hell, Verity and I almost fucked at the counter and it was because of you that we didn't. We are both worried about you. What the hell is wrong? I know Luna has something to do with it."

George sat back down and sighed. "She has everything to do with it Lee. It's killing me knowing how she feels about Harry. I think I love her and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You could tell her how you feel."

"I couldn't do that to Harry, Lee. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. And by that I mean both here in the shop and here being alive. Besides being like a brother with our whole family. You know why I feel like this. He saved Ron, Ginny, Dad and Mum. He died and came back to defeat that bastard Voldemort. He saw the only family he had left die at the final battle. He has gone through so much, I cannot think about telling Luna my feelings if it could hurt him."

"I know this George, but you are punishing yourself in the meantime. You can tell her how you feel, but do not wish to come between her and Harry. Just to clear the air. All she could say is, she was sorry."

"I suppose. But what if she feels the same way and leaves Harry for me?"

"Then head for the hills, because Harry would be after you." Lee laughed.

George just shuddered, "I know it and you can believe that scares he piss out of me."

Lee laughed even more, "Come on, Harry wouldn't hurt you. I just said that to loosen you up."

"Nice try. It didn't work. Look Lee, go back to Verity and take some time off to finish what you started. I will look after things here. It's not as if people are breaking down the door to get in."

"Thanks pal." and Lee was running once again to get back to Verity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps to their flat, while George took over the counter.

Once inside their room, he pulled Verity in for another kiss like the one they shared downstairs, but added a few touches here and there on her body. This got Verity in a mood and one thing led to another and they were soon both naked and going at it. She was quite wet from before and it was an easy task to get her where he wanted her, in his bed.

Unlike Luna, Lee went slow and easy with Verity and was rewarded with a passionate woman that knew what she wanted. She guided Lee where she needed attention and he was eager to please and obey. After about 15 minutes of foreplay, Verity was hot enough to start a fire and she told Lee this in so many words, "If you don't fuck me this instant Lee, I'm going to rip you cock off and stuff it in me. Now move you arse into position and fuck the shite out of me."

Once again Lee was eager to do her bidding. His cock entered her pussy was he began to pound away at it, bringing on a new wave of delight to both of them.

Verity was going through one orgasm after another in Lee's frenzy. His pistoning cock sent thrill after thrill through out her body which ended up being another orgasm. It was the best sex she ever had and wanted to feel more of it in the future. If Lee asked her to marry him right now, she would accept without question. She still may if he asked after things settled down.

It was ninety minutes after they left that they returned to George. He saw the two and grinned from ear to ear. "So, did you two have a nice chat?"

Before Lee could respond, Verity said, "Among other things. If Lee asked me something right now, I know what my answer would be."

The smile on Lee's face told the two he was ready to ask. Lee though she would thinking he would be asking her to go out or even be his girlfriend, what he asked was, "Verity, will you marry me?"

When she said, "Yes." Lee passed out.

George began to laugh his arse off while he pulled Verity in for a hug. "Brilliant work Verity, that was the best practical joke I ever saw, telling him you would marry him."

"That was no joke George. When he wakes up, I will repeat my answer to him and it will be the same. I don't want to be alone anymore George, and Lee is just like you and Fred. That is what I am looking for, someone that can make me laugh and still feel like a woman when I am around him."

"Lee is one lucky son of a bitch Verity, to be getting someone like you. If I wasn't in love with someone else, I could ask you the same question."

"Too late now George. I'm officially off the market."

Lee was just waking up when he heard that and jumped back up and hugged Verity until she turned purple. He had tom let go when he saw she couldn't say anything. "So you really mean it Verity, you will marry me?"

"Only if you promise to never hug me like that again. I thought you were trying to kill me."

"I wish I could promise that my love, but you make me too happy and that's what happens when I get too happy."

"Fuck, I had to say yes to a nutter. Oh well, it's too late now to change my mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Nine

Gwenog waited to talk to Ginny until after she saw her replacement. After seeing her, she wished she never told King about her choice. Luckily there were only two games left to the season and they had a place in the playoffs already.

Ginny wondered why she was replaced with Hilda. She was slower and less athletic. She was uncoordinated and couldn't hit a dragon with a pass. Her defense was non-existent. In short Ginny didn't even know how she got on the team.

When Gwenog called her into her office after practice, she thought she had been traded to another team because of the financial situation of the team. If that were the case, then she would quit Quidditch as she wouldn't play anywhere else, but especially not the Chudley Cannons, Ron's team of choice. She would never live that down.

Before she walked in, she decided to put Gwen on the defensive from the start by asking her why they were training her replacement. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She entered when she was asked to and began the meeting, "Coach, have I been traded to another team? Is that why you are training a replacement?"

"Settle down Weasley, you haven't been traded. Helga is not your replacement. Hell she couldn't replace our equipment manager. I have to tell her she isn't working out and try to find her a different position on the organization. I still have to find you a replacement though."

"Why for Merlin's sake?"

"I know you have seen how our attendance has dwindled down to almost nothing. I was at a meeting this week, and it was decided that each team would pick out the best looking member of their team to use as a representative in another country. I chose you for this Ambassador, if you wish to call yourself that. Now, before you explode on me, you will not be making this trip alone. Your assignment is the states and you will join Harry Potter to try and influence students to attend Hogwarts. It is our hope that if they agree, the families would move to England thus beefing up our magical community."

Like Gwen hoped, once Harry's name was mentioned, Ginny became interested. "So I will join Harry and Luna on this recruitment?"

"No, Miss Lovegood will not be going. It is to my understanding that Potter and her are no longer a couple. I heard about this yesterday."

"So, why are you just telling me now, and why is it me?"

"I'm telling you now because I had to see how the other teams responded to our dilemma. I wasn't going to ask you if the other teams all backed out. Now that I know they all turned in their selections, it is my turn to do the same. I chose you because the Minister once again stepped in. He not only told me about Potter's mission, but he figured I would chose you for our spokesperson. If I didn't then he would have suggested it anyway."

"Do you know why Harry and Luna broke up?"

"No. But you can ask Mrs. Weasley. She seems to know why. Be careful around her though as she is kind of touchy about the matter.."

"Knowing Hermione, she probably thinks it was because of her. I'll tell you what, Harry, Ron and Hermione all have issues because of the war. No matter what the issue, they all think it was because of one of them. Ron less than Harry or Hermione, but he still has his doubts."

"I didn't ask for your family history Weasley, I just need to know when you'll be ready to leave."

"I didn't say I would take the assignment Coach?"

"Let me put it to you this way. You will be leaving here one way or the other. It is your choice as to which one you take."

"That doesn't sound very fair to me. It's like I go, or I walk."

"I don't want to lose you Weasley. The other players like your game. But my hands are tied and you have to go. Now, let me tell you what I think. I think Potter is in bad shape because of this breakup, and the Minister feels you could be just the medicine to cure him."

"Why would he think something like that? Harry and I are close, but not romantically. Don't get me wrong, I have always thought of Harry as the perfect match for me, but he never showed any concern over me except in my first year."

"It's enough for the Minister to want you for this mission. It will be a duel mission for you as you will try to recruit fans and cure Potter."

"I didn't know I was trying out for the British Secret Service when I joined the Harpies. Do I still get paid for the time I am gone?"

"Of course you will. It will go right to the bank and your account. I am sure there are magical banks in the states."

"Very well then, please tell Hermione I will see her in the morning, and please find someone that will at least make a good showing while I'm gone. I don't want to come back to a team that is desperate for wins."

"That's what I like to see, a player that is that sure of herself. Too bad you don't play up to your hype."

Ginny growled at her coach which cause Gwen to laugh. Ginny left to her laughing and once out of the room, laughed herself. She knew the coach was joking. She didn't pass out many compliments to the players, and the only way you knew she liked what she saw was if she left you alone.

Ginny got back to the locker room and cleaned out her locker which brought on a round of questions from her teammates. She was truthful with her answers and left her friends with the hope she wouldn't be gone long.

Her first stop would be with Hermione in the Ministry. She needed to hear it from her why Harry and Luna broke up. She had been away for quite some time, but when she left them they seemed in good spirits. What could have happened to change all that. Maybe it was Luna's problem that cause it. Harry couldn't take her fooling around.

She was walking by the Auror division when she was stopped by Ron, "Ginny, what are you doing here? Why aren't you practicing with the Harpies?"

"Gee Ron, I love you too. The Coach has me going on some mission for the Ministry."

"Oh that thing for making our fan base bigger. Hermione was telling me about that. So, where will you be going?"

"The states. Now will you please excuse me, I need to talk to Hermione alone."

"Sure, I need to get back to work anyway. Come by before you have to leave. Maybe for dinner."

"It's a date Ron. Bye." and Ginny got to the Director's office and entered. There was Susan and Daphne at a desk talking and when they saw Ginny, Susan got up and hugged her while Daphne waved to her. Ginny and Daphne knew very little of each other. Except for Ginny's sixth year she never even talked to her. Daphne was one of the Slytherin's who helped the other students from being hurt. Her, Blaise and Traci helped out a great deal during the mess that was her sixth year.

Susan, is Hermione in?"

"You just missed her Ginny. She was called to Kingsley's office. You might catch her there, she usually takes about an hour when they are together. Hey, Are you one of the selected from the league?"

"Ya, that's what I'm here about. I have so many questions and Gwenog didn't have any answers, so I figured I would go to the source."

"Gwenog didn't answer your questions? She was the one that came up with the idea."

"That figures. She never takes the time to explain anything. Claims she is too busy, or doesn't know, or ask the source, like she did with me on this. Look, we'll talk later. I don't want to miss her and start chasing her all over the Ministry." she waved as she left.

Hermione was still in with the Minister when she got there. Audrey announced her and was surprised when she was told to send her in. Ginny entered the room and was asked to take a seat. Kingsley looked at her and started, "We figured we would be seeing you soon, Ginny. I know your upset about having to go, but you are needed."

"Oh can it, Kingsley. I'm not here for that. I want to know what's going on between Harry and Luna. Hermione, you know, so tell me."

Hermione filled her in on what happened, and Ginny was shaken by the fact that Luna told Harry she wasn't in love with him. Especially when she knew for a fact that Luna was in love with him. She was pulling a Harry on Harry.

"Do you know where Luna is staying then?"

"She said something about talking to her dad, but he isn't staying in a very big apartment. I think she stayed with George this past weekend."

"Shite, I know what went on then. I wonder if George still has his infatuation on Luna? How long was she there?"

"Saturday and Sunday is all I know of. Ron told me about it when he visited them Sunday. He said that Verity and Lee were up front nd George and Luna were taking count of the stock. Of course we know better, but Ron is gullible."

"He's an idiot and I don't care if you tell him that or not. I have told him enough times that he knows I am not afraid of him. Well, that tells me that George still has the hots for our little blond beauty. Knowing him, he is probably thinking of asking her to marry him."

"I hope Luna has enough sense to either say no, or yes but after a years wait."

Now Ginny was confused. "Why should they have to wait a year if she says yes, and what makes you think she might say no, if her and Harry are no longer together.?"

After another lengthy explanation Ginny fell back in her chair. Pregnant out of wedlock and can't marry until after the child is born. It didn't pay for her to leave her family, as the explanations took too long and you had to ask the right questions to get all the answers.

Hermione told her where she would probably be right now and Ginny couldn't believe what a sperm bank was. She went there and found Luna there with Traci, Lavender and Romilda. They were all talk ing to her as if she had done something amazing. "Luna, how are you. And Lavender, Romilda and Traci, what's going on?"

Lavender jumped up and pulled her in for a hug, "OH Ginny, it's wonderful. Luna is pregnant."

Ginny was ready to leave and go kill George. "That son of a bitch is going to die when I get my hands on him. No wonder poor Harry is the way he is."

Luna looked up at her, "Who are you talking about Ginny?"

"GEORGE. I knew he had a crush on you, but to get you pregnant to get you away from Harry is even worse than Tom."

"George has a crush on me? I didn't know that. And he didn't get me pregnant, Harry did."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE? I CAN'T EVEN GO TO WORK WITHOUT THE WHOLE WORLD CHANGING."

Luna wanted to laugh, but if what Ginny said was true, then her and George needed to talk. "Look Ginny, it's not what you think. Yes, it is Harry's baby, but no one outside this office must know. Harry didn't have sex with me to have this baby. He left me a sperm sample and I used it to get pregnant."

"So he did it to end your curse? Are you back together then?"

Now Luna collapsed back in her seat, "No Ginny, we aren't and may never be again. I'm afraid I hurt him too bad. You see, Hermione wanted Harry to go to the states and promote Hogwarts to the magical communities there. We are waiting for her to tell us who will be going with him, after I told him I wouldn't be going."

"Why aren't you going, especially now that you are carrying his child?"

"I can't do that to him Ginny, what with my reputation and all. He tried telling me all that didn't matter, but it does. Or it did when we talked. Now after my talk with Hermione, I see things in a different light. But Harry will never look at me with love again. We're still very good friends, or at least I hope we are, but never again will we be lovers."

"Well, to ease your mind, I will be the one going with him to the states. I am part of the promotion to try and get people to our games. Hermione is hoping if the kids agree to attend, then maybe to families will come with them and reside here. It is their hope it will boost our population."

"Then thank you Ginny. I was hoping it would be someone Harry knew. He is going to be needing you somewhere along the line."

"There's a slim chance in hell of Harry ever needing me. In school it was either you or Hermione that was there for him. He never came to me."

"Funny, I thought you went to the Ministry with us on that mission. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh yeah, and it was Harry that asked us to go. No, wait, didn't we threaten to hurt him if he even thought of leaving us behind?"

Luna laughed, "That may have been the way it went, It was so long ago, I forget the minor details. But, he did thank us for our help."

"Yes he did, didn't he. If all of you hadn't been there and if you weren't together, I probably would have shagged him then. Of course you probably did that evening."

"No Ginny, we didn't. As a matter of fact, we never shagged until after you found me in that coma. He was the one person I couldn't do that to. I mean a quick one night affair. With Harry, it had to be a commitment. It was until Hermione came with that request. If she could have waited one more week, Harry and I still may be together. And maybe thinking of getting married in a year. But not any more."

"So now I get to go with a guy with raging hormones and a broken hearted one at that. Isn't love grand." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yes it is Ginny and I hope you find it soon. Didn't you date a couple of players from another team?"

"If you want to call it that. All they wanted was for me to sign a contract with their team or what I had between my legs or on my chest. I swore I would never again date a player."

"Too bad, because Johnson was good looking."

"He was also all hands. He was the pig who wanted what I had between my legs. Believe me, he was no gentleman. At least Pearson treated me like a lady even if it was to get me to sign with the Cannons. I think Ron put him up to it."

"Well, anyway, I hope you do find someone to share your life with when you get back. Are you going to rejoin the Harpies?"

"Hell yes I am. Gwenog owes it to me to take me back. After seeing what they tried to replace me with, I think I will be welcomed back with open arms."

The two talked for a while longer when Luna came up with an idea to go surprise Harry in his home. Ginny went with her, but when they arrived, they were surprised to find Al there. "Hi Al, what are you doing here?"

"Luna, how are you. Harry asked me to watch his house while he was away on a business trip, and he didn't know how long he would be gone. Said he would stay in London until it was time to go. By the way, are you going to introduce me to your friend? And where are Lavender and Romilda?"

Luna apologized for her manners, "I'm sorry Al, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Al Large. Lavender and Romilda are working and since Harry is leaving, they probably won't be back."

Al looked broken hearted, "I knew it was too good to be true. So, Ginny, what do you do for a living?"

"Right now I will be joining Harry on his business trip."

"How the hell does Harry come up with all you beautiful girls? I should have gone to school with him."

When Ginny smiled, Al fell in love with it. "Ginny, you have the most beautiful smile. I wish I could find someone to smile like that for me."

Now she laughed and said, "Sorry Al, but this smile is taken."

Now he was laughing, "I had to try didn't I?"

Luna broke in on the two flirters, "I'm sorry to break this up, but did Harry happen to say where he would be staying Al?"

Al thought for a minute, "It was strange but all he said was he would be staying at number 12."

Now both girls looked happy, "Thanks Al, we got to go" Luna waved as she pulled Ginny with looked back at Al and waved. They had to go to the top of the hill to Aparate since Al was right there. They landed in the stand of trees in the park across from #12. They walked over to the set of buildings and it appeared when Luna mentioned the address. Ginny looked at her like how could she remember after only one visit, "It was a very memorable visit Ginny."

"That's right, Sirius. How silly of me to forget. He was that good was he?"

"You had to try it to believe it. It was that good."

"I'll take you word on it."

The door opened after a moment and they saw an older looking Kreacher standing there. "May I help yous?"

Luna opened, "Yes Kreacher, is Master Harry in?"

"Who may I say is calling."

"Tell him Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley wish to see him."

"Please enter and wait here while I tell him."

He was back in seconds, "Please follow me and Master Harry will be with yous in a moment. Have a seat, and may I get yous something to drink?"

The two nos sent him back to what ever it was he was doing. Harry wasn't long before he entered the greeting room, Hello Luna. Hello Ginny, it's good to see you. You're looking beautiful."

"Thank you Harry, and you're looking good yourself."

"What about me Harry? Don't I look good?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Forget I asked." Luna said sadly.

"No, I will answer you and I am being truthful. You look wonderful Luna. There's a glow about you that I can't explain."

"I can Harry. It's your child. I had Lavender administer the sample when I found it on my desk. Thank you for keeping it warm and for your thoughtfulness of leaving me one. I wasn't going to see you, but when I found out Ginny would be going with you on your Business trip, I had to be there to hear your response."

"You're going Ginny?"

"Yes Harry. Gwenog told me about it this morning and I have been around to ask all the questions that Gwenog wouldn't answer."

"I wish they could have found you a better partner. I'm afraid I won't be much fun."

"I didn't think we were going to have fun, but to ask for help?"

"It doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself while you are there."

"OK, I have had enough of this shite. Look, Harry, Luna loves you and you love her, but if Luna doesn't think it will work out, then let her go with a clear conscious. You don't have to remind her of what she is doing. You are not the only hurting party here. You both have to get on with your lives and move on from each other. Hell Harry, your 21 and Luna is 20. You both have your whole life ahead of you. Your both good looking and have a lot going for yourselves. Luna already knows someone is waiting for her, and Harry, if you think it all ends with Luna, then you are so mistaken. There is someone out there for you that will think of you as Harry Potter and not the boy who won."

"Oh no, not another one. How many names do they have for me out there?"

"Actually, that one was mine. I haven't broadcasted it yet."

Harry was laughing for the first time in days. Ginny always had a way to do that. It was she was like a third twin.

Kreacher came in then and asked, "Will the ladies be joining us for Dinner Master Harry?"

Harry looked to the two, "Well, do you wish to join me for dinner?"

Ginny looked to Luna and she nodded her head, "Yes please Harry."

"There you go Kreacher, two more for dinner, and if you have pudding, make sure you have plenty."

"Yes Master Harry." and he was gone once again.

"Thank you for thinking of me Harry." Luna said.

"You're welcome Luna. Now, what shall we do until dinner is ready?"

All of a sudden Ginny yelled, "Fuck!"

Both Harry and Luna looked at her like she caught fire. "GINNY!"

"NO, I need to tell mum about my trip. I knew I forgot someone.

Harry stopped her from going on, "I think she already knows. Hermione tries to keep her up to date with her family. Since she is the one who brought it up. She already told mum of my trip."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be amazed, "Since when have you started to call mum, MUM?"

"Since she started to call me son. Almost two years ago. She was the only one who knew where I was, other that Andromeda and Teddy."

"I'm glad I making this trip with you Harry. There are some questions I need answers to. They can wait though."

Luna decided to tell Harry of their visit to Port Wenn and meeting Al. Harry was laughing all over again. All had been love struck ever since that night with Romy and Lav. Now he saw Ginny and was love struck again. Of course he always loved Luna.

Kreacher announced that dinner was ready and they went to the Banquet Room and took a seat. Kreacher joined them after he served them all and took some as well. He even added his comments during dinner and answered any questions he was asked. He was a part of harry's family and was treated as such by the girls.

The girls helped Kreacher with clean up after dinner and he enjoyed the company. He also sat with them in the greeting room once it was done and talked some more until Luna and Ginny said they should leave. Harry stood up to see them off, but Kreacher said, "Why don't you ask them to stay the evening Master Harry? I never have visitors here and now I have you and two lovely ladies to look after."

Once again he looked to Luna and Ginny and this time Luna answered, "We would be honored to accept your offer Kreacher. Thank you."

"Kreacher doesn't offer it Missy, Master Harry does."

"It was your thought that counts Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed to Luna, "Thank you Missy. Kreacher is honored that you accept."

Now Ginny and Harry were both laughing at Luna and Kreacher's little encounter. Kreacher left and returned with two nightgowns for Luna and Ginny and then bid them all goodnight.

"Where did these come from?" Ginny asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Who knows where Kreacher comes up with things. Maybe they were Sirius'. He was kind of nutty."

They all shared a laugh while Harry led them to their bedroom. Before Luna walked into hers she stopped and hugged Harry, "Thank you for staying my friend Harry, it means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me Luna. Always have and always will. Ginny, you mean just as much to me, just to let you know?

Now it was Ginny's turn to hug Harry and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry and you don't know how much you mean to me, BROTHER!"

"Oh hell, what have I started?" he laughed as he left the girls.

Before he got to far, he heard Ginny say, "You'll find out soon enough. Be prepared though." she heard him laugh as he entered his room. Ginny turned and was ready to go to her room when Luna grabbed her arm and dragged her into her room.

Ginny looked to Luna and saw that look in her eye and knew what she was going to be doing this evening. Not that she minded.

After Luna closed the door, she turned to Ginny and said, "Yes, Ginny I do wish to continue what we started on that first day back, but before we do I need to tell you something about Harry. I know this sounds weird, but Harry needs you to be the woman you are. I mean you need to show him you are a woman. You need to dress like a woman, act like a woman and react like a woman."

"Thanks for the words of confidence Luna. Just come right out and tell me I walk around trying my best to be a man. Jeez, why are you telling me all this?"

"Ginny, look at yourself. You're wearing a sweat suit and trainers. You smell like sweat and look like you are doing you best to be a man."

"So, what, you want to take a shower before we make love? And then I have to get back up and take another shower because I got all sweaty and smell like sex?"

"Could you do that for me?"

"Luna, you're crazy, do you know that? What is this all about?"

Luna looked up at Ginny with pleading eyes. "I dressed nice for Harry because he loved it. I even dressed like up to get him stimulated. You know, short skirts, frilly knickers, loose tops that showed my breasts."

"In other words, like a whore. Why did you do all that when he loved you no matter how you dressed?"

"Because I loved him enough to do it for him. He loved when I did it Ginny and he loved it when the men looked at him with envy, jealousy and wonder. Harry hasn't had many chances to feel special because of who he was with. It was always because what he had accomplished. I gave him a chance to bathe in the glory of all around him wishing they were him."

"So you want me to continue to be like you when I am with him? Luna, I don't even know how to dress like that. You look great in anything you wear. I'm not like that. I don't walk like a normal woman. I hate it when a man try to make me feel like a woman by opening doors for me, or pulling out a chair for me. That's why Dean and I didn't work out. He treated me like a lady."

"Let's continue this in the morning after we have had time to think about it. Right now, let me show you how to feel like a lady. Then you can show me."

The rest of the night was spent with each girl making the other feel special. First it was Luna making Ginny feel special, then it was Ginny doing it to Luna. Each had multiple orgasms. For four hours they were at it and then they feel asleep in each others arms.

Being use to getting up early, Ginny was up at six and went to her room to clean up and get ready for the day. She decided to try out Luna's suggestion and found a very cute dress in the closet of her room. She didn't know how she knew it was there though. Things had gotten so weird that nothing surprised her anymore. She just went with the moment.

After showering and getting dressed, she found a pair of shoes that matched her dress and headed downstairs to see if she was the only one up. She found Kreacher fixing breakfast and Harry drinking coffee. "Mind if I join you?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "I would be upset if you didn't. Damn Gin, you look great. Where did you find that dress?"

Ginny looked over to Kreacher and saw him smile without looking at the two of them. "It was in the closet of the room I slept in. Sirius must have some women with taste. It is nice though, isn't it?"

"The dress is nice, but the package it covers makes it beautiful."

"Whoa there fella, settle down. I appreciate the compliments, but save some for later when people can hear you tell me them."

"Oh, they will hear it then as well. I just want you to know now so that you can know I believe it. I really do mean it Ginny, you look great, sort of like Luna does. Did she give you dressing hints?"

"What gave me away?"

"Oh no, she didn't? I'm sorry Ginny. I hope this doesn't embarrass you?"

"What? You like the way I look don't you? Isn't that enough. In fact, I like the way I feel, with the cool draft blowing up my dress."

"So that's why she likes them. I often wondered about that. She looked great, just like you do, but now I know she had a second reason for it. I wonder if it feels even better with the short ones she wore?"

"Harry, one step at a time. It took a lot of nerve for me to wear this. But now that I have, I may have to wear them more often."

"It works for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Ten

Luna arrived at the kitchen just as Harry was telling Ginny how beautiful she was. She listened as Harry went on about how she was like Luna and must have gotten hints about her dress code.

She saw Ginny glow with pride as Harry went on, and how she tried to down play his praise, but he wouldn't hear of it. She loved Harry and was never more proud of him then right now telling Ginny he looked forward to the trip now. It was what Luna hoped for. She didn't want to see him leave in a poor mood.

She walked in and greeted them both, "Good morning Harry. Good morning Ginny. You look great by the way. Where ever did you find that dress and why didn't you show it to me first Harry?"

"I didn't show it to her, Luna. She found it in the closet upstairs. It must have been one of Sirius' many girl friends. Besides Green is not really your color, you're more blue. Not that you wouldn't look good in it though. You look good in anything."

Ginny stood up on the chair, "Shite is getting too deep in here. Kreacher It looks like you have some cleanup to do."

Kreacher turned around and looked at the ground, "I don't see any shite Missy. Where is it supposed to be?"

"It's coming from Harry's mouth. Just be ready when it starts to pour out. In the mean time, is breakfast ready yet, I'm starving. Oh and Harry, I have to go see mum when we are done. You want to come with me?"

"I'd love to Gin, but I need to go to the Ministry and find out when we are leaving. Maybe I'll stop by after I'm done there."

"How about you Luna, you want to go?"

"I can't Ginny, I have to go to work. Tell Molly I love her for me. I can't stay for breakfast, I have a stack of names for testing this morning and hope they all show up. Oh, Ginny, can I talk to you in private please." and Luna walked out of the kitchen, followed by a giggling Ginny. She thought she was going to get her second lecture on her dress code.

Ginny followed Luna to the greeting room. She wondered why Luna took her so far from the kitchen. "Ginny, Ron came in last week for his test, but was going to be gone this week on a mission for the Aurors. Hermione already knows, I'm sure, but his results were bad. Ron is impotent. He doesn't know yet and I think it should be Hermione that tells the family about it. But in case she doesn't want them to know, I think at least one person should know, in case something happens."

"OK Luna, first, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Because I didn't want you in a bad mood, No, not because of the sex, but because of our talk about Harry's happiness."

"I see your point on that one. Now why would Hermione not want to tell the family of Ron's impotency?"

"This one is a little harder to explain. Well not harder, just more difficult. You know it is Hermione's wish to have children, right? Well suppose it was still her wish, but Ron doesn't want her to come to the clinic for a treatment. It may cause them to divorce. That's why it must be Hermione's decision."

"Your point on this one was much stronger than your other point, Luna. I did know how much Hermione wanted kids. So you think she may visit the clinic this week to avoid a confrontation with Ron?"

"It's quite possible. I just hope she doesn't do something stupid, like finding a fertile man and ask for his sample."

"You mean like you did with Harry?"

"Yes Ginny, like I did with Harry. Right now the only other one we know is fertile is Blaise, and I think that may be a little too obvious."

"Ya, that would look bad for her. I hope you can find someone else for her. And soon. Look, I'm going to go eat before Harry eats it all. I hope to see you before we leave, as I feel it may be today."

Luna pulled Ginny in for a hug then went back to the kitchen to see Harry eating his meal and Ginny's sitting there waiting for her. She took a piece of toast from Harry's plate and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope we get to see each other before you have to leave Harry."

"I'll try Luna. Have fun at work." and Luna left. Kreacher brought his plate to the table and sat next to Ginny and began eating. The table was quiet as they ate. Harry finished his breakfast and got up to take his plate to the sink. Ginny handed him her plate and he took them and washed them before drying them and putting them up. He then stopped next to Kreacher, "Kreacher, would you like to go to the states with Ginny and I?"

"Do you think I will be needed Master Harry?"

"Whether you are needed or not is not the question. Do you want to go with us?"

"Why would yous want Kreacher to go if he may not be needed?"

"Wouldn't you like to see a different country with different cultures?"

"Yous did not take me with you to your new home?"

"And I told you why I couldn't. I was living in a muggle world and I couldn't explain you to the people."

"Why would it be different in the states?"

"Because I will be in the magical communities there. It will be easier to explain you to them."

"Do you really want Kreacher to go?"

"Yes Kreacher, I really do want you to go. I just may need you."

"Then Kreacher will go, and he thanks Master Harry for thinking about him, this time."

"Good. You pack our things and I will visit Hermione and see when exactly we will be leaving. Ginny, tell mum for me that I will try to stop by to pick you up and to say goodbye to her."

"I will Harry. OH, before you go, I just wish to say I wasn't looking forward to this trip when Gwenog first told me I was going. And then when she said I wasn't going alone it made my feelings worse. Finally she told me it was you I would be going with and now I can't wait to leave."

The smile Harry wore told Ginny many things, but mostly he shared her same feelings. He was now looking forward to going and hoped it would be today. He kissed her on the cheek and Ginny returned the smile Harry wore. She didn't know how long their trip would be, but hoped it would be for months.

Harry's visit to the Ministry hoped to be a short productive one. He entered to see Susan sitting at her desk and going over some files. She looked up and got up in a hurry and hugged Harry. "I can't believe we just got you back and you are leaving us again. Hermione hasn't said anything to me about when you are leaving. Do you know?"

"I was hoping today. I came by to talk to her about it. Is she in?"

"Yes, but watch out as she is in a bitchy mood. I think something crawled up her knickers and bit her in the arse."

"Hmmm, sounds like I may have to investigate the matter." causing Susan to laugh.

"Good luck with your investigation inspector."

"Thank you Miss Goodbody." Susan was laughing even harder now. She knew of the James Bond women.

Susan knocked on Hermione's door and stuck her head in, "Harry is here to see you Hermione."

"Well what are you keeping him waiting for, send him in."

Susan pulled her head back out laughing again. She just waved Harry through the door and shut it after he entered. Harry could still hear her laughing. Hermione could too, "What the hell is she laughing about now?"

Harry had a serious look on his face as he said, "You."

"We'll see who's laughing when I tell her she has to stay late tonight. Of course she doesn't really, but I'm going to tell her anyway. So, what can I do for you Harry?"

"To begin with you can tell me good morning, after I say good morning to you. Good Morning Hermione Weasley." and he bowed to her trying to put her in a good mood again.

"I haven't got time for this Harry, now what is it you want?"

"I want my old Hermione back, first off. What's the Matter sweetheart."

It wasn't the first time he saw Hermione break out in tears, but the other times he knew what the problem was, This time he had no clue. He waited for her to catch her breath for an answer. However when she couldn't stop crying, he went to her to pull her into a hug where she collapsed against his chest and continued to cry.

It carried on for a few minutes before she got it under control, somewhat. She was still sobbing when she started out, "Harry, you know how I always wanted kids?"

"During the hunt you told me all your dreams. Ron was one of them. I must say that hit me hard. I thought you wanted to kill him."

Hermione's laugh came out mixed with another sob. "I did, but then I wanted to kiss him. Anyway, Lavender sent me Ron's test results and Harry, Ron's impotent."

"Shite Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Then Hermione lost her tears, "Harry, will you do what you did for Luna with me?"

Harry was shocked by this. Without being married his family could be growing faster that rabbits. "Do you know what you are asking of me Hermione?"

With tears starting to well up in her eyes she answered, "Yes I do Harry, and I know I'm asking a lot from you, but you're my only hope for my wish to come true. I know there is another who is fertile, but how could I explain a childs born from Blaise's sample?"

"I see your point. OK, first, can you tell me when Ginny and I are leaving?"

"As soon as possible, so time is of the essence."

"Damn, I didn't want to go back to the clinic. But if I have to, I guess I can do this for you."

"Well, you don't have to go back to the clinic Harry."

"Hermione, how else can I get you a sample.?"

"It doesn't have to be Artificial Insemination."

"No, Hermione, I can't do that to Ron. We may not be close right now, but he was still my best mate."

"We have already done it once while I was Married Harry. Once more won't hurt."

"Is this a ploy for you to have sex with me again, Hermione?"

"No Harry, everything I said is true. You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Not if it's going to hurt Ron."

"It didn't bother you before, why is it now?"

"Before you were under a contraceptive charm. This time you will be under a fertility charm, hoping for a child. My child."

Hermione fell back in her chair, "I understand Harry. Forget I asked. I knew it was too much to ask a friend for. I guess I will just have to get a sample from Blaise later on. I'll figure out how to explain it after the child is born."

"How would you explain green eyes or really messy hair?"

"That's easy compared to a child with African ancestry."

"Damn Hermione, you don't know what kind of a bind this puts me in."

"YOU MEAN YOU'LL DO IT?"

"Yes, but where?"

"Right here. Just let me contact Kingsley, and tell Susan to hold all calls and visitors. Kingsley is aware of my intentions but Susan isn't. What I want you to do is leave and come back under your cloak. That will stop any suspicions. When you get back, just tap on the window and I will get Susan to come in. You follow behind her and when she shuts the door, put up the charms for silence and security. I will do my fertility charm. I don't think you will need one, from what I know."

"Thank goodness I never go without my cloak."

"I was counting on it Harry. Now go and come back quickly."

It all worked out as Hermione planned it and Harry placed the charms and turned to Hermione who stood up from her chair after doing her charm. They came together in front of her desk and Harry picked her up and took her to her couch. He kissed her on the lips, sending chills down Hermione's spine. Harry was no stranger to Hermione but his kisses were. They were sweet like apples and cinnamon. Then he started to unbutton her blouse and pull it off her shoulders and arms and placed it on the end table

He covered her breasts with his hands and squeezed gently feeling their warmth and firmness. Hermione wanted to scream with delight at Harry's touch. She tried to get Ron to have foreplay before having sex, but he didn't know why they needed to prime the pump when he was born primed. He couldn't comprehend why a girl needed anything like that.

Harry was now undoing her slacks and tugging them down her legs. Hermione went to kick her heels off when Harry stopped her and pulled each leg over her shoes and off her feet. This exposed the knee high nylons Hermione was wearing and Harry banished them to who knows where. "Those are too ugly for a beauty like you, Hermione. If you are going to wear nylons, then wear full length ones. They are much sexier."

Hermione actually placed that in her memory files for future reference. It also got her to wear more dresses in the future. For now though, she wondered what she could do for Harry. She started by taking off his shirt and trousers and began to kiss his nipples like he did hers. It was a start and Harry dids seem to respond to it. So she continued to suck on his nipples and then move her hand down to his crotch. She felt his cock growing in his shorts and began to rub harder. Then she reached in his shorts and took his cock in her hand and jerked him off. He was still getting bigger and soon she couldn't get her hand around it. She was thinking, 'Oh my god, I will never get that thing in me. What have I started?'

It was too late to worry about that now, as Harry was getting hornier by the stroke of Hermione's hand and the sucking of her lips on his nipples. He soon had Hermione's knickers off and brought his lips down to her pussy and began to taste her nectar. Hermione had no problem supplying him it as she was as wet as a puddle. Her head was thrashing around on the arm of the couch they were on wanting to scream again as Harry brought on another orgasm for her. Once again she though of how Ron thought it was disgusting to put him mouth down there where she pee'ed. He had no problem with her giving him head though.

Harry pulled his lips from her pussy and pulled his way up her body to get ready to enter her. "Are you ready for this Hermione?"

"Shite, if you don't hurry up, I'll rip it off and stuff it in myself." Hermione was wild beyond imagination. Harry never saw her this insane. He entered her pussy and began a slow grind, building Hermione's passion. Hermione brought her legs around Harry's legs pulling him in closer to her so that he could go deeper down her love canal. After a few more thrusts, Hermione had another orgasm and it sent colors through her mind with the explosion of pleasure going on in her body.

Now Harry was feeling his own orgasm building and he began to drive harder and thrust deeper also building up another one for Hermione. "OH Harry, hurry, I wish to come together with this one. I know you're close, but I'm about ready to go now. Oh please Harry, hurry. Faster, faster, faster. Oh shite here I come Harry, I'm sorry, I can't stop it. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck here it is. Harry let loose with your cum now. Fuckkkkkkk! Oh yes, you did it Harry. I felt your stream flow through me just as I came. Oh fuck what a feeling. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Oh thank you Harry. First for my child as I know you impregnated me, and second for making me feel like a wanted and loved woman. Ron doesn't know what making a woman happy means. I never knew until this moment. I know we did it before, but I shared it that time. This one was all mine and mine alone."

"I would not be amiss to say it was my pleasure as well as yours Hermione. If Ron can't do that, then he is missing what it means to be a husband. You'll have to show him what you need. Not what he needs. Or what he is missing."

After a few minutes, they got dressed and Harry removed the charms he set up and Hermione used her knickers to clean up her mess and put them in her handbag to take home. She felt naughty going without them, but it also rubbed against her pussy sending chills through her body once again. Harry saw this and laughed. "Learning Luna's tricks are we Hermione?"

"And why not. I'm a woman too you know."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I found out the good hard way. And you are welcome for the gift. However, I am going to tell you right now, never again. If Luna doesn't find another fertile guy, she will have to explain it to the woman about the birthright. Now, when do Ginny, Kreacher and I leave?"

"Kreacher's going too? I didn't know that. Why?"

"Because I don't know how long we will be gone, and he needs something to keep him active or he will get sick and die. He needs a cause, to live Hermione."

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"You didn't sound harsh Hermione, I just needed to tell you how Elves survive. OK, I need to get to Molly's and say good-bye to her and pick up Ginny. Oh, you should have seen her this morning Hermione. She was wearing a dress that looked heavenly on her. If she is going to look like that all during the trip, she will come back married to someone, I guarantee it."

"Like you maybe?"

"I couldn't be that lucky. But it is dream material."

"It may be more of a possibility than you think. She never lost the feelings she had for you. Now, can you tell me how I can get through to Ron. He is still thick headed."

"You may not like my answer Hermione."

"Oh oh. I never like the sound of that. It always meant trouble in the past. But go ahead and tell me. I'll pass on it if I don't like it."

"With you just finding your true sexuality, maybe someone with more experience should do it. Besides, a new love experience always brings out the best in a man."

"You mean ask Luna to do it?"

"NO! Luna would kill him that first night. I was thinking since he had a thing for her in sixth year, why not Lavender, or Romilda since he ate her love chocolate."

"Romilda sounds interesting. Lavender and Ron got too close that year and I don't want to lose him. Do you think she would go for it?"

"All you can do is ask. It might also help if you told him there was a problem with his test and needs to redo it. That would get him there for Romilda to get to work, if she will do it."

"Good Lord, when did you turn Slytherin Harry?"

"I guess I always had it in me. I hope she does it for you and I hope everything turns out OK." and Harry and Hermione hugged and shared one last passionate kiss before he left. Hermione opened the door and walked out to talk to Susan. Harry slipped by and got out the door while Hermione distracted Susan.

He then went to Kingsley's office to get the travel plans from him. He put up with the ribbing he got from him and talked for a few minutes before they shook hands and Harry left, this time for the Floo network. Ginny and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Harry came through. He braced himself for Molly's hug and it still wasn't enough as she took hold and crushed his body to hers.

"I'm so glad you are going on this trip with Ginny, Harry. It makes me feel safer knowing you will be there with her. Do you know where you'll be going first?"

"Hello mum. We'll be going to Salem Academy first and then who knows where. We will know soon enough as we have about an hour to get to the Ministry for our Port Key. I floo called Kreacher to have him meet us there with the trunks. Oh Ginny, can I speak to you for a minute in private please?"

"Making secret plans with my daughter Mr. Potter?" Molly joked.

"Yes mum, it and just wouldn't do if you knew what they were."

Ginny followed him outside and stopped when he did. "What is it Harry?"

"Do you know about Ron?"

"What about Ron?"

"The results of his test in particular."

"How did you know of the results?"

"OK, let's find a place to sit down as this may take a few minutes." When seated Harry started up again, "Hermione asked me for a sample to get herself pregnant. I gave it to her, but it worries me. What if the baby has green eyes?"

"Now's not the time to have second guesses, Harry. Hermione will find some answer for him when the time comes. What you need to be worried about is if Ron finds out he's impotent. There is no answer for that one."

"Not if Luna can find another virile donor. Ron won't be back for a week and hopefully by then she will have found one."

"I hope she does. Do you know how many kids your going to have by this time next year?"

"I have been thinking about that. Well, I just wanted you to know, before you found out the hard way. I thought about Luna wanting to talk to you back at the Manor and put two and two together. Thank god I did. Now, what do you say about us leaving and going to the Ministry to start our vacation?"

"OH, it's a vacation now is it? Sort of like the honeymoon we missed when we got married?"

"I still haven't paid you back for that one, have I?"

"Why do you think I never came back. I was hoping you forgot about it. It seems you haven't."

"Sorry, but it was too funny to forget. Come on let's go and meet up with Kreacher. I hope mum doesn't try to kill me again."

"Not a chance. She told me of the few visits you had with her and how you asked her to keep it a secret from everyone. Do you know how much more she loved you after that, knowing she was one of three who knew where you were."

"Two actually, Teddy doesn't count. All he could come out with was Po We. But I did have to let someone know in case I was needed for anything."

"Well, just to let you know, I'm happy you chose mum. She was so happy because of it. Now lets get the hugs over with and start our vacation." Harry took her arm and they walked back to the house. Molly saw them arm in arm and started planning the wedding she was sure to come. Her hugs were just as expected and Harry started tom check his ribs for any broken ones.

Kreacher was waiting for them on a bench by the floo network and went to them as soon as he saw them. "Master Harry, sir, the trunks are at the transport room and Master Kingsley wishes to see you before you leave. You too Missy Weasey."

"OK, lets go. You too Kreacher, you're a part of this too." and they walked up to the Minister's office to see the Minister.

Kingsley just wanted to go over some minor details about their meeting and to give them a gift they were to open when they were in the states. He also told them he notified the states that three would be arriving and who the third party was. They never heard of a house elf an d sounded interested in meeting him. He sent them off after this and they went back down to the travel room. Another surprise was waiting for them as Hermione and Luna were there.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go with out saying goodbye did you?" Luna cried.

Hermione was the same way. "Luna and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I agree with her completely on that one." and Hermione pulled Ginny in for hug while Luna did the same with Harry, adding a kiss. "I'm going to miss you Harry Potter. Promise you will write."

One more kiss and, "I promise Luna Lovegood, at least once a week. You can share with Hermione each others letters."

"We will. Oh and Harry, that was your second good deed you did. I can see the glow coming from Hermione. You made her very happy."

"I hope I can say the same about Ron."

"Don't worry about him, we already have it covered. Now. Go say goodbye to Hermione while I say goodbye to Ginny." and they switched partners.

"Thank you once again Harry. Luna knows what you did, but she promised to keep it to herself and will just tell everyone she did it in a private session. That way there was no publicity."

Kreacher got his hugs as well from Hermione and Luna and then they left Harry, Luna and Kreacher alone to start their journey. Kreacher wasn't using the port key as he would meet them once they arrived. The trunks were used as their Port Key and they were shrunk down for convenience. Once they started the travel, it took twenty two Minutes to complete it. They had to sit for a minute to get the stomach settled. Kreacher met them during this time and he was feeling great.

"Tell me Ginny, why did we take a Port Key when we Had Kreacher that could have taken us?"

"I guess because Kreacher didn't know where to go until we got here."

"Ya, guess I didn't think of that. Good to have you around to keep me straight, Ginny."

"Someone needs to do it, and I didn't know Kreacher was going until after I accepted the trip."

"So you really didn't want to go, even with me/"

"I really didn't want to go until I learned you were going."

Before Harry could answer, they were approached by two gentlemen and a lady. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, hello, we're here to take you to the Academy and get you settled. This must be your House Elf. Kreacher was it?"

"Yes Missy. I be Kreacher." and he took her hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush.

"Thank you Kreacher for being such a gentleman. They could learn a few things from you here in the states. "I am Miss Livingston, this is Mr. Adams and Mr. Learner. Welcome to the United States."

When they got outside, there was a cold breeze making things uncomfortable as they were wearing no coats. "Is it always this cold here?" Ginny shivered.

"It's not cold yet, wait a month to see what cold is. Now, we have a Limo waiting to take us to the Academy."

It was a ten minute drive to Salem Academy and Mr. Learner pointed out points of interest along the way. They weren't really interesting but they listened to him anyway.

When Miss Livingston said it was an academy, she meant it. It was not like Hogwarts. There was no castle. It was built like a University. The only difference was the charm put over it to keep it hidden from non magical people.

To Harry, it sounded like a military base in the explanation.

They were taken to the main building where a meeting was set up to explain to them what to expect.

No one else was in on the meeting as Miss Livingston was the dean of the facility and Mr. Learner was her assistant. Mr. Adams was just the driver of the vehicle. He also carried the trunks to the vehicle.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we feel we have to be blunt with you and tell you that between our two schools, we handle the magical community completely."

"Then why did you agree to let us visit?"

"The truth of the matter is, you are just as popular here as you are at home. We read of your exploits and wished to meet you personally. You have also raised an interest about attending your school. You see, our academy is not strictly about magic. We also cover Math, science, history both magical and world. English is taught as well."

"You mean they can't speak English here?" Ginny asked.

"Of course they speak English here Miss Weasley."

"Then why do you teach what they already know?"

"We teach them to write correct English not speak it, although it is sometimes required."

"This is all very confusing."

"Hopefully tomorrow will explain it all to you much better after you visit our classrooms and meet our students. Maybe you both could give us a demonstration of your talents."

That ended the meeting for the evening and they were led to the guest quarters where they would be staying. After they were gone, Ginny left her room and went to Harry's. She went in when Harry told her to come in. "Harry, can I sleep in here with you. I don't like this place very much."

"I don't blame you at all. You take the bed and I'll take the couch." and they settled in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Eleven.

The first three days of their visit was split between watching the Yanks trying to impress Harry and Ginny and talking to the students trying to get them to commit to Hogwarts. They hadn't displayed their prowess yet and they were looking forward to showing the Yanks how little they knew.

Ginny still hadn't got down how they juggled muggle classes with magical classes. They talked about math, which was to a lesser degree like Arithmancy. They talked about Science which only touched on Potions. There was nothing about Herbology, Ancient Runes, or Care and Handling of Magical Creatures. They taught Charms and Transfiguration as one class. There was no Defense Against the Dark Arts. In all, Ginny felt the wizard and witches were not properly taught how to perform magic and it's other peculiarities.

Her and Harry spoke of it each night and Harry agreed with her that the students were given an injustice by not having a complete training.

On the fourth day, Harry and Ginny stood before the faculty and told them they were ready to give their demonstration. They asked for the top ten students to stand against the two of them for a challenge. If Harry and Ginny lost, they would not try anymore to get them to change schools. If they won, then they would be given a good chance to talk to each student one on one.

Miss Livingston questioned this challenge. "Mr. Potter, I appreciate what you accomplished in your country, but did you have to face ten all alone?"

"No, and I won't this time, unless you think Ginny is unworthy?"

"Unworthy no. Incapable, yes as we will use all males to send against you."

"Excuse me Miss Livingston, but how strong are you?" Ginny wanted to start trouble with the faculty.

"More than capable of taking care of myself. Why Miss Weasley, do you wish to challenge me as well?"

"If it will get you to reconsider, then yes, I do."

"Reconsider what?"

"What you think of me. I assure you I am more than capable of defeating any of your students and yes, maybe even you. Do not take this as bragging Miss Livingston. I was at Harry's side when the battle took place as were many other students. We lost 51 people that day, to well over three hundred of the enemy. 40 Of our dead were students fighting for the right to live as we like. Unfortunately it was all of the rest that died because they didn't stand up to their enemy. They died in fear because they forgot what they learned at school or did not put it to use."

"Then what good did it do them if they died anyway Miss Weasley? Here, we try to show the students that power is not all it appears to be. If they know what power the non-magicals have at their disposal then maybe it will cause them to think twice before trying to do something stupid."

Now Harry was getting upset. The Yank was trying to say that the school taught too much to their students and by doing it, created their own nightmare. "OK Miss Livingston. You say we are taught too much about magic and because of that we are killing ourselves. However by teaching your students too little you are creating the same thing, if one wishes to delve further into magic. That is what hurt us. One of us went further than anyone else had and used this knowledge to create his army and spread fear throughout England. One man and he brought a nation to it's knees. Not unlike Hitler, or Hirohito who were not magical."

"That didn't make any sense to me. What were you trying to say?"

"Evil is on both sides of the fence and only if you can match power with power can you win. You have a military that is very strong to fight ones like Hitler, but who have you got to fight someone like Voldemort?"

"Like I said, I am more than capable to take care of myself. If Miss Weasley wishes to challenge me, then so be it. I accept."

"One point I have to make. It must be before the students." Ginny wanted the students to see what magic could be all about.

"Absolutely not. Someone could get hurt."

"Harry wouldn't allow something like that to happen. Every one outside of us will be perfectly safe."

"Ummm Ginny, I don't know how much of a beating from you my shield could take."

"Harry, quit trying to scare Miss Livingston."

In front of the Academy there was a circle drive that they used for the challenge. Harry placed a dome shield to keep all spells within the containment area. Ginny faced Miss Livingston and waited for the start signal. It began and Ginny used just defensive spells to start. Miss Livingston didn't try too hard, afraid she might hurt her opponent. However, none of her spells reached Ginny and did not appear to tire her, while Miss Livingston didn't know how long she could keep this up. And she had not had to stop one spell from the girl.

Ginny saw Miss Livingston was getting tired and decided to try and end it. She began using minor offensive spells used to disarm and disrupt her opponent. She had her tripping over her tanglefoot spell and jumping from her stingers. It was a body binding charm that finished the duel and she took the dean's wand from her. She then released the charm and gave her back her wand. "Miss Livingston, I defeated you using very minor spells and charms. Believe me, I could have used much stronger spells if I wanted to. The spells and charms I used could have been done without the use of Harry's dome shield. I used the same strength spells you used on me and still you lost. Would you like to try again?"

"No, you proved your point, Miss Weasley. It didn't change my views on what we teach here, but I may have to change the curriculum somewhat, like separate Charms and Transfiguration."

Any further demonstration was not necessary, except for Harry and Ginny putting on a show of their flying prowess. They used the gifts Kingsley gave them before they left. They were prototypes of the new Firebolt III brooms. After their program they were asked why they flew brooms when travel could be done without them. It was trying to explain Quidditch to a child.

It was easier to talk to the students now that they saw what Harry and Ginny could do. Quidditch also seemed to get their attention. There were no flying classes in Salem and their sport of choice was American Football, which seemed too mild for Ginny. Harry had no thought on the matter.

between Quidditch and magic, the two got seven families to agree to attend Hogwarts and take up residence in England. It was a small number, but it was a start.

The big numbers came when Harry was approached by a man who called himself Golden Eagle.

Harry was in the library reading one of the magical textbooks from Salem and found it very dull and boring. It was a sixth year book that Hogwarts taught in second year. He put the book down and was ready to leave when he heard his name called over what they called an intercom system. It asked him to report to the Dean's office. He left the Library and went to the office where he saw a stocky man in jeans, a checkered shirt and a vest. He wore a western hat that had feathers sticking from the trim around the hat.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Chief Golden Eagle. He is the Chief of the Oglala Lakota Tribe of the Sioux Nation located in Pine Ridge, South Dakota. He wishes to speak to you if you have the time."

Harry went right to the Chief and took his hand to shake it. The Chief grabbed Harry's wrist and had Harry do the same to him. "It is good to meet the Chosen One from the great country of England. Yes, we know of you also. We call you something different. We call you Night Spirit. I have much to ask you, but could you show me your spirit form first?"

Harry didn't know what he was talking about at first, then thought he may mean his Cloak of invisibility. Miss Livingston didn't know about this, and when Harry pulled it out and donned it, he disappeared from sight. He could hear the gasp of astonishment from the Dean and the chant coming from the Chief. Harry then removed the Cloak and held it out to the Chief for him to try it on. In the past, native americans would have shied away from trying something like that. Golden eagle took the Cloak and wrapped it around himself, except for his head. When Miss Livingston fainted, the Chief went to a mirror ans saw the results of his wearing the Cloak and let out a laugh that could be heard through out the building. "Night Spirit fits you well when you are wearing this marvelous cape. My Medicine Man needs to see me in this. They might make me the Medicine Man when he dies of fright." Golden Eagle laughed out again.

Harry was given back his Cloak and sat down to hear what the Chief had to say. The chief started out with Night Spirit again and Harry stopped him, "Sir, to make it easier, perhaps you should call me Harry. Do you have a proper name I can use as well?"

"Yes, but it is a sissy name the white men use. It is James."

Harry nearly hit the Chief when he said that, "JAMES, is a very strong name sir. It was my fathers name and he died protecting me and my mother. Do not ever think of it as weak or sissy sounding."

"I am sorry Night Spirit, or Harry as you wish it to be. I didn't know it was your fathers name. Now that I do, I will use it with honor from now on."

"Thank you as well James. Now that we got the name thing done with, what can I help you with?"

"We would like you to visit us in our homeland and see if we have anyone that will be able to attend your school."

"Why aren't you going to school here?"

"We were never asked to attend it."

Harry turned to Miss Livingston and growled his next words, "Do you know if there is magic with the Native Americans Miss Livingston?"

"No Harry I don't. I get all the names from the Department of Magic. If they don't know about the Native Americans then I certainly don't."

"James, how many do you feel have a magic background?"

"Many have the spirit in them Harry. It is not strong like yours I am sure, but it is there."

"Would you be willing to move to England and let your children attend Hogwarts?"

"Is it necessary for us to move?"

"No, but it would be much easier for the children when it comes time to attend school. Believe me it is much better to travel by train than by Port Key."

"What is this Port Key?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't like it. Yes, it's fast, but it stretches you across the Atlantic like a rubber band and then you snap back into shape."

James was much greener after Harry explained Port Key travel, "I think you're right, Train travel is much better. However, would we be accepted in your country?"

"I can't see why not. We have many different people residing in England from other countries. Some even attend Hogwarts. I am sure you would be welcomed. I think I even know where you could live and start a living. We have an area called Diagon Alley that once was thriving community. Since the war, it is just a mere shadow of what it once was. There is living space and empty shops to open."

"Perhaps we could talk more of this if you accept or invitation to visit us?Just to warn you though, it is much colder there than it is here."

"At least we were warned before we got there. Ginny and I will be ready."

"Who is this Ginny?"

"You haven't met her yet James. She is traveling with me to try and get people interested in playing Quidditch."

"Is this Quidditch like Tri Posts?"

"It depends on what Tri Posts is? I assume it's a game, but how is it played?"

"There are three posts with rings on the tips of each post. There are two sets of these, one at each end of the field. There are six members on each team with three attackers, two defenders and a stopper. The object of the game is to..."

"I know the rest, James. The attackers try to put a ball through the rings and the defenders try to stop them while the stopper is the final defender."

"Yea, that is it. So your Quidditch is the same game?"

"Not quite. You play your game on the ground, don't you?"

"It seems like you don't. Do you play yours in water then? Sort of like water polo?"

"No, we play ours in the air."

"How can you do that? Do you use ropes?"

"No James, we use brooms."

Miss Livingston had to get her words in on this one. "Believe me chief it is like nothing you have ever seen. Harry and Ginny gave us a demonstration and it made me sick just watching them."

The Chief was dancing around like someone Harry knows. He reminded him of Filius Flitwick when he was excited. "I take it this intrigues you James?"

"If the brooms fly, then hell yes it intrigues me. It would intrigue the whole tribe. No, not just the tribe, but all of our tribes, like the Comanche, Arapaho, Apache and all the rest. Harry, this could be the best thing that has happened to our people if it could happen. Do you think it sounds like something you could look into."

Now it was Harry that was dancing around. It could be just what England needed as well. "James, when do you want us to leave?"

"After you and Ginny show me about the brooms. I must first see if it is true and then if possible, try it myself. To see if it is safe."

"Well then, come on. Ginny is giving flying lessons as we speak. She is outside on the soccer field."

Ginny was cringing from the pain of the people she was training. She thought of the story Ron told her of Neville's first flying lesson. She was ready to call it a day when Harry reached her and got her attention. "Ginny, guess what? We have visitors from out of state. Ginny, I want you t meet Chief James Golden Eagle. James I would like you to meet Ginny Weasley. James is from the State of South Dakota, Ginny, and he wishes us to visit his people and see if they could train in Hogwarts?"

"Really. How many are we talking about James?"

"With my people, tens of thousands. With all the tribes, millions."

"Ginny, James wishes to learn to fly. Do you think I could get my broom back for him to go on a flight with me?"

"He could go with me if he would rather?"

Now James broke out laughing, "Sorry Harry, but you lose. I may be old, but I still have hot blood running through my veins. After all, I am a red hot American Indian."

Harry laughed at this as well and Ginny just grabbed James hand and pulled him up on her broom. James just got his hands around her when she took off and Harry could hear James shouting out war cries as he flew around the field. Ginny was laughing her arse off at him. He wanted her to go faster and take more chances with her dives, turning and climbing. An hour later she finally talked him into landing, where he asked if he could take a flight on his own. Harry got his broom back when Ginny left with the Chief, so he handed it to James and said, "Be careful James, we want you back in one piece."

"Pale-face need not worry, Golden Eagle is a master of the horse so the broom should be much easier." and then James was taking off after he was told how to mount it correctly. After a shaky start, James soon got it under control and though he didn't go as fast as Ginny, he was by far better than the students Ginny had been teaching. His landing needed work as well. He went face first over the end of the broom when it stopped and he didn't. He got up laughing, brushing the dirt off him. "Damn it, if we had brooms during our battles, you pale face would never have stood a chance. Where were you back then Harry?"

"Hell, back then my grandfather hadn't even been thought of. Maybe a gleam in his father's eye. So, you like flying then James?"

"It sure beats a horse and any car on the roads today. Say, how long would it take to fly from here to South Dakota?"

"Sorry James, No can do. We have a Secrets Act that governs us and it specifically states no flying over muggle property."

"Well, then you're perfectly safe as we don't even know what a muggle is here."

"Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment. A muggle is a non magical person. That reminds me, If you haven't been notified of the training held here, how did you know I was here?"

James reached in his pocket and pulled out something neither Harry nor Ginny expected to see here in the states. The Quibbler was folded up to fit his pocket. On the front page was a story about Harry's visit to the states. And Salem in particular. "I wish I knew the publisher of this magazine. This Xenophilius Lovegood is really good. He has taught our people much about healing plants and food sources. His wife is just as smart. Luna knows more about animals than anyone I know. Including me."

"I'm sorry James, but Xeno's wife died."

"That's too bad. I would loved to have met Luna."

Ginny began to laugh at the situation, especially now when Harry told James, "I could set up a meeting for you if you like James?"

James began to pale. "That's alright Harry, I will wait until it is my time to go, then I will try to find her."

"No, you could see her tonight if you really wished to meet her. There's no problem, really."

"Look Harry, the war between the indians and the pale face ended about 100 year ago. Why are you so against my living."

"Who said anything about you dyeing?"

Ginny was using her broom to hold herself up, she was laughing so hard. "Why is this woman laughing? Does she find something funny about me dyeing?"

If Ginny didn't put a stop to it, Harry could go on for hours. "James, Luna is our friend and she is not Xeno's wife, she is his daughter."

"If I had my bow and arrow with me Harry, you would be shit on a stick. Playing tricks on a poor defensive old man like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. Your lucky this lovely lady is also very kind. Thank you Ginny, for pointing this out to me."

"I had to, Harry would have carried on like that for at least another hour."

"Let's go eat and we can talk about our visit to Pine Ridge. So you sa there are more than two million native Americans?" the walk was filled with stories of each others countries.

After dinner, Harry asked about the country where James was from and He told Harry of the Bad Lands, The Black Hills, Mt. Rushmore, Lead & Deadwood, and Devil's Mountain.

Harry had James picture a familiar spot clear of any obstructions and muggles to use for Kreacher to take them to South Dakota. Using his mind probe, he saw where James was thinking and later, using the same power, planted the thought in Kreacher's mind. When they were ready to go, Kreacher would take them.

They stayed at Salem for two more days, so James could see Harry and Ginny use magic and he could get more flying in.

The last evening, Harry contacted Hermione using a telegram. It was the fastest way to reach her from the states without making a trip. By morning he had an answer and a request.

Hello Harry and Ginny (stop)

Good to hear from you (stop)

All taken care of for your visit (stop)

Please wait for another visitor (stop)

James would like to meet her (stop)

Our best Hermione and Kingsley (End message)

Ginny and Harry both knew who she was talking about and they both looked forward to Luna's visit, even if it was only for a short period. James became excited all over again when he was told of her visit.

At Eight o'clock they were all there waiting for her arrival. Twenty two minutes later she flashed onto the platform of the arrival area. She ran to Harry and Ginny and hugged and kissed them both. Harry picked her up and spun her around which she didn't appreciate too much. "Urghhh Harry, don't do that. I just ate and I have been having trouble keeping my food down as it is. Now, where is James Golden Eagle?"

"I am right here my dear. It is an honor to meet the daughter of the great Xenophilius Lovegood."

"OOO. I like him Harry, and Daddy would love him. It an honor to meet the great chief of the Sioux Nation as well."

"OK, if all the pleasantries are out of the way, shall I call for Kreacher? Good since there are no objections, Kreacher, could you come here please."

Kreacher popped onto the scene and James jumped back when he did, "Son of a Bitch, Who the hell is that?" Having never met him, James wasn't ready for an elf.

Harry and Ginny were laughing and Luna went to Kreacher and pulled him in for a hug, "This is Kreacher, Harry's friend. He is an Elf. Please don't scare him like that. He is very sensitive."

Kreacher didn't know what was going on, but he loved the feel of Luna hugging him. It wasn't lustful, it was loving. It was protective. It was caring. It was everything he always wanted from a family he worked for. He cuddled closer to her, hoping it would last longer. Luna kept her grip for quite a while.

The trip to Pine Ridge took seven minutes for Kreacher because he had to make two trips. He took Harry and Ginny first and the he came back for Luna and James. Luna's hug was just as nice the second time as it was the first.

When the final trip was made, James came out and said, "For a little guy, this guy sure knows how to handle his women. Why he clung to Luna like his life depended on it. I'm glad he didn't hug me like that."

The site where they landed was the most desolate ground they ever saw. "This is where you live James? How do you survive?"

"Government subsidies. It keeps us alive. We get our meat from the Black Hills. Dear, Elk, Squirrel, Fish. What ever we need is there for us. Now come, meet the family."

James gave them a tour of his village and then took them to where they would be staying. It looked better than what many of his own people lived in. "James, we can't stay here. It's too much. We can use sleeping bags and sleep outside." Harry looked to Ginny and Luna as he said this and saw them nod in agreement.

James almost went off on them, "You refuse the chief of the tribe's hospitality. You shame us by saying it is not good enough for you to sleep in?"

"Aw come on James, that's not what we are saying at all. We can't stay in a place that is better than what your people are staying in. It's not right."

"You are our honored guests and deserve the best. Do not dishonor us br refusing our request Harry."

"As you wish James, but we do it under protest, don't we ladies?"

Ginny added, "We should trade with someone and let them live in splendor."

"I for one, accept this grand gesture and I am pleased you offer it to us. However, should we be staying for an extended period, we should receive a less comfortable abode." Luna smiled.

"The new one is a diplomat as well. You chose your friends well Harry."

"I pride myself for that James. Both Ginny and Luna are very dear friends and they join a few others for that honor they bestow upon me. They have been my friends for many years and I hope for many more."

"Well, I will leave you so that you can freshen up and maybe talk for a bit before we share our evening meal. Say about three hours. And bring your other friend Kreacher with you."

"We look forward to your company. See you then." Harry shook James hand the way he was taught.

Once James was gone, Harry and Ginny turned to Luna, "Luna, it is so good to see you, but why have you decided to join our team after refusing it earlier?"

"OK Harry, I must confess to you that there is a reason for this visit. Ginny you need to hear this as well. I need both your thoughts on this. After you left Harry, George contacted me and asked me to pay him a visit. I thought he just wanted sex, but it was not. He didn't even try anything with me, except to kiss me. Then came the surprise. He asked me if what he heard was true and you and I had split up. You know me, I couldn't lie to him so I said yes, for the time being. So then he asked me if we were going to get back together. It hurt me when I said, I don't think Harry wants me back, after the way I left him. Well, that settled it for George. He said, and these were his exact words, Since you think it is over for the two of you, would you consider being my wife? It was the last thing I expected to hear from him. It left me speechless for a moment."

Luna took a moment to collect herself before she continued. She got up and got a drink of water asking them if they wanted one too. She brought three glasses back and took her seat. She took a sip from her glass then continued, "After I shook off the shock, I answered, George, 'After knowing my past and knowing that I slept with your brother, you could still ask me that?' he answered back, 'I know that I have feelings for you because of this. I know you have a condition forcing you to do it and I look past this. I know who you are and I know I love you very much in spite of this affliction. What I need to know is how do you feel about me?' Well here I am, just after breaking it off with you, Harry, I find myself in the same predicament with George. Once again I was at a loss for words. Knowing my condition, carrying your child, I knew I needed to find someone willing to marry me, but not until the child was born. So, I told George I was pregnant and who the father was. I told him it was not by contact, but by my clinic. You can't believe what his answer to this was. He said, 'You didn't answer my question Luna. Will you marry me?' In exchange I said, 'Even after what I just said? Do you know what it could mean if I said yes?' He laughed and said, 'Yes, it would make me the happiest man in the world.' I ended the conversation by saying, 'If you can wait for nine months, I will give you your answer. However, I must let Harry and Ginny know you asked me. This will mean I must travel to the states and talk to them.' he just said, 'Whatever it takes, and I will wait those nine months. More if needed.' So, here I am, asking you how you feel about this?"

Ginny jumped out of her seat and pulled Luna up for a hug. Harry sat there with a sad look on his face. The girl he once loved is planning on marrying another man. While Luna hugged Ginny, she saw the look on Harry's face and thought she just hurt the man she once loved more than anything. But she had to tell him so as not to surprise him when he returned to England. It would also give him a chance to learn to love Ginny, who she felt was a better fit for him.

Ginny whispered in her ear, "From the shaking you are doing, I take it Harry isn't taking it too well?"

Since Harry was looking at her, she just squeezed tighter to tell Ginny she was right. "Cheer up, Luna, he will get over it."

Luna pulled away from her and since he couldn't see her face anymore she whispered back, "He will with your help, Ginny."

Discretion was lost when Ginny loudly answered, "ME!, What can I do?"

Luna laughed, "You could be more quiet for one thing and another is you could tell him how you feel about him."

"Ohh, we have to talk later. I don't know what you got planned, but I don't think I'm going to like it very much. Excuse me Harry, but I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner. You and Luna need to talk." and Ginny left for the Lav.

Luna sat down on the arm of the chair Harry was in, "I'm sorry about this Harry, but my child will need a father and I do love George. Not as much as I loved you, but enough to make our marriage work."

"I know we have gone over this a dozen times Luna, but I still love you very much. Now believe me, I will not do anything to step between you and George, but you must think this out thoroughly before making a decision."

"I have Harry, and I am going to accept his proposal, but not until I return home, which if you agree with me, will not be before my ninth month. That should give me time to return to have the baby."

"Why that long?"

"To keep away from my past. It seemed like every time I turned around, I was seeing a past lover."

"So, what do you see in me?"

"Someone George knows about and has already accepted as the child's father. If we should make love again, George has already accepted what we share, whether it be once or a hundred times."

"Are you that sure we will be making love again, Luna?"

"Sure, no. Hoping, yes."

"What about Ginny?"

Luna smiled at this, "It is also my hope that she will join us in our love making."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You want us both to make love to you?"

"No, I want us all to share our love. You with Ginny and I, and then just Ginny and I and You and I and You and Ginny. Ginny must first share her love with the both of us though as she has never been with a man."

"You know this to be fact, Luna? She has never slept with another man?"

"Ask her yourself Harry. Dean would have been the only one she would have done it with, but you and Ron were always there to get between them."

"I didn't, it was Ron. I just happened to be with him when he acted stupid. I guess it could have made me look stupid as well. I was with you and that was what I wanted. I didn't care that Ginny and Dean were together, When she broke up with him I was worried how she would cope with it, but she did fine, except for Ron, of course. He kept telling her how lucky she was that she gave up on him. How she kept from cursing him was a surprise. I couldn't believe he wasn't wearing her bats. I really did respect her after that."

Ginny was listening to the two for a couple of minutes and when she heard Harry talking about how proud he was of her made her feel good inside. Luckily she missed Luna's talk earlier. "Thank you Harry, for your sweet words. You don't know how tempted I was to bogie his arse. Mum would have never let me forget it, but it would have been worth the headache."

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled, "How long have you been standing there Gin?"

"Long enough to hear your words about me. That's about it. What did I miss?"

Harry wasn't going to say anything, but not so, Luna. "We were talking about you and why I am here. We also talked about what we are going to do while I am here. You were a big part of that talk."

"Why is that? I figured you would be going back soon to be with George."

"No, I couldn't take the chance of falling to temptation and Marry him before the baby was born. I need to go full term with the baby before that happens. I wish to be rid of this curse once and far all. That is if what Poppy said is true. I have to believe it is and do as she asks."

They talked for another hour before they walked to James' home. Luna became excited when she found out he was having Elk for the meal. She had this once during her trip with her dad to Montana to look for the American Jack-a-lope. Of course she never found one, but it was OK because they seldom found what they were looking for. It was not the fact of not finding something, it was the thrill of seeing new cultures and meeting interesting people.

Harry and Ginny were not as excited as Luna to begin with, but once they started eating, they learned what Luna liked about the meat. It was wild, but sweet and nutty in flavor and as tender as could be. You could cut it with a fork. It was served with potatoes fried with onions and peppers. It was an excellent meal and seconds were served without objection. Dessert was as good as the rest of the meal, with Blackberry cobbler served with ice cream. Luna had seconds on the dessert while Harry and Ginny couldn't do it. They knew she was eating for two, but as much as she ate, you would think she was feeding an army.

James' wife was pleased by what she saw Luna eat. What she said took Luna's breath away. "You are doing very good for one who carries twins Luna. When are they due?"

"TWINS? I'm having twins? Harry what have you done to me?"

Now James was surprised, "You are the father, Harry? Why are you travelling with another when Luna is bearing your children?"

"You don't understand James. Luna used my specimen to get pregnant. It is not from contact with me. I think we need to explain what is going on." and for the next hour James and Little Feather, his wife, listened to what the story was. It was embarrassing for Luna, but when James and Little Feather understood and even told her how sorry they were for her, she perked right up and felt much better.

They left after the explanation and once they were back, Luna pulled them both to the couch and talked to them. "Ginny, one more thing Harry and I talked about was what I am about to ask you. You can say no if you want, but I would feel better if you didn't. I am going to ask Harry if I can join him in bed, and I would like to see you join us."

Ginny just sat there in shock. Then she started, "You know I have never been to bed with a man Luna. How could you ask me that?"

"Aren't you just a bit curious about what it would be like to be with a man, Ginny? I am not saying you have to do anything. That is up to you. I will still be there. But I think you should see what you have been missing. Normally the first time hurts, but we both know that your not a virgin in the sense that the membrane is intact. Riding your broom took care of that. Not being with a man does make you a virgin to the cock and that is all."

Ginny blushed when Luna said this and tried to hide it by covering her face. Luna pulled her hands away and said, "It is not a shameful thing Ginny and you should be proud of the fact you have saved yourself for so long, but it is time you saw what it means to have sex with a man, before giving up on it all together. You do intend to get married sometime don't you?"

"Of course I do, when I find the right man. But what if Harry isn't that man?"

"Ginny, I am not telling you that Harry has to fuck you, I'm just saying you need to see what goes on in bed with a man. It will be your decision on who will be your first."

"You know that if what I see, I like, then it will be Harry who will be my first. What if he gets me pregnant? Mum will disown me."

"First of all Ginny, it is your decision on who will be the first. Harry will not try to force himself on you, will you Harry?"

"Ginny, I think you should wait until you feel you are ready to even see this. It is a huge step to take, and it should be on your terms." This was not what Luna wanted to hear, but she was pleased at how gentle Harry was with Ginny and she respected him for that.

"So you wouldn't try anything with me if I said no?"

"I would not try anything with you if you didn't answer. That would mean you are hesitant, which is close enough to a no for me."

This caused Ginny to smile and accepted Luna's request to watch her and Harry but from a distance at first. If she became curious she would get closer.

Luna took Harry and Ginny by the hand and led them to the bedroom where she helped Harry get undressed. She looked to Ginny when she drew his britches down off his hips and displayed his cock. Ginny's eyes got real big. It was the first cock she ever saw that did not belong to her brothers. It was bigger than even Bill's. It was wider than Bill's but about as long. She watched as Luna got down on her knees and took his cock and put it in her mouth. Ginny watched as Luna sucked on the tip and pulled it out so that she could lick the entire length of it to include his ball sack.

Luna was so hot that she forgot that Ginny was sitting there watching and began to tell Harry how much she missed him and his cock. She took it back into her mouth and tried fitting as much as she could in it before she started to gag. She pulled it back out and tried it again. It went just as far as the last time before she gagged and had to pull it out again. She looked up at Harry, "You've grown since the last time I did this Harry. Very impressive. I use to be able to get the whole thing in." Luna began to lick it again before she got so hot she had to stop and stand up. Harry, take my clothes off please, and hurry. I want that beautiful cock in me now."

Harry stood up to pull the zipper down on her dress and pulled it off her shoulders. revealing a light blue bra that looked too tight for her breasts. Luna sighed when he released the snaps in the back and her teats were finally able to breathe correctly. "Damn, I have to get me some bigger bras. My titties are getting too big. Of course you could milk them to see if you could shrink them Harry."

Harry fondled one while sucking on the other then switched to give her the full pleasure. Luna was moaning softly as Harry worked on her breasts. His free hand was working on pushing her dress off her legs and feet. Luna was still wearing her sandals but Harry left them on. Luna knew Harry liked seeing her in her shoes during sex. Especially high heels. She was sorry for not wearing them this time. Harry didn't seem too depressed with it though.

Now Harry went to work on her Knickers and had them off her feet soon and had his lips working on her lips, bringing on Luna's first orgasm.

Ginny watched as Luna started to thrash on the bed going through the orgasm. The smile on Luna's face was enough to tell her Luna liked what happened so much, she wanted more. Ginny was beginning to see what Luna was talking about. Luna was going through yet another orgasm as Harry sucked on her clit. He seemed to know what he was doing and Luna was happy he did. Ginny got closer to the bed as Harry worked his tongue up and down her pussy and arse. She watched as Harry tried pushing his tongue up Luna's arse and Luna pulled her arse cheeks apart to make it easier for him.

Harry pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers. He stuck two of them up her arse and Luna was squealing with pleasure as he did this. Harry began to fuck Luna with his fingers with an in and out movement. Luna was making more noises as he worked his fingers in and out. Then she came again and Harry pulled his fingers out of her arse and dipped them in her pussy to get her juices that started to flow. He pulled them from her pussy and brought them to his mouth where he sucked them dry. He did it again and saw Ginny sitting very close, so he pulled them out and offered them to Ginny. She looked at them for a second then decided what the hell and she sucked the juices from Harry's fingers.

Harry then repositioned himself over Luna's pussy with his cock and started forward, entering her pussy slowly. "OH FUCK GINNY, YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS. IT FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT."

Harry lost the thought that Ginny was there watching as he fucked his cock in Luna's pussy creating a sucking sound because she was so tight, even after all the cocks that had been there. This thought never entered Harry mind as all he wanted was the pleasure he was getting from fucking Luna and Luna was feeling the same as she was ready to explode once more.

Harry felt Luna going for another orgasm and he helped her out by driving his cock faster and harder. It became Luna's strongest Orgasm yet. Fireworks went off in her head as Harry took her to new heights of pleasure.

Harry happened to turn his head and saw Ginny with her dress pulled up and her hands at work with her swollen pussy lips. The sight so was amazing, he wanted to leave Luna and pleasure Ginny with his tongue. However, unless she asked for it, he wouldn't do it.

Ginny saw Harry looking at her and watched as his tongue moved through his mouth as if wanting to reach across and use it on her pussy. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and cried out, "Please Harry use it on me. I need it bad. Just you tongue. Use you tongue on my pussy and make me come like you did Luna."

Harry found a way to stay in Luna and reach Ginny to give her pleasure. Ginny's pussy was different than Luna's. Hers was sweeter and tighter than Luna's. It was also quite juicy. She must have been working on it for a while. It didn't take Harry long to give Ginny her first orgasm and Ginny was quite loud with her response. "OH FUCK, LUNA, YOU ARE SO RIGHT. THIS IS FUCKING FANTASTIC. YES HARRY, PUSH THAT TONGUE IN DEEP AND MAKE ME COME AGAIN!"

Harry didn't fuck Ginny that night, but he gave her three explosive orgasms before he was done for the evening, exploding in Luna's pussy.

It was Ginny's first time with a man, but it would be shortly when she had her second experience and once again it would be Harry. The next morning all three were at it again with Ginny being the center of attention, but still Harry didn't fuck her. Luna didn't mind as left it all for her.

Luna was pleased at how Ginny performed and knew it was only a matter of time before she wanted Harry's cock in her pussy. She planned on being there when it happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Twelve

During Harry's absence and now Luna's, things at home became unsettled. Especially with Ron and Hermione.

When Ron returned home, he went to the Auror Division to file his report and then would head up to Hermione's office. He was stopped on the way by a co-worker named Priscilla Hancock. "Ron, I'm sorry to hear about your problem."

"What are you talking about Priscilla, I don't have any problem?"

"You haven't seen your wife yet, have you?"

"No, I just got back. Why, what's the matter?"

"I'm even more sorry now and I shouldn't have said anything until I knew for sure you spoke to your wife."

"Well, tell me now so I will know what's going on and I can talk to Hermione. You were the one to bring this up and it is up to you to settle it for me."

Priscilla hugged herself as she began, "After you left, the results came back from your test. I happened to be walking by her office when Lavender made her report about your test. You were found to be impotent Ron. I'm so sorry."

Ron fell back against the wall as he took in the importance of what he was just told. He knew how Hermione wanted children and this news must have devastated her. He pushed off the wall and made his way to her office without saying a word to Priscilla.

Susan saw the mood Ron was in and knew somehow he found out about himself. He didn't even stop to ask if Hermione was in, he just opened the door and walked in to see Hermione bent over the desk writing out a report or something. She looked up when the door opened and saw Ron and knew the time had come for her to tell him the complete story to include the baby she was carrying. However, if at all possible, she would leave Harry's name out of it.

"Hello sweetheart. How was the mission?"

Ron went right to her and pulled her up for a hug and a kiss. "I'm sorry Hermione. It must have killed you to hear about my test."

Tears were forming in her eyes, not because of Ron's condition, but because she went behind his back and did what she did. She knew she went to far with Harry, but after that night, she had to try and have his baby since Ron couldn't produce one on his own. It was an idiot idea she had about keeping it between the three of them, just like they always had. She didn't consider that this was not something the three of them should share.

"Ron, when Lavender told me this, I asked her to send Luna over for a talk. She did, and told me if I wanted to, she would schedule me for a treatment. You know how bad I wanted children Ron, and this is the only way we can."

"We can adopt. That is a choice isn't it? Why do you have to carry someone elses child around. No, I don't like that idea at all."

"Ron, I looked into adopting, and they have all been claimed by parents in our some condition. Back then there are two men who have fertile sperm counts, Blaise and Harry. Harry only left three samples for use and I wish to have one of them for our child."

"Why Harry? Why not wait for another one to come along?"

"Be cause we both know and care for Harry. Would you rather see me carrying a stranger's baby around?"

"Yes, I would. You may still be friends with Harry, but not me. He hasn't tried talking to me or seeing me or even writing me. So why should I agree with this when he means nothing to me as I do to him."

"Ron your crazy. Harry still cares for you, but he has been very busy trying to start up the clinic and now he in on a mission for Kingsley."

"On a mission for Kingsley? Where and for what is he on this mission?"

"Because the population of magical people is down so much. Because there are so few fertile men. Because attendance for Quidditch and other events is down so much. He is trying to get magics from the states to attend school at Hogwarts. Ginny is there trying to get people interested in Quidditch. They are doing what they can to save magic in England."

"Harry and Ginny are there together? I'll kill the bastard if he even touches her. Why did Kingsley approve this mission anyway. Didn't he know of how Ginny felt about Harry when she was young? Why didn't mum stop them? Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because Ginny is of age and can think on her own. If you don't trust her, then maybe you should go after them and bring he back."

"Maybe I will. Harry is spreading his shite all over England and getting women pregnant with his child. He doesn't have to put it there himself. I'm sure Ginny still has feelings for Harry and will submit to his advances."

"You don't think very much of Ginny, do you Ron?"

"I love her Mione and I don't want to see her career ruined by Harry getting her pregnant. She can't play Quidditch and be pregnant or try to care for a child as a single mother."

"Will you listen to yourself. You have Ginny carrying Harry's baby and you don't even give her a chance to tell you what's really going on over there. I agree there is a possibility they could do it, but I think Ginny has enough sense to protect herself from getting pregnant, if she is even considering having sex with him. Harry has enough decency to not try anything with her without her consent. They are both adults and can take care of themselves."

"You're kidding yourself Hermione. She would be so thrilled to satisfy Harry that she would forget all about protection. You didn't see her growing up, fascinated by the Boy Who Lived. I knew something like this was going to happen. Why do you think I kept putting the idea in Harry's head about her being my little sister. Damn it, why did mum agree to let her go with him. She knew this as well as all of us."

"She did it because she trusts them both more than you do, evidently. No one else has said anything about it. Why should you care about Ginny so much when you are married and should be looking out for us. I was hoping to avoid this for now, but you make me so mad that I have to tell you. I have already had Luna give me one of Harry's samples, and I am carrying his child. I wanted a child that bad. Besides being Harry's best friends, we both know how much your mum would love to help care for Harry's child, no matter who the mother was."

Ron couldn't believe what Hermione just said. She already did this without consulting him first. She was going to have Harry's baby and she didn't care how he felt about it, her own husband and she didn't care. "You have two choices, Hermione. Either lose the child, or lose your husband. I will not father another man's child, even if it is Harry."

Now Hermione was crying very hard, "You don't mean that Ron. You can't think of divorcing me. I will not give up the child."

"You have one week to decide Hermione. You know where I'll be if you want to talk. Good-bye." and he left a crying Hermione sitting at her desk.

ATL-}

Harry sat in front of James' people talking about Hogwarts and what they taught there. He used his wand to show them what each thing he said looked like. The children were taking to it like bees to honey. He had each child come forward and try using his wand to see if they had the magic in them. All three visitors were surprised at how many there were. Of the 127 children there, 92 were capable of performing magic. The other 35, though disappointed, were happy for the rest. Harry gave each one of the magical children a wand he got from Salem. Between Harry, Ginny and Luna, they taught them the basics in wand movement and minor spells. The hardest task was matching the right wand with the student. The entire ordeal took three days, but the looks on the faces of the children was one that James would never forget.

It was during the third day that Ginny was asked to visit James in his home. He told her that a telegram had been delivered to him addressed to her. After she read it, she ran from the house and went right to Harry. She handed him the letter and once he read it, he handed it to Luna. Now all three were worried about what was going on back in England. Harry asked them if they wished to return to England, and Ginny said yes, but for just a short time. Luna said she wished to remain here and continue to train the students. She couldn't face anyone from the Weasley family right now, except Ginny.

Kreacher took them back to England then returned to be with Luna. Harry asked him if he would do that and he happily agreed. He was liking his trip to the states and the people he was meeting, especially the young ones. It made him feel young again.

The first place they went was to see Hermione. They found a very red eyed little girl sitting at Hermione's desk. At least that was Harry's opinion of the way Hermione looked.

Getting Hermione to talk was a task in itself. She didn't even want to look up from her arms. Finally between Harry's coaxing and Ginny's shoulder rub, they got her to tell them what happened. When she was finally finished, Harry was ready to go and face Ron when Ginny stopped him with the scariest look she ever gave somebody, "Harry, leave this one to me. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he said to Hermione and what he said about me and you. If you go, you will probably kill him. If I go, he will just wish he was dead. And yes Hermione, I will not say what I know about you and Harry. I am smarter then Ron thinks I am."

Once she left, Harry took over for the shoulder rubs for Hermione. It worked to perfection as not 15 minutes later, Hermione was asleep. He cast a spell of silence on her office and left to talk to Kingsley. He told Susan about Hermione and asked her to keep everyone out but him and Ginny.

Kingsley wasn't in the best of moods as well. Ron hadn't returned to work since the argument and Hermione hadn't left her office since then either. When Harry told him he finally got Hermione to sleep, Kingsley let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry, she really needs it. We have all been trying to get her to take a sleeping potion but she refuses to take anything from us. I don't know all that is going on between them, but it has something to do with you and Ginny. You two haven't done anything have You?"

"Even if we had, it is none of your business Kingsley. But to put your mind at ease, I haven't done anything to Ginny that she didn't want done. That means, I didn't have sex with Ginny as she has never slept with a man."

"According to what I heard, Ron has her pregnant with your child and was giving up Quidditch for good."

"You seem to know an awful lot for not knowing much about what is going on?"

"Hey, I'm the Minister and I should know some of what's going on in my building. Besides, I did get a little out of Hermine before she crawled into her shell. No specifics, just a generalization. Did you come back alone?"

"No, Ginny came back with me."

"So, she is down there taking care of Hermione?"

"No, she is out there taking care of her brother. I'm glad it's him and not me. I have seen her mad before, but never like this. And she kept me from going, saying I would probably kill him. She'll just make him feel like he wished he was dead."

"Poor Molly, stuck in the middle of it."

"Somehow I don't think Mum will stay neutral. She loves Hermione as much as she loves Ron. Ron has made an arse of himself before and Mum has shown tolerance until now. When he threatens to divorce Hermione and lose Mum another chance at a grandchild, she will side with Ginny on this one. Especially if Ron didn't release all the facts, which I'm sure he didn't."

"So after Ginny gets through with him, what next for you?"

"I'm going to go see George and ask him how he feels about Luna carrying my child, well, actually she is carrying my children. If he accepted this with out any complaints, then I will ask him to join me in my talk with Ron."

"So, Luna is having twins. How did she find out?"

Now Harry went into a long lecture on the native americans and just how much magic they had. By the time Harry was finished, Kingsley felt much better about the future of English magic. What was even better was that All they had seen was James little village. With all the other tribes, Harry figured he and Ginny could be there more than the year they thought at first. That is if Ginny wanted to stay. She may miss her team too much and decide to go back after they were done with James' people.

While Harry was with Kingsley, Ginny was at home with her mum surrounding Ron and Molly could not believe what Ginny was saying. When Ginny was done, it was her turn. "You think so little of your sister that you question her own choices? You think so little of me that I would let Ginny go without telling her how I felt about it all. Do you think your father would let me make this decision on my own without his consultation. Young man, you have your own plate full without stepping into your sister's affairs. I think she is more capable of taking care of herself than you are. And then, you have the audacity to tell your wife that she had to give up a child if she wished to stay with you. Did she ever tell you either had to give up Quidditch or her? Did she ever tell you to quit eating? Yes, yes, I know she asked you to slow down, but did you? Do you think for an instance this marriage is all about you? I have been mad at you kids before, Ron, but this is beyond that. It comes close to how I felt against the bitch. You know who I mean. You took your wife and made her feel like she had to give up something she loves for something else she loves. You are telling her she has to kill to stay with you. Is that what you want?"

Once Ginny began, Ron became furious and wanted to shout at her the way she was at him. When his mum took over, it was the same thing, until she came to the end of her speech. He never looked at it like Hermione had to kill to keep him. But now that his mum pointed it out, she was right and Ron felt worse than he did back in school when he saw how Hermione looked when he was with Lavender.

When Ron didn't say anything when Molly was done, her and Ginny left him alone to think about what they just said. They went to the sitting room where Molly started in on Ginny, but not as loud. "Now young lady, suppose you tell me what's going on with you and Harry since you are so far away and alone."

"We're not alone mum. Luna is there with us. Kreacher is there with us. James gave us a place to stay where we each have our own room, however, Luna and I share because we like talking before going to bed." Ginny hated to lie to her mum, but if she knew of the relationship her and Luna had she wouldn't understand. And now that Harry has been added to the picture, it would kill her mum, even though Harry hasn't had penetration sex with her. Deep penetration that is. The tongue doesn't count. Now she felt ashamed she was even lying to herself. She knew the only thing her and Harry hadn't done was fuck and she was enjoying what they shared with Luna. Ginny has been with Luna all the time she was there, and she joined her when she wanted Harry as well. She never spent the night alone with Harry. She was thinking of the day when she would.

"How much do you like to talk with Harry?"

'Oh shite, she knows what I'm talking about. How the hell did she figure it out. "Mum, will you quit trying to twist my words around to suit your needs. Harry and I have done nothing to be ashamed of. He has not put me in a position where I could get pregnant. Do you want it any clearer? I can do it if you want me to."

Molly calmed her down, "No dear, you were plain enough for me. It's just that you are so far away and it get's lonely when your not with your family. In school, you had the twins, Percy and Ron there for you until you got use to it."

When Ginny started to laugh at this, she was asked to explain herself, "You do know what you said don't you mum?" Molly nodded her head, "OK then how was it that if they were all there for me, I was under the control of Tom all that time? Then in the next year, it was like I was not there. Ron was with Harry and Hermione. The twins were with Lee. Percy was with his books. I was never a part of the family while I was there. Luna was my salvation from boredom."

Molly took on a sad look, "You're right dear, and I am sorry for what I said. It was a bad time for all of us. However, you seemed to be more accepted during your fourth year when you joined them in the Ministry?"

"Only after I threatened Harry with my Bat Bogies if he didn't let us go. Besides it was Luna that gave him the idea about how to get there." as soon as she said that Ginny regretted it.

"And just how did you get there?"

"That I can't say mum. Harry made us promise. We made it OK, and here I sit talking to you, so it really doesn't matter."

Molly could see no error in her logic so she dropped it. But it was always a question she wanted the answer to.

Ginny and Molly then returned to the kitchen to find Ron had left. Ginny ran to the door and outside the gate to return to the Ministry to stop Ron before he got hurt or he hurt someone. She didn't even think to use the floo to go there.

Ginny entered the Ministry and ran up the stairs because they were faster and continued to run to Hermione's office, where she found Ron and Harry facing each other. She entered the outer office where Susan sat laughing at what was going on.

"Don't you think I should have a say in the matter, Harry?"

"Of course I do Ron, but Hermione seemed disturbed and you know me, I can't stand to see any of my friends like that. She asked me for a sample and we went to the clinic where I supplied one for her and we gave it to Luna. She administered it to Hermione, and right away she felt it worked. Hermione will not be ending this pregnancy, but if you get her to agree, then I will take the child since it is mine."

"Slim chance of that happening and you know it."

"So, you are willing to give up on Hermione because she wishes to keep her child?"

Ron didn't know that both Ginny and Hermione were in the background listening to what was going on. He straightened before he answered, "You know damn well I wouldn't do that. Hell I was mad when I said those things. It took seven words from mum to set me straight. Of course the four thousand she said before that I missed entirely as I did the ones from Ginny. I was still mad. But, when mum asked me if I really wanted Hermione to kill the baby, I knew I was asking for the wrong thing. I didn't want Hermione to kill our child."

"You realize of course that was eight words, not seven."

"Fuck off Potter." Ron was finally laughing.

"Oh, Ron, did you know that Luna was pregnant with my children as well? And that George has asked her to marry him full know she is carrying my children. Well, not children, he thinks she is having a single child. The good news is that George and Lee both are fertile. Percy on the other hand joined you in impotency. We already knew Bill was fertile. Charlie though still a citizen of England, is exempt from testing because of his living in Romania."

"Why did I need to know all that?"

"Because you now have something that Percy doesn't. You have a child on the way. You will be a dad before he is."

"That's right, I will. What about George?"

"Close one there Ron. Too close to tell as her and Hermione are only a few days apart. With you and George's luck, they will be born at the same exact time and date. That reminds me, I better go tell the proud papa that he is having twins."

Ginny stepped into their circle, "OH no you will not Harry. That is Luna's decision on when he should know, not yours. Did you hear her tell you to tell George she is having twins?"

"Well, no, but I thought he might like to know his wife is having something he will probably shout from the top of Gringotts."

"First off, Luna is not his wife. Second off, they are your children right now, not George's. Third off, what if she decides to pass on marrying him?"

"OK, I get the picture. But if she doesn't marry George, who will be the father. And don't say me, because she already told me she doesn't wish to marry me."

"Hermione, Susan, don't you both think Men are such idiots?"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"See, they both agree you are an idiot. Just because a woman says something, doesn't mean she meant it. Sometime they something to protect a person. Sometime they say it protect themselves. And sometime they say it just to piss someone off. Who knows why they say it, but if you believe everything they say, then you are an idiot."

"So, are you telling me that Luna really wants to marry me?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

"But you just said don't believe everything a woman says."

"And you shouldn't."

"Then why did you tell me all that if you don't think Luna wishes to marry me?"

"When did I say that?"

Now Ron stepped in, "Harry, give up while you still got your sanity. Ginny is not going to lose a battle of wits. I think her and Hermione practiced the whole time they were in school. It was either that or mum taught her it."

"Thanks Ron, I didn't see that one coming. Ginny you're a very bad girl making me crazy like that."

"It was too easy. I can't believe you fell into my trap so quickly. You're a superior magician, with an inferior intelligence, compared to mine."

"Which one, the magic or the intelligence?"

"Yes."

"To which one?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Harry, you're being set up again."

"Thanks Ron. I think I'll shut up now. OH wait, I want to see you and Hermione kiss and make up before I leave. Go on now, lovebirds, kissy kissy."

Harry pushed Ron in Hermione's direction and when he bumped into her, Her lips shot forward and captured his lips. Ron didn't even think to fight it. He pulled her in closer and continued on with the kiss. When he separated from Hermione, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the floo network. He was taking her home and make up for the time he missed while on assignment. Susan sent a memo Kingsley what happened and he sent a memo back, "About time he started wearing the pants in his family."

Harry and Ginny did go see George, but it was just to check in and see how things were going. Verity knew Ginny and she left the empty counter and pulled her into a hug. She shook Harry's hand before he told his name. It was possibly the wrong thing to do, because she had a hug like Molly's, and wasn't even half her size.

Lee and George heard the talking going on and came out from their workshop and saw Harry and Ginny talking to Verity. George walked up to Harry and pulled him in for a hug, then shouted in Harry's ear, "THANKS FOR THE WAKE UP CALL HARRY. I NEEDED IT!" Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?"

Harry was pounding his his head, "It wasn't necessary to thank me, George."

"OH yes it was. Not just for the pay back, but for the wake up call. I really had not wish to open the shop back up. Then when you sent that howler, I thought Lee and Verity were still there for me. Now if only the customers were there for us."

"It's coming George, believe me. I don't know for sure about the numbers, but it could be in the thousands."

"So, the Yanks agreed to your idea?"

"A few of them."

"I thought you said thousands?"

"I did."

"And just who might they be?"

"Indians."

"They are already here Harry, in case you hadn't noticed. I think you danced with one in your fourth year."

"Thank goodness she is a forgiving person. She could have done what these indians do."

"What's that?"

"Scalp people."

"OH, those kind of indians. When are they coming?"

"Do you know how many tribes there are over there George?"

"No, but I imagine you're going to tell me."

"How can I when I don't know either. James told me of a number of them, but even he couldnt't remember all of them. In the hundreds I imagine. Some smaller than others and some large enough to begin another uprising."

"So you haven't spoken to any of these yet?"

"Not yet, but Ginny and I hope they are gathered by the time we return. Or at least some of them. All that are in the area we hope to talk to."

"Why aren't they training in the states if that's where they live?" Lee asked.

"Good question, Lee, I wish had an answer. The Department of Indian Affairs never brought it up to them to enroll their children that were qualified."

"If that's the case, then how did they know you were there to ask for them?" Lee asked another brilliant question.

"Have you been studying under Hermione, Lee? You're not going to believe this, but James found out about my visit through of all things, The Quibbler."

"It reaches that far out?"

"No, it doesn't, unless you subscribe to it, which James does. He wanted to meet Xeno, because he helped them out with medicine and other necessary life saving ideas."

"OK, so what's your next step? How are they going to get her from the states?"

"I asked James to move over here with his families."

"And that is what you are going to do with the other tribes?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. Luna being there helps my cause greatly. She came for a short visit and has decided to remain there until Ginny and I return. No George, it's not what you think. She doesn't want to take the chance of giving in to you before she has the baby. You know why."

"I wasn't going to say anything Harry, but thanks for telling me that. Has she said anything about me?"

"All the time, hasn't she Ginny?"

"Poor James probably knows more about you then Lee does. In fact, James can't wait to meet the man who won her heart. I thought he was going to kill Harry when he found out she was carrying his child and he wasn't the one who was going to marry her. Luna took the better part of a night trying to get him to understand."

The rest of the visit was short as Harry and Ginny needed to find sleeping arrangements for the night. Ginny could have stayed with her mum, as well as Harry, but they both turned down her request.

Instead, Harry took Ginny back to London, and went to a fancy hotel to book a room for him and one for her. Ginny wanted to kiss him for his thoughtful act. If they weren't out in public like they were, she probably would have. However, when she found out their rooms were next to each other, she did the same thing she did in James home. She asked to stay with Harry for the night. Harry said no at first, but gave in to her sad puppy dog eyes. Ginny got the bed, and Harry took the couch. Thankfully it was a large couch, and quite comfortable. Especially when Ginny laid down next to him an hour after they went to bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry. But I got accustomed to sleeping between you and Luna and the security it gave me." and she took Harry's arm and wrapped it around her and snuggled against him. Her butt rubbing against his cock caused quite a reaction. Ginny smiled and said, "Did I do that?"

"You horrid little thing you, making me suffer like this."

"I know you are a gentleman and will not force yourself on me. However, If I decide to take things in my own hands, then that's different." and she reached between them and wrapped her hand around Harry's cock and began to run her hand up and down it's length.

Harry decided to return this treatment and using the hand Ginny pulled over her, he grabbed her breast and began to massage it and pull on her nipple. He heard her low moan as he continued to switch his feeling of both breasts. Then he made his way down to her pussy and began to rub her clit and her outer pussy lips. Ginny's moans were becoming louder and Harry had to stop and put up a silence spell before he continued. Ginny didn't see him do it with out using a wand. She was too busy helping Harry to his orgasm. She rubbed his cock against her butt and it spurt out all over her knickers. So now she had a mess in the front and back of her knickers. It didn't affect her sleep, as soon after she and Harry were both asleep.

When Harry woke, he wanted to run to the Loo and try to get rid of this hard on he was sporting. Ginny had her back to him, but her body was curled up against his and her butt was rubbing against his cock. Or he was rubbing against her butt. Either way it caused a huge problem that he had to take care of. He didn't know Ginny was a lite sleeper and when he moved to go use the loo, she turned and asked, "Where are you going Harry?"

"I need to use the loo Gin, pretty bad. I shouldn't be too long."

"Don't be embarrassed Harry. When I was young, I was scared of thunder and when there was a storm, I snuck into Bill's room and slept with him until the storm was over. A few times it lasted all night and I ended up sleeping with Bill all night. In the morning he would awake with the same problem. He never told me what happened or what caused it. I had to learn that on my own. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"Well, as long as you know what it is, I'll go and try to settle it down. A cold shower should do it."

"Or I could try and settle it down if you like?"

"As tempting as that sounds Gin, I think it best I pass. Any help from you might just worsen the problem."

"Worsen it how?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled, "Say what Harry?"

"How you would worsen my problem."

"That's right, I did ask that didn't I? So, how will I worsen your problem?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "You don't have to worry about it anymore Gin. The problem resolved itself. However I do have to go pee and shower to get ready for the day. I think you should take one after me." and Harry ran to the loo as if it were a race. Ginny just laughed as she waited her turn.


	13. Chapter 13

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Thirteen

When Al was asked to care for Harry's home while living in it, he didn't expect what it would cost to maintain it. It was very expensive and still uncomfortable to live in. What had been very comfortable while Harry lived there was now a cold dark place and very lonely. Without Harry there to bring his friends over, nobody came by for a visit or to see how he was doing. None of Harry's friends came by unexpectedly. He never saw Romilda or Lavender again. He thought it best to close up the home and move back in with his dad.

It had been a week since he did it, when he received a visit from of all people, Harry. However, he was not alone. Once again he brought with him a beautiful girl, this time being a redhead. "Harry, I wasn't expecting you back this soon?"

"I can see that Al. What happened to my house?"

"I don't know what you did to keep it so comfortable Harry, but I couldn't afford staying there. I go by every other day to ensure it is OK though. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it going like you did."

"I understand Al. No problem. I'm glad you did take the time to properly close it up." Harry didn't finish his statement, when Ginny hit him in the arm. "OH, sorry. I didn't introduce you to my friend. Ginny Weasley, I would like you to meet Al Large. Al, the Is Ginny Weasley. Her and I have been friends for years."

"Damn it Harry, How many more beautiful girls do you know that I haven't met yet?"

Harry watched as Ginny smiled at the compliment that Al just paid her. "Well, let's see. You met Luna, Romilda, Lavender and Hermione."

"I haven't met Hermione yet Harry."

"You haven't? How strange. Well then there is Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Su Li, Hannah, Cho, Tracy, Padma, Parvatti, Lisa, and Astoria. Can you think of any others Gin?"

"How am I supposed to know who you know that you consider beautiful. You forgot Pansy."

"Not my type. So, I guess that's it. OH no, wait, there is one more. Fleur's sister, what's her name?"

Al barked out a laugh, "She's beautiful yet you forgot her name? How crude Harry."

"I haven't seen her since my fourth year in school. However, if she looks anything like her sister, then she is very good looking. Wait, I remember it now. Her name was Gabrielle. How come you didn't remind me Gin?"

"And miss the chance of making you look like an idiot. Not a chance there Harry. But you saved yourself the humiliation of my correcting you. You forget she was at Bill's wedding."

"I kind of had other things on my mind at the time. Plus if you remember that day was cut short."

"I know, and I can give you that one."

Al was standing there confused at what was said between the two. Ginny looked over to him and saw the look on his face and almost laughed. She didn't and instead she said, "It's something Harry doesn't like to talk about. The short time before this happened, some very disturbing things happened to him that he likes to forget."

Al let it pass as another of the strange things about Harry Potter. He was just about ready to talk to Ginny when Harry asked her if she was ready to go and she agreed. "When will you be back Harry? If I know in advance, I can open the house back up and air it out."

Harry looked to Ginny and she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say for certain Al. You would not believe how many people I still have to meet. I have already met two thousand, and it doesn't even come close to how many more we still have to meet. Just continue doing what you have been and I will take care of opening it back up when we get back."

Al was hoping for a hug like he got from Luna but Ginny just took his hand and then left with Harry. They went to the clinic after they left Al, and asked Romilda and Lavender if they would visit Al in the near future. Lavender said she was starting to get serious with someone. Romilda said she would see him this coming weekend.

Now Harry and Ginny could leave and get back to Luna and James. Hermione and Ron were doing good after their talk. George was OK with Luna staying until she delivered her baby. Molly knew Ginny was doing fine and that Harry was watching over her. Kingsley liked what was happening with the native americans and the few students from Salem that would change schools. They were all first years so their ties to Salem were not so strong. It was only a handful and the families refused to move to England so it only helped the school.

Kreacher got there as soon as he was called and within ten minutes of saying goodbye to Hermione, they were back with James and Luna. Harry was ready for Luna, but Ginny wasn't and she was the first one hit. They both went tumbling down a hill laughing the whole time. Harry came running down the hill to make sure they were all right and was jumped by both girls, taking him to the ground. James was at the top of the hill laughing at the three. However it didn't take long for him to get serious. He told Harry of the council that waited for his return. Fifteen chiefs waited for the words of the Chosen One.

James used this this name to describe Harry as he felt they served his purpose better then The Boy Who Lived. The council did not wish to hear from a boy. Luna had already won them over with her talks of her father and of their journeys. It wasn't often that a woman was allowed to speak to the council, so Luna deemed it an honor she would always cherish from her visit.

However, when Harry and Ginny stood before the council, they asked Ginny to leave. Harry did not take this well at all, "Please, I stand before you all with great respect and I am honored you allow me to be here, but, I cannot allow my friend to be removed, without leaving myself. She has something to say to you all, as do I. James knows Ginny as well as he knows me. She is a strong person with a stout commitment to he friends, Family and fellow workers. That is why she is here. If she can't speak before you, then I shall not speak either." and Harry took Ginny's hand and left the council.

They joined Luna outside and waited for James to come out and scold them for being so rude. It was about ten minutes before he came out and when he joined them he just said, "You took a chance by saying what you did Harry, but it impressed the council enough that they said they would give you and Ginny one chance to speak to them. They have set up a right of passage for you both to take. Harry, even in this time of year, no one has ever survived this challenge. Just forget about the rest of the tribes and accept mine as your final tally."

"James, I have accepted challenges before and survived, so why should this be different?"

"Because of what you and Ginny have to face. Not only that, but if just one of you survives he or she will be forfeited anyway. I know you are powerful, but what you have to face is maybe too much.."

"What is it we have to face, James?"

"I cannot tell you alone, it has to come from the council. If accepted, you face certain death."

"Can I refuse the challenge if I agree with you?"

"Yes, but at the time you refuse it, the council is over and the other chiefs will depart and you will not hear from them again."

"If we refuse now what will happen?" Ginny asked with a bad case of nerves suddenly making her weak in the legs.

"That will be up to the council, but I doubt if you will get another chance to speak before them. Like I said, they were impressed by your show of strength, but it cost you by defying them."

Harry, Ginny and Luna spoke among themselves for a minute and then Harry turned to James, "We have decided to return to the council and listen to their challenge James. We have faced death before and survived, so it looks like we may have to do it again."

Once more before the council Harry and Ginny stood there waiting for the challenge. "You have asked to speak before the council and have rejected our request of asking your girlfriend to leave our presence without hearing our reason for this. Now you have to earn your chance to speak before us by taking a walk into the Sleeping Cavern with her by your side. If one of you dies, then the other one loses his or her chance to speak before us. If you decline our challenge then you both lose your chance to speak before us. How do you choose?"

Harry felt Ginny still shaking, but her grip told him she would do what ever he did. If he chose to accept the challenge she would too. "We both accept your challenge and the terms you spoke of. When do we have to start this challenge?"

"Once you leave the council, you will be taken to the Sleeping Cavern where you will enter and remain in it over night. If you leave the Cavern in the morning, then you passed the ritual."

"It is my understanding that none have survived this before. Is this true?"

"It is true. No matter how many entered, none came back out."

"Are there any rules we need to go by?"

"Yes, you must survive. However, there are a certain colored rocks in the tavern that you need to return with in order to prove you entered the Chamber of Sleep. Once inside you will see what you need to bring back out. Just one is all you need. If you have not eaten, then you might do that before entering."

"May we take a canteen of water with us?"

"Yes, one each."

"Then that is all we will need. We can eat once we are done. So, shall we begin?"

They were taken from the council chamber and given a container of water each and led to the entrance of the Cavern Of Sleep. They hugged and kissed Luna and James and shook hands with the members of the council and took there first step into the Cavern. It was very cold when they first entered and as they went further on it became warmer. Warm enough to remove their coats. They kept them with them and continued their walk. It had been over a Kilometer and still no signs of the Chamber of Sleep. It was so dark that Harry pulled his wand and used his own spell to light up their path. "Lumus Sol!" and the brilliance of the sun lit there way. It did something else further up the path. The light showed a chamber up ahead about forty meters. They slowed down knowing it was what they were looking for. The light showed them glowing red rocks in the chamber, but it showed them something else as well. Something moving in the shadows. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and held on for dear life. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her and himself.

Once they got to the entrance, Harry drew a sigh of relief. Ginny on the other hand started to shake real bad. Where Ron was afraid of Spiders, Ginny was afraid of Snakes. Inside the chamber were thousands of them and they were all deadly. Harry had never seen a Rattlesnake, but he had heard of them. The cavern had to be a central nesting ground for the snakes. They were supposed to be in hibernation with maybe some staying awake to warn the rest if they were invaded, like Harry and Ginny were doing. Harry left Ginny behind as he entered the chamber and stood in the middle of a thousand or more snakes, all ready to strike if he made a wrong move. The spell he used to light the path had also created enough heat to wake up the sleeping snakes.

Harry never tested whether he could still speak to snakes, but now was a time he could really use the ability. "**Please do not be alarmed. I wish you no harm."**

"**How is it we can understand you human?" one of the snakes spoke out.**

"**I have the ability to speak to you because of something we call magic."**

"**Will this magic hurt us?"**

"**No, nothing is going to harm you, I promise."**

"**Why should we believe you. Your kind try to kill us whenever they see us. We only strike when we are threatened. We wish no one any harm. We wish to be left in peace."**

"**And that is the way we wish to be left. We are here because we defied the council and we need to stay the night for it to be accepted. That and we need one of these stones."**

"**Take what you need, and we will keep away from you, if you will keep away from us."**

"**It will be as you ask. We will stay where the other is and leave you to return to your rest."**

"**We cannot as long as the warm weather remains. Our body must slow down for the rest to come. The heat keeps our fluids flowing fast."**

"**We understand, and will turn the warm weather off."**

"**You have the power to turn the heat on and off?"**

"**Only this heat. I created this heat and I can turn it off. The heat of the summer I cannot control. It is controlled by one much stronger than I am."**

"**Yes, the Creator. That is as it should be. But to control this heat must take great power?"**

"**It is the power that enables me to speak to you and understand you. Not all humans have this power."**

"**So you are powerful among the humans?"**

"**As you see it, Yes I am. So is my friend here. She has a strength of a different sort, but it can be just as powerful."**

"**What is it this person can do that is so powerful? Can we see this magic before you stop the heat?"**

"**I can ask her?"**

"**We would like to see this great power, so if you would, ask it."**

**Harry turned and asked Ginny if she remembered how to create birds and she nodded. She stood away from Harry and raised her wand and making a butterfly pattern movement called out "AVIS!" and a large number of birds left the tip and flew over the snakes, looking for an escape. Harry had closed them all off and the birds flew until they became tired and tried landing. As they did, the snakes captured them and fed them to young and the old. As soon as they were fed. They went back into hibernation. Harry and Ginny were thanked for the gift and were told that their return would be welcomed, during the heat and maybe in the cold if it was important.**

**Harry was warned that he would probably have a few sleeping partners during the night and was asked to return them to the group and if possible still asleep. When Ginny was told this, she got as far away from Harry as she could. Her fear of snakes was much stronger than her need for comfort and warmth which Harry would have provided. Harry smiled as he heard Ginny's comments as she moved away. "Damn snakes. Damn Harry. Damn cold. Damn snakes."**

**Harry wanted to tell her she mentioned the snakes twice, but she probably knew she did.**

**In the morning Harry found seven snakes around him and he levitated them all back among the group and he got Ginny up and together they left the chamber and the cave. Once they left it, they found James, the council and Luna there waiting for them. Luna was the only one that didn't look concerned. James looked like he didn't get any sleep and the council didn't look much different than James. James came forward and hugged both Ginny and Harry, while the council members each shook their hands. Luna would not stop with hugs. She kissed them both while hugging them. **

**The council told them each what to expect next. Harry would join the council by himself and when he was done, then Ginny would stand before them and explain why she was there. James told her to bring her broom for visual effect. James asked Harry if he could bring his as well and Harry agreed, but only if Ginny was there to give him a hand. Flying was great fun when you knew what you were doing. James was no where near that level to which he agreed. Of course what he said and what he does are two different matters.**

**Ginny and Luna went back to their home and Ginny went to take a shower, but not before she gave Luna a super heated kiss then went running to the lav and locking the door so Luna could not get in and join her. Ginny was expecting retribution from Luna. Luna knew this but planned it anyway. She went to her closet and picked out the outfit she wore for Harry to tease him with.**

**Ginny finished her shower and peeked out the door to look for Luna, but didn't see her so she went to the bedroom she shared with Luna and looked for just the right outfit to get Luna's mind off her revenge. She found a light green dress she bought to wear to impress Harry with. She hadn't used it yet, so she would try it on Luna to see it's effect on her.**

**She walked to the sitting room and as soon as she saw Luna, she wanted to attack her and have her way with heer. Luna was wearing that short skirt with the many layers under it and the ruffled knickers. She was also wearing the white stockings with the red bows at the top of them. Her white high heeled shoes topped off the lower part of the outfit. The blouse she wore was too small and left half unbuttoned. The cleavage it showed made the effect that much more seductive looking. Luna was pretending to be dusting from a chair above the fire place.**

**When Luna turned to see Ginny, she almost fell of the chair seeing her in that short green dress and same colored shoes. Her dress had a plunging neckline that showed as much cleavage as Luna's did, and Ginny had more to show than Luna.**

**Luna decided to go ahead with her plan even though she could barely keep her mind on her game. She safely got off her chair and put it back where it belonged and then went to the table before Ginny and rather than dust from the opposite side of Ginny, she went right in front of her and began her dusting, bending over and shaking her arse for show. Ginny was licking her lips as she watched Luna perform her show. When Luna switched to the bottom part of the table and had to bend over further, it was too much for Ginny and she pulled Luna by the hips to her waiting lips and began kissing Luna's arse and then her cotton covered pussy.**

**Even though she was expecting it, and more so, wanting it, it took Luna by surprize at the lust Ginny was showing. She had soaked Luna's knickers with her tongue and thus got Luna all soaked with her own juices. She felt Ginny sucking on the material trying to get all the juices out. The sensation it gave Luna caused her to have her first orgasm. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and pulled the knickers down Luna's legs and off her feet and went back to gather Luna's love fluids. She then went back to Luna's arse and began to stick her tongue as far into the hole as she could get it. This got Luna to fucking Ginny's face as if she were a cock trying to fuck her arse. Ginny had her face covered in Luna's juices because of this, but it didn't stop her as she began to fuck back with her tongue. Luna had three more orgasms from Ginny's arse fucking tongue. She knew what she wanted from Harry this evening, whether Ginny was there or not. Of course she hoped she would be, to see it for herself and to please Luna's pussy while Harry was fucking her arse.**

**In all, Luna had seven orgasms from the little game her and Ginny played and now it was Ginny's turn to play. Ginny went and got a glass of water for her and Luna, while trying to think how she would play the game. She always tried to be different when doing things that others did. She brought the glasses back in and handed one to Luna and went to sit down with hers. That's when Ginny came up with the idea. As she passed Luna. She tripped over nothing and she went flying, spilling her water and landing face first on the ground. Her legs were split far apart and her soaked knickers were on display for Luna's eyes to see. The glass went under the table and Ginny had to reach under it to get the glass. Naturally she had to do this from her knees and Luna took advantage of the situation. She got down on her knees as well and pulled Ginny's knickers down her legs and set her lips to Ginny's pussy and began to nibble on her clit. Then she returned the favor and attacked Ginny's arse with her tongue, sending Ginny into sexual shock. She couldn't get enough of Luna's tongue and began to buck back and forth grinding her arse as she did this.**

**Luna felt Ginny's orgasm coming and switched back to her pussy to get all the juices it produced. Ginny began to pant from all the pleasure Luna was providing her. After her first orgasm hit, it was easy to have more of them because of her heightened state of arousal. She was so pleased that Luna didn't stop with her first orgasm. Ginny followed it up with four more. Then Luna went back to Ginny's arse and Ginny to her bucking. When Luna used her fingers to stimulate Ginny's clit, it started all over again and Ginny began to explode on Luna's fingers and hand. Luna collected all the juices she could then took her hand to her mouth to suck it dry of Ginny's love juice. **

**The two sat and waited for Harry to return and Ginny caught Luna up on what went on in England. Luna was glad that Hermione and Ron finally got together about her baby. Luna didn't think Ron would ever accept Hermione carrying Harry's baby. Harry must have had his thinking cap on. Luna was sorry to hear about Al and Harry's home. She knew the reason why Harry kept the house so comfortable. His magic fed the home and it paid him back like Hogwarts does it Professors and students. If Al knew this, he would never stepped foot in it as magic was unreal. **

**Knowing George was waiting for her made Luna happy and gave her something to look forward to. **

**Then Ginny asked her what she talked to the council about. The only thing Ginny got out of it was the Quibbler. She never understood Luna when she started to talk about her Wrackspurts, Nargles and Blubbering Humdingers.**

**It was over two hours before Harry made it back and he told Ginny the council decided to wait until the morning to listen to her, if she didn't mind. She wasn't sad about it at all, knowing how cold it was at night, trying to fly on a broom. Harry showed her how to set a comfort zone around her to keep her from freezing. She wouldn't be able to use while playing Quidditch because it would interfere with the play. It acted like a shield to break the wind and rain. Now snow as well.**

**Harry decided to make dinner and he went to the kitchen and began making a stew. While he prepared the meal, the girls sat and watched as he made his way around looking for the correct spices he needed. He diced the potatoes and carrots. Peeled and chopped the carrots and got them cooking. When he was done, he sat with the ladies and they talked while the meal cooked. He looked at their attire and smiled when he said, "It looks like you two had a little fun while I was preoccupied. Did you play your little game Luna?"**

**Luna smiled back while Ginny look embarrassed. "We did, Harry and there was some fun involved. Wasn't there Ginny?"**

**Still embarrassed Ginny tried looking at the pot on the stove, "I guess it was fun. It has been a long time since I played house." When Harry laughed she got mad, "What's so funny Potter? Haven't you ever played house?"**

**Now it was Harry's turn to be embarrassed, "I wasn't playing when I did it."**

"**OHH! I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."**

"**It's OK Ginny. It's all in the past. Something I hope I never have to revisit. Now, was it really that boring for you?"**

**Now Ginny's spirits lifted, "No, Harry, it wasn't at all boring really. Just something I don't feel comfortable talking about. With you and Luna I don't feel bad about it, now that I really think about it. I don't know what you two did to me, but I'm not the same person I was in school. In school, Michael scared me with what he wanted from me. I refused to give in to him and was glad when I broke up with him. Dean never asked for anything, but I could feel his frustrations building and it wouldn't have been long before he began asking for something I wouldn't give him. Unlike Michael, Dean would have honored my wishes, but it would have put a strain on our relationship. It was probably best we broke up when we did."**

**Harry and Luna felt sorry for Ginny while she talked. Harry didn't have any idea of Ginny's problems in school. Luna did because she still talked to her and tried to help her when asked. **

**Ginny continued with her school years and especially her last two years. How Ron made her feel cheap and how she wished Harry had taken notice of her. She knew of Harry's feelings for Luna, but she still wished her and Harry got together after the Chamber incident.**

**Once again Harry was sorry for not noticing Ginny earlier. With Ron, he knew what Ginny meant by his interfering. He was always telling Harry how Ginny was his little sister and he would never let anybody do anything to hurt her. He kept saying this all the way up to Harry's sixth year. Harry never saw Ginny as anything but a little girl. Ron made sure of that. Him and Hermione had many arguments about Ginny. Harry always left when they started up on this subject. He didn't know what to say. He never had a sister, so it was new territory to him.**

**Harry got up and checked on his stew and found it done. The ladies set the table while Harry took it off the stove and set it on the towel to protect the table. He took a bottle of juice from the fridge and got some glasses.**

**The ladies complimented Harry on his stew. After they cleaned up, they went back to the sitting room and Ginny continued her story of what school life she had. She told them of how her own family ignored her while a school. How she had trouble making friends after her first year. Then Hermione became her friend and she was the one to tell her to date boys to get over her trouble talking to Harry. It was Ginny's misfortune to pick the wrong boy for her first date. Michael never did anything to make their time together enjoyable. He was self centered and aggravating. Everything he did was for himself. Ginny's comfort was always second to his own. When he insulted Harry after the Hufflepuff game, it was more than enough for her to leave him.**

**It was over a year before she agreed to date Dean, and if Ginny was true to herself, she probably could still be with him. He was kind, entertaining, charming and always a gentleman. He placed Ginny before himself in anything they did. He complimented her on her Quidditch play and her school work, often saying he wished he was as smart as her. The thing was, he smothered Ginny to the point she had trouble breathing around him. She was not use to the affection he gave her. In truth, she was afraid of falling for him. She still had feelings for Harry even if he was with Luna. She never lost hope until Hermione said those things to Harry about Luna that chased them both away. Her final year in school was a lonely one. Hermione and Luna were her only friends.**

**This went on for two more hours before Luna stood up and asked if they were ready for bed. Harry agreed and Ginny had to agree since they both started for the bedrooms. Harry stopped at his room and Luna did as well, while Ginny continued on to her room. Luna stopped her by pulling her arm, "Where are you going Ginny? You're welcome to share the bed with us."**

"**Not tonight Luna. I have a long day tomorrow and I need my sleep. I didn't sleep to well last night as Harry can attest to that. You two go on and enjoy a night alone."**

**Harry hugged her, "Ginny, we can comfort each other like we didn't get to do last night. I'm sorry about my bed mates. They could be quite scary. I promise nothing like that will be joining me in bed tonight."**

"**No thanks Harry. Luna has plans and I am not up to them tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. Good night guys." and Ginny went to her room and cried as she changed for bed. She had just spilled her heart out and got caught up in her feelings. She had never told anyone about her time in Hogwarts and it hurt to bring them back up. She knew they were nothing compared to what Harry went through, but she wasn't as strong of heart as Harry. **

**Ginny was just getting settled in bed when she heard the door open and then felt two bodies get in bed with her and snuggled up to her. Luna whispered in her ear, "I decided I didn't need Harry as bad as I thought. Someone else needed us more."**

**Then Harry whispered, "I'm sorry for ignoring you during my time at school Gin. Ron made it hard for me to see as you anything other than a little girl. After the chamber I should have made sure that you were alright more than just physically. The mental pressure you were under all year took more of a toll on you than what you went through in the chamber."**

**Ginny cried against his chest and she felt Luna rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Ginny let seven years of tears flow that night and was happy she had such good friends there with her. She finally fell asleep with Harry and Luna's arms wrapped around her.**

**A/N: Please excuse the bold print. I tried to use Asterisks to show Harry's talk with the snakes, and all it did was make my print bold. Being the idiot that I am, I don't know how to get out of it. If it is still with me in the next chapter it will not be a problem. It definitely stands out. As always, Ollie the Keeper. **


	14. Chapter 14

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Fourteen

Ginny went from feeling warm and comfortable to alone and chilly. The four arms that kept her warm were no longer around her. She looked up from her pillow to see Luna taking Harry's length in her mouth trying to stir up some hardness. Ginny saw it begin to work as Harry was starting to get bigger.

She watched with fascination as Luna worked her magic to get Harry ready for her sexual attack. What she missed the night before she wasn't going to miss this morning.

Harry began to move in rhythm with Luna's mouth, moving back when she did and moving forward when she did. Ginny saw it as a sort of dance between the two. It picked up speed as Harry got closer. Then Luna stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth and positioned herself for entry to her pussy until he was good and slick, then change again to her arse.

Harry didn't care where it went as he was beyond sensible thinking. All he had was a blind lust that Luna stirred up and he wanted to alleviate the feeling. He entered Luna roughly and set a torrid pace, looking to drown the fire he had in his groin. Luna didn't keep it there long enough for that as she pulled out after about ten or twelve strokes and then placed it at her back entrance. Harry still didn't care where it went, just so it went somewhere.

Ginny couldn't believe Luna was taking Harry's monster in her rear. It had to hurt her, yet she was the one to push against the attacking member. Ginny continued to watch as the two started their dance again. Harry pulling out when Luna pulled back and then both advancing toward each other. Harry's cock was buried to the hilt in Luna's arse and Luna was calling out, asking for more. They were in a lust filled haze that could only be stopped by having at least one orgasm and in Luna's case probably three. Ginny did know it was harder for a man to continue after having an orgasm, even though Harry had done it on numerous occasions. The twins were a good source of information, even if they didn't know they were giving it to Ginny. She used their extendable ear to listen in on their talks.

Luna had gone through one orgasm when she was beginning to peak again. Harry was ramming his cock as deep as he could and Luna's arse was getting red from the slapping of the two bodies together. Still she was asking for Harry to go harder.

Finally Harry began to feel his time coming and Luna felt it as well and urged him on to finish with her. Harry began his final few strokes to gain his prize. He exploded in her arse and Luna finished as well with a scream for Harry to keep going so she could ride it out. She had three more minor orgasms off the one large one and then she collapsed to the bed and Harry collapsed on her. Once he got his breath back he climbed off and helped her to sit up and get her breath as well.

It took a few minutes before they were both able to talk. Sweat covered both their bodies and Luna leaked Harry's and her's juices all over the sheets. Since she was the only one capable to do it, Ginny cleaned up the mess with her magic. She was also ready to ask Harry about the meeting since there wasn't a chance to ask last night. She waited until they were both breathing normally.

"I know this is a silly time to ask questions Harry, but how did the meeting go last night?"

Harry had to laugh at the timing of the question, but he knew the importance of it as well. "I knew I was forgetting something last night. Something else isn't it? This is why we came here, and I forget to tell you both that the council accepted our offer to teach their qualified children at Hogwarts and the families of these students agreed to move to England, but only if they could live near a wooded area so they could hunt for their food. They seem to not like the idea of having to wait for food issued by the government. I need to ask Kingsley about the woods where Hermione and I hid out during our quest. I saw plenty of game in those woods. Even found a way to hunt for our food without making noise. Our wands were out of the question because of the magic. We almost got caught a few times when we Apporated. I used some string from our tent to make a long bow and branches for the arrows. Hermione used the same Avis to make birds which we killed for the feathers. Small pointed stones were used for the head. It didn't kill anything large, but some rabbits and squirrels made for some decent meals when we got them. When Ron was with us, we didn't have the bow, and all we had was mushrooms to eat. He got sick of them real quick."

Luna was laughing now, "All we needed was a yes or no Harry, not a life story. And you say us women are talkers."

"I never said that. I would never say that. Well maybe when it was Hermione who was talking, but even you have to admit she could talk your ear off."

"Yes, she does to spout off a bit, but, to get back to Ginny's question, how many do you think there are in those tribes?"

" For school, maybe sixty. For moving, Ten thousand. And they are looking forward to Ginny's talk as James made a big speech about her flying and the game of Quidditch. They can't believe women play sports in England."

"What time do they want me there, Harry?" Ginny was getting into her warm clothing for her day.

"About 10 AM. You still have a couple of hours Gin. You better eat something before you go, because I think they are going to keep you there quite a while. They all want a chance to fly. James said he would share flying time with you to help the others. I think you to need to share some time with him to help him out. He wasn't the most stable flyer I have ever seen. I think he was just a touch better than Neville was on his first try."

"I saw him fly Harry, remember back in Salem? He needs more than some time to help him, but I don't think I have that much time. Now, since we have these tribes, where do we go next?"

"Oklahoma."

"Where is that?"

"South of us, about a thousand miles."

"Where in Oklahoma are we talking Harry?"

"A small town called Miami."

Luna laughed at this, "Harry, I know for a fact that Miami is in Florida, not Oklahoma?"

"Yes there is a Miami Florida, Luna, but we won't be going there. We will be going to Florida, but not Miami. There is a Miami in Oklahoma, where we will be going."

"Who told you this?"

"James. He said it was in the North East section of Oklahoma. They call it a part of the four state area."

Ginny's head was spinning. "I wish one of you would take the time to tell me what you are talking about? I can't make out a word of what you are saying. Miami. Florida. Oklahoma. They are all foreign to me."

Before either could answer, there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and answered it. James was standing there trying to warm his hands. "Man Ginny, don't wear any metal outside. It is so cold the metal would burn you with frost bite. Good to see you are wearing warm clothing. We need to go now to the council. A storm is brewing and it could hit early this afternoon."

"A little rain can't hurt us James."

"If it was rain, it would kill us. The rain drops would become like bullets from a gun. We are talking a blizzard with white out conditions."

"I like flying in the snow James. It is kind of refreshing feeling the snow hit your face and melting when it does."

"In a normal snowfall, I could see that, but in a white out blizzard, I have seen people die just a few short feet from safety simply because they couldn't see it." James went to the table and took the coffee Ginny offered him and sat down to get warm and talk. He straightened out Luna with her problem of two Miami's. "Luna, many cities names are used in more than one state."

James finished his coffee and got up with Ginny and helped her on with her coat, and asked for Harry's broom. He was hesitant to hand it to him, but finally gave in.

Harry and Luna decided to get dressed and join them outside. Harry used a warming charm on them and they stayed comfortable, while James about froze during the show. Ginny used one of her own and finally James broke down ans asked her if she could do the same for him. Being a man was hard enough, but being a chief as well, It was difficult to ask a woman for help. He was man enough to say thank you though as it worked perfectly and he became comfortable after ten minutes of thawing out.

The show they put on for the council was splendid, and the chiefs were in awe of what the brooms could do. James performed quite well after some pointers from Ginny and Harry. Now the chiefs had something else to look forward to for their children. They were out there watching the show as well.

However, the storm hit sooner than expected, and they all went for shelter to get in out of the blowing snow. The council was smart and when they were all in, they took a head count and found two children missing from the group. Ginny and Harry took their brooms and went in search of the two. Once again Harry used him warming spell and his Lumos Sol for light and a heat source to melt the snow and give them a path to follow.

It took and hour, but they finally found the two children huddled together for warmth under a log at the edge of a small stand of trees. They were frightened, cold and wet. Harry and Ginny each took one of the children and wrapped their coats around them for additional warmth and found their way back to the house where the council was waiting. The children was taken to a seat in front of the fireplace and Harry and Ginny were welcomed back as heroes. The storm lasted for two days and but the white out only lasted a few hours, so Harry, Ginny and Luna made their way back to their home and got comfortable for the duration of the storm.

The three decided to leave as soon as the storm passed so they wouldn't be caught by another one. The amount of snow that accumulated had to have been two meters deep. The drifts covered the doors so they had to use magic to open them. Harry used his sun spell once more to melt a path from their home to James'. It took about ten minutes, but by the time he was done, a path was made to all the homes so that each family could visit the others. James saw them outside and got dressed to join them. He went to Harry and asked, "Harry, would you like to join me on a hunt. We need game for the families before another snow comes. This snow makes a wonderful freezer and the meat will keep as long as the snow does and weather does. Also, can we use your brooms?"

Harry didn't like that question. "What about passing over a city James? Even with the indians and your strange customs, a broom would not be accepted lightly, if at all. I think it is too big of a risk."

"Harry, we are the only people crazy enough to live out here. Why do yo think we stay? Because we get away with things you paleface don't. No, there are no towns or cities between us and the Black Hills. Only a couple of ranches that belong to us. They will be getting some of the food so they will not complain. What do you say?"

After going over it in his mind, Harry finally relented to the wish, but with stipulations. "OK James, but we cannot fly above fifty feet. The brooms must be connected by a rope at all times so we won't get lost. You must listen to everything I say and do as I say. Do you agree with this?"

"Come on Harry, do I have to be on a leash?"

"Yes, that above all else. James, I don't want to take a chance of losing you or you losing me. I don't know a single meter of the Black Hills. You are my guide. So yes, we will stay tethered. How long do think we will be out there?"

"Three maybe four days, depending on how well we do. Remember we are feeding many and there are only two of us.?

"Believe me, we will be able to carry back quite a bit. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Anything in particular we are going after?"

"This time of the year, if we can eat it, we will take it, and there is not much up there we don't eat. Elk, Deer, Mountain Goat, Bear, Rabbit and if we are lucky, maybe even squirrel."

"Squirrels don't have that much meat on them, do they?"

"When one is hungry, a bite is all it takes to survive. During this time of the year, we let nothing go to waste."

The sun added another hazard to their journey. The glare from the snow was blinding. It didn't add any heat either. The trip took about an hour. Harry used all of his knowledge to protect them as they flew. Shields to break the wind, heat charms to keep them warm, and a notice me not spell to keep from being seen. James, for the first time enjoyed this winter hunting trip. He usually froze his ass off and it took forever to go 100 miles. It was done on foot when the snow was this deep.

When they reached the foot hills, James yelled out to Harry to look down. Harry looked to see what James was yelling about, and saw six deer a few meters into the woods. Harry took them down wind of the deer and they backtracked to their location and Between Harry and James, they got all six. One large buck and five doe. Harry shrunk them down and put them in a protective bag he carried. James wanted to laugh at what Harry did. He got all six of the deer into that little pouch. Magic has no limits he was thinking to him self. They got back on the broom and started to go up the side of the Hills looking for more game. Harry had to admit, if not for James, he would have missed all the game they got. James spotted two Mountain Goats and they got them. Seven Elk and they got them. Forty rabbits and they got thirty two of them.

Harry decided to try something and he stood on a log and waved his wand over his head and called out, "Accio Squirrels." Harry either didn't know how powerful he was, or how close the squirrels were as he was buried under hundreds of the sleeping creatures. At first he was ready to slaughter them all, but then he had a better idea. He built a large cage from downed trees and vines. He would have used his magic to change a tree into one, but he had to keep himself busy while James scouted the area for more game. He wasn't expecting to see him come running back to the camp site.

"Harry, I swear I saw some flying Squirrels heading this way, and so what do I see, but hundreds of them sleeping all around you. Now, what are you building?"

"Something to carry them in."

"Why don't you stick them in your purse?" James laughed.

"It's not a purse you redskin heathen. It's a spoil proof bag. It protects the meat we keep in it. The squirrels will not be killed. If everything goes right, they may be a continuous food source for your people."

"Say, for a white man, you're pretty smart. I'm embarrassed to say you thought of it before I did. Usually I'm pretty good at thinking of ways to keep our food source going. Hell, you might even make a pretty good red man."

"Say, that may help with the rest my trip."

"I'm sorry I ever said anything. Even if we painted you red, you would still be a white man. Your smell is so much different than ours. We smell of the woods, wild flowers and fresh air, while you smell like soot, smoke and I can't even guess at the last one."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Well, ya, I guess. You don't smell it?"

"Of course not. Why should I. I dare you say that to Ginny when we get back."

"Why should I say that about Ginny, or Luna either. Neither one of them smell like you. They smell of fresh air, Bread and Honeysuckle."

They talked like this for another hour when they decided to call it a night.

The next morning, they were up and flying again looking for more game. It was Harry that saw something that looked very interesting. He turned both brooms down to a path between two peaks that was narrow and curvy.

"Harry, where are we going? I've never been here before. Did you see something I didn't?"

"Ya, James. It looked like a steer, but it was bigger and furrier and it looked like it had a hump on it's back ."

"Harry, did you see it's face?" James became excited.

"Sorry James, all I saw was from the shoulders back. I missed it's head all together."

"That's OK. I think know what it is you saw, and if it was, I hope there are a thousand more of them."

There weren't a thousand of them, but they did find about seventy head of Buffalo living in a hidden valley. It was lush and warm, considering where they were. Grass was still growing there and a spring ran right down the middle of it. They also saw two dead mountain lions and three dead wolves off to the side, along with the remains of seven more Buffalo. It looked like the two predators fought each other to the end over the dead Buffalo.

Harry decided to protect them even further from predators by creating a dome shield over the valley that kept the Buffalo there and other creatures out. James did kill three of them for food and their hides. They went in Harry's purse.

They also found a reason for the conditions. There were several hot springs creating the warmth and it was kept in the valley because of the thick growth of trees above it.

After only one day of hunting, James said they had enough and two hours later they were back home, after dropping off some of their game to the ranchers. They shared some of their beef with James in exchange. The rest went home with them.

When Harry removed the meat from his protective bag, the amount of meat he showed the tribe was more than what they normally shared. So much more that it would last them until they were ready to move to England next spring. James would report what him and Harry found to the other chiefs, and it's location.

Harry, Ginny and Luna stayed with the tribe for one more day and then left for Miami. Once again Kreacher took them to an area away from civilization if some thick woods and not far from a body of water that looked huge from where they stood. The four of them walked down to the water and saw it was even larger than they first thought. Luna saw a platform going into the water and they walked towards it to see if it may give them an answer to where they were.

A sign at the beginning of the dock said it was a boat launch # 83 for Grand Lake.

They had no luck in Miami as the Indians would be giving up too much to move. There were ten students for Hogwarts there and they decided to go.

ATL-}

Before Harry could talk to the tribes in Florida, they were contacted by Hermione seeking a talk with them all. Kreacher was used to bring them home and when Harry saw the look on Hermione's face, he thought something bad happened. They had been gone now for five months and Both Hermione and Luna were showing their baby bumps. They were also showing a sizeable growth to their breasts.

They sat around Hermione's desk to hear what she had to say. "Ginny, I'm sorry to say that you have been called back to the Harpies to prepare for your next season. Harry, I have more bad news as Luna is needed in the clinic as they have lost Lavender and Romilda. Lavender married Blaise Zabini since he was the first one after you to be found potent. Of course we have found many more since, so he is not needed anymore. Romilda quit because she did something she is ashamed of. She fell in love with a friend of yours Harry. Some guy named Al. She had to stop seeing him because he is a Muggle. She made the mistake of telling him where she worked in case he went looking for her."

"I take it then that you want me to go back to the states alone?"

"Do you think you need to?"

"Not really, but I would like to go back and check on a friend we made over there."

"Do you mean James Gold Eagle?"

"Yes and his wife and kids."

"Well you will find them in Sherwood Forrest. They moved there about a month ago. I have heard from them once a week and they love it there. They said to to tell you thank you for all you have done for them and hope they see you soon. Hagrid even visits once in a while when he heard they moved there. It took a bit for them to get use to him, but once they got to know him, they hit it off quite well. They share their secrets about the woods."

When Luna and Ginny looked at Harry, they saw him sad for the first time in months. Ginny spoke of this, "Harry, is something the matter? Why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Just thinking is all."

Luna wouldn't let it end there. "Oh no you don't Harry Potter. You are not going to get in one of your moods on us. Something is wrong and we need to know what it is. Wait, I think I know. Hermione, can you leave Ginny and I alone with Harry for a bit? We need to talk."

Hermione made to leave when Harry stopped her. "There is no need for Hermione to leave. I will tell you what my problem is. Please sit down Hermione. You're right Luna, I am feeling sad because I'm about to lose my best friends and travelling companions for the past five months. You two made the trip so pleasant, I don't know if I can continue without you. It's not what you are thinking Luna, even though it probably is a part of it. Yes Hermione, it's the sex. But like I said it is not all of it. Ginny and I never did it, and I will miss her as much as I miss Luna. You see Hermione, there were some bad times that we went through that brought us together as we consoled each other."

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you didn't want to take this trip alone. Ginny helped you to start with, and then getting Luna must have been an additional blessing. Tell me, How many students did you bring to Hogwarts?"

"What was it Gin, 80 or 90? I think it's something like that."

"I think so too, Harry. Probably enough to keep the school going. Plus there are more that will be going later."

"Well, I think you completed your assignment then Harry. You shouldn't have to go back. I'll tell Kingsley you're done and need to rest before he comes up with some other brilliant way to use you. Ginny, you have a couple of weeks before you report to camp. Luna, you probably need a couple of weeks to rest up before going back to work. Why don't you take the time and enjoy yourself."

Luna stood up and said, "I don't need the time off, thank you, Hermione. Oh, I can still enjoy Harry and Ginny's company and do my work as well. Harry will be opening his home back up in Port Wenn. I can stay with him until the baby is due. I can, can't I Harry?"

"What, do I need to give you documentation of my approval? You know you are welcome there. Hell, even with you showing, there are still about forty guys there wishing to see you again."

"How about me as well Harry? Can I stay with you and Luna?"

Harry looked down at his shoes, avoiding Ginny's eyes. "I don't know Gin. With you back home, your mum will have a fit if she knows you are here but living with me. I think you should talk to your mum first. I call her mum, but if you are living with me, I don't think she will think of me as her son. You still have more brothers than I wish to face. However, if she agrees with your request, then hell yes you can stay with us. I wouldn't like it any other way."

Kidding around Hermione asked, "Am I included with that company Harry?"

"You know Hermione, Al still hasn't met you yet. He knows about you though. So, if you and Ron wish to get away for a while, come on over."

"Shoot, do I have to bring Ron?"

"Well, if you can convince him you won't do anything, you're welcome to stay?"

Now it was Hermione that was pouting, "Why do you have to keep throwing conditions in on things, Harry? Can't I just tell him I'm staying with my parents in London?"

"What has happened to you Hermione? You use to be a well adjusted lady?"

Her answer got them all laughing, "I got a full dose of you and Luna and Ron can't fill that void you left. Being pregnant has made me hornier than hell. Ron has even stayed with his mum to take a break from my passion. It's embarrassing, but I am not about to fight it, as I have learned to love my body, and love it when someone else feels the same way."

Ginny didn't let this slip away without saying something, "Boy, Hermione, I can understand what you mean. Even though Harry and I didn't do it, I was there when he and Luna did, and you don't know how much of a fight I put up with myself to stay out of it. I lost most of the time, but Harry being who he is, never took advantage of me to the full extent. He did please me, but with his tongue and fingers, or Luna's tongue and fingers and more."

"What have they done to us Ginny? They are bad influences."

"Oh no, Hermione, they are not bad. They are very good and I love it that they are. Can you honestly tell me you don't love it as well?"

Hermione blushed at this statement Ginny made. She did love the feeling Luna and Harry gave her. She also missed it very much. What she missed the most is she always felt the love coming from each of them, where with Ron, she felt sometime he thought it a necessary chore and didn't really enjoy it. Of course when she asked for it almost every night, it could be like a chore to him, so she didn't blame him at all. She loved the fact that most of the time he gave in to her. "I admit it, I do love the feeling I get with them, but it hurts Ron's and my love making, because he isn't as attentive as Harry, or as active as Luna."

Luna brightened up at this, "Harry, I think we turned our Hermione into our love slave. We can get her to do what ever we want, and she'll love it. Oh what fun we can have. Especially when we add Ginny to the mix."

Luna had Ginny and Hermione both wet with her thoughts. It was like she had talked them into going there just to see what they could do. Hermione needed to go see Ron and tell him of her idea of going to visit her mum and dad. Then she had to go by Kingsley and tell him she had something she had to do for a few days that would keep her out of the office. This was in case Ron called her mum and dad to talk to her. Ginny went to her mum to let her know she was back, but would be staying with Harry until it was time to head back to training. Her mum may not like it, but she was an adult and could make up her own mind as to what she wanted to do.

The saying goes 'The best laid plans of mice and men do often go astray.' and it fit the plans made by Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Luna learned that her father was ill and in St. Mungo's for evaluation. Hermione went to talk to Ron, but Ron was on the way up to tell her that her mum and dad were leaving for the continent and that Kingsley gave her leave to go say goodbye. Ron could go with her. Ginny could not get her mum to let her stay with Harry, no matter who else was staying. It wasn't proper for a single lady to stay with a man for any length of time. When her dad was called it was the same answer from him as well.

When they all told Harry of the results, Harry understood and said goodbye to them all and left without any hugs or kisses. He didn't want to give any excuses for them to do anything wrong or improper.

Harry entered his home in Port Wenn and began the process of airing it out. Al had kept his promise and the place was clean and livable. Harry would have to go shopping, but with it being just him, there wasn't much he needed. Rather than eat out, he figured he would cook for himself that evening.

Such was not the case as he was surprised when Louisa came by to talk to him, She heard from someone who saw Harry that he was back. Harry asked if she wished to dine with him and she accepted. While Harry cooked, Louisa told him why she wished to see him. It seemed there was a new G.P. In Port Wenn, and he was a brilliant Doctor, but a terrible people person. He upset all his patients by telling them the truth about themselves. Something none of them wished to hear.

Louisa also told Harry that she liked the new doctor and wished he was more civilized in his manner. When Harry asked her why she came to him to tell him this, she thought about it. "I don't really know why, Harry. You have always been civil to me and you get along with everyone. Maybe I was hoping you would go talk to Martin and see what his problem was?"

Harry had to turn his back on Louisa. Here she was, a person Harry had asked out before, and she comes to him, after refusing to go out with him, and asking him to go talk to another man to find out what his problem was. "I don't think I am the right person for the job, Louisa. I can't figure out women, and a man is something that doesn't interest me at all. You should ask another woman to do it. They are more in tune with emotions than I am. Why don't you ask him for yourself?"

Louisa laughed at the thought of her asking Martin about his problem. She remembered her first meeting with him and how he was staring at her during a flight from London. She thought he was hitting on her, and all it was, was him seeing something that could be a health issue if it wasn't checked.

She had it checked, and it saved her some lost time because it could turn serious. She had to wear an eye patch for a short while, but it was better than going blind permanently. No, she couldn't talk to him.

She finally convinced Harry to at least go see him and talk to him. Maybe something would come out of it by accident. He would see this Doc Martin the next morning. Louisa ate the meal Harry prepared and then Harry brought out a glass of wine for each and talked while they finished it off. Louisa wanted to do the clean up, but Harry shoo'ed her out and told her to go on home and he would see her tomorrow after his visit with Martin. He just got back and already he was feeling he wished he was back in South Dakota.

The last night Harry slept alone, was the night they found Luna. Her and Ginny shared that night in Luna's bed. But after thinking about it, Harry remembered he slept alone when Luna told him to go to the US by himself. That was five months ago. Still, five months was a long time to share a bed with someone then find yourself sleeping alone.

He found it very hard to sleep that evening and when he got up, it was like he didn't get any sleep at all. He had to make himself a strong cup of coffee to wake himself up. He had to make a second one to go with his breakfast as well. He didn't look forward to this meeting with the new G.P. If he was as unpleasant as Louisa said, then Harry had to try and work hard at staying pleasant.


	15. Chapter 15

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Fifteen

The long walk to the G.P. Office was lengthened by people stopping to talk to him. Mark, the PC asked how he was doing and if he had a good trip. Mrs. Tishell asked if he met the new Doctor yet and when he does to put in a good word for her. He also met Louisa and she told him good luck with his visit.

Once he got to the office, he walked in and found a young girl sitting at the desk of the office manager. "I'm here to make an appointment to see the Doctor." She didn't look up from her magazine she was reading and handed him a clipboard with some paper work on it for him to fill out. "Fill out everything that pertains to your symptoms and all your personal information. The Doctor will see you when he gets a chance."

"Thank you." and Harry took a seat across from her desk. She finally looked up and almost shouted, "You're Harry, aren't you?"

"How did you know my name?"

"My friend Al has told me all about you. I recognized you from the scar on your forehead. He says your quite the ladies man. Always has a new girl in your arms. Funny, you don't look that impressive."

"Al has a tendency to over do his descriptions."

"No, he was right about you. I asked around and got the same thing from other men in the village. Al went on about your friend Luna. He then told me about Lavender and Romilda. Then there was Ginny. He then told me when he asked you about others, you added about ten more names. What is it about you that has these women so attracted to you?"

Without looking up Harry stated, "It must be my charming personality, quick wit and my manners."

"My name is Elaine by the way, Elaine Denham. What is your last name, Harry?"

"Nice to meet you Elaine Denham. My name is Harry Potter. Now if you will excuse me, I have to work on this chart."

"Can't you talk and work at the same time?"

Harry stopped writing, "If I am talking to a beautiful woman, like your self, I don't like to be distracted by anything. I miss too much if I try."

"Well, I must say that your charming personality and manners work very good. I will have to wait on the wit, but I'm in no hurry."

"Could we possibly finish this talk later. I don't want the room to fill up while I'm trying to fill this out. Maybe over a drink and dinner?"

"Why are you asking me out on a date Mr. Potter?"

"You can take it as however you wish, but I do want to finish this today if possible."

"Just one more question before I let you go. Where are all your friends?"

"Unfortunately they all have other commitments. Now, can I finish this chart?"

Elaine laughed, "Don't let me stop you. And don't worry, you're next no matter who comes in, unless it is an emergency."

Which of course is what happened. A young girl was led in by Louisa. She had several staples sticking out of her hand and a few of them were in the flesh between the fingers where the staples were closed. There was quite a bit of blood and several places where the flesh was torn. The girl was hysterical and crying quite loud. This brought the doctor out in a foul mood. "Will someone please keep this child quiet while I'm with a patient." and he stormed back into the examination room with out asking about the childs condition. Harry took it upon himself to look at the young girl.

"You got yourself in quite a pickle there my pretty one. How did you manage to get so many stuck in you?" He said this while he pulled out the loose staples. One of them let loose with a stream of blood which Harry stopped with his handkerchief. The closed ones were a different matter. He knew they would hurt the most to remove. He looked around the office to see what he could use when he saw a bottle of numbing fluid on a shelf. He got this and rubbed it on the girl's skin and waited for it to take affect. He then took his pocket knife and heated it over a candle Elaine used for scenting the office. He used the knife to open the staples up and gently pulled them out.

The girl had stopped crying when Harry numbed her hand and watched as he did his work. She looked up into Harry's eyes and she got a dreamy look in hers. Harry often wondered what it was about his green eyes that attracted the women, and now young girls. He smiled at her as he continued to work. When he was done, he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it to make feel better.

Louisa watched all this and thanked who ever was looking over Port Wenn to bring such a person here to share this type of human kindness. Elaine watched as well and picked up her stapler and was thinking of doing the exact same thing to her hand. She thought better of it as it was too soon to be copying others with injuries. She would figure out a way to get Harry's attention both medical and personal.

Louisa thanked Harry for what he did. She said, "I guess I could have done that myself, but all the blood scared me. It does save me from listening to that sod sitting behind that door. I wonder what patient he is torturing with his ridiculous meanderings now."

"He did seem a bit upset when he came out, didn't he?"

"That wasn't upset, Harry. That was the Doc being the Doc. He's got the personality of stepped on snake. You should hear him when he is really mad."

The door to the room opened and you could hear the Doc. "How can I help you people if you don't let me examine you or don't do as I prescribe. I swear, I don't know why I took this post. OH, hello Louisa. Was this the child screaming at the top of her lungs."The Doc watched as his patient stormed out of the office.

"She was until Harry helped her out. You should thank him for helping you keep it quiet in here."

"What did he do?"

When he was told, he had another fit, "Don't you people know about sterilization around here. You may have infected this child by using unsterile implements. Why did you people even ask for a G.P. Here if you're going to continue to treat yourself. Who are you and what makes you think you are a doctor?"

Harry turned to Louisa, "I'll talk to you later, You sir, need to go back into your office and I will be right behind you. Elaine if you hear screaming, ignore it." and Harry walked into the examining room and took a seat across from the Doctor. "Now, let's see. My name is Harry Potter. I don't think I am a doctor, but I have mended a few people in my time. I trained from a professional so you don't have to worry about sterilization. Now here is my personal information and why I'm here to see you."

Martin looked over the chart and told Harry to remove his shirt. Even with him being a doctor, Martin had to gasp at all the scars on Harry's chest. "My God! How did you get all those scars?"

"From Battle."

"A street fight then. Are you a thug?"

"It was not a street fight. It was a battle against evil."

"Where was this battle fought?"

"Scotland."

"Why would England fight against Scotland?"

"Why are you so worried about scars that are over two years old? They are healed and that is all that matters."

"It matters because you may be a criminal and if that is the case I should report you."

"What about patient confidentiality?"

"What about my other patients? The towns people? Aren't they due the same respect. If you are a common killer, don't I have the responsibility to protect them as well?"

"You do, if I was a criminal. If you have doubts, call this number." and Harry handed the Doctor a slip of paper.

Martin held the paper in his hand, and then decided to dial the number shown. "Office of the Prime Minister, Mrs. Aldridge speaking. How may I help you?"

Martin didn't say anything at first. "Hello, who is this?"

He snapped out of it. "This is Doctor Martin Ellingham GP for Port Wenn. I wish to talk to someone about a Mr. Harry Potter. I suspect him to be a criminal."

"Please wait while I transfer you to the Prime Minister."

Martin didn't expect this. He was going to be talking to the Prime Minister of England. "Minister Blair speaking. Is this Doctor Ellingham?"

"Yes sir. I am calling to ask about a Mr. Harry Potter. He claims to have been injured in a battle fought in Scotland a couple of years ago."

"Is he with you right now?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me speak to him if you don't mind."

"Of course not sir." Martin handed the phone to Harry.

"Minister Blair, how are you? Fine thank you. It seems our friend the Doctor has suspicious ideas about my background. No sir I didn't tell him. No sir, I would never tell him that. Yes sir, I understand sir. Here he is again." and Harry handed the phone back to Martin.

"Hello again sir."

"Doctor Ellingham, what Mr. Potter is telling you is the truth. It was a clandestine mission that must not be spoken of in the public. He was a true hero and many died at this battle. He was decorated by me personally and by the Queen Mother herself. That is all you need to know of the matter. Do you understand, Doctor Ellingham?"

"Yes sir. Sorry to have taken up you time sir."

"If it has to do with Mr. Potter, than it is time well spent. You should honor him as we do sir. Good day to you."and the phone went dead before anything else could be said. Martin hung up his phone and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you sir. I will not ask about your past again, unless I need to follow up on a nagging issue. Now if you don't mind, I need to check your vitals."

He found no abnormalities with Harry's vitals. "Now, if you don't mind I need to take a blood sample."

Harry watched as the Doctor got the syringe ready to draw the sample. He saw him turn his head before the blood began to flow into the tube. He saw how he acted with the blood and knew there was a problem. "Aren't you in the wrong field to be a hemophobic, Doctor?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a hemophobic."

"You don't have to worry, Doc, no one will learn it from me, but we both know that you are."

"OK, I have a slight problem with seeing blood, but it doesn't stop me from performing my duties. I have it under control most of the time. However the more blood there is, the worse my symptom. Does this bother you?"

"Like I said, no one will learn it from me. But how long do you think you can keep this from the people. When they find out, you will be the laughing stock of the village. Have you sought help from another doctor?"

"No. And I don't expect to have to do this if I can avoid it. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Harry gently probed his mind and what he saw caused him great pain. He saw a childhood much like his own. A father who ignored him and a mother who hated him. He was finally given to his father's sister to take care of him and raise him.

"No, I think that's it for now. Listen Doc, the battle I said I fought, It was against the most evil man you would ever want to meet. Human life meant nothing to him and it was up to me to fight him. He had an army with him and my friends fought against them. Many died in the battle, including my last living family member and his wife. This is why I wish to keep this between the two of us. I told you this because of what I know about you. Now we both hold secrets about the other. If either of us should let it slip, then the same could be done against him."

"I understand Mr. Potter. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir, there is. You should try to be more patient with your patients. They are a simple folk you look for nothing more than to gossip about the other town people. That is why you should watch your step around them. They as so many questions, they make up excuses to talk. Even a doctor's visit with a fake ailment. Bert Large is noted for this. He does have real ailments, but often he comes in with something obscure to have it looked at and find out something interesting he could brag about."

"Why are you speaking about your neighbors like this?"

"I wasn't born here Doc. I just moved here about three years ago. I was gone for five months, and it was like the headlines for everyone to talk about. If I go eat with a friend, it becomes a newsflash. I'm afraid I have a friend who is very dear to me, but she has a different outlook on life. She made quite an impression on the town folk."

"Again, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because your life is not your own here. If they find out about something and it's news, then the whole village will know within the hour. Like if your afraid of blood. Or if your last family member died fighting at your side."

When Harry opened the door to leave, the Doc called out, "Harry, I need to see you back here in two weeks. Make an appointment with Elaine."

Harry turned back to Martin, "Thanks a lot Doc." he said almost laughing.

Martin looked up and saw him and wanted to laugh as well, but he didn't want to get caught enjoying himself.

Elaine passed on Harry's request for a drink and dinner. "Sorry Harry, but you're not my type. You have too many girlfriends."

"And how many boyfriends do you have Elaine?"

"Hey, you asked me out to dinner. You should have asked that before asking me out."

"You're right, I should have. But I wasn't sure you were my type either. Now that I know you better, I can honestly say you are not."

"OH, and just what type is that?"

"Sorry, you should have asked me that before you refused my offer." and he walked out before she threw something at him.

ATL-}

It had been a mild winter for England and now that Spring was here and the Easter Holiday was just around the corner, Harry was looking at another lonely time as he had very few visitors. Al was the most frequent and then Mark Mylow came by a few times. Louisa came by twice, once being the evening Harry had his talk with Martin Ellingham, or Doc martin as he was called around the village. It seemed to get under the Doc's skin when he was called that, so why not continue.

Al asked about Romilda the first few times he visited, but Harry knew nothing about where she was staying or if she was with someone. Al finally got tired of asking. Now he just came by to see how Harry was doing and to see if he had any other beauties with him. He thought Harry was getting as bad as he was in the women department. He didn't know that Harry could go see them if he wanted to, but he knew Luna and Hermione were getting close to their delivery date, Ginny was in her second season with the Harpies, and the Clinic was doing brilliantly and was kept quite busy. Luna was still with her father as he continued to do poorly. It seemed he began to lose his health when he lost Selena. It got worse when Luna was taken prisoner. Harry's betrayal began his heart problem, and when he saved Luna's life even after what Xeno did to him and Hermione and Ron, it was more than he could take. If Luna had been around him, she would have found him to be bad off prior to his collapse. Xeno's apartment made it impossible to stay with him though, it was so small.

Louisa's second visit was one Harry thought he let something slip. She remembered how Harry helped that girl in the GP's office and a few other incidents she had questions about. Martin had kept his promise and didn't say anything, but Harry had caused his own problems by being himself. If he could help someone in need, he did it. Of course there was no magic involved with the girl in the office, but how was it that Harry knew so much about healing.

She was also upset that Harry wouldn't say what Martin's problem was. Harry felt it was none of her business and if Martin wished to tell her, then he would. It was just a short time after the second visit that Louisa began seeing an old flame. I didn't bother Harry, but Martin became so jealous, if you said something he thought stupid, he would let you know by verbally abusing the victim. Stupid, asinine and idiot was used frequently in his tirades.

Harry decided to leave Port Wenn for a while and went to visit James in the Forrest. His welcome was the best feeling he had in weeks. Harry asked James and Little Deer if they wanted to go to a Quidditch with him and they both accepted his offer. Harry knew that the Harpies were playing in Chudley the coming weekend so he got tickets for the three of them. James' Kids were attending Hogwarts so there was no excuse for them to decline. Little Deer was less enthused about the game than James.

Harry got them seats that kept them at a level where the chasers would be seen the best. He didn't tell them Ginny was on the Harpies and wished to see Little Deers face when she saw Ginny playing.

Ginny knew Ron was at the game, but didn't think Hermione would make it, with her being so close to her due date. She was surprised when Both Ron and Hermione showed up to wish her luck. She saw that the numbers of attendance was rising since Harry's trip to the States and a good number of them were Native Americans. She learned that at Hogwarts it was a huge hit for the children of these people and were fast learners for their flying lessons. It was their hope to join the teams in their second year.

She had been flying around during the practice when she heard a familiar war cry from the stands and began to search the crowd for a friendly face. It took several minutes before she found James, Little Deer and Harry cheering her on. She did the one thing that was frowned upon by the League. She went right to them and got off her broom and was hugged by all three.

Ginny knew she would be fined by the league, but she didn't care. They were her friends and she wanted to greet them properly and tell Harry that Ron and Hermione were there as well. She told him where they were sitting and then had to get back to the practice. She got hugs once again from the three and a kiss from Harry full on the lips. After she got over the shock of the kiss, she went back to practice, feeling so much better than when she began her practice. She did see the three leave to go find Ron and Hermione. Ginny had got her brother prime seats in a protected shelter from the elements. Hermione loved it because it gave them some privacy for her to try and get Ron heated up for the night after the game.

When the door to the shelter opened and a familiar face in James walked in, Hermione became sore at first, but when Little Deer and Harry followed him in, she got over her disappointment quickly.

Harry went to Ron and pulled him in for a hug and a hand shake. "Hey Ron, I should have known you would be here for Ginny's game. It's tough for you, but who are you rooting for?"

"Hey mate, it's good to see you. It's not as tough as you think. Ginny would kill me if I cheered for Chudley. Hi James, Little Deer. Is this your first game?"

While Ron was talking to James and his wife, Harry went to Hermione and got a hug and a kiss from her. Harry pulled back and rubbed her tummy to feel the child she was bearing. "Do you know yet what it will be, Hermione?"

"What they will be, Harry. There are two in there. And no, I don't know their sex as yet. I don't think I want to know either. Ron is all excited, because him and George will be raising twins together. Luna is having two girls, so I hope Ron and I have two boys. Well, that's what I told Ron. Personally I wouldn't mind one of each."

It was still an hour before game time and Ron asked Harry if he wanted to go get something from the food court. Harry took an order from the others and he and Ron took off for the court. Once they left the shelter, Ron pulled harry off to the side. "Harry, you have to help me. Hermione is killing me with her needs. I don't mind the weird food requests or the talking all the time, but her sexual demands are wearing me out. I need a rest or I'll end up in the hospital. She only has a month and a half before she is due, but to me, it looks like years."

Harry looked at Ron with something that looked like 'Why are you telling me this?', "Isn't she supposed to quit having sex after a certain amount of time, Ron?"

"Not quite Harry. She is not supposed to be on her back or stomach to have sex. So she lies on her side and I either enter from the front or the back. She prefers the back as I get to massage her breasts while I do my duty."

Just like Hermione told him, Ron was thinking of it as a chore and not as love making. "So what do you want me to do about it Ron? I don't know what to say."

"This may sound weird to you, Harry, but I want you to come stay with us until Hermione delivers the babies. If your there, maybe Hermione will think twice about having sex with you around."

"OH boy, I don't know Ron. I love you guys as much as I love anyone else, but what you're asking is trouble in the making. I don't like your idea at all."

They started walking to the court for their order and Ron continued to talk. "Listen Harry, if you're afraid of what might go on between you two, then quit worrying. George and I had a long talk about you and Luna and Hermione. George knew you and luna were polishing your rod while over in the States, but he didn't care. He knows your the father of their children, and doesn't care. He knows that Luna will still have sex with you once they are married, but he doesn't care. Now before you get all bent out of shape, hear me out. George knows you still love Luna, and Luna loves you. He knows if he says anything about it, he will loose Luna. He may also lose you as a friend. He does not want that. He feels as long as it is not a constant thing, and only happens maybe once a month, he could live with that. I listened to him as he spoke, and I tend to agree with him. I know Hermione is carrying your children. I know you both love each other. I know you have had sex with her in the past. Now don't try to deny it Harry. Just understand that I accept it. I may seem stupid, but I'm not really that dumb. So what I'm trying to say is, if you move in, then I expect that you and Hermione will have sex and I won't mind it too much. I love her Harry, but right now she is too much for me to handle. I'M ASKING YOU FOR HELP."

They finally made it to the court and purchased the order and Harry paid for it, pushing Ron's hand away. When he saw Ron's face he said, "You can by the next round at half time. I know you'll be hungry by then."

"What the bloody hell is half time Harry?"

"OOOPS, sorry. This isn't football. My mistake. OK, I still know you will be making another run before the game is over, so you buy next time."

"So, you saw it did you? I'm sorry Harry. I try to forget the past, but it keeps coming back and biting me in the butt. Hermione told me I had a problem about you and your money. I have been doing pretty good. But now, being here with you, it's coming back to haunt me."

Harry paid four galleons for the meal, so he asked Ron for that amount. "Now, when we get back to our friends and family, I'll tell them you bought and that will be the end of it."

Ron laughed as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thanks mate. I feel better already. Think about what I asked you and let me know before the game is over. I really do need the rest Harry."

"I don't like it, but if it will help you, then tell Hermione she can expect a guest until she delivers her children. Just don't be surprised when Hermione gets up to get a drink of water tonight. Or if she doesn't ask for sex tonight."

"I'll be surprised if none of this happens. Why else do you think I asked. Just don't think of me as bad or weird Harry. Like I said, I love my wife and would do anything for her, including letting my best mate, and her best friend, sleep with her."

When they got back to the shelter, Harry was expecting James to be the first one reaching for the food, but was laughing when Hermione got there first and found her order. She took it and went back to her seat. Ron took his and sat beside her. While she ate, he told her of Harry's staying with them for the rest of her term. He didn't know if she heard him or not as she just kept eating.

When the game started and as it moved along, Harry saw Little Deer take an interest in the game as she watched Ginny and the other Harpies move along so gracefully. To Ron's disappointment, Chudley was being embarrassed by the ladies team. He was good, though, so he didn't show it. If he did, he was sure Hermione would pass it on to Ginny and he would never live it down.

To a purist of the game, it was boring. To new fans who only knew players on the Harpies, It was a brilliant game as They beat the Cannons 240 – 0. It was also a very short game as the snitch was found at 1 hour and 15 minutes into the game. The Cannons only had two shots on the Keeper and that was their total offense. The Harpies only played about 7 minutes in their own end the rest of the time was spent on the Cannon side. Ginny scored three times of their nine goals. She had nine steals and four blocked shots. She also had two assists.

Ginny and her five friends met briefly after the game before Ginny left for the showers. Long enough to hear Little Deer tell her how great she played, and a good kiss from Harry. She hoped it wasn't the last time she would see them at a game.

Harry took James and Little Deer home, but before he left, Little Der asked him, "Harry, would it be possible for me to get a broom to try out and if I'm good enough, to practice with?" James also asked for one.

"If I do, it will be one of the slower models, say for a Keeper. I don't want you killing yourself on one of them. They also only allow you to go about fifty feet in the air." and he would keep his promise to them. They would have them the next day. Harry left the two happy friends and went right to Ron and Hermione's home.

When he entered the house, he found Hermione sitting alone on the couch sipping a cuppa. She was wearing a very warm looking robe. Her feet were tucked under her for warmth. She patted the seat next to her on the couch and Harry took it. He knew what was planned and went into it with an open mind. Ron must have talked to Hermione about his talk with Harry. She didn't look to upset about it. As a matter of fact, she looked pleased with the idea.

Hermione finished her cuppa and placed it on the table beside her and turned back to Harry. It only took a second for Harry to respond to his beautiful friend. He pulled her in for a kiss and Hermione made it even hotter by using her tongue and nibbling on Harry's bottom lip.

Harry broke off from the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Fuck Hermione, I can't believe Ron knows what is happening, he wants it to happen. I don't care how good a friend I am to the two of you, if the roles were reversed, I would never let Ron fuck you. You know how I felt about you in school. Then in the search, how we were alone all that time. You wouldn't believe how many times I wished you were in bed with me."

"Harry, shut up and get busy. I know we have all night, but I can't wait that long. As for Ron, the talk he had with George was probably more than what he told you. Much more. Now, how about taking me upstairs to your room and having your way with me. I'm sure Ron told you about my problem, and how I solved it for him."

For her size, Hermione wasn't that heavy. Harry picked her up and carried her upstairs and into his room and placed her gently on his bed. He undressed and went to her and began his ritual of slowly undressing his bed mate. Hermione was wearing a Pink teddy bear outfit under her robe, and it hid nothing of what it covered. Hermione's breast looked swollen and sore, but she assured him they were just sensitive, not sore.

Before Harry got started with his love making, Hermione made a comment that took him by surprise, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could do this every night Harry?"

Harry sat up and looked at her, "What do you mean Hermione? You're married and I don't think that would be right. I am having mixed feelings just about this night with Ron not two rooms away."

"Harry, Ron doesn't mind what we are doing. He has been complaining about how much I ask for it, and welcomes the rest. I just don't think he cares. It may come down to something drastic."

Now Harry was standing up. "Just how drastic are we talking Hermione?"

Hermione saw a fight coming and decided to cover up. "I think Ron and I are getting a divorce. I think I saw it coming when Ron learned that I was carrying your children. He may not have said anything to you, but he did to me. He took it as once again failing where you succeeded. He would not accept that he couldn't fail, since his Impotence was not of his doing. He said it wasn't his impotence, but how he failed to satisfy me, where you did it every time we got together. He thinks we did it on numerous occasions. More than ten times. I told him how could I when we haven't even seen each other that many times."

"NO, I will not be the reason you two failed in marriage. I can't be the reason. I love you both too much to be the one to cause you to split up. I need to hear it from Ron as well." and Harry waved his hand and the next thing Hermione saw was Ron floating into the room, still asleep. Harry ended the spell when he was over his bed. Ron fell to the bed, which woke him up.

"HUH! Where the Bloody Hell am I? Hermione? Harry? What the fuck is going on?"

"You fucking tell me Ron. What the hell is going on here? What is going on between you and Hermione?"

At first Ron was silent. Harry could see the color in his face get redder as he sat there. Then he exploded, "YOU! You're the reason something is going on between Hermione and I. I can't get a decent night sleep because you made Hermione a whore. She can't get enough to keep her satisfied. She is carrying your children, which makes me a step father. Not even their real father. You are the father to four children in our family and you're not even married to anyone in the family. For all I know you are fucking Ginny, but somehow she has managed to not be pregnant. How about my mum, Harry. Have you been fucking her as well?"

Ron never saw what hit him when he went flying across the room. He hurt in more places than he had ever been hurt before. He saw blood in a few of these places and maybe a few broken bones. But it was nothing to the blasting he was getting to his ears, "You fucking son of a bitch. How dare you say that to me. I have nothing but the utmost respect for Ginny and your mother. I have the same for Hermione. Enough that when she asked for my sample, I was more than happy to give it. George knew Luna was pregnant before he asked her to marry him. And did you know that I asked the same thing of her, but she refused. Now Hermione tells me you two are getting a divorce because of me. Hermione thinks her and I will get together after it is final. Well, she is wrong. If you two get a divorce, the twins will be fatherless. I would never take another man's wife from him. NOW, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME!" and with that, Harry was gone from their home. Hermione was crying harder than Ron had ever seen her cry. She needed to be held.

Hermione was crying so hard she was shivering. She was curled up in a ball and gasping for air. Ron did nothing for her at first, but then when he felt the tears build up in his eyes, he couldn't take it any longer and pulled Hermione to him where they cried on each others shoulders, while hugging each for dear life.

It was hours before either of them got off the bed. They were still holding each other as they went down stairs to find Harry. However, Harry was nowhere to be found in the house. They both got dressed and began a search for their friend. Ron went to Number Twelve, and Hermione went to Port Wenn. He was in neither of them. In fact in Port Wenn, all of his belongings were gone, including the furniture.

It was Hermione's seventh year all over again, only this time it was just Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Addicted To love Keeperoliver Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I am sure that I upset quite a few of the people reading this story and for that I am sorry, but Ron's issues had to come forward and Hermione's true feeling had to emerge before Harry. I felt in the canon story Hermione really did love Harry more than she admitted to. With Harry knowing nothing about love, he was inept with women. After he saved Ginny from the Chamber, he should have taken more of an interest with her, but he let Ron dictate his actions. Ron also dictated his actions concerning Hermione. Harry was never alone with Hermione except when he was comforting Her after another fight with Ron. Harry never took advantage of his friends when they were upset and was too forgiving. The best example was the way he accepted Ron when he came back during the search. Hermione wasn't that forgiving.

Any way, I just thought I would let you all know that I did it for a reason as you will see in this chapter. Harry will have another set back in this chapter as well, but it is just a temporary one. I will also try to get to the birth of both sets of twins in this one I still don't know how many chapters long this will be, as I don't see an end quite yet. I usually begin to feel it about four chapters from the end. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ATL-}

The first thing Harry did before he left the country was to purchase James' brooms. He promised he would get them and he tried to always keep his promise. Of course He didn't let them see him. He didn't want them to know he was leaving. He asked Kreacher to take them to James during the middle of the night while they were sleeping. He didn't want Kreacher to disturb them. Kreacher left them on the kitchen table, the furthest room from the bed rooms.

After he purchased the brooms, he went to see one more person before he left. He wanted a travelling companion, so he went to his original companion, Ginny. He knew she would keep quiet if she chose to pass on Harry's request. She was still upset with Ron because of stupidity. Ginny knew there was trouble in the Weasley/Granger home. Mum knew everything that went on in the family.

Of course Harry didn't know she knew, so when he got to the Harpies training camp, He asked to see Ginny and waited for her in the first row of the stands. It took a few minutes, but she showed up and got her wish when Harry pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. However, she was surprised when the kiss turned out wet. She She pulled back and saw the tears in Harry's eyes. She automatically knew Harry saw Hermione and Ron. It was the only thing that could upset him this much. "OK Harry, what did that stupid arse do now? I know it was Ron, so you might as well get it off your chest."

"It was both of them this time Gin. Ron asked me during the game to come stay with him and Hermione until she gave birth. Believe it or not, he wanted me to have sex with her, under the pretense of he needed the rest as she was wanting sex every night. Would you believe, it was a plan they both devised. It seems Hermione and Ron are getting a divorce and Ron wanted me to take Hermione as my wife. Hermione wanted me to take her as my wife. I was the only one who didn't want Hermione as my wife. I wanted them to stay together and care for the children. I told them I didn't want to be the reason for them doing this. I couldn't stand it there any more and I left. Now I am going to take a long trip and was hoping I could get my companion back with me."

"Me? Take another trip with you? Harry, you don't know how much I would love that, but it is impossible for me right now. We still have a few games left to the regular season and then there are the post season games to decide the champion."

"I knew that Gin, and I'm sorry if I upset you. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself."

"And it's about damn time you did. I'm just sorry I can't join you right now. Two months from now it would be a different story. I could probably use a two month vacation about then."

"So, you want me to come back and ask you again in a couple of months?"

"Only if you want to. Hermione and Luna should have had their babies by then and my season should be over. Where are you going for this vacation?"

"How about a trip around the world?"

"That sounds good if you take your trip to the continent before you ask me. I have been all over Europe and don't need to go back. We have been to the States so we don't need to return there. I have been to Canada so we can skip that."

"When did you got to Canada?"

"Before I started my first year. The Harpies set up an exhibition there. Too cold even in the bloody summer if you ask me."

Harry laughed at his friends description of this country. He had thought about it, but after that, he would change his mind. "OH Gin, before I go, you have to promise me something."

"Of course Harry, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone you saw me, except maybe your mum and dad. They will worry if they don't know what happened to me. Just make sure they understand I don't want Hermione, Ron, Luna or George to know where I am. If you want, I will send you letters as often as I can."

"Of course I want letters. As many as I can get. I will let mum and dad read them, and then burn them so no one will find them. Is that alright?"

"That will be fine. I will have Kreacher deliver them to you. Now, I should go, before your coach comes after you with a threat of bodily harm if you don't get back on the practice field. However, not before another hug and a goodbye kiss."

"OH YES! I need another hug and kiss from you. It will be a long time before I get another one from you. I will let you know about Luna and Hermione and their kids." and with that Harry pulled her into his arms and gave her what he said. These left her wanting more, but it didn't happen. Harry pulled away and waved to her as he Apporated to where ever he was going. His leaving left a huge hole in her heart.

ATL-}

Harry had kept his promise and wrote to Ginny at least once a week. It was always a different location when he wrote and Ginny didn't know how long after he wrote the letter, he left. Probably soon so he could not be found. Ginny always gave her letters to Kreacher so Harry could get them. She even sent some from her mum, plus packages that were filled with her treats.

This went on for over a month when Ginny was called in from Liverpool to be there for Luna's delivery. Luna had become huge carrying the twins. She hoped she would lose it very soon after delivering the twins. She was going to name them Ivy LeAnn and Daisy Lynn. That way there were no bad feelings from anyone because of who they were named after.

When Hermione found out about Luna, she began to panic, because she knew she was very near. This caused her to go into labor and joined Luna in the hospital. They even shared the same delivery room. It was a request from Hermione that Luna gladly accepted. Neither Ron nor George wanted in there with them. Ron and Hermione stayed together because of what Harry did. He blamed himself for their problems, which in some way it was, but it was not totally his fault. Hermione's need for perfection and Ron's uncaring nature was a bigger issue for them. Ron found fault in everything in their relationship, and Hermione wanted to control all facets of it. Nothing changed in the way they felt, but they found a way to accept the others ways. Ron did his best to listen to Hermione, and Hermione tried her best to stop arguing with Ron.

Luna was in labor for ten hours when she finally started her delivery. On May 18, 2002 at 437 AM Ivy was born. At 448 AM Daisy was born.

Hermione was soon to follow. Her first was born at 0521Am. It was a girl. At 0539 her second was born and it was a boy. The girl she named Rose no middle name. The boy was named Hugo Arthur.

Ginny thanked them both for being so stubborn about hurrying about giving birth. It gave her enough time to get there before they were born. Molly was the only one to see her writing her letter to Harry. Everyone else was trying to see the four new arrivals. Ginny put the letter away for a moment to get a glimpse of the four children. All three girls had Green eyes and Luna's girls each had beautiful blond hair. Hermione's daughter had light brown curly hair and there was a lot of it. Hugo was the odd duck in the bunch. He had red hair and brown eyes. In fact, except for the eyes, none of them resembled Harry. It was probably the only time Ron felt superior to Harry as his children looked more like him than their father. Maybe him and Hermione could keep it to them selves and never tell the kids about Harry being their dad.

Once Ginny saw the children, she drew back from the rest and used her wand to draw the memory of the children and added it to the letter for Harry to see them. Harry knew how to bring them up in the letter.

Ginny was also wanting the season to end in Quidditch, but the Harpies keep winning and going further in the Championship. She wished to join Harry before he set off for Asia. Harry had been doing his part by visiting small cities around Europe while visiting the Capitals first.

He also made a trip back to Port Wenn where he put his home up for sale. He had to make it suitable for muggle life, and it cost him some money to do this, but it added value to his home, so he didn't complain. He didn't care when it sold, just that the money would go to Molly when it was sold. She would hold it for him until he returned. She also had the right to sign for Harry from the courts of England. It took three months, but the house sold for one million pounds or 200,000 galleons.

Finally on June 3rd the season ended for Ginny when The Harpies took the Championship from the Bulgarian National Team in a very close decision. The final was 420 to 390 and it was close because Their Seeker, Viktor Krum, caught the snitch. This was Viktor's seventh year on the team yet he was still only twenty three.

After the game, Ginny finished showering and got dressed hoping to find Kreacher there waiting for her. Her mum already knew her plans, and though she frowned on them, she knew Ginny was of age and could do what she wanted without her consent. Rather than fight with her, she just asked that she take precautions before she did anything, meaning of course to learn the charm to prevent her from becoming pregnant. However, contraceptive charms were just a part of the precautions she took, if she needed to. She learned this from the training films she had to watch not concerning Quidditch. It is a long season, and they are only human, with human needs. Both male and female players had to sit through them.

When Ginny got to the gate, it wasn't Kreacher standing there waiting for her, It was Ron and Hermione. "So, you two still together? I didn't think it would last this long, the way that Harry told the story."

"You've seen Harry? When?" Hermione shot out.

"That same day you two tried to get him to marry you, Hermione. He was pissed out of his mind with anger. What is it about you two that gets him so frustrated and angry?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer as Ron came right out, "It was the two of us being stupid. I was angry that I couldn't give Hermione what she wanted, and Harry, of course could. It has always been that way with me. Second to Harry in everything. Even in my own family, which I now know is crazy. Harry was always able to get Hermione to help him with anything, no matter the danger. Sure she fought him most of the time, but she always gave in. When Hermione needed comforting, who did she go to? Not me. Of course it was usually me that got her in that condition, so naturally it wasn't me she went to. It took Luna to show me this as Hermione was usually too angry to think of it." Ron took a breath before he could continue, so Hermione took over.

"Ginny, you have to remember that the three of us practically lived with each other for seven years. We got to know each other pretty well, even though Ron ignored it. Harry was like our mediator. He did everything he could to keep us from ripping each others throats out. Here I was, a ritually strict girl when it came to being orderly, neat, concise and timely. Then here was Ron who never took anything serious in his life. He was slovenly in his writing as well as his living and eating. As long as he passed, he didn't care what his scores were. He waited until the last minute to complete his assignments, which meant I had to check them to see if it was correct. He took Harry down this same path, most of the time. Harry was a neater person, and tried to be on time mostly. He could have been a better student except for something that bothered him. It wasn't until the hunt that I found out it was his up-bringing that taught him to never try his hardest at anything, except Quidditch. He knew it was something that Dudley could never do, so he could do his best at it."

"MERLIN guys, I just needed a bit of information on the why, not a full blown oration on your childhood in school. No wonder Harry is almost crazy, listening to you two go on and on and on."

Ron laughed, "You asked a question that had no simple answer. You had to know our history together in order for you to truly know why we made him so mad at us. But if it wasn't for him, Hermione and I would be divorced and the kids would be without a father. Harry made me feel so bad, that I had to sit down and rethink my whole life through. What my life would be without Hermione there to keep me focused, or How Hermione would be if I wasn't there to give her life meaning. An objective, sort of, to make me a better person. I would never give her the chance before the twins were born, and now that they are here, we both have an objective, and that is to be the best parents we can be."

"There you go again. You could have stopped with your first sentence and I would have gotten the picture. What have you been forcing him to read Hermione, a dictionary?"

"No, a Thesaurus. It broadens his speaking ability, by giving him other words to use in place of a more common word. Hew loves trying it out on family."

"Well, thank you for the short answer, even though I have no idea what you just said. So, why are you here, other than to see the game?"

"Would you please tell Harry that things are right between Ron and I and that we really wish to see him and for him to see our children. We know you have been in contact with him, but haven't figured out how, since he has no owl."

"Why do you think I have been in contact with him?"

"Because you are the one he accepted to join him on his trip to the States. Luna had been too busy with the clinic and mum would be floating around the house if it was her that Harry trusted to keep in touch with. You made the only sense to us for Harry's point of contact." Ron replied.

"Damn Hermione, you have trained him quite well. He would never have come up with that without help. Since you know that it is me, no sense denying it, however, there is no way I am going to tell you how. There has to be some secrets between us." As Ginny was saying this, she saw her secret hiding behind a bust waiting to come get her. "Now, if you will excuse me, there is a party going on that I wish to attend."

Ron and Hermione hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, then left, giving Ginny the chance to run to Kreacher and take his hand, and they were on their way to meet Harry.

When Ginny could see where they were, she still couldn't place it's exact location. She turned to Kreacher who just pointed her to Harry. She saw Harry walking across the room to pull Ginny into a hug and a kiss. This caused Ginny to forget her question. Instead she did everything she could to keep the connection with Harry. Harry liked where the kiss was taking him as his head was spinning faster than a top. It had to stop sometime and when it did, the two had to sit down before they passed out from lack of any sense of reality. The kiss left them both breathless and without any coherent thoughts.

Once they were both able to think clearly, Ginny asked her question. "Harry, where are we? And when you finish answering the question, can we kiss again? I rather enjoyed it."

Rather than keep Ginny waiting, Harry leaned forward and kissed her again, only not as long. When he pulled away from Ginny, he held her when he answered her question, "We are at the the point where Europe ends and Asia begins. Well, not exactly, but close enough to call it that. We are in Istanbul Turkey. It borders Asia on it's east border. It is said that the Garden of Eden is in the central region of Turkey, and that Noah's Ark came to rest here as well. Of course neither of these have been proven right, but who can argue the point."

"I see you studied up on it before you arrived here. Pretty smart to know something about a country before entering it. So will we be staying here for long, or are we moving on? Not that I care mind you, it's just I have no other clothes with me. Just what I am wearing."

"That's already taken care of. I got your size from your mum and went out and bought you something to wear until you pick out your own. Just a few items that I thought you might like."

"Oh brother, you picked them out? I can imagine what you got me to wear. Skirts that look more like thick belts. Blouses that leave nothing to the imagination. Shorts that cut off the circulation in my legs. You bought for Luna, did you not?" Ginny was laughing.

"Laugh if you will, but I bought them for you without having Luna in my mind. I admit Luna was daring in her attire, and you have been that way too, only you kept yours inside, while Luna wore hers where ever she went. I promise you, for the most part they are very conservative."

"For the most part? What's that suppose to mean? What have you got in store for me Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled when he was asked this, "Well, your sleep wear may be a bit different than you are use to. I thought the outfit was beautiful, but you may see it differently."

"Sleep wear is not that bad. I won't be wearing them outside, so the outfit can't be that bad. As long as it is an attractive outfit, I'm sure I will like it."

Harry led her to her bedroom and showed her what he bought and Ginny approved of the street clothes that Harry bought for her, and they were a perfect fit. She would have to go out and buy her some slacks and jeans for colder days and evenings. "OK Harry, let me see this sleep wear you were so proud of."

Harry placed a box on her bed and she opened it and just stared for a few seconds before she broke out laughing. "You really want me to wear this to bed?"

"I don't see why not. It looks comfortable. It could be heavier I admit, but we shouldn't be sleeping outside, so it should be alright. Don't you like it?"

Ginny pulled the top out that was nothing more than a slightly oversized Bra, and placed it on the bed. Then she pulled out a tiny pair of knickers that may cover her butt crack, but would probably end up in side it. Then there was the pants that went with the outfit. They were transparent, very light and came down to her ankles, where there was straps that went around her ankle to keep the pants in place during the evening. "What do you call this outfit?"

"They were advertised as Arabian Nights wear. There use to be a show on the tellie that was called I Dream Of Jeannie. And of course it was all about a Genie that came into the hands of an American Astronaut. The outfit she wore on the show looks a lot like this one."

"So what, are we role playing now? You want me to dress like this Jeannie and do as you command? I suppose you want me to call you master as well?"

Harry had to duck when he answered her as she threw a vase at him. "Could you?"

"I was just kidding Ginny, I would never ask that of you. I wish I could get Kreacher to stop calling me that. I finally did get Dobby to stop calling me it, but he was a few decades younger than Kreacher."

"How can you joke about poor Dobby, Harry. Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I do, just like I miss Fred, Remus, Dora, and Sirius. But if you think about it, did any of them ever have a moment where something funny couldn't be made from it, other than Remus who had a dark shadow hanging over him. But he was still able to joke when he had the chance. That is the way I like to remember them, as free spirits that enjoyed life to the fullest. I even think about how they are getting along in the afterlife with the ones who left before them, like Mum and Dad, your uncles and even Dobby."

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think of it that way, but now that you point it out, it does make sense. Fred must be laughing his arse off up there with Dora, James, Sirius, and Remus. Lily must be pulling her hair out, trying to keep them from pranking everyone around them."

"If I know mum, she is just sitting back with Severus, laughing right along with them. Why Severus might even be taking part in the pranking."

"Some how I don't see that as a possibility. He was always so rigid it was like he walked around with a corn cob up his butt all the time."

Harry got serious for a moment, "He had to Ginny. It meant life or death for him to act any other way. I wish someone was with me when I saw his life flash through my mind there at the end. He really did love my mum, and he said he hated my dad, but the fact of the matter is, he was jealous of him and wished he could have traded places with him. Of course he would make a few changes, such as dropping Sirius as a friend. He really couldn't stand Sirius. I know why too. Let's just say that Sirius tended to take things a little too far."

"He was in love with your Mum? I didn't know that? Why didn't you say something to me about it before?"

"It never came up in our conversations. He wasn't a favorite topic for any of us. Like I said, it wasn't until the end that I learned all this. He wanted me to see why he did what he did. It wasn't for me, but for my mum that he did it. He loved her so much, he promised he would look after my welfare, even though she died."

"There is so much about you that I don't know Harry, and I hope we can take this time so that you can tell me it all."

"I think we both need to share our experiences, as I know for a fact after the Chamber, your life changed."

'We really do have a lot to talk about, but can we do it later as I am starving. How does Kreacher go out with you to eat? Isn't he a little hard to explain?"

"Like this. Kreacher, are you ready to go eat?"

Kreacher popped in front of him looking like a pre-teenaged boy. "Yes sir, Master Harry."

All three of them were not very impressed with the foods served them. The spices used were less than adequate and the presentation was unimpressive. Harry's tip was less than he usually gave the waitress when he ate out. Of course it wasn't her fault, but even her service was not the best.

To Harry, the Turkish people in general were not the best at being friendly. Their laws also made things difficult to walk in the streets with a woman. If a Turkish male makes a move on a woman, it is up to her to stop him. If he continues, it is still up to the woman to call the local law officials. If a man tries to interfere, he could be sent to jail for accosting a natural.

The three went back to their hotel and Kreacher excused himself as he went to his corner to sleep. He never slept on a soft padded mattress or pillow.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and talked. It lasted for about ninety minutes, then Ginny decided to get ready for bed. She started to get in her shorts and T-shirt that was her normal attire, but looked to her closet and remembered the outfit Harry bought her. She thought on it a little then decided why not. She got it out and undressed to put it on. The tiny shorts and top were first and then the vest and blouse. The pants were next, and then to finish the outfit, a pair of high heel slippers.

When she walked in on Harry and he looked up, she could see his jaw drop and drool began to drip from the side of his mouth. His eyes were vacant and cloudy. He didn't move an inch when he was looking at her. She came over and sat down next to him and still he didn't move. "Harry, are you alright? Harry? What in the world is the matter, Harry? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ginny, you...You're...Beautiful. I have never seen you looking better. I don't think you could look any better. I knew that outfit would look great on you, but this. I don't think Jeannie looked this good, and it was made specifically for her. I could look at you like this for the rest of my life and never get tired of looking. This has to be the best purchase I ever made, for myself."

"Well, I do have to say that your taste in attire does bring out the best in a girl. You're right, I do look good in this, and if you want to know the truth, it makes me feel sexy. Probably the way Luna feels when she dresses in that outfit of hers to get you frisky. Does this do it for you as well?"

"If I didn't make a promise to myself and Mum, I would show you what it does to me. That is why I wish I never bought it. The thoughts running wild in my mind are driving me crazy. If you stay around too much longer, I may show you anyway. So if you would, please quit torturing me with it and go change or go to bed."

"Uh uh. I want to see how much will power you have. Just maybe I'm ready for you to go crazy on me. Let's see how far I can take this." and Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry with such a passionate kiss, he could feel his strength weakening. His will power losing it's battle within himself. His hands moving on their own volition. Trailing down her back and up her sides to finally cup her breasts and feel their firmness beneath the fabric of her top, vest and blouse.

Ginny and Harry had shared sexual contact before, but it was always when Luna was there. This was the first time she was alone with Harry and with his full attention on her, it at first scared her. She wasn't expecting this reaction from him and in return her reaction as she was getting warm in all the right places. She began thinking she took it too far and now she was getting what she asked for. She wanted a reaction from Harry and that was what she got and so much more. She knew he was out of control and probably couldn't stop what he was doing. She was feeling good, but sorry for taking it this far. She was so sorry, she had tears running down her cheeks. When Harry kissed her, he tasted them and for some reason, it brought him out of his hormonal fog. He looked at Ginny and saw the tears and pulled away from her to try and calm her down.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for taking it as far as I did. Please forgive me. I never wanted to take it this far. I hoped to be able to kiss you and maybe even some playful feeling, but not this lust I just had with you."

"YOU IDIOT! It wasn't you that did this, It was me. I wanted you to come on to me. Why are you so into taking the blame for everything that happens. I could have left when you asked me to, but I wanted to see how far you would go. Now that I have, I am glad you were able to control yourself before something happened neither of us wanted."

"No, I never said it wasn't what I wanted. I just didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. When you are ready, believe me, I look forward to it. If that never happens, then so be it, but I will never force myself on you."

"I don't know what to say to that, Harry. I know it must be frustrating for you, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, I don't know when I will be, but I'm scared. What if I do the charm wrong and end up pregnant? What if I do it with you and find out I don't like it? Not that it is likely, but what if I do. Or what if it is the other way around and you don't like me? This is why I'm scared. Do you understand what I am saying or feeling?"

"Of course I do, Gin. I'm scared too. But not for the same reasons. It's because of what happened between Luna and I. I don't want to fall in love again only to have it fail. If that should happen again, I will never fall in love again. When Luna said no to my proposal, it was like someone shoving a knife in my heart. It was worse than the killing curse Voldemort hit me with there at the end. I couldn't go through that again."

"I'm sorry to put you through this Harry. It's not a game we are playing, yet I treated it as such. Of course you buying me this outfit didn't help matters any. Not that I mind. I really do like the outfit and I intend to wear it again, just to have some fun with you, but not too much. I want to be able to stop it if it gets too intense. Do you think you could?"

"It was never my intent to get too aggressive with you Gin. You mean that much to me. Since we met after your game when we found Luna, Strange things have happened to me that I would like to think is love. I thought those were the feelings I had for Luna, but now that I have had time to think about it, I doubt it was really love, just lust. It hurt when she said no, but I think it was because it was my first rejection that meant anything to me. Sure there was Cho, but that was me rejecting her. Hermione rejected me, but I knew all along it was Ron that she cared for the most, not me. I should have realised it was you after the Chamber, but I was too young to understand love. Ron's insistence kept me at bay."

"Again with Ron. Did he have some control over you and Hermione? It sure seems it, to me. He tried to control me as well, but I wouldn't let him have a say on anything. Fred and George tried to keep him from starting many arguments with me. Did a good job of it until my fifth year, after the left school. He tried to give me trouble because of Dean, but you know that."

Harry scooted closer to Ginny as they talked and he finally got the nerve to put his arm around her and hold her close to him. He didn't get sexual in his holding her, which she appreciated for a while, but then she wanted to get a little frisky and began to nibble on his ear. That told Harry to go ahead and be a bit more sexual, so he did, and after a couple of hours of this, he had brought Ginny to two orgasms and she got him to have one. It was just feeling each other and kissing, but Ginny enjoyed the contact and the feeling he spread through out her body. She kissed him one last time for the evening and went to bed.

Harry stayed up for a little bit after the episode he just had with Ginny and went over his feelings for her in his mind. What he said to her was the truth. He wasn't for sure if it was love, but if it wasn't, it was still stronger than what he felt about Luna. It was strong for Luna as well, but it felt different with her. He could act different with her and more bold. With Ginny, it was more like respect that he had for her. Like he honored her to the point of wishing to keep her desires to a point where she controlled what they did.

If it wasn't love that he felt, then he wondered if he would ever truly feel love, and if he did, and it felt better than how he felt about Ginny, then it had to be the most glorious feeling in the world. But how could anything feel better than when he was with Ginny. He couldn't see how it was possible.

He went to bed with this feeling and it would lead to some good dreams. His evening for sleep was assured because he would be dreaming about Ginny.


	17. Chapter 17

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Seventeen

Harry and Ginny's stay in Turkey was short lived as they found no happiness in the country. The people were kind enough, but the laws and the food left a lot to be desired. Harry liked his coffee strong, but what they called demitasse came I a child's teacup and you could eat it with a spoon. It was as sweet as eating a pound of sugar with a pound of coffee grounds. Ginny laughed when she saw him try to drink his first cup. The green in his eyes was pale to the green of his face. She also wouldn't kiss him for four hours after he finished his little cup. Even then she could still taste the strong brew.

Harry sat with her their last night and asked, "Where would you like to go next Gin?"

"I don't know, this is your trip. I don't think Russia would fascinate me. The Middle East countries don't interest me. How about India?"

"Perfect. Which would you prefer, the capital or the largest city?"

"Look, I picked the country, you pick the city. Which one has the most history and the better sites?"

"New Delhi has the Taj Mahal. I suppose that could be our best choice. I think Parvati and Padma are from around there."

"Then that should be our destination. How long do you think we should stay there?"

"I think two or three days should be planned unless we really like the place we are at. We don't want to get bored. Plus, language will be a problem for us for the rest of the trip. India should be alright, but after that, who knows. I think Thailand, Hong Kong, Japan, some of the smaller islands in the Pacific. Australia and definitely Hawaii. How does that sound?"

"You know what, I think we could skip India, and go right to Thailand. I have heard about it, and I like what I heard."

"Thailand it is. We'll start with the capital, Bangkok. There are some beautiful temples and markets there."

"Anything to get me out of here. Turkey is alright, but I can't eat their food. I think I'm too use to mum's cooking. It's seems to me you're in the same frame of thinking as you didn't eat much last night either."

"I think you're right. Spoiled rotten I am. I should have let Kreacher cook for us. But he is supposed to be on vacation as well. Oh well, let say we leave now and avoid the rush. Kreacher, how do you feel about leaving Turkey and travelling to Thailand?"

Kreacher popped before them, "I am ready when you are Master Harry. Has you got everything?"

Harry held out a bag like Hermione's. "Yup, all right here. Makes traveling a whole lot easier. Do you know Thailand at all Kreacher?"

"A little Master Harry. I had to learn about many places because the Black Family loved to travel as well. My Dog Master did not like to travel with the family."

Kreacher took their hands and asked, "Where to Master Harry?"

"Bangkok." and they were gone.

Harry was surprised when they landed in a home. "Kreacher, what is this place?"

"Black Hole Retreat, Master Harry. It is where the family stayed when they visited here. They also have one in Pattaya Beach and Udorn."

"We are certainly glad we took you along for a tour guide Kreacher. It saves us quite a bit of money and you are cheap transportation. Now, shall we go to dinner. What would you like to eat Gin, Kreacher? I hope the food is better here than in Turkey."

For the first time Ginny could remember. Her and Kreacher asked for the same thing, "Steak."

Harry took them to a steak house that the Baht driver recommended. He even said he would wait for them in this same spot to hear how they liked it.

When asked what the best cut was, the waiter raised up and proudly announced, "If you can afford it, the best is the Kobi Steak. It is very tender and juicy, however, it may be too large for the young miss."

Ginny didn't know if it was an insult or if he really felt it was too large, so naturally it was what she ordered. Harry was going to order the same thing, but took the waiter for his word and just ordered rice. It was well that he did, as the steak brought out to Ginny filled the plate and was folded over twice. It was large enough to feed all three of them. Kreacher had already ordered a Fillet, so it was up to Harry to help Ginny out. It was also as good as the waiter said.

Already Harry liked Thailand better than Turkey. Now if the beaches were as good as he read about, then he may stay even longer than two weeks. The three left the restaurant and found the Baht Driver that recommended the steak house and Harry had him take them back to the Black Hole. He gave the driver his fare and a handsome tip for his call.

Kreacher said goodnight to Harry and Ginny and left for his spot. Ginny took a seat next to Harry and Harry put his arm around her and she sunk into his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was so pleasant just to sit there and feel safe here in Harry's arms.

Harry was having thoughts of his own. He knew he was having some strong feelings about Ginny and hoped what he was feeling was love. He thought it was love he had for Luna, but the feeling he had for her was not the same as the feeling he was having for Ginny. With Luna it was always the same thing, sex, sex and more sex. With Ginny, it was more like, he could sit and talk all night and never think about sex. He could hold her in his arms and never say a word and sit all night. Tonight looked like one of those nights. He decided to bring an end to the evening, and he picked Ginny up. "I am quite capable of walking on my own two feet Harry."

"I know very well you can, Gin, but this is much more fun. I know how you feel about your self reliance, but for once, just sit back and relax as I display my manly strength to the woman I am wooing."

"So this is what you call it? Wooing. How quaint. Do you mind if you make a stop at the Loo? Nature calls."

"Of course fair maiden, as your wish is my command."

Ginny made her stop and then went back to Harry and jumped back in his arms, "Forward Slave!"

"As you wish. Mistress." and Harry took her to her room and gently dropped her on her bed.

"Couldn't you have just laid me down gently rather than dropping me on my arse?"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride, Mistress?"

"Yes, and now you need to make it feel better."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

A sneaky grin appeared on Ginny's face, "You have to kiss it to make it feel better."

Harry's grin was just as sneaky, "OK, I'll do that, but for it to work properly, you have to bare it."

Ginny brought her finger to her chin, "Hmmm, I suppose that would work better than it being covered. You know what, all of a sudden it feels much better. You can go to bed now, slave."

"OH, no, Mistress. I have to do as you bid me to. I must kiss your arse. Now, please sit still while I perform my duties." and Harry reached for her waist band of her pants. Ginny slapped his hand away.

"If it has to be done, I can do it. Now, close your eyes."

"Why do I need to close my eyes?"

"Because I don't want you to see me, of course."

"But you want me to kiss it? How can kiss it if I can't see it?"

"I'll direct you there. Now, close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and waited for her guidance. "OK Harry, now bend over and pucker your lips."

Harry did as he was told and soon felt Ginny's arse up against his lips. He made a loud kissing sound to let her know he was doing as he was asked. Of course it was exaggerated, to cover the fact he opened his eyes to see Ginny's beautiful rear end. He thought about it, and hoped they would play this game again. It was sexy without being sexual. He was disappointed when he felt her arse leave his lips.

"Thank you slave. It feels much better now. You may leave me."

"Darn, just when it was getting fun."

"OH, you thought that was fun did you? Well for that, you can do it again, but this time blindfolded and tied up."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." and the next thing he knew, his wrists were tied behind his back and a blindfold was in place over his eyes.

Instead of giving Harry her arse, she leaned forward and offered him her lips. The kiss he received was so much better than his last one, not that he didn't like the last one, but this one felt so much warmer and friendlier. It also lasted much longer. Ginny stayed in this position for several minutes and Harry loved every second of it. Ginny didn't mind it either. Finally she broke it off and released Harry. She wasn't ready for what he did next. Harry got off her bed and dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Gin, I have been meaning to ask you this for about a week now, but I have always been afraid of your answer. I can't put it off any longer and I wish to know, Will you marry me Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

It was like Ginny went into shock at the question. She sat there quiet and staring at Harry. He was beginning to get worried when she finally blinked and started, "I have to tell you, that was the last thing I expected coming from you Harry. It took me by surprise. However, I need time to think on it. Does this bother you?"

He looked disappointed but answered, "No Gin. I guess I sort of expected it. It was kind of rushed. Take all the time you need. I'll see you in the morning." and Harry left her room.

Ginny still could not believe what she was just asked. It had been her dream since she was little to be married to Harry James Potter, but the was the Harry from the books. This Harry was so much more than that Harry, but she didn't think he even noticed her as being his girlfriend, let alone his wife. She knew it was what she really wanted, but was it what he really wanted, or was a desperation move on his part. Afterall he was rejected by his first love, and his second love. At least he was expecting it from Hermione. Luna's was a shock to him, and hurt him badly. Or at least that was what Ginny thought.

Harry was in his room lying down thinking about what he had just asked Ginny. He was going to wait until they returned to England before he asked, but the game they had played was something he thought was real. That last kiss proved this to him. Her hesitation brought back memories of Luna, and he felt he knew what Ginny's answer was going to be. He just didn't know how he was going to take it. If he was rejected once again, he would be through thinking he was ever going to get married. He would resolve himself to being single for the rest of his life.

This is what he was thinking when there was a knock on his door, "Come in Gin, it's unlocked."

Ginny opened the door and ran to his bed and covered his face with kisses, "I'm sorry to have you wait so long for my answer, Harry. You have to admit it was completely unexpected. Of course you knew this has been my wish, since I was five years old. Since that is the case, I can only say yes."

Harry's jaw dropped whan she said this. "Do you mean it Gin? You will marry me?"

Ginny gave him one more meaningful kiss. "With all my heart Harry. I will marry you, but you will have to wait one more year as I wish to play another season with the Harpies. Can you do that?"

Harry jumped off his bed and went to his pants pocket and pulled something out. He then went back to Ginny and took her left hand and opened the box with his right hand. He took the ring out he bought her and placed it on her finger, then kissed the ring and her hand before putting her hand back down.

Ginny brought the ring up to her eyes and looked closely at it. It was just as she imagined her ring would be. A small single stone sat there. It was Plain and simple, but to her it was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. Tears sprang from her eyes as she looked at it.

When Harry saw the tears, he thought it wasn't good enough for her, "I'm sorry Gin. I'll take it back and get you a bigger and better one tomorrow. I just thought the more simple the ring, the more you would like it."

"Well you're wrong Harry, I don't like it. I LOVE IT. You will do no such thing. This is what you offered me, and this is what I'll take. Now, come here and seal the deal. And I don't mean with sex. I mean with a kiss. And maybe some fooling around. Just a little. Not too much."

Harry began it with a kiss and then he went to feeling her breasts. He massaged them through her blouse and worked his way under it to get to her Bra. He continued to rub them through this, then he moved it out of the way to feel the warm flesh of her breast in his hand. His gentile touch began to get to Ginny and she grabbed his hand and moved it faster and tighter to her breasts and it caused her to moan. She felt Harry needed the same treatment and removed his T-shirt and played with his nipples as well.

Harry's hand became bolder and he moved them from her breasts to her stomach and then her waist band of her pants, working on her button and zipper. Once they were undone, he pulled them down her legs and off her feet. He then went back and took her blouse and Bra off, leaving her in just her knickers. He stopped there and just admired the beautiful body sitting there almost nude in front of him.

Ginny watched him as he looked at her, and felt the admiration he showed in her body. It was almost embarrassing to her, but it also made her feel proud of herself, at how well she took care of herself. Yes, her and Dean shared moments such as this one, but she never saw the look in Dean's eyes that she saw in Harry's.

Harry then went back to the heavenly body sitting there and decided he had one more treasure to uncover and went forward to complete his mission. His hands trembled as he drew her knickers down her legs and off her feet. He had seen her naked before, but this time he was looking at her as his woman, not just a woman. It meant all the difference in the world. With Luna, he saw many beautiful women, and it didn't bother him. With Ginny, it was all he would ever need to see. You can't see anything better then perfection, and to him, that was what Ginny was. Once again he stopped to see his future wife, but this time it was just a short view, then he advanced on his target.

Ginny let out a gasp as Harry's lips began to kiss her down under. His tongue parted her lower lips and took a tour of her inner self. The thrill this did for Ginny sent shock waves all up and down her body. She never wanted this feeling to stop. When it did, she was ready to scream, but stopped when she felt his fingers work their magic on her pussy. How he reached in and found her G spot and gave her a massive orgasm, she didn't know. She would find out later how he was able to do this, but right now she just wished to enjoy it. She rode out her orgasm and was just settling down, when Harry pulled his finger out. She whimpered at the loss of sensation of his finger in her pussy. "Harry, put it back in, Please. It feels empty without. I never knew how good it felt, really, until now. I've had Luna's, Dean's and a few girls off the team put their fingers in my pussy, but they never gave me the sensation you give me. With Dean being the only other male to do it, I see now why Luna was so crazy about you. She told me I didn't know what I was missing, and that I would be asking for it after I felt it. She knew what she was talking about."

Harry was too busy to answer her as he did as she asked, and added his tongue to her clit to give her added pleasure. He had always heard it was impolite to talk with your mouth full. Ron was a good testament to that. Harry was too happy to administer to Ginny's pleasure and she was receiving plenty of it. She was rolling all over the bed, going crazy from the orgasms Harry had her going through.

She was feeling so good, she felt it was time for her to see it through all the way. "Harry, please do me fully. Like you did Luna. You know what I mean. Please, I feel like I'm ready. I wish to become yours in all ways. I will never be that until you claim me. Claim me Harry and become my soul mate. I can feel this will happen when you do."

Harry stopped what he was doing to look up at Ginny. "Do you know what you are asking me to do, Gin. I thought we were going to pass on that as you wanted to wait until you were married?"

"You asked me to marry you, didn't you?"

"You know I did. But that was just the asking. We aren't married yet."

"Harry, I feel we have been close since the Chamber incident. Maybe you didn't, but I did. Maybe we share a bond because of it. All I know is, if you finish it, we will be bonded when it is done. Don't ask me why I know, because it is just something I feel. Mum told me I would know when the time was right, and I'll be damned if she wasn't right."

"Gin, do you realize once it is done, there is no returning to where you are now?"

"You were with Luna and I when she said that my cherry was already broken Harry. I did it with my broom. Not the way you think, but just by riding on it."

Harry let out a laugh, "I wasn't thinking of anything Gin. I knew what you meant, but the way you put it, you make me sound like some kind of pervert."

"OH shut up Harry. Will you do it like I am asking you to. I feel the time is right, and I want to know the true feeling of you, like Hermione, Luna and who else knows. I am a twenty year old virgin and I want it to end here, with you. It was what I always dreamed of."

"I have an answer for that one, but I am going to let it pass. If you're sure it is what you want, I am more than happy to give it to you. That's in both sense of the word. Do you wish to try it now,or do you want me to work on you a bit more?"

"I've had enough foreplay, I am ready for the main event. Just be gentile with me. I wish to feel all the pleasure with very little pain."

Harry moved up her body and began to kiss her on the lips to get her relaxed. Then he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed gently forward. It entered her opening just barely and he heard Ginny moan at the contact. He waited for her to get used to the feel of it in her, before he proceeded.

Ginny liked the feeling of her partially filled pussy and wanted more. She showed this to Harry by pushing up with her pelvis, causing his cock to go deeper in her opening. She loved the feel of his cock inside her.

Harry stopped his thrusting and let Ginny set the tempo of her first fuck. She finally got his cock deep enough where it was starting to hurt. She stopped and let her get used to the feel of Harry's cock in her pussy. It didn't hurt as much as she thought, but it wasn't the pain that got to her, it was the strange feeling of his cock in her pussy that stopped her. The fingers she felt in her pussy were nothing compared to the feel of a cock in her pussy, and it took some getting use to. But when the discomfort turned to pleasure, she was ready to move on.

Harry felt Ginny begin to move again, and when his cock was completely inside her, he began his own movements and Ginny began to move faster and faster, with Harry following her every move. It was like a dance, but Ginny never danced with such a feeling of pleasure. Rays of light passed in her mind as she went through all kinds of sexual satisfaction. Then she was ready for the ultimate pleasure and she moved even faster to get the best possible feeling she would get. Harry was still following her every movement and she became so overcome by the contact, she had her first orgasm. However it wasn't the thrill she was expecting. It wasn't earth shattering. Iw wasn't even as good as when Harry got her to climax with his fingers. She was ready for what came next. The first one was mild, but it was just a build up for the one she was hitting right now.

Harry felt Ginny go through her first Orgasm, and he felt the second one building. He moved faster and gyrated his cock in her pussy to give her a thrill she would never forget. He felt the pressure build and knew Ginny was feeling it as well, as she was screaming for him to go faster, deeper and harder. He did, and Ginny exploded on his cock with such force, he could feel her walls expand and release with the force of the orgasm. Ginny screamed one last time as she went through the most extraordinary orgasm she ever experienced. It lasted a good two minutes of wave after wave of pleasure. She didn't even notice Harry still driving his cock inside her, and then pulling out just as he climaxed. He shot his cum all over Ginny's belly and teats. They just laid there in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Ginny woke up and reached her arms over to hug Harry, but felt an empty bed. She leaned up and saw his clothes missing. She got up and went to the loo to shower and freshen up. She found Harry already had her clothes laid out and she thanked him in her mind, sure in the feeling he got the message.

Harry had already showered and dressed and was in the kitchen helping Kreacher make breakfast. He brewed a pot of coffee and was making the toast while Kreacher fried the bacon and eggs.

Ginny finally appeared at the door and went to Harry and gave him a good morning kiss. His return kiss was filled with chewed bacon. The swap of bacon from Harry to Ginny didn't gross her out like he thought it would.

"Thanks for the bite Harry, but I'll wait until breakfast is done before I eat anymore. Good morning Kreacher, how are you this morning?" she asked as she kissed him on the top of his head.

"Can Kreacher be expecting this every morning after you and Master Harry are married?"

Before Ginny could say anything, Harry spoke up, "Kreacher, how did you know Ginny and I were getting married?"

"It would be very bad of Kreacher to not know what went on in his house. He must be kept up to date of all things that went on. There are many ways for me to learn, but it helps to have ears in all rooms."

"So you heard me ask Ginny to marry me?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"And you heard her answer?"

"I did, and I am happy for you both, Master Harry."

Since she was standing right there, she gave Kreacher another kiss on the head, thinking it would upset him. She was surprised when he said, "Thank you Missy Ginny. Kreacher likes the way you say thank you."

"You're welcome Kreacher. Is breakfast ready yet, I am starved and ready to eat?"

Kreacher was ready to say something when Harry stopped him, "Kreacher, you're on her good side right now. I wouldn't say anything to get her on her bad side."

Harry and Ginny both laughed when Kreacher smiled as he shut his mouth. He didn't know how Master Harry knew what he was going to say, but it was funny that he knew.

Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed his ear then asked what Kreacher was going to say, "Something about how the rooms have ears Gin."

Ginny didn't know what that meant at frist, but as she thought about the night before and what happened, she began to blush a deep red. Kreacher must have heard it all.

They had just finished eating when Kreacher began to tug on his ears. Harry saw this and asked him what the problem was, "Kreacher is being called Master Harry, by Missy Luna."

"You better go see what she needs Kreacher. I'll clean up here." Kreacher bowed to Harry and was gone. Harry and Ginny cleaned up and were just finishing when Kreacher was back.

"Master Harry sir, Missy Luna wishes our presence at her and Master Weasley's wedding."

"When is it Kreacher?"

"This weekend sir."

"Then we have enough time to find a gift for them. How about we do a little shopping my love?"

"Yes sir Master Harry, and Kreacher loves you too." Kreacher caught the dish towel Harry threw at him. While Ginny laughed, Kreacher joined her and the sound he made was like a goose honking, which caused them all to laugh.

Kreacher joined them on the shopping trip and it took a few hours to find just the right thing for the soon to be bride and groom. Harry had it gift wrapped and well packaged to avoid breaking it during travel. He also used a spell to lighten it as it was quite heavy.

Kreacher brought them back to London where Harry rented a room at a hotel where they could get some sleep before they went to see Luna and George and the rest of Ginny's family.

The next morning they were up and ordered breakfast from the kitchen to be brought up to their room. Kreacher complained about it not being as good as his as he ate his second plate of food. The kiss Ginny gave him on his cheek calmed him down. "You is spoiling poor Kreacher Missy Ginny. But don't stop just because he says this."

"As long as you are being sweet, I will keep kissing you Kreacher. You're just too cute. Now, shall we go see the soon to be newly wed couple and the rest of the clan as well. And Harry, try to be nice to Hermione and Ron. They are trying to get along."

"I will as long as they don't try to pair me up with her again. I'm with who I want to be with."

Then walk to the Burrow was filled with joy as they talked about their own plans and the upcoming wedding. Ginny was excited about the news she was going to share with her mum and dad. Harry hoped it would be well accepted. Kreacher was looking forward to seeing Missy Luna again. It was too brief the last time he saw her.

Once they passed through the gate, Molly was running out to greet them in her usual way. They both prepared themselves for the crushing hug they were about to receive. Kreacher paled when he saw them pulled into what looked like they were being crushed to death by the grip. He was warned not to do anything when he saw it happen, and he did as he was told, but had to fight the urge to separate them just the same. He was happy to see the same fate didn't appear to include him. Molly and Kreacher had not always been on the best of terms with each other. She did acknowledge his presence and he did the same with her.

Once inside the home, they saw everyone sitting at the kitchen table and they all got up to greet them as well. Since Harry and Ginny drew all the attention, Luna went to Kreacher and pulled him into a hug and a kiss on his cheek, which Kreacher returned.

When Harry was hugged by Hermione, he saw tears in her eyes and thought the worse, but it was just Hermione feeling bad about their last visit. Harry forgave her and Ron and asked how they were doing.

This time it was Hermione who spoke up, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you we are doing great Harry, but we are. Rose and Hugo was all we needed to make it work. Wait until you see them Harry. They are so cute. Ron loves them so much, he plays with them all the time, which helps me get some work done around the house and work for the Ministry. Mum helps us out so much when we are both tied up at work. Her and dad love them like they were their own. Thank you for forgiving us Harry. We were both being stupid."

"We really were Harry. But now that the kids are here, it is like none of it ever happened."

"I'm glad to see you both seeing eye to eye on things. Do you still fight?"

"We have our moments Harry, but they are not like they use to be. We try not to yell around the babies. Ron has even stopped cussing around them."

Ginny laughed, "Sounds like he is trying to be a real father. Good on you Ron."

Harry was then in Luna's arms for his hug and kiss. There were no tears and Luna smiled at this, "Have you two got something to tell us? Harry is just too happy for my own good."

Ginny had every one to sit down before she said it to them. "OK, Harry and I finally did it."

No one said anything and the quiet was nerve wracking. Finally George yelled out, "Did what?"

Ginny looked to her mum and dad before she said it. Molly knew what she was talking about and wanted to cry. Her baby was no longer a child. "We had sex. But before you all go off on him, it was me asking him for it, not him asking me. We also did it because of something Harry asked me."

Before she could carry on, Molly was up and running to her to pick her up into another hug, "What did you tell him?"

"I said yes of course." and Ginny and Molly were crying in each others arms. Luna was half smiling at the news. Arthur, Ron and George were all lost until Arthur finally caught on and pulled Harry in for a hug. Then George finally got it and went to Ginny for a hug. Poor Ron had to be told by Hermione what was going on. He went to Harry first for a hug and then to Ginny for a kiss and a hug. Harry saw Luna and went to her. "Are you alright Luna? You look upset."

"I'm not upset Harry, honest. It's just now I realize what I gave up and what Ginny is getting. She's a very lucky woman."

"You got that wrong Lu, I'm a very lucky man. I know I thought you and I were in love, but after one night with Ginny, and that was without sex, I knew you and I were not in love. Oh, we loved each other, but were not in love with each other. Don't get me wrong, I would still do anything in the world for you. But Ginny is my world, and I love her very much." Harry didn't know everyone at the table was listening to him. It was the proudest moment of Ginny's life, to hear Harry proclaim his love for her like he just did.

Every one else felt the same way for the two young lovers. Luna even felt that way, even though she wished she had said yes back then when Harry asked her. She had that illness back then and didn't know if she could end the curse. Now that she was free of it, she wished she had waited to say anything to anyone. But now that was over, and she did love George. She would love him for as long as he loved her. Ivy and Daisy would make sure their love would last. They would be a big part of Luna and George's life.

Harry was happy to see that Hermione and Ron were doing good. They were his closest friends as he went through school and didn't want to see them destroy what they had because of him. The kids may have been conceived using Harry's sperm, but they would grow up with Ron and Hermione as their mother and father.

What he was worried more about was Luna. She didn't sound right when he talked with her and it seemed that when Ginny said what she did about her and Harry getting married, Luna seemed to lose he composure. Like she lost some part of her life that she will miss. He was sure what it was, but that part of her past was gone for good. He would have to talk with her later to help her get over it. It wasn't going to be a fun talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Eighteen

It took a couple of days, but Harry finally got to talk to Luna alone before she Married George. With all the final arrangements and sittings she had to do, it left little time for Harry to talk to her. Finally he went to George and asked if he could speak to Luna alone before she started another arrangement. George told him when he could get her alone but asked that he refrain from any more sex.

Harry laughed, "George, I promise there will be no sex involved. I just need to talk to her and nothing else. I just don't know how long it will take. I'm sorry about that, but what I have to say may take 5 minutes or it may take 5 hours."

"That sounds pretty serious, Harry. Is it about the way she has been acting lately, sort of not being completely there?"

"You noticed it too? Ya, that's it. Ever since Ginny announced our engagement. I think she may be having second thoughts about us. I hope that's not it as I don't look at her that way any more. I love Ginny now and she is who I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Luna needs to see this and if she doesn't love you like she should, then she either needs to find a way, or break it off with you before she ends up hurting you and the children. I hope this isn't what it takes."

George thought for a second then said, "Harry, I really think Luna loves me at some level, and the kids at the highest level. Since she lost that curse, she has changed for the better. It may be that she thinks it could work for you and her now that it has ended."

"Well, if it is that, you better be there for her as there is no way I'm going to change my mind. I love her at a family level now and not as a partner. In fact, since I learned what love meant with Ginny, I realized what I had with Luna was not love, but more of a need for companionship."

"Well, I hope you can get her to see that, though I can't see how you couldn't love her. She is just too lovable."

"Yes she is George, and that was why I thought I loved her. But then it was me being still a child when it came to love and relationship. I hope I've grown up and know what love is, now that I met Ginny. Thanks for helping me with Luna, George. I mean more than just now, but when she broke up with me. She really does need a good man in her life."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for and you have been our brother since you started school, not just because you are marrying Ginny. Say, wait a minute, wouldn't that make this wedding illegal. Marrying your own sister?"

"Bug off, George. There is no way you are talking me out of marrying your sister. If what you say is true, then you're doing the same thing with Luna as she has been a part of your family, longer than I have."

"Shite, we must be a couple of perverts then Harry. Mum will never forgive us, and Fred must be having a good laugh with Sirius and Remus over this. Tonks must be howling at us for how we are talking. She loved a good laugh."

"I know. Look, I think I better be moving along so I can get to Luna before she makes any plans in the next 20 minutes or so. I'll let you know what happens."

"Good luck my soon to be, yet are right now, brother."

Harry left shaking his head at that last statement. Even alone, George could be very confusing. Fred must still have contact with him. George told him she would be at the Burrow and that was where he found her, surrounded by women. Lavender, Romilda, Hermione, Molly and Fleur. They were not doing anything, just sitting there talking. Harry wondered where Ginny was.

Harry was greeted by Molly like he always was, but for the first time that he can remember, it was in the house rather than outside. All the rest just greeted him from their chairs. "Hello everyone. Sorry to barge in on your party, but I was wondering if I might a moment alone with the bride to be?"

Luna was ready to stand when Molly called out, "And for what purpose might this be about young man?"

"Just as a friend, mum. I love Ginny too much to risk losing her and ruining George's wedding. And yes he knows I am here to speak to her. But if you wish, I can talk to her here, but it could get teary eyed and even embarrassing."

"We will all go into the sitting room and wait, but leave the door open. It's not that I don't trust you Harry, but with the history you two share, it is good to take precautions."

"I understand and agree with you mum. Thank you for giving me some time with her." and the women all got up and went to the sitting room.

Harry sat down across from Luna and began, "Hi Luna, how are you? Nervous and filled with Wrackspurts?"

"Finally someone who knows the difference between them and Nargles. But no, I'm alright. How have you been?"

"Worried about you. Mostly. Ever since Ginny let everyone know about us, you have been acting strange. George and I both see it, and I hope it isn't what I think?"

"You mean about you and I, don't you Harry?"

"Uhh, sort of, I guess. No, I mean it is about us. Shite, I don't know how to begin. Look Luna, do you still have feelings about me?"

"Of course I do Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean as more than just friends? Do you still love me, because if you do, then you have to know it is over between us. I love Ginny very much and I intend on marrying her. What you and I had was never really love. I thought it was, but once I fell in love with Ginny, I knew what we had was not love. I think it was my need for companionship more than anything else. I mean I did love you, but not the kind of love that would last a lifetime of married life. I am not trying to hurt you Luna, so please don't take it as that. I am trying to get you to understand that what we once had, is no longer there."

"I know Harry, but as hard as it is to believe, I really did love you. I wanted the best for you, and knew it was not me back then. Since I broke the curse on me, I thought we might have had a chance. But now, I see that there is none. I acted in haste back then when I broke up with you. You really didn't need the history I brought with me. I can see where you and George might think I will end my engagement with him, but I don't wish to end it like that. I know George loves me, and I do love him. But the children are foremost in my mind and they need a father, and since you are taken, I need George more than you both think. I have been sort of blind lately, thinking about us, but now, with you talking to me, I see that I need to get my act together, before George is the one to call it off."

"OH, you don't have to worry about that. George loves you more than ever. He warned me not to get too friendly with you, just like mum did. I told him just what I told mum, Ginny means too much to me to ruin it doing something stupid on my part. No, our love making was never stupid Luna. It was fantastic, but with Ginny, it was love, not just sex."

"I know what you mean Harry. I would never try to get between you and Ginny because of what might have been. Ginny deserves you, and you need her."

"Don't you think we both deserve and need each other?"

"No I don't Harry. Ginny deserves you, because it was her dream for most of her life to marry you. You need her, because she showed you how to love and will continue to show it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Need is a much stronger word than deserves, and my needs are few and I need to keep those I do have. Is needing a need even possible?"

Luna laughed at this, "In your case it's possible. Like when you needed to find that last Horcrux, you needed help from a ghost. So you needed a need from another source. Hell, even from me that sounded so stupid. Look what you have done to me Potter. You made me doubt my sanity. Only you could do that."

"Sorry about that. Now you know what I went through during school. If it wasn't for Hermione, I would have been lost. Sure Ron helped out a little, but it was Hermione that kept me sane and going."

"Please don't tell her that, we'll never get her to stop crying."

"I know. Besides, I think she already figured that out. So, are we straight now, and you can marry George and live happily ever after?"

"Yes, Harry. We're straight and George and I, with the kids, can live happily ever after."

"Good, cause if I had to go through that again, I would probably disappear like I did before. Ginny would hunt me down and skin me alive. She knows all my good hiding places now."

Harry called out to Molly and the others and they came and joined them and had a cuppa. They tried to find out what they talked about, but Harry didn't say anything. He figured Luna would tell them later if she wanted to.

ATL-}

George had Lee be his best man and they were standing there next to the Minister waiting for everything to start. Lee could see something in George's eyes and had to ask, "George, what is it? You look lost."

"You know I love you like a brother, don't you Lee? The thing is though, You aren't my brother, and it should be him standing there. No, not the others, but Fred. We should have been each others best man. I miss him Lee, so much that I feel he is looking down on me and wishing me the best of luck. I wish I knew for sure that this was true."

"George, you know if it is possible, he is doing just that. You don't need anything to prove it. If you feel he is watching, then talk to him like you always did, when he was with you. Somehow I always knew you two had a connection that no one else had, and could speak to each other through your minds. Telepathy I think it is called. You two always knew what the other was thinking and acted on it. You two were too good at it to be anything else."

"I think many knew what we had, but never said anything about it. It wasn't that we could speak to each other in our minds, it was just that we knew what a possible response would be to a situation and the first one to act on it would be followed by the other. We got so good at it, it did seem like we read each others mind. The truth of the matter is is, we would practice it for hours at night until we got it right. I thought Ginny caught us once, but when we asked her, she just thought we were talking stupidly to each other."

"I don't know for sure, but I still say you could reach other with thoughts. Maybe not mind speak, but just contact at some level. You two were just too good for it to be a practiced game."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know, but with him gone there is no way of knowing."

"There is always a way if you worked hard at it. You and Fred were especially known for doing the impossible. Look at our products you thought of. Look at what you did to Umbridge. So don't tell me something is impossible when it comes to you and Fred."

George was ready to respond when the music started up and the procession began. It wasn't long before Luna appeared at the door, and George watched her walk down the lane held by her father. George went down to meet them and took Luna's arm from Zeno and promised him to love and honor her for the rest of their lives. They turned and walked back up the stage and when they got to the top, Luna stopped and appeared to go into a trance. She turned to George and began, "Listen to me my brother, you are doing the right thing and with the right person. You don't need me there to hold your hand. Lee can do that just fine. No get along with it, and know that I am always here for you." and Luna came back to being herself, although a bit confused.

Everyone that could hear was shocked at what just happened. Except for Lee and George. They both were laughing. Lee looked at George and couldn't help it, "I told you if there was any chance of him talking to you, it would happen. Talk about good taste, using Luna for a mouth piece. Did you feel Fred inside you Luna?"

Luna looked at Lee strangely, then smiled. "I should have known who it was. I felt someone ask for permission to speak, using my voice. It was weird and it tickled. Not unpleasant at all. And when he was done, I don't know for sure, but I swear he kissed me in my mind. He told me he loved me too, and to love you George, like he always did. I guess I should have known it was Fred then, but I was still in a haze."

George kissed her and said, "Thank you my sweet. I can now get on with my life as I finally got to say goodbye to Fred, knowing he heard me." and the wedding began. It was a short ceremony and when it was over and the two were announced husband and wife, the cheer from the friends in the seats was loud and heart felt.

The Reception after the wedding was inside a tent, like Bill's and Fleur's wedding, except for the unwanted visitors. George started it off with their wedding dance and one more, then it was Lee's turn as best man. They talked about the scene before the wedding and what it felt like to have Fred in her head. From then on, Luna always called it Fred Head when asked about the moment.

She went back to George after the dance with Lee, and when it was over, she danced with Arthur and then her dad. She switched partners all night getting a chance to dance with all the men, except for Harry. When she looked for him, he was always on the floor with Ginny and when someone tried to cut in, it was either Harry or Ginny that shooed them away. Even Hermione couldn't get a dance with Harry. Finally George went to them and asked to dance with his sister, and Harry was about to refuse, when Ginny asked him if it was alright if she dance with him, and Harry could not refuse anything from Ginny. Luna took this chance and grabbed Harry before Hermione could get there, "Thank you Harry." she said as they danced.

"For what Luna?"

"For everything. For this dance, for your talk and for being the best thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I would even be here right now. I don't mean here being married to George, but being here alive. I knew it was only a matter of time before Dean. Mr. Olivander and Mr. Griphook and I were dead. You saved all our lives and yes I know it was really Dobby that did it, but only because you asked him to help us before he helped you three. He was there for you after all."

"I had to get you out of there so that Ron and I wouldn't be distracted. Hermione needed our help and it would take all my concentration to do it. Besides, back then you were my priorty. I had to know you were safe."

"Much has changed since then, hasn't it. I mean with me marrying George and you engaged to Ginny. Who knew it was going to be like that?"

"You did, I bet. You always knew things before they happened. I think that was one thing I most loved about you. If you knew things were going to happen a certain way, you worked it so that it would come about. Somehow you knew Ginny and I were meant for each other. Maybe it was because of the Chamber and maybe not."

Luna smiled, but with a tear in her eye, "I never could keep anything from you, Harry. I didn't know for sure about Ginny until you and her showed up at the hospital when you found out I was there. It told me that you and her were meant for each other, like you said. If it had been anyone else that found me, then you and I may still be together."

"That wouldn't have been so bad for me. I think we made a good pair. But now, things are right and we are where we should be."

"Well, not quite, as I should be with my husband and you should be with Ginny. However, I see Hermione waiting for me to leave you so she could jump in and get one dance with you."

It was as Luna said, and Harry danced one dance with Hermione before he got back to Ginny.

At the end of the evening, George and Luna left the reception for George's surprise evening and then the honeymoon. No one knew where he was taking her, but knew it was for two weeks and that Molly would be watching over Ivy and Daisy for that time.

ATL-}

Time went by, and soon it was time for Ginny to leave for her last year with the Harpies, and she was pleased that Harry wanted to be with her the entire season and they rented a flat near the field and he went on all her away games, renting a room while they were there, in a close by Hotel.

Ginny was the happiest she ever was that season, and it showed in her play as she was like a demon on a broom, scoring at will and stopping attackers by stealing and blocking passes. The other players on the team played just as hard for her, and most of the scores were so one sided, even if the other team caught the snitch, it would not have been enough to win.

Near the end of the season, Ginny was asked to play two games at Seeker because their starter had to be put in the hospital due to an injury. Ginny wasn't too keen on the idea, but she was needed and she did it. The two games were the closest games they played all season, but they still won them because she caught the snitch.

With one game left to the season before the world cup began, Ginny got her first position back and things reverted back to where they should be. The Harpies won the game and Ginny had seven goals, seven assists and five steals in a 370-120 victory. They went into the World Cup undefeated and were the favorites to win the Cup. Even Viktor Crum predicted a Harpies victory over his own team. He was not very well liked by his fans after the statement, but he told them the truth, the way he felt it. Just like when they lost to Ireland back in 1994.

First the Harpies had to get past two opponents to play Bugaria. Cornwall was the first team they played, and Harry was able to get back to Port Wenn and see some old friends. Ginny joined him for this visit and the first person they looked for was Al. They found him working with his dad in a restaurant his dad owned. It wasn't doing too good and Harry went around with Al looking at things that needed help. Bert kept Ginny company while they did this.

The first thing Harry found was three meters from where they left Ginny. A water main that was covered beside the building was supposed to be repaired, but Harry saw where, if left the way it was, it would soon rupture again. Al didn't see this and left to show Harry the next location. Harry used his magic and repaired the line to where it would last for a long time before needing repaired. He put the cover back down and followed Al into the building.

By the time they were done with tour, Harry had fixed the cooler, stove, air conditioner and the lighting. It would have cost Bert much money if he had to fix them. Harry also found out about a loan Bert had with a local loan shark and took care of that, without paying anything. All it took was granting a wish for the sharks son, who was allergic to cats, but loved them just the same. Harry gave him some of the pills Professor Snape created for hay fever. He neglected to tell them they couldn't get a refill on them as they could not be found in the muggle world.

Once they left the Larges, Harry and Ginny looked for Louisa and found she had moved to London after a failed attempt at marrying Dr. Ellingham. She was said to have been too embarrassed to stay and face her friends. Doc Martin wouldn't talk to Harry, but when Ginny approached him, he was more open about what happened. It seemed that both of them felt the same way. They didn't think their marriage would work. Ginny did something that no one had ever done to Martin, and that was to hug him and kiss his cheek. She left him standing where he was and not moving a muscle. It was like he was in shock. He shook his head and went about his business without a word. Ginny smiled and walked out of the office and out the building to meet Harry outside, who was talking to Pauline, the receptionist. Harry took her hand and they walked off leaving Pauline to face the Doctor.

They made one more stop and that was under the Neon Moon, Harry's favorite spot and had a drink of Ginger Ale, his asked for drink. After that they left to go back to Cornwall and the Harpies.

Cornwall's second game against the Harpies was no closer than their first encounter. The final was the Harpies 440 and Cornwall 90. Now it was off to play the Chudley Canons who had made it to the finals for the first time in over thirty years. Once again Ron would be torn as to who to cheer for. He loved Ginny, but he loved the Canons as well. His love for Quidditch was almost as strong as his love for family.

Ginny hoped her family would be able to make it to the game, but did not think any of the women of her family would be there. Six women and eight children would probably stay behind. Lee and Verity had become members of the Weasley family and were loved as much as all the rest.

On the day of the game, Harry was there to give Ginny her good luck kiss, just like he did for every other game. She looked forward to it and always got a shout out from her teammates. However, even they looked forward to it as it had become a symbol of victory for them. It didn't matter if it was Harry Potter or Harry Smyth, if it brought them a victory, they would encourage it.

"Gin, just like you thought, all the Weasley males are out there waiting for you to show, but the women all stayed behind. You really should see Ron's outfit. It looks like he took two shirts and tore them in half and then took one side of each and sewed them together. It looks like he is cheering for the Canies." Harry laughed.

"I hope you get a picture of that. I want to see it up close. My brother is an idiot, and it is an embarrassing thing to sit and watch him, or listen to him. Hermione lost the one chance she had to get away and is now doomed to be around his idiocy. Poor girl."

"Oh Gin, it's not that bad."

"I can't believe you just said that, after spending seven years with him. I was there, and I saw you and Hermione often wonder why you kept him around. Heck, all of Gryffindor wondered it as well. You should have heard Fred and George talk about it. Oh, Ron has his moments, but they are few and far between."

"OK, OK. I get the picture. Sure, he wasn't always the best to be around, but he did keep Hermione and I laughing some of the time. He tried to be a better friend. He even came through in a few pinches, like when he saved me from the pond with the sword."

"But how many times did you pull his fat out of the fire?"

"His, one time. The poison he took from Professor Slughorn. Other than that, is was combined effort of all of us. Hermione when she had to heal him when he splinched himself, which really was her fault."

"What ever. Look, I have to get ready for the game. How about one more kiss for some extra luck?"

"Do you really think you need it?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't take it. A little extra luck never hurt anyone, especially when it is so enjoyable. So, what do you say?" and she almost fell over when the kiss Harry gave her made her dizzy. Harry had to sit her down before she fell.

"Are you alright, Gin? You look like you're only half here."

"What was in that Kiss? You need to save kisses like that for later in the evening, where I can enjoy them more. Damn, I still feel hot and dizzy from it. Find something to fan me with Harry, to cool me off. I think we need to set a one kiss limit before the next game, if there is one."

Harry found a magazine to fan Ginny with and began to fan it over her face. Ginny began to feel better and was soon ready to go practice. She took to the air and was soon performing like her old self. She was as ready as she could get.

It showed in her play as well, as Ginny scored seven of their first nine goals and continued the torrid pace for the rest of the game. She happened to see Ron in the stands, and held back a laugh at the shirt he wore. Harry hadn't exagerated one bit. Ron looked every bit as stupid as she thought. However, he was as loud as the rest at his cheering for his sister's play.

It got so bad that everyone in the stands hoped the snitch would show up soon and end this slaughter. Mercifully, it happened, and it just had to be the Harpies Seeker who added insult to the injury. The final score was 770-40. Everyone wondered how the Canons made it this far. It was like the Harpies were playing a school team.

The Harpies next game would not be so easy though. The Bulgarians were always there for the finals and lost very few of them. The Harpies were looking for their second straight Cup and the Bulgarians weren't about to sit back and watch them take it. It was one week away, and Ginny had two days off to rest before she returned to practice.

Harry and Ginny spent the time in London, shopping for the babies. That was during the day, the nights were spent relaxing. On the second day they were out once more shopping for the babies when Harry saw someone he wasn't expecting to see, and definitely not in the condition she was in. "Louisa, is that you?"

Louisa turned around and saw Harry with the red headed girl she met in Port Wenn. "Harry, how good to see you. Why are you here in London?"

"I could ask you the same question, but an even more important one is who did this to you?"

"Oh this, it's nothing." She said as she rubbed her tummy where the baby was beginning to show.

"Nothing, you're pregnant. How could that be nothing, and does the father know?"

Louisa had the start of tears in her eyes, "Did you hear about what happened between Martin and I? If not, then I suppose I should start at the beginning. Martin proposed to me about eight months ago, and I accepted. When it came time to have the ceremony, we both came down with cold feet. I went to his home to leave him a message, but I found him there writing one of his own. We both felt it was a mistake to marry and never showed up at the church. However, I had to leave because I found out I was pregnant with his child. I came here to find a position with the schools, but since I was pregnant, they couldn't give me a position. Now, I am running out of money and I think I have to return and face the music. You know Port Wenn. I, of course will be humiliated and will have to look for support from someone, until I find a job."

Harry pulled out his wallet and handed Louisa 1000 pounds. "It's not much Louisa, but it should help you out for a bit. If you need more, I can get it, but it will take a few hours."

Ginny even pulled out her money and added five thousand Pounds to what Harry gave her. "This should be a bigger help to you Louisa. Believe me when I say, I know what you are going through."

Louisa pushed the money back into Ginny's hands, to include the money Harry gave her. "I didn't tell you my story, looking for a handout. I told you to explain what happened. I can get by on what little I have. You keep the money, but I do appreciate you trying to help." and Louisa thought it was the end. What she didn't know was that Ginny had magically placed the money in her coat pocket.

Louisa hugged Harry and then hugged Ginny and said goodbye, and turned and left. Harry looked to Ginny, "Yes Harry, she got the money after all. It's in her coat pocket. I would hate to be in her shoes when she returns to Port Wenn to face all her friends."

"I would hate to be there when she sees Martin for the first time. He is not the best person for understanding something like this. Now, where did you get all that money sweetheart. We haven't been by Gringotts and I never saw you stop anywhere to get it?"

"Do I ask you to tell me all your secrets, Harry?"

"You're right. It's you're money and how you get it or where you get it from is none of my business. I'm sorry for being so nosey."

"Oh Harry, why are you so understanding. I can't have any fun with you. I just used my charge card when ever I paid for my stuff, and got cash back when I did. I also had about three thousand five hundred from our share of the win over Chudley."

"You gave your winnings away just like that?"

"Ya, just like someone else I know."

"We have got to quit doing that. People may come to expect it when we win at something. Let's go get something to eat before we return you to practice. I saw a nice little diner around the corner." and that was where they went for lunch. After lunch, they returned to the hotel and picked up all their stuff and returned to Hollyhead, where Kreacher was waiting for them.

"Did Master Harry and Missy Ginny have a good time?"

"We did Kreacher, thank you for asking." Harry brought all the bags to their room while Ginny and Kreacher talked. He put all the bags in the closet and was about to leave when he was tackled from behind.

"You're not getting away from me that easy, Mr. Potter."

"And why would I want to do that? All you had to do was say something and I would have stayed. However, I did like your style of stopping me. It really took my attention. Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

Ginny spent the rest of the night showing him what she was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Nineteen

Ginny ended her Quidditch career in grand fashion by helping to defeat Bulgaria 520-210 and that was with Krum catching the snitch to end the game. She became the talk of the town when she announced her retirement from the game to marry the hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

Many fans from both genders became discouraged when the announcement was made. Ginny had a large male fan base, and Harry was the dream of every single female that knew of him. It didn't stop them for cheering them when they appeared before a crowd to officially announce to the world their intentions. What Harry didn't know was that there were two in the crowd he hadn't seen in over two years and even if he did, he didn't know if he wished to speak to them.

Petunia and Dudley Dursley were in attendance to see Harry receive the accolades placed on him. Petunia had a look of restraint, and Dudley had a look of wonder on his face. He had been sorry for the way his family treated Harry during the time he spent with them, but even more sorry for the way he treated him. Yes he had agreed with his father's plan to humiliate and punish Harry in his early life, but when Harry saved his life in the tunnel from the Dementors, it changed the way he looked at Harry. How could someone who had been tortured the way Harry was and yet still save the life of his biggest tormentor. What kind of a man was he.

Dudley pulled his mother with him up front to see Harry and try to get his attention. Petunia fought him all the way, not wishing to be seen by the son of her sister, who she turned on, yet missed so very much. She was ashamed to be seen by this hero and made fool of in front of everyone, by him.

Harry and Ginny stood there in silence while the crowd roared out their acclaim to the pair. Harry swept his eyes over the crowd to see if he knew any of them. His eyes came to rest on the two people approaching him. He jumped down off the stage and went right to them and pulled them into a hug. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, hello, how are you?"

Petunia didn't answer, but Dudley made up for it. He fought to keep his contact with Harry as the crowd around them made it hard trying to get to Harry and touch him. "We're fine Harry. I would ask how you are, but after seeing the beauty you plan on marrying, and the reaction of this crowd, I would say you are doing alright for yourself."

Harry pulled them through the crowd and brought them upon stage with him. He introduced Ginny to Petunia who took her hand and gently shook it, while Dudley took her hand and pulled her in for a hug, which Ginny didn't know how to take it, until Dudley said, "Thank you for making Harry so happy. He deserves after all he has been through, which includes me and my family. Dad is still being an arse, as he refused to came here to see him. Mum came, but refuses to talk to him. I think he can get her to change her mind though."

"It's good to finally meet you Dudley. Harry has told me so much about you."

"I hope he added some good parts to his story."

Ginny laughed ash she answered, "Believe it or not, it was mostly good. He did tell me a few of the bad things you did to him, but most of his talk was about the time after the Dementor incident."

Dudley just looked to Harry who was trying to get Petunia to speak. A tear entered his eye after hearing Ginny tell him of Harry's story. Once again he couldn't believe he did all those stupid things to his cousin. He finally saw his mum speak her first words to Harry and it made him proud of her. They were, "I'm so sorry for the way we treated you Harry. I have felt so bad for it, that I made myself sick over it during the time we were in hiding. We kept hearing stories about you during your time in school and couldn't believe what they said. All those tales of three headed dogs, people being controlled by other people, Big snakes, people who were supposed to be dead living. Those things that almost got Dudley almost getting you as well. How in the world did ever you ever learn anything while you were there. It wouldn't seem you had the time to learn anything."

"It wasn't easy Aunt Petunia. It took the help and patience of a wonderful girl. And no, it' wasn't Ginny. Ginny is the one a saved from the big snake and the one who died that wasn't dead."

"Who was it then, that helped you so much?"

"Her name was Hermione Granger, and she did more than help me. Saved my life on numerous occasions by finding information that helped me defeat many of my enemies. Look, we can talk about all this later. Right now I have to speak to all my friends here and want you to stay up here with me. You, Dudley and I have a lot to talk about. Ginny may want to get a few words in as well. Too bad Uncle Vernon still has issues with me."

"We really do need to talk after this gathering Harry. We'll stay up here with you, because if we went back down there, we would get lost in the crowd."

Harry lifted his hands in the air to get the attention of all the people. He waved his hands trying to get them to quiet down. Finally it got quiet enough for him to speak. "Please people, I need to get this out to you all. First off, I wish to thank you all for this great gathering. Ginny and I appreciate it immensely. Second, we wish to make it official to you all that we do intend to get married in the near future. An announcement for the exact date will be in the Quibbler and not the Prophet. I have enough of that publication and it's lies. Third, I wish you to meet my family, My Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley."

The noise rose once again after the words Harry sent them. He had to wait for it to settle before he could begin again. He took Ginny's hand and pulled her up to him and held it throughout his following words. "Now please pay close attention to this as it will be my final public appearance. Ginny and I wish to live a normal life, away from all the fame and glory you place on us. I did not defeat Voldemort to seek fame and fortune. I did it so I could get on with my life. So you all could get on with your lives. So, with this, Ginny and I wish to say goodbye to you all, and may we meet under less crowded conditions. I haven't seen my family in over two years, and wish to catch up on all that has gone on in there lives and to pass on what has gone on in my life. Thank you all for showing us how much you care, and please get on with you lives as Ginny and I will ge on with ours." and Harry, Ginny, Petunia and Dudley left the stage and walked to a selected spot set up by the Ministry and apparated to a guarded spot by the Ministry, in case someone tried to follow. Ginny held Dudley and Harry had Petunia as they made the trip and Petunia and Dudley were not quite ready for a trip like the one they just took. Petunia was bent over heaving, and Dudley acted like he wanted to do the same. It passed quickly for Dudley, but took a bit more for Petunia.

Finally righting herself, Petunia gasped, "Did Lily actually travel this way?"

"I don't know Aunt Petunia, but I imagine so. Why?"

"Because it is the sickest way to travel I have ever experienced."

"You better stick to Muggle travel then, because our other means don't get any better. It is however, many times faster. Like on this trip, we travelled 100 kilometers in just seconds."

They continued to talk until they got to Harry and Ginny's new home. It was smaller than the home in Port Wenn, but no work needed to be done on it, and it gave Harry a sizable profit on the sale from his old house. It was still a good size home as it had four bedrooms and two baths.

Petunia looked around the home and even though it was not hers, she loved the warm feeling she felt in the home. It was slightly dark in the room they were in and it helped with the warmth as it didn't give you a false sense of heat. She ran her finger over the table and shelves and found no dust. "It's good to see you still have a sense of cleanliness Harry. It maintains a good healthy atmosphere. You have a nice home and a beautiful wife. I hope you plan to keep both."

The laughter Harry displayed made Petunia feel like she was being ridiculed, but when she looked at him, all she could see was Harry and Ginny holding each other and both of them watching her. "Aunty, I will never lose this beautiful woman because of my stupidity. I hope to never lose her to be honest with you. As for the house, it is only an object and if it becomes to small for our needs, then we will go bigger."

Dudley saw where his mum was going to continue and he stopped her, "Mum, can't you see that they are very happy together. Can't you leave it at that. We came here to talk, not compare homes or lives. Harry, do you have anything to drink in this place, I'm parched."

Ginny left them and returned with four bottles of butter beer. She handed one to each of them and kept one for herself. Petunia and Dudley never drank one before and were surprised at the smoothness and sweetness of the drink. They all sat down and waited for Harry to start.

"OK Dudley, what is it you wish to hear?"

"Everything. If you did half the things said about you, then I can't believe you let me live."

"DUDLEY, shame on you. Harry would never hurt anyone he called family. Would you Harry?"

"No, Aunty, I wouldn't. Dudley, why don't you tell me what you heard, and I will explain what really happened."

"Alright then, the first thing told to me was the three headed dog. Was there really one of them?"

"Yes, and his name was Fluffy,"

Dudley began to laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"Hey, I didn't name him, Hagrid did."

Petunia paled at the mention of his name. "Isn't he the one who came and got you to take you to school? A huge man with a big bushy beard?"

"That's Hagrid. He was also the one to give Dudley the tail."

Dudley was laughing even louder, "My Gawd that was so funny. Mum and dad about shite their britches on that one. So what happened with him?"

"Nothing. He was asleep when we went after the stone. Now I suppose you want to hear about that as well, so here goes..." and the rest of the day went just like that as Harry explained about each incident Dudley remembered.

Petunia got sick when Harry told them about the chamber and Ginny. She wanted to go to the girl and hug her, having to get through what she did. Ginny saw this, and went to her for the hug, telling her, "It's alright. It took me a long time to get over it, with no help from my hero here. Of course I didn't get any from my family either, except for my oldest brother, who finally got me to sleep. It was the first real sleep I had since the incident, which took place about a month before." Ginny could feel the tears coming from Petunia. Ginny stayed there while Harry continued, to keep Petunia from going into a complete meltdown.

Harry had only gone through half of Dudley's concerns when Petunia said it was time to go. Dudley asked Harry and Ginny if he could stay, and it was agreed, but Petunia still wished to go home.

When Petunia finally talked to Vernon about the day, he began to call Harry those names when she put a stop to them. "I know how I acted before, Vernon, but after hearing about what he went through at school, I will not listen to you saying bad things about Harry. He has gone through quite a bit, and if you knew what he was capable of doing, you would do best by keeping quiet about him. Dudley has already told him he didn't know how he lived at after what he did to Harry." It was enough to shut him up.

Dudley began from where he left off with the questions, and it continued on through the next day. Ginny couldn't believe he wanted to stay even longer and when he asked Harry to show him some of his world, Harry agreed and told him it would begin where it began for Harry, Diagon Alley.

Dudley was shocked to see a pub under the sign that had nothing on it, until the door opened and a Cauldron appeared with the words, "Leaky Cauldron", written on it. The Inn was filled with people having a drink and talking, until they saw Harry and Ginny and then they all stood up and applauded. No one approached them, they just cheered. Harry acknowledged them as he walked through, but Ginny had to stop and sign a few autographs for her Harpie Fans. Dudley watched as the two of them continued on through still receiving accolades. His respect for Harry had grown after the incident with the Dementors, but it was nothing as to how it grew since he went into hiding, and heard those stories which Harry told him they were all true, but some of them were altered from the truth of the matter.

When they entered the Alley, Dudley began to feel he entered the past, seeing all the ancient buildings and wares. Things he hadn't used ever, and some of them he doubted if his mum and dad even used, they were so old. But it was a beautiful sight, as people stopped and talked to each other and wished them all good health as they departed. For Harry and Ginny, it was once more different. Here, they came up to them and shook his hand and Ginny's, before they went to Harry and cried as they told him their story of what his victory meant for them.

Harry led him to a corner building that had a huge head with a top hat that kept coming up and a rabbit sat on the head when the hat was removed. The face on the bust looked familiar, and then he looked to Ginny as she opened the door and attacked by four people who were at first behind the counter. Then one of them broke off and went to Harry and hugged him and kissed him. She was a beautiful Blond and when he saw Ginny, she was just smiling at his reception. Then the others broke off from Ginny and went to Harry as well. Dudley knew one of these three and broke out laughing once again.

George looked up at him and smiled, "So, you remember me do you?"

"I still have the taste in my mouth from those toffees you gave me. I wish I could have given some of them to my friends. I would have died laughing from the looks on their faces. You don't have anymore of them do you?"

Harry stopped them before anything was sold to him, "They probably do, but I don't think there is anything like them in you world of science that would replicate them. In other words they are prohibited to be sold to you. However, if you wish to eat one here, be my guest." and he tossed one to Dudley.

Dudley swallowed hard and then tore the paper off and popped it in his mouth. Nothing happened. "I think they went bad on you, Harry." Then it happened, Dudley's jaw began to sag on his face. He drooled all over the place and his jaw swung like a the pendulum on a clock. If he could laugh, he would have, but he had to wait for it to clear before he would be able to. Once it did, he was laughing so loud, people came in from outside to see what the commotion was all about.

Harry didn't know it was a new product that George and Lee came up with, but Dudley's explanation made the crowd buy some of the trick treats. It was great watching the people return to the streets with their jaws swaying with the breeze, and the others laughing at what they saw.

George and Lee walked up to him and George began, "Do you have a job? If not, then we could use you as you're the best salesman we ever saw. We would be rich in no time if you advertised our merchandise the way you just did."

Dudley's eyes got big. "You mean to tell me, you would pay me to use your stuff and look like an idiot?"

"Hell yes, an hourly wage and a percentage of the take on the item you showed."

"I may have a job, but there is no way I am going to pass on something like this. You don't have anything lethal for sale do you?"

"Na, nothing lethal or deadly. And not all of it has to be eaten, either."

Harry and Ginny stood off to the side with Luna and Verity as the three others made their deal. "So Luna, how's business been lately?"

Luna bowed to Verity to answer Harry's question, "Oh, Harry, since your trip to the states and the clinic opened, our business had tripled and gets larger every day. It has been a long time since I saw George as happy as he has been lately. Between you and Luna, he has almost gotten over Fred. Not completely, but he doesn't have any major breakdowns like he did when he first opened back up. He doesn't have time for them anymore, and I think Luna still plays like Fred is still there inside her, watching over him."

Harry looked to Luna and she smiled, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. It was real the first time, but Fred isn't with me anymore. George doesn't need to know this as he talks with Fred once or twice a month. It makes him feel better, and it makes some of my ideas look better. It mas my idea for the Jaw Toffee. A few other things as well that Dudley may be trying out."

"Dudley is a big boy and can take care of himself, so I won't worry about him. Just don't let him try too much in a day, something may stick and I will have to try and explain it to Aunt Petunia. Or even worse to Uncle Vernon."

"I will put a one a day application on him. He could help restock when he is free. Knowing George and Lee, they will have him laughing so hard, he won't even notice he is doing all the work. So, now that you and your family are at peace, what is next on your list of things to do?"

"That wasn't even on my list of things to do, but I'm glad it happened. Up next is me taking Ginny to dinner and then shopping for her gown. Molly offered hers, but Ginny wasn't comfortable trying to take so much off the dress to get it to fit. I want the best for her, and to keep her happy. Tha part is easy though, as she is always walking around with a smile on her face. I hope it is because she is thinking about me."

Ginny laughed at that one, "We'll never know for sure now will we, Harry. Maybe I just think of something funny and keep it I my mind all day. Or maybe I'm trying to cover up something. Or just maybe it is because you have made me the happiest woman in the world."

Luna faked choking on something, "Damn sugar is flowing thick around here. I need a lemon to fight the sweetness. GEORGE Darling, where are the super tart Lemon Drops?"

George threw her one and she unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. Just watching her hurt Harry's jaw. He knew what they were like and remembered his first and last one he tried. His jaw hurt for two days after. Luna just continued to suck on it like it was just another piece of candy.

They were finally able to get Dudley out of the shop and Harry took him home and then took Ginny to dinner. Dudley entered his home and right away his dad was on to him, "Where have you been for the past two days, Dudders. It's not like you to take off and not tell us where you are?"

"Mum knew where I was, and I am sure she told you. And before you start up on him, if you say one bad thing about Harry, and I will leave here and not come back. I have been offered a better job and I am sure I can find a place to stay."

"A better job? Where did you find a BETTER JOB. If you wait about three months, I will get you on where I work. That should make you happy."

"I doubt it could compare with what I will be doing in my new job. I am the new advertising administrator for the WWW."

"You're starting out as an Advertising administrator for a company? And what is this WWW, you speak of?"

"It is one of the funniest joke shops around. If you want something for a person you aren't happy with, and wish to see him or her humiliated in front of a crowd, then this is the place you need to go to."

"A joke shop? Are you kidding me? You think you can make money in a joke shop? What kind of a con job did they do on you. I don't believe my son fell for something like this. I thought I raised you better than that."

This was the first time Dudley ever spoke back at his father, but what he said was so far off the truth. "Raised me? More like bought me. You paid for me and my friends to punish Harry whenever we got the chance. I think you even got Aunt Marge to do the same. I think back on it now, and I am ashamed of what we did to poor Harry."

"Poor Harry. What is this about Poor Harry. We took him in and fed him and gave him shelter where we really didn't have to lift a finger to help him. We could have left him where we found him and be rid of him. Poor Harry indeed."

"Aunt Marge feeds her dogs better than you fed Harry. If you call shelter a broom closet then you need help. Have you ever heard of the child labor act? If you had, then you would know that what you did to him was beyond any limit it set for child labor."

"When did you become so self righteous. So friendly with the Freak?"

Now was the first time Dudley ever struck his father, and Vernon was not ready for it, and went over the back of his chair and into the glass sliding door, breaking the glass and knocking the door off the tracks. Dudley had to help remove the glass from around Vernon to keep him from getting cut. Once this was done, he held his hand out to his dad, who slapped it away and told Dudley, "Get out of my house you ungrateful whelp. You belong with your freak of a cousin. I hope you find it so hard to live in that world that you come crawling back to me. Don't expect me to be easy on you."

Dudley left the room and went to his room to pack. He took just his clothes and some music and a player for it. He bumped into his mum in the hall and told her what happened. Instead of going downstairs, she told Dudley to wait and she would go with him. Vernon couldn't believe what he saw, when both Dudley and Petunia left his house. He thought they would be back in the morning after he left for work and would apologize to him after work.

Petunia and Dudley got about 50 meters from the home when they were stopped by Harry, "I thought this might happen. Come on, you can stay with Ginny and I until we find you a decent place."

Harry and Dudley sat and talked about the situation while Ginny and Petunia went and fixed up two of the rooms for her and Dudley. They talked as well, and both were amazed at how well they got along.

Harry thought he knew of a way to get them a home, but it would take going to Gringotts. He wasn't at odds with the bank, but since the break in, they didn't treat him like they use to. Before it was just ignoring him. Now they treated him with disrespect. He would be in for a big surprise when he showed up.

He told Dudley of his idea and Dudley agreed with him that it might work.

Harry and Dudley made the trip to Gringotts and see if there were any properties in his holdings. If there were then Harry would either give them to Petunia or keep it for Him and Ginny. Which ever carried the most sentiment to him.

When they entered the bank, Harry was greeted by one of the tellers who came from around the window. "Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. May I be of some service to you?"

Harry just stood there wondering what the trick was. He had never been treated in this way, even when he wasn't at odds with the bank. This was totally new to him and needed an explanation. "Yes sir, you may. Why are you treating me like this?"

The Goblin began to sweat, "Like what sir? I thought I was being nice to you?"

"That's just it, you were. Why were you being nice to me, when you were never like that before. Even after the battle you actually disrespected me. I know what I did was wrong, but it was your own manager who said it had all been taken care of. So why the change in attitude?"

The teller blew a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I thought I had offended you. Perhaps you would like to speak to our Manager once again. I think he could explain it better than I can." and he led Harry and Dudley to the back of the tellers booths and to a hallway. The first door belonged to the Manager and the teller knocked before entering. Her came back out and told them to go on in.

Harry and Dudley entered and took a seat when the Manager waved for them to do so. "Mr. Potter, I hear you have questions you wish to ask me. Did my teller offend you in any way?"

"No sir, he didn't. In fact he was quite pleasing. Which is why we are here. I have never been treated like this. In fact the last time I was here, you were quite rude."

"You mean you never got our letter of apology? We sent it out not long after the incident. You see, there was a missed communication from the Ministry. When you said you needed a way to access your account without having to make a trip here every time, we took it as you running away from everyone. It has been three years since your last visit. But your Minister told us that you were searching for a missing person. We did not know that. When we received this letter, we sent out an apology to you to the Black Manor."

"I never received it because I wasn't living there. Kreacher may know something about it. Kreacher, come here please."

POP! And Kreacher stood in front of Harry, "Yes sir, Harry Potter?"

"Kreacher, did you ever receive a letter from Gringotts while I was gone?"

"Yes sir, but since I didn't know where you were, I just tossed it in the trash. If it had been important, it would have been delivered by hand rather than by owl."

Harry looked back up at the Manager, "It seems there were quite a few missed communications when I left. I'm sorry sir."

"There is no need for you to be, Mr. Potter. And since you are here, we wish to thank you for delivering to us our biggest depositor. A Mister James Golden Eagle."

"James is your biggest depositor? Since when?"

"Two months ago. He made a deposit of more than 150,000,000 Galleons."

"WHAT? There must be some mistake. He didn't have that kind of money when he left the states?"

"I'm afraid he will have to explain that to you. I can only tell you what happened and not how. But it is true."

"Thank you sir, you just made my day that much longer. Would it be possible to visit my parents vault?"

"It is your vault now, so I guess you can. Is there something I can help you with to save you a trip?"

"Only if you know if there was any property involved in my inheritance?"

"Do you mean other than your property in Godric's Hollow? If so, yes there is. Potter Manor is among your holdings."

"This is the first time I heard of this. Did anyone else know of the Manor?"

"Not that I am aware of. It was one of the best kept secrets of the Potter family. Your father didn't want anyone to know about it in case he needed to use it. I'm afraid he never got that chance. Even your mother didn't know about it. When your home in Godric's Hollow was made safe with the Fidalius, he didn't think it would be needed."

"Thank you, you just made everything clearer for me. I wondered why they staid where they were. Do you know where the property is?"

"I'm sorry, but no I don't. It was very wise of your father to not tell anyone of it's location."

"Then how do I find it?"

The Manager left his seat and went to a safe on the wall behind his desk. He opened it and reached in and took out an envelope. He turned and went back to his seat and then handed the envelope to Harry.

It was from his dad and mum. He opened it up with shaking hands and read the letter after taking the key out.

To Who It May Concern:

If you are reading this letter, then you are the last living Potter and have the right to all Potter holdings. Since I am single at the time I write this, I can assume I have since married and you are my heir. If this is the case, then let it be known that no matter what you are feeling right now, if you were my child, then I love you very much.

Now, since you are my heir, you must know that Potter Manor is probably the most secure property known to the magic world. It was made so by the founders of Hogwarts. No, they are not related, but were friends with the Potters back then. They each put their own brand of magic on the property to keep it safe from un wanted guests. They stayed there as well.

All you have to do is hold the key in your hand and wish to see Potter Manor. If you are of my blood, then the key will take you to the property. If you are not of my blood, then god be with you, as you will die.

Now, since I am single, and you are there, that means I married someone. I do hope it is the one of my dreams, but in order for it to be her, then I have to find a way to win her heart. Especially since she seems to like someone else at the moment. I don't wish this person harm, but I hope it is him that causes their breakup.

If you decide to enter the property then you must take precautions as like I said, it is quite well protected. Also, there are things in our vault that should be brought to the Manor to adorn the walls. These portraits were removed from the Manor In case I leave no heir and the vault comes under the direction of the Ministry.

If you never got to know me, then I am sorry for leaving you early ion your life. I hope your mother is able to take care of you. If not, then maybe Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew will be there for you. They were my closest friends and would lay down their lives to protect you.

"I have to leave you now, so what ever you decide, I hope you always keep me in your mind and in your heart.

Yours Truly, And With Love:

James Charlus Potter

Harry had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he finished the letter. He handed the letter to Dudley who read it and had the same problem with his eyes. He handed it back to Harry who stuffed it in his pocket to show Ginny and Petunia.

He would visit the vault another time, as he wished to see what kind of shape the Manor was in. All four of them would be making that trip.

They stopped off at George's shop and told them about Harry's find. George agreed and told Dudley to start when ever he was ready, but since he did help with the Jaw Dropping Toffee, he gave Dudley 100 Galleons as his share of the take. Dudley didn't know the exchange rate of the Galleon and about fainted when he learned it was 500 BPS. Lee told them the run on the toffee was so great that they sold out five times before it quieted down.

Since Luna and verity were not there, it only took a few seconds for goodbyes and Harry and Dudley returned home to tell Petunia and Ginny of their planned trip the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Addicted To Love Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty

Harry wanted to get an early start to see Potter Manor. Ginny, Dudley and Petunia were going with him to see whch home Harry would live in and the other to give to Petunia and Dudley. Kreacher had already fixed breakfast and was waiting for them in the kitchen when they arrived. Harry had forgotten about Kreacher and asked if he wished to go with them. Kreacher thought it might be good to see where he might be living next so he accepted the request.

Ginny and Petunia cleaned up for Kreacher after the meal was done and they were all ready to see the home. Harry took out the key and held it with one hand and held his arms out for the others to take. Ginny and Kreacher on one arm and Petunia and Dudley on the other arm. The next thing they knew, they were standing before a fenced lot lined with hedges, making it impossible to see beyond them. Even the gates hid the home from view.

Harry announced out loud he was Harry Potter, son of James Potter. Harry felt some sort of scan performed on him, and the gates opened up in recognition. There before them stood Potter Manor. It was not a huge estate, like Malfoy Manor, but it was a beautiful home built like a cottage with all the flower beds and rose bushes. A short road led them to the front door and Harry had to open the door because of the magic, but he stepped back and allowed Ginny nad Petunia to enter first. Dudley followed and then Kreacher and Harry.

Harry was blocked from going very far as Ginny and Petunia stopped just inside the door to look at the majestic surroundings found in place. Persian Carpets covered the floors. Oriental fixtures filled many pedestals and tables in the hallway. Paintings adorned the walls. A huge chandelier hung from a ceiling in the main foyer. There were two doors on either side of the hallway leading to rooms yet unseen. Harry went to the door on the right and found a sitting room, while Ginny opened the door on the left and found Hermione's room. A room filled with books which meant it must be the Library. Two large tables with seats around them were there as well as four comfortable looking stuffed chairs.

The rest of the first floor had the kitchen and dining room to the right, and two bedrooms and two lavs to the left. A circular staircase took them upstairs to three more bedrooms and three more baths with one bath in each bedroom. In what Harry took as the master bedroom, he found paintings of who he assumed would be his Grand Parents and pictures of his father. He knew this because of the hair, and glasses. Harry turned to Ginny and Petunia and said, "Aunt Petunia, I hope you didn't fall in love with this home, because it just became mine and Ginny's new home. I guess I knew it was going to be our home before we even came here, but after seeing it, there could be no other choice."

Petunia laughed at the statement, "Harry, I had no ideas of asking you for this or your other home. I did not come with you looking for anything but forgiveness."

"You have that, and my other home. We have no need for two homes, and my old home in Port Wenn paid for your new home and still gave me a nice profit. Now, I think we still have a basement to look at, if my eyes didn't deceive me." and they headed back downstairs to the kitchen to find the stairs. It was Dudley's turn to fall in love. There were four rooms in the basement and the first room had a Snooker table in it. The second room held another small library and a film library with a tellie. The fourth room was a protected room that only Harry could enter for now. It was a laboratory complete with potions. The final room looked like a room Molly would love. It was a sewing, weaving and knitting room. It was very well lit and had more of those comfortable looking overstuffed chairs.

Ginny said her first words since entering the home, "Hope mum never sees this room, we may never get her out of there. Then there is Hermione with two Libraries. Lee and George with the Snooker table."

"Hey, you can add me to that list Ginny." Dudley happily called out.

Petunia added her name to the sewing room.

Ginny looked to Harry, "Are you sure you want this home Harry? It looks like we have more visits scheduled than we ever had."

"I know Gin, don't you just love it."

"I don't think I would have put it quite that way. But if it makes you happy, then I will be happy also. Say has anyone seen Kreacher?"

Harry looked around and for the first time noticed he was missing. They went back upstairs and began the search for Kreacher. It was Petunia that found him in a hidden room off the kitchen. Kreacher was sitting on a bed, looking at the room he claimed as his own. There was a huge smile on his face and it stayed there as he asked Harry, "Master Harry, sir, might I have this room as my own?"

Harry smiled at him, "It seems, Kreacher, that you already laid claim to it. I can only see one person challenging you for it, and that would be Ron, with it being so close to the kitchen. I don't think Hermione would allow that to happen, so yes, the room is yours"

Kreacher then did his best impression of Dobby by jumping up and down on the bed in glee. Harry had noticed something about Kreacher that he hadn't told anyone. It seemed to Harry as Kreacher found his way back to him, he appeared to become younger. Not drastically, but noticeably. He still looked older than Dobby, but he appeared to be about fifteen to twenty years younger. Now he was even acting younger. Harry was very pleased with what he was seeing in his house elf.

Harry asked Ginny and Dudley to help Kreacher with the home while he took Petunia back to his old home and sign over transfer to her on the house. He then took her to #4 to help her pack up her things and move out.

Once there, Petunia found an envelope on the kitchen table with her name on it. It was from Vernon, telling her that he started divorce papers on her and that her and Dudley needed to be out by the end of the day she finds this letter. Petunia was only too happy to sign the papers and get it over with. With Harry's magical help, she had everything of hers and Dudley's out of the home in a matter of hours. She left feeling free for the first time in years. Free of the life she lived as a house mother, and not a wife.

Harry helped her to unpack the things they took from the house and placed them in her and Dudley's new home. Before they left to return to Potter Manor, she hugged Harry and thanked him for her and Dudley's new life. Harry smiled at her, "I didn't do anything, Aunt Petunia. You left him on your own. I just helped you move."

"You did more than that, Harry. You woke me up to the life I was living and showed me that there was a whole new world out there for me. I say the life I was living, but in truth, I wasn't living, I was following Vernon like a trained animal. At first Dudley was like that, until you saved him from those dreaded things. He then saw where, what he was doing, was hurting a family member that never did anything to deserve it. I should have seen then as well. I was too blind with shame though."

"Aunt Petunia..."

"Please call me Aunt Tuney, Harry."

Harry laughed, "As you wish Aunt Tuney. Now, like I was going to say, it is all in the past and I have left everything else there, so why don't we leave it there as well."

"I will Harry, but I needed you to know how I felt. Now, how are Dudley and I going to be able to afford this home. Without Vernon's income, and not knowing what Dudley will be bringing in with his new job, I don't know if we can afford it?"

"You will never have to worry about finances, Aunt Tuney. Trust me on this one." and Harry took her hand and they returned to the Manor to find it empty of people.

They searched the upstairs first and then headed to the basement when they heard laughter coming from there. They found them in the Snooker room with Dudley and Kreacher playing a game and Ginny sitting there watching and laughing. Dudley seemed to be on the losing end of the game.

Harry and Petunia watched as when Kreacher moved, the chair he was using to stand on, moved with him. Harry didn't know if Kreacher was actually playing that well, or he was giving the ball a little assistance with his magic. The disgusted look on Dudley's face amused Harry and he had to hold back the laughter as Kreacher continued to shoot. With on last shot, he put Dudley out of his misery and ended the game.

Harry and Petunia then told them about the home and how they already moved all their stuff in, and about Vernon's request. Dudley didn't seem at all upset about this.

Dudley saw where an explanation was needed, "Look Harry, you know how he was. That never changed, even after you left. He just changed his target. First it was me because I tried to talk to you before we left. Then it was Mum because she sided with me my trying to talk to you. It was back and forth for a long time. Neither of us could please him with anything we did. Finally, I just quit talking to him, but Mum couldn't do that. I stayed away from him as much as I could. I didn't like the idea of Mum being alone with him, because he was becoming crazy. I was afraid he would hit her, and then I would have to step in and stop him. Luckily, it never came to that. I don't know who would have been on the losing end of a fight between us."

Petunia put her arm around Dudley in support of him, "I am glad it didn't have to come to that either. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt trying to protect me. Of course if he did hurt you, then I would have to had to hurt him as well, and I do pack a mean skillet."

This eased the tension in the room and they all went upstairs to find something to eat. Kreacher just made sandwiches for lunch and after they ate, Dudley and Petunia were taken home, so that they could settle in.

Harry and Ginny left them and then went out and did some shopping for groceries. Kreacher would love to have something to cook for dinner, and they wouldn't mind it either.

ATL-}

During the next six months, things began to take place to set up the coming marriage. First, Petunia and Vernon's divorce was finalized, and Petunia didn't have to worry about finances anymore. Everything was divided equally between them and Petunia put it all in the bank, for them to live on. Dudley had been working for George and Lee, and his wages were far greater than he imagined. George had to convert his pay to British Sterling, and he earned three times what he was making prior to his job change. He added two thirds of his pay to the bank account and the two lived off what he kept. Dudley also met a girl in the shop that had just left Hogwarts a year past and they began to date. Her name was Mary Ann Banks, and she was a classmate of Dennis Creevy.

Another event that took place was George and Luna were expecting another addition to the family. It would be their first through George, but Luna put her foot down and told him that in no way was he to show favoritism toward this child, and he promised that he wouldn't. He probably wouldn't as he loved Ivy and Daisy too much to forget they were there.

It was now down to four days before the best thing that ever happened to Harry was to take place. Ginny had been busy finding things for her gown, like the right shoes, stockings, hair combs and other items she didn't mention to Harry. Harry asked her if he could visit Port Wenn for the next two days, to see if any of them would like to attend the wedding, and she loved the idea, because it would give her time to talk to her mum and Hermione about her nerves. It seems she was beginning to have thoughts that Harry might stop the wedding and try to get back with Luna. It was nonsense to the rest, but to her it was a real threat.

Harry took a room in the Inn for two nights and looked for his favorite people in the small village. Al was the first one he looked for, and found him in the restaurant him and his dad owned. He found out from Al that Martin and Louisa got married, but because of the wall they built between them, emotionally, Louisa was ready to leave him again. Now Harry had to find Louisa and get her and Martin to talk and try to get their lives together for the baby's sake.

Harry's search for Louisa had turned up negative, so he went to Martin's clinic to see if he knew where she was. However, when he got there, Martin was not, and Pauline couldn't help him with his location.

He decided to go back to the Inn and see if he could find them the next day. If not, then however it turned out, he would have no say, as he needed to get back for his own wedding. He liked Louisa and for some unknown reason, he liked Martin as well, even if he was a pompous arse.

Harry once again found his spot under the Neon Moon in the Corral. He sipped on gis drink and looked about for familiar faces. Al was there sitting with Pauline and the new PC. Harry hadn't met him yet, and didn't wish to take the time to get to know him as he would be leaving shortly. In fact, He finished his drink and got up to leave when Al called him over. Harry walked over to say hello and then leave, but Al wouldn't have any of it. Harry didn't sit, hoping to make a getaway quickly. The new PC was Penholm and to Harry seemed too nervous to be a PC. He asked Harry if he had met him before as he seemed familiar. Harry told him no, then excused himself from the party and headed for the door when the PC called for him to stop.

"Now I remember where I saw you, or your face. A proclamation came down from the Ministry declaring you a war hero. But you never showed up to receive the award because you were out of country. You should report to the Ministry to tell them you are back,"

"I have, and they know. I told them I didn't need the recognition or the award. Too many people died in the battle for one person to receive glory."

"It never did say where this battle took place. Could you tell me where?"

"Sorry, but it was never mentioned for a good reason. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be going. See you later Al. You too, Pauline. PC." and Harry left before he was called back. Rather than take the chance of being questioned again, Harry cut his visit short and returned to London and Diagon Alley. He took a room from Tom in the Cauldron and stayed there for the two days.

Harry had Dudley be his best man and asked Ron, George, Lee and Neville to be his escorts. Luna was to be Ginny's Maid of Honor, with Hermione, Fleur and Lavender her brides maids. Everything was set for Saturday except for the weather. He was afraid the wedding would have to take place inside because of the rain that was expected. Arthur and Bill set up the tent that Bill used for his wedding, but he also made a covered path for the wedding precession.

He thought it best to keep away from everyone because he thought he might be tempted to ask questions he shouldn't, like how Ginny looked in the gown. If she was nervous as he was, or having second thoughts. He hadn't, but he had this feeling Ginny might be. He thought, why should a beautiful girl like Ginny want to marry someone who not two years earlier had proclaimed his love to her best friend. This thinking let him get very little sleep that night, and the night before the wedding.

Ginny had been thinking along the same lines as Harry. Why would Harry want to marry her after all the time he spent with Luna, who was a beautiful woman in her own right. Plus they shared so many intimate evenings with each other, and her and Harry only had two such nights. He didn't even know where her erogenous zones were. Hell, she didn't even know the answer to that one. She didn't even know they existed until her and Luna talked the night before. Luna didn't know Ginny and Harry had already done it, and was telling her what to expect. Ginny told her what they had done and Luna asked her if Harry had found any of her zones. She didn't think he did, because every touch caused electricity to run through her entire body. When Luna didn't reply to that, Ginny took it as Luna didn't think so either, when in fact Luna thought that Ginny was sensitive to Harry's touch, she had become his love slave. No other man could bring her to the heights that Harry took her. No other man could satisfy her.

ATL-}

The day had finally arrived and Harry and Dudley stood on the stand watching the crowd assemble. Harry saw Al and Pauline escorted onto the grounds by George and taken to Harry's side of the seating. Al waved at Harry and Harry nodded his acknowledgement. Sitting near them were Dean, Seamus and many other male members of Dumbledore's Army. The female members went to Ginny's side of the seating. Harry even saw Cho there, sitting with Roger Davis, Tracy's brother. The crowd was larger than Harry expected, but he knew of everyone that was there, and didn't question any of them.

Dudley looked at Harry and saw where he hadn't got much sleep, "Have you been staying up late for any particular reason Harry, or was it just nerves? You look like shite."

"Thanks for the compliment D. I really needed it. Yes, it is a bad case of nerves. What if Ginny decides I am not what she really wants in life. Dean is here, and he is an ex flame of hers. I also see Michael Connor here, but I don't think he is able to take her away from me. It's probably nothing to worry about, but I still wonder if she isn't feeling second thoughts about me."

"Look Cuz, Ginny is in love with you, and I don't think she is thinking of anyone besides you. Maybe she is having feelings of you wishing to be with someone else, like Luna? Did you ever think of that?"

"Why would she think that? I never gave her any reason to doubt my love for her."

"Has she given you any reason for you to doubt hers for you?"

Harry didn't answer for a bit, then, "Smart Arse. When did you become so brilliant."

Dudley just laughed. To answer it would make him look stupid, which he didn't want Harry to see. Let him think the way he wants.

Petunia was watching Harry and Dudley talk and kid around while they were waiting and wondered what it might have been like if her family had treated Harry better while raising him. Then she thought, if that happened then her and Vernon might still be together, and she dropped the subject. Lily had been right when she told her he was the wrong person for her. Petunia was too stubborn to listen. Plus her and Lily were not on the best of terms when they talked. Now she wished she had listened to her sister. She really loved Lily, but thought she was abandoning her for magic. It got so bad, she blamed Lily for their parents deaths. It hurt Lily to hear this, and Petunia took satisfaction from the hurt for a short time. Then when Lily never came back to see her, she wished she never said those words to her. It was the last time she saw her alive.

The her thinking changed to her current situation, with Harry helping her and Dudley with giving them a home. She knew the few things he saw with magic intrigued him and with Harry helping him get a job that would put him in the middle of magic, was like feeding him candy. The more he saw, the more he would want. That was another thing she often wondered about, why only Lily was so strong with magic, and she wasn't at all magical. She sent that letter to Dumbledore in hope of her being at least touched with magic. It wasn't meant to be though.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the music began and she turned to see people filing out of the tunnel and enter the pavilion. They made their way to the stage and broke off to go stand in front of it, except for the one young lady that made her way up the steps.

Harry watched the exit to the tunnel hoping to soon see Ginny. He happened to glance out of the tent and saw something he regretted not doing. It looked like Golden Eagle brought his entre tribe with him and Harry forgot to send him an invitation. He stopped the wedding momentarily and asked George to go out onto the hill and ask Golden Eagle and the rest to come in. George looked out on the hill, then around the tent, "OK, where are we going to put them?"

Harry raised his hand and then waved it around the tent and it began to expand. As it expanded, seats began to appear and fill in the extra space.

George looked back up at Harry, "I guess I could have done that had I been thinking magically. Excuse me while I go get them and bring them in."

Once they were all settled, Harry asked the procession to continue. Then came the part Harry looked forward to the most. Arthur and Ginny came through and Harry almost passed out at the vision of her as she walked down the aisle. He thought walk, but it looked like she floated down the aisle and Arthur was keeping her grounded by holding on to her. Harry made for the steps to meet them, and fell on the last step, causing him to fall into Ginny's arms.

She caused the entire assembly to laugh when she asked Harry, "In that much of a hurry are you, Harry? If I had known, I would have run down the aisle. Now how about being a good boy and stand up and help me up the steps. Thank you Dad for keeping your hold on me and keep me from falling with my Groom." and she kissed him on the cheek. Arthur was crying and laughing at the same time. He just gave his only daughter away to the only man good enough for her.

Once they were back on the stage, the wedding began. Kingsley presided over the ceremony and brought the two together as husband and wife. However, even after they were married, the show wasn't over. On both sides of the group on stage a light began to shine, and figures began to appear. One by one, the people close to Harry that died during the war began to assemble. Cedric, Colin, Albus, Alastor, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, James and Lily all were there to honor Harry. Lily announced that for one night they were allowed to honor Harry and to say the good byes they never got to share with him and everyone else.

Andromeda, who had been holding Teddy felt him leave her lap and run on stage and into Tonks arms. Remus pulled them both in for a hug and a kiss. Ginny had left Harry's side and ran to Fred, just before George got there, followed by the rest of the Weasleys. Lily and James joined Harry for a family hug, and they were joined by Sirius and Severus.

The chaos that went on up on the stage was also going on in the seats as everyone was trying to get to the stage and greet the new arrivals. Finally Harry took everyone off the stage and into the crowd to share the happiness going on.

The reception never took place as no one was interested in dancing for the first four hours. Then, as if it became apparent, Harry and Ginny finally had to share a dance, while others did as well. The dancing only lasted for 90 minutes, and partners changed constantly except for two people. Albus and Minerva never danced with anyone else. Ginny had to dance with all the new visiting males, and Harry danced with his mum and Tonks, besides Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Romilda and others.

After those 90 minutes, everyone sat down and listened to Sirius and Severus tell them why they were here and when they would be leaving. Midnight had been called the witching hour when they all would have to leave them, but to not cry for them, just release them and think about them as if they never left. It would be the hardest on Teddy, as he was too young to understand what was going on, but even he surprised them. As midnight struck, he took his mum in his arms and hugged her, saying he loved her and would miss her, but never forget her. He did the same for Remus. Even though it was a sad moment, it was also a very happy one as the goodbyes that were never said in life, were now said.

Then, as if they were never there, they were gone. They just vanished into the night. There were no tears this time though, as many words passed between the new arrivals and the guests of the wedding and many things were forgiven that took place during the war. It was lucky that Dennis was there with his camera to take pictures of everything that went on that evening, as no one would believe it, that was not there.

Harry and Ginny eventually made it to the Hotel room he rented for him and Ginny and ended the evening with some very passionate love making, followed by some very interesting talk. The very special day, was made even more special by the visit of family, and the news that would follow in three months that Harry and Ginny would start a family of their own.

ATL-}

It was eleven years later that found a large group of people gathered outside the Hogwarts Express, saying goodbye to their children as they would be attending their first year of school. It was the largest group of first years in over twenty years. The number of blacked haired first years, both male and female that wore glasses was too much to believe. However, the friendship they shared was amazing. When they all found out that there were Weasleys and Potters attending class with them, cheering became loud and long.

When you added the number of native Americans that were starting, the number was sixty four new students.

The work that Harry, Hermione, Luna and Lavender did paid off. It looked like the fear off twelve years ago was forgotten and now things began to look up for the future of the magical world of England and Scotland.

The work the school had done also helped in the present situation as more and more males were able to procreate and the Clinic Luna started was no longer necessary. However, there were a few samples collected from donors that were kept for the future. Thanks to the United States, a system was used to preserve the samples forever. It was called Cryogenics, or frozen quickly to keep the samples fresh.

Harry and Ginny's first child had been a girl they named Lily Luna. Their second was also a girl they named Molly Hermione. Their third child became their last, and it was a boy they named James Sirius. Ginny was pleased with this as she hated the way she had to waddle when she was carrying her children, and how long it took to lose the weight she gained while pregnant. However, she loved the after effect of being pregnant. Her children became her and Harry's main purpose in life, to love them, nurture them, care for them and love them some more.

With the future looking bright, and the families looking strong, things would end up OK, for the magical world of Harry Potter.


End file.
